La princesa del destino
by Juanca29
Summary: Secuestrada de pequeña, Flurry Heart pasó toda su vida como princesa de un reino despiadado, pero pronto descubrirá verdades sobre su vida, que no se imaginaba. Esta es la historia de dos reinos en guerra, y la princesa en medio de ambos. ¿Que es más importante? ¿La familia o la justicia?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí empieza mi nuevo fanfic. Muchas gracias a Scrittore Passione por ayudarme con esto.**

 **Este es un fic que he tenido en la mente por un par de meses, y pues ya era hora de empezarlo. Que lo disfruten.**

 **LA PRINCESA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 1. Dos reinos

Equestria era un reino de gran belleza y prosperidad, conocido en todo el mundo como un reino de paz. Sin embargo, no era el único reino poderoso en el planeta. Al oeste del continente, había una zona conocida como el Oeste Inexplorado. No recibía ese nombre por ser poco conocido, sino porque nadie en Equestria se atrevía a ir allí. Conectado por un gran camino de tierra, había otro continente, conocido por algunos como el continente oscuro. ¿Por qué recibía ese nombre? ¿Era el hogar de criaturas oscuras? No. Ese lado del mundo era controlado por un imperio conocido como Grum. Poco se sabía de ese reino, pero era conocido que empezó como un pequeño reino, y fue conquistando cada territorio de su continente hasta ocupar la mitad del mundo. ¿Qué seguía? Lo más lógico era conquistar la otra mitad, la cual pertenecía a Equestria.

Hacía unos días, en el Imperio de Cristal, unos espías de Grum fueron capturados. Esto fue una señal de alarma para el pueblo de los cristalinos, pues esa podría ser una señal de una futura guerra. La armada de Grum podía igualarse a la de Equestria, y en definitiva superaba a la del imperio de cristal. Afortunadamente, la protección del corazón de cristal le daba cierta seguridad a la princesa Cadance, pero no tanta a su esposo Shining Armor, quien aun sabiendo del poder de dicha reliquia no quería confiarlo todo a una única carta, por ello los príncipes de cristal habían enviado un comunicado oficial a la emperatriz de Grum, Shadow Rage, en donde le manifestaban su deseo de llegar a una alternativa pacífica sin derramamiento de sangre. La emperatriz respondió que enviaría a su hijo mayor para negociar un posible tratado de paz.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo.

En el castillo de cristal, correspondiente al Imperio del mismo nombre, se encontraban sus respectivos gobernantes; la princesa Cadance y el príncipe Shining Armor. Ambos eran felices porque hacía un año había nacido su primera hija, la princesa Flurry Heart. En esos momentos Cadance se encontraba amamantando a su bebé, la pequeña mamaba dulcemente de su mami.

— Es tan linda — comentó la princesa Cadance.

—Casi tanto como su madre — respondió Shining Armor.

— Que bobito eres — respondió la alicornio adulta sonriéndole a su esposo.

Seguidamente la madre cogió en brazos a su hijita y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que echase el aire. La bebé soltó un eructo, y luego soltó una risita.

—Déjame cogerla — pidió Shining sentándose en la cama.

Cadance le pasó la bebé a Shining, el cual la tomó en brazos notando como la bebita le sonreía.

—Es tan adorable. Pero… ¡Aghhh!

La pequeña había vomitado a su padre, quien tenía la parte superior de la espalda manchada. La madre volvió a coger a la niña. Cadance se empezó a reír ante tal escena.

—Será mejor que te limpies, querido. Acostaré a esta angelita. Dentro de poco llegará la embajada de Grum.

— Sí, ya voy.

Shining Armor entro al baño, mientras Cadance llevaba a su bebé a su habitación. La pequeña alicornio fue colocada con delicadeza. Cadance hizo girar el adorno de nubes y arcoíris en su cuna, el cual había sido un regalo de una de las amigas de su tía Twiligth. La bebé miro asombrada el adorno, mientras su madre le empezaba a cantar. Era una hermosa voz, una voz llena de ternura y amor. La bebita soltó un bostezo, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. No tardó en quedarse dormida. Luego de eso, Cadance le dio un beso en su mejilla.

— Dulces sueños, Flurry Heart.

* * *

Sobrevolando el Imperio de Cristal se encontraba un dirigible rojo con la cabina azulada. En el centro de la cabina viajaban el príncipe del Imperio de Grum acompañado por una escolta militar de 6 soldados unicornios y un sirviente pegaso. El vehículo se iba acercando al palacio real donde serían recibidos por Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance. De pronto un pegaso se acercó al joven príncipe, quien se encontraba tomando té.

El príncipe era un unicornio de marrón claro con cascos marrón oscuro, crines negras, ojos rojos, pero más claros que los del capitán, su cutie mark era una espada. Le seguía de cerca un pegaso verde claro con cascos verde oscuro, crines marrones, ojos amarrillo dorado y su cutie mark era una cadena, el cual era el esclavo personal del príncipe.

— Mi dominus, estamos llegando a nuestro destino.

— Gracias, Servus — respondió el príncipe bajando su taza — ¿Seguro que quieres bajar? Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres.

— Gracias, pero prefiero permanecer a vuestro lado.

— ¡Exacto! — se escuchó otra voz — Los perros, aunque no pinten nada, es mejor que estén al lado de sus dueños.

El príncipe vio con fastidio a un unicornio que se acercaba. Era un unicornio alto de pelaje azul oscuro, crines negras, ojos rojo sangre, cascos marrón rojizo, aunque con los protectores de su armadura no se veían, pecas negras en el rostro y un cuerno puntiagudo, su cutie mark era un puñal.

—Controle sus modales, capitán Shade. Estamos en plena misión diplomática, no quiero problemas. Aterricemos, por favor—respondió el príncipe.

El capitán Blue Shade era un pony cuyo aspecto físico a muchos les daba miedo. El príncipe no se llevaba bien con él; pero su madre, la emperatriz de Grum, lo había elegido en persona para ser el jefe de la escolta de su hijo. El militar tenía mala fama, se decía que amaba las batallas y que disfrutaba torturando a sus enemigos, incluso algunos mandos del ejército le miraban mal, pero por alguna extraña razón gozaba de la confianza y el respaldo de la emperatriz, lo que le hacía prácticamente intocable.

El dirigible tomó tierra cerca del palacio. El príncipe fue el primero en abandonar el vehículo seguido por el pegaso y detrás los 6 militares. El capitán de pronto salió de la retaguardia y se colocó al frente del grupo.

—¡Capitán!

—Yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad, alteza. Si alguno de estos ponis salvajes se muestra agresivo me encargaré de ponerle en su lugar. Recuerde las órdenes de su madre. Si no está conforme discútalo con la emperatriz cuando regresemos. ¿Está claro?

— Conforme — respondió el aludido príncipe a regañadientes. Legalmente el militar tenía razón, esas fueron las instrucciones de su madre. El capitán estaba a cargo de la protección, y el príncipe de las negociaciones.

De pronto el grupo llegó al palacio de cristal, donde fueron interceptados por unos guardias.

— ¡ALTO! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Soy el príncipe Bloody Sword de Grum; él es mi sirviente y ellos mi guardia personal. Tenemos una entrevista con la princesa Cadance — respondió el unicornio con calma.

— ¿Grum? ¿Ha dicho… Grum?

Ambos guardias se miraron temerosos. Grum no era exactamente un reino, era todo un imperio que ya había conquistado varios territorios. Eran muy poderosos y tenían fama de ser terriblemente despiadados con sus enemigos.

—Pasen por aquí… por favor. Les están esperaron en el gran salón.

—Gracias.

Ambos guardias empezaron a caminar por delante guiando a los visitantes por el palacio. Curiosamente el capitán volvió atrás del grupo junto al resto de la escolta, de pronto cuchicheó algo a los otros soldados extranjeros.

— Fíjense bien en el recorrido y en los diferentes pasillos.

— Sí, señor. Veo pocos guardias—respondió uno de los soldados.

— Una prueba más de la inutilidad de estos salvajes, pero mejor, porque eso facilitará nuestra misión.

Los visitantes llegaron hasta una gran puerta. Uno de los guardias entró solo y al poco indicó a los recién llegados que pasasen al interior, allí les esperaban Cadance y Shining Armor, sentados frente a una mesa.

— _Bueno… vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla este teatro_ — pensó el capitán.

— Bienvenidos. Es un placer conocerles. Por favor tomen asiento — saludó Cadance.

— El placer es todo mío, altezas — respondió el príncipe Bloody Sword.

El príncipe extranjero se sentó, mientras sus guardias permanecían en la entrada, pero su sirviente pegaso solo permaneció de pie al lado de su príncipe.

— Puede sentarse usted también—comentó Shining al pegaso, pero este no pareció darse por aludido.

— Por favor, siéntese — dijo Cadance de forma amable

— Ah. ¿Es a mí? Es que…

— Aquí estamos en otro país con otras costumbres, Servus. Toma asiento.

—Sí, dominus.

El pegaso se sentó al lado de su amo, algo apenado.

—Discúlpenle. En Grum no es costumbre que los sirvientes y esclavos se sienten en presencia de sus señores.

—Hemos oído cosas de su país. Un estado elitista y esclavista que trata de dominar a otros pueblos—argumentó Shining con tono despectivo.

—¿Y? Equestria quizás no tenga esclavos, pero según nuestros informes tampoco tiene terrestres en la universidad, cosa que nosotros sí — respondió el príncipe con calma, pero con algo de molestia por la forma en que hablaban de su país.

Hubo un momento incómodo y silencioso. Bloody Sword y Shining Armor se veían con seriedad, como si en cualquier momento pudiera darse una pelea.

—Bueno… Calma por favor — dijo Cadance tratando de calmar la situación — No estamos aquí para evaluar nuestros respectivos países, sino para evitar una guerra.

— Tienes razón, Candy. Lo siento — se disculpó Shining.

— Mis disculpas también, a veces puedo actuar de más. Creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender.

— Bueno, ya — pidió Cadance otra vez con calma — Alteza, ¿podríamos empezar con las negociaciones?

— Como guste, princesa. Servus, el listado—pidió el príncipe mirando al pegaso.

—Sí, señor.

El pegaso sacó una lista y se la tendió al poni marrón, quien la sujeto con su magia.

—Bien. Veamos. Mi madre exige una serie de condiciones a cambio de no ir a la guerra. Seguro que no les gustará, pero las leeré igualmente.

 _1\. El Imperio de Cristal se convertirá en vasallo de Grum, estando sometido a la autoridad de sus gobernantes y pagando anualmente un diezmo de 10.000 bits y 100 kilos de trigo._

 _2\. 3000 ponis de cristal serán enviados a Grum, donde serán vendidos como esclavos en sus diferentes ciudades._

 _3\. El ejército de cristal nunca entrará en guerra contra Grum, pero le apoyará militarmente frente a otras naciones, especialmente Equestria._

 _4\. Por último el corazón de cristal será enviado a Grum donde sus hechiceros reales se harán cargo de él._

—¡SUFICIENTE! —Gritó Armor— ¡Esos términos son una burla, una provocación!

A pesar de la explosión de ira de Shining Armor, Cadance y Bloody mantuvieron la calma.

— Sí. Admito que son condiciones duras — dijo el príncipe — Quizás mi madre se conforme con 5000 bits y 50 kilos de trigo. Por ahora no les pediré esclavos. Y quizás parte de esos bits se puedan pagar en producción.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — exclamó el capitán Shade acercándose — Su alteza. La emperatriz dijo…

—Que yo estaba a cargo de esta negociación. Vos me lo recordasteis hace un momento, capitán. No interrumpa.

— Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a todos — comentó Cadance.

—… Tiene razón, alteza — suspiró el capitán — Disculparme todos. Sugiero que retomemos esta conversación mañana. Es tarde. El viaje se demoró más de lo que creía. Estoy cansado y creo que mis compañeros también. Sugiero, mi príncipe, que búsquenos un lugar donde hospedarnos hasta mañana.

—Pueden quedarse en el palacio si lo desean—ofreció la princesa. Shining miró confuso e inseguro a su esposa, pero no dijo nada. La generosidad de la princesa era conocida en todo el Imperio de Cristal.

—Gracias, pero no queremos molestar—respondió el príncipe extranjero.

—Pero… Mi príncipe no deberíamos rechazar la generosidad de su alteza—respondió el capitán — dijo el capitán con un extraño cambio de actitud.

—Bueno… De acuerdo, pero no hace falta que se molesten mucho por nosotros. Nos conformaremos con lo mínimo.

—No se preocupen. Serán atendidos como se merecen—respondió suavemente la princesa — Pronto será hora de cenar, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?

— Muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

Pasó una media hora, y los príncipes de cristal se reunieron en un comedor donde fueron acompañados de los visitantes de Grum. Varios sirvientes del castillo se encontraban sirviendo la cena, a pesar de que se sentían nerviosos por estar sirviendo a ponis de esa apariencia tan aterradora.

— Tienen un hermoso lugar aquí, altezas — comentó el príncipe con una sonrisa viendo el lugar — En mi reino, los castillos no son así de preciosos. Y esta comida esta exquisita.

— Me alegra que disfrute su estadía.

— Tenga la certeza que es así — fue allí cuando el príncipe vio a Cadance y notó algo que no había visto antes — Oh, muchas felicidades, ¿Cuándo nace?

Cadance no tardó en entender que el príncipe estaba viendo su vientre, el cual se encontraba algo hinchado. La princesa no pudo evitar soltar una risita, mientras Shining mantenía una mirada desconfiada.

— Aún le faltan varios meses.

— Tengo entendido que será su segundo bebé, ¿verdad?

— Sí, ya tenemos a nuestra querida Flurry Heart. Ella se encuentra durmiendo ahora mismo.

— Felicidades, mi madre también espera a un bebé.

— Supongo que está emocionada.

— Sí… — el príncipe bajo un poco la mirada, pero luego la subió — Todos estamos emocionados — aclaró su garganta — Discúlpenme, creo que estoy cansado. Iré a mi habitación, gracias por la comida.

El príncipe se levantó se su asiento, y fue seguido por todos sus acompañantes. Unos guardias de cristal os llevaron a su habitación.

Más tarde…

Al príncipe y su criado les correspondió una habitación de dos camas individuales, pero lejos de la habitación de los príncipes de cristal, los soldados estaban en una planta más abajo salvo el capitán que insistió en permanecer cerca de, como él lo llamó, su príncipe. Shining Armor a regañadientes le cedió una habitación al lado de la de Bloody Sword.

El capitán se encontraba en su habitación, alistando su armadura, y afilando la espada que traía. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, como si esperara algo.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Entró uno de los soldados de Grum.

— Capitán.

— Diga, soldado.

— Estamos listos para… usted ya sabe qué.

— Chis. Las paredes pueden tener oídos—el capitán iluminó su cuerno haciendo un hechizo de insonorización en la habitación—Listo. Ahora puedes hablar.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, capitán?

— Esperad a las 3:00 de la madrugada. Todos estarán durmiendo profundamente — De pronto la sonrisa del capitán se volvió siniestra — Cuando llegué la hora provocad un incendio en la entrada del palacio, eso distraerá a la guardia y a los príncipes de cristal.

— Sí, señor, pero… ¿Y Shining Armor? ¿No vamos a matarle?

— Por ahora no. A nuestra reina le complacería su muerte, pero no es la tarea que no ha mandado esta vez. Habrá tiempo para deshacerse de él.

— El príncipe y ese esclavo no saben nuestros planes. Su alteza no aprobará nada de esto.

— No tiene por qué saberlo; pero, aunque lo supiera, da lo mismo. Tenemos órdenes de la emperatriz.

— Desde luego, señor. Ya sabe que todos nosotros estamos con usted y con la emperatriz.

El soldado se fue, y el capitán permaneció allí mismo esperando el momento para actuar. Las horas pasaron, y finalmente sonrió al escuchar un sonido.

Una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el castillo, despertando a los que lo habitaban.

Cadance y Shining Armor despertaron de golpe al escuchar ese sonido.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!? — exclamó Cadance asustada.

— Es la alarma, hay problemas — reaccionó Shining.

Tocaron la puerta, y unos guardias llegaron a su habitación inmediatamente.

— ¡Altezas, hay un incendio en la entrada! ¡Fueron los soldados de Grum!

Ambos gobernantes quedaron sin palabras, pero Shining Armor rechino sus dientes.

— ¡Sabia que no podía se confiar en ellos!

— ¡Flurry! — exclamó Cadance al escuchar los llantos de su bebé.

— Yo me encargare de los Grumianos, tu ve con Flurry.

Ambos ponis se levantaron de la cama, y fueron a donde debían ir.

* * *

En un nivel más bajo del castillo, la alarma también sonaba. No tardó en llegar a la habitación del príncipe Bloody Sword, quien despertó de súbito, junto a su sirviente, Servus.

— Dominus, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Servus confundido y cansado

— Servus, quédate adentro. — ordenó el príncipe — Iré a investigar.

El esclavo no dudo en obedecer a su amo.

Bloody Sword salió de su habitación, y fue a la habitación del capitán Shade, que estaba al lado, pero no lo encontró allí. Un mal presentimiento paso por la espina del príncipe, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo.

El príncipe vio como un rayo mágico se dirigía a él, y lo esquivo. El rayo destrozo la puerta, mostrando la potencia que llevaba el ataque. Bloody Sword volteó a ver, y vio al unicornio blanco que le había disparado. Era Shining Armor, el príncipe del imperio.

En ese momento, Shining disparó otro rayo, pero el unicornio marrón rodo por el suelo para esquivarlo. Fue allí cuando vio una espada enfundada dirigiéndose a él, y la tomo con su magia. Vio hacia la habitación, donde estaba su esclavo, quien le arrojó la espada. Bloody Sword desenfundo la espada, y se puso en posición defensiva.

— ¿¡Por qué me ataca Shining Armor!? — exclamó el príncipe de Grum.

— ¡No caeré en ninguno de tus engaños escoria! — gritó Shining — ¡Todos ustedes pagaran por invadir este reino!

Shining Armor disparó otro rayo, pero esta vez el príncipe se defendió con su espada. Tras ese ataque, el príncipe de Grum puso una mirada de enojo.

— ¡Bien, si no escucha a la razón, entonces no me deja otra opción!

Bloody Sword corrió hacia Shining, levitando su espada, pero el unicornio blanco creo un escudo mágico para defenderse.

* * *

La pequeña Flurry lloraba pues el ruido de la alarma la había despertado, y el ruido no se paraba para darle paz. Pero lo que sin duda la hacía llorar más, era el pony con mirada sádica que había entrado en su cuarto. Era el capitán Blue Shade, quien se acercaba lentamente a la bebé.

— Ya, ya, no llores — murmuró el capitán sacando un pañuelo, al cual le hecho unas gotitas de un líquido — Necesito que te calmes.

El capitán le dio a oler el pañuelo, sin hacerle presión en la cara. No podía lastimar a la bebé. Flurry siguió llorando, pero en unos segundos se fue calmando. La bebé soltó un bostezo, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

El capitán sonrió, y levito a la bebé para meterla en un saco. Estaba por cantar victoria, pero escucho un grito detrás de él, que lo hizo voltearse.

— ¡Suelta a mi bebé!

En la entrada se encontraba la princesa Cadance, quien tenía una mirada de enojo hacia el pony que se estaba llevando a su bebé.

— Oblígueme — respondió Shade con una sonrisa.

Cadance encendió su cuerno, lista para dispararle a ese desgraciado unicornio, pero se detuvo al sentir una puntada en su cuerpo. Poco a poco giro su cabeza, y vio como había un dardo en su costado, el cual había sido disparado por un soldado escondido en el pasillo. Su vista se volvió borrosa, y se tropezó. El capitán y ese soldado oculto se acercaron a la princesa. Cadance cada vez se sentía más mareada, con dificultades para mantenerse despierta.

— Capitán, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

— Cárgala, pronto se quedará dormida — ordenó el unicornio líder.

— Sí, señor.

El soldado cargó a Cadance en su lomo, y salieron de la habitación La princesa estaba muy débil, y no podía oponer resistencia.

Blue Shade dirigió su vista a Cadance, quien se sentía bastante cansada, como si se fuera a dormir pronto.

— Jeje, tranquila, tú y tu bebé serán llevadas a Grum. La emperatriz ya sabrá qué hacer con ustedes.

— No… — murmuró Cadance con furia.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos, ella empezó a desear que Shining Armor llegará para salvar a su bebé. Cada vez era más difícil permanecer despierta, esa droga que le dieron era muy fuerte. Ella quería que la ayuda llegara, pero no creía que fuera a llegar, esos ponis de Grum seguro ya tenían todo planeado. La ayuda no llegaría. La princesa del amor sintió un gran enojo recorrer su cuerpo. Esos desgraciados se la llevarían a ella y su bebé. No podía permitir eso.

— NOOOOOOO — gritó Cadance sorprendiendo a los ponis que se la llevaban.

Rápidamente, la princesa sintió como la energía regresaba a su cuerpo. Su magia de alicornio, la raza superior, fluía por su cuerno. Giro su cuerpo para bajarse del lomo de ese pony, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ella genero una onda expansiva que los repelió.

— Maldita sea, ¡dispárale otro dardo!

El soldado estuvo a punto de obedecer, pero Cadance se dio cuenta y rápidamente le disparó un rayo de energía que lo mando contra la pared, e hizo que la atravesara, cayendo desde una gran altura.

— Demonios — se dijo a sí mismo el capitán.

Al ver el enorme poder que tenía la princesa Cadance, el capitán intentó huir, pero la mirada de Cadance ya estaba fija. El unicornio se rechino de dientes, y encendió su cuerno. Parecía que dispararía un rayo, pero lo que hizo fue lanzar un destello de luz.

— Aghhhh — Cadance sintió la gran molestia en sus ojos por la luz, pero recupero la vista dentro de poco. Al abrir los ojos, vio que el pony de Grum ya no estaba — ¡Flurry!

Cadance salió volando de allí, sentía su cuerpo adormeciéndose cada vez más. Su magia le ayudaba a mantenerse despierta, pero tenía un límite. Debía encontrar a Shining o a cualquiera que le ayudara a recuperar a su bebé. Era solo una pobre niña de un año, no podía permitir que se la llevaran a un lugar donde podrían hacerle cosas horribles. Descendió por los pasillos, recorriendo cada lugar.

La princesa del amor luchaba con todo lo que tenía para llegar a salvar a su bebé. Finalmente llegó a un pasillo donde escucho una conmoción. Esperaba encontrar a Shining luchando por proteger a su bebé, pero…

— No… — murmuró la princesa.

Cadance quedo sin palabras ante la horrible imagen frente a ella. Sintió como su cazaron era destrozado al ver a su amado esposo siendo atravesado por una espada. Shining tenía una cara de impacto total, y solo pudo girar un poco los ojos para ver la cara de terror de su esposa.

Sujetando la espada con magia, se encontraba el príncipe Bloody Sword, quien estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente, luego de haberlo dado todo. Al ver como el pony apuñalado miraba a la derecha, Bloody giro su cabeza y quedo sorprendido al ver a Cadance. Retiró la espada del cuerpo de Shining Armor, dejando caer su cuerpo sin vida.

— Princesa… yo…

Cadance soltó un poderoso grito que se escuchó por todo el castillo. Sin que Bloody pudiera siquiera hablar, Cadance empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de magia.

— ¡SHINIIIIIING!

Cadance cargo su cuerno, y un poderoso rayo que recorrio el pasillo y atravezo una de las paredes. Bloody solo lo esquivo porque salto dentro de su habitación, donde estaba Servus.

— Dominus, ¿¡se encuentra bien!?

— No hay tiempo para explicar, ¡tenemos que salir de aqui! — gritó el príncipe corriendo hacia la ventana y saltando por ella.

Servus no lo pensó dos veces, y lo siguió. El príncipe se encontraba cayendo hacia el suelo, pero su esclavo llegó volando con él y lo sujeto. Servus cargo a su príncipe para llevarlo volando hacia el dirigible. Por un momento parecía que escaparían, pero…

— ¡NO IRAN A NINGUN LADO! — escucharon detrás de ellos, y vieron como Cadance había gritado desde la ventana, usando una voz más profunda y poderosa, la cual solo poseían los alicornios.

La alicornio rosa disparó otro rayo hacia ambos ponis, Servus logró esquivar el impacto haciéndose a un lado, pero aun así el ataque le rozo un ala, e hizo que perdiera estabilidad y empezara a caer. Ambos ponis empezaron a caer, pero el príncipe pudo usar su magia para amortiguar la caída de ambos. Lograron caer cerca del dirigible.

Cadance quiso ir por ellos, pero su cuerpo se empezó a agotar. Sin darse cuenta había gastado mucha magia, y la droga que le habían dado antes la empezaba a dominar. Salió de la habitación, y vio el cuerpo de su esposo en el suelo, quiso llegar con él, pero colapso, quedando desmayada allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, cerca del dirigible de Grum. El príncipe Bloody se estaba recuperando de la caída.

— ¡Alteza! — unos soldados salieron del dirigible y fueron a recoger al príncipe que estaba aturdido.

Bloody reacciono, y vio cómo su esclavo estaba en el suelo a unos metros de él, pero nadie iba a ayudarlo. También vio como varios guardias de cristal salían del castillo para atacar. Estaba claro que los superaban en número.

— ¡Déjenme! — exclamó el príncipe soltándose del agarre, y corriendo a donde estaba Servus.

Desde el cielo, varios ponis empezaron a arrojar flechas y lanzas. Bloody saco su escapa, y la hizo girar para simular un escudo circular frente a él y Servus. El príncipe vio a su esclavo, quien se encontraba inconsciente y con un ala sangrando. Usando su magia, lo cargó en su lomo, y corrió con el hacia el dirigible. Tan pronto entro, dio una orden.

— ¡Vámonos ya!

El dirigible arrancó, y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida del imperio. Debido a que aún eran perseguidos por pegasos, tuvieron que dirigirse hacia las montañas nevadas donde el frio evito que cualquier guardia los persiguiera por lo peligrosa que era esa zona.

Bloody Sword suspiró de alivio, y lo siguiente que hizo fue llevar a su esclavo a su habitación, donde lo recostó en su cama para que descansara. El príncipe también se encontraba algo lastimado, pero su entrenamiento militar le ayudaba a resistir. Salió de la habitación, y fue a la cabina donde se encontró al capitán Shade, junto a otros tres soldados.

— Alteza, ya hemos perdido a esos salvajes. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacia Grum.

— Bien. No entiendo que paso, Shining Armor me ataco sin… — el príncipe estaba por decir algo, pero notó que el capitán sujetaba un saco — Capitán, ¿Qué tiene allí?

— Solo algunas cosas, nada importante.

Bloody Sword no se tragó esas palabras y rápidamente uso su magia para quitarle el saco al capitán. Al abrir el contenido, quedo sin palabras.

* * *

Del otro lado del mundo, la noche también cubría el terreno. Eso incluía una gran ciudad, rodeada de una enorme muralla de roca. En el centro se encontraba un enorme castillo, el cual resaltaba sobre todo lo demás.

Ese castillo era habitado por la familia real de Grum, los gobernantes de esa parte del mundo.

La emperatriz, Shadow Rage, se encontraba en sus aposentos preparándose para acostarse. Era una unicornio roja de melena negra, cuya marca era una corona negra. El vientre de la unicornio se encontraba más grande de lo normal, indicando que esperaba un bebé. Su esclava personal le cepillaba su larga melena. Esta última era una pegaso de lomo naranja, crines amarillas y ojos verdes; llevaba las alas atadas a la espalda y un collar metálico en el cuello al cual se le podía acoplar una correa o cadena para pasear a la chica como un perro, y aunque esto no sucedía a menudo sí se había ocurrido en varias ocasiones.

— Domina, ¿Cree que su alteza y mi hijo estarán bien?

— Mi hijo confió en que sí. El tuyo ni lo sé ni me importa, aunque… seguro que sí, ya se encargará mi primogénito de ello—respondió la gobernante con fastidio, pues ella pensaba que su hijo era demasiado amable y condescendiente con los esclavos especialmente con el suyo.

— Sí… entiendo…

—Para mí que mi hijo mayor ha heredado el carácter de su padre, que en paz descanse. Tú sabes que le quería muchísimo, pero él… tenía su propia forma de ver las cosas. Bloody Sword ha salido a él; espero que mi otro hijo y esta criatura que llevo en el vientre no sigan el mismo camino—comentó la emperatriz a su esclava.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de golpe. Tanto la emperatriz como la esclava giraron su cabeza para ver quien había entrado.

—Mamiiiii—gritó de golpe un potrillo unicornio de 5 años. Tenía el lomo rojo con crines amarillas, ojos azules y sus cascos eran naranjas, aun no tenía cutie mark, respondía por Fire Death. El pequeño se abrazó a su madre y se puso a sollozar—He tenido una pesadilla, mami.

—Ven, hijo mío—la reina cogió en brazos al potrillo—Cariño, debes aprender a controlar tus emociones. Tú hermano a los 4 años ya no tenía pesadillas o si las tenía no las daba publicidad, a los 7 entró en la escuela-militar, a los 11 usaba espadas de madera y los 12 espadas reales… Tú también en dos años comenzarás tu formación académica-militar. Podrás adquirir fuerza y destreza físicas. A todo esto, se te sumaran tus clases académicas.

—… Pero… yo no quiero ser soldado. Quiero ser un simple príncipe y estar contigo, mami.

—Je, je. Eso dices ahora pero cuando llegue el momento tendrás que hacerlo. Supongo que harás que tu madre se sienta orgullosa, ¿verdad?

El potro dudo un momento, pero vio la sonrisa amable que le daba su madre, y la duda desapareció.

—Sí, mami. Si eso te hace feliz…

—Me hace feliz.

— Entonces seré un soldado. Un buen soldado para que estés orgullosa de mí, mami.

— Ese es mi príncipe.

La esclava veía la escena con pena.

— _Pobre niño. Solo tiene 5 años y a pesar de ser un príncipe su destino ya está decidido. Por lo visto hay más de una forma de servidumbre_ — pensó la esclava.

En ese momento la emperatriz, quien aún tenía abrazado a su hijo miró a la pegaso. La unicornio puso una cara de enojo.

—Túmbate en el suelo boca abajo.

—Sí, domina.

La esclava se tumbó en el suelo al lado de la cama, teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaría.

La emperatriz se apartó de su hijo, y se bajó de la cama, poniéndose al lado de su esclava.

—Hijo, mira a esa pegaso tumbada. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Tu esclava Pity Wings, mami.

—Exacto, pero poco especifico. Veamos… ¿Qué es una esclava?

—Una criada.

—Jeje. No. Respuesta incorrecta. A los esclavos se les puede usar de criados, pero en realidad no lo son exactamente, de hecho, no son nada de nada. De ser algo son objetos que sus dueños utilizan a su antojo.

—Pero mi hermano dice que…

—Te prohíbo que te parezcas a él — ordenó la madre con enojo y el pequeño se calló — Ahora obsérvanos a esta perra y a mí.

De pronto la emperatriz comenzó a dar patadas a la esclava, quien solo gemía intentando guardar silencio. Sabía que si protestaba podría ser peor.

— ¡BASTA! — gritó el niño, y la madre se detuvo — Basta. Eso… eso es… malo. No está bien.

—¿No está bien? ¿El qué?

—¡No ha hecho nada malo! ¿Por qué le pegas?

— _Lo sabía. Otro que sale a su padre_ — pensó Shadow — Está bien. Vuelve a tu habitación.

— Pero quiero dormir contigo.

—No. Va siendo hora de que superes tus miedos. Recuerda lo que me has prometido antes sobre tu formación.

—Sí, mami — dijo el potro con pena bajándose de la cama.

Shadow vio cómo su hijo tenía una expresión triste, y allí se le ocurrió una idea.

—Mmm. Espérate un momento.

La reina fue hacía un armario y sacó un objeto. Seguidamente se encaminó de nuevo hacia su hijo a quien tendió el objeto que había sacado.

—Hijo, esto es una fusta y sirve para golpear. Si le das a esa perra 20 azotes en la espalda te dejaré dormir conmigo.

La esclava continuaba en el suelo boca abajo sin moverse, pero estaba asustada de lo que pasaría.

—Pero… mamá… eso no está bien. Pegar es malo.

— Si no quieres hacerlo entonces vuelve a tu habitación.

— Pero yo…—el potrillo tenía un cacao en la cabeza. Por un lado, quería dormir con su madre y que esta estuviese orgullosa de él; pero por otra parte su hermano siempre le decía que pegar a los demás estaba mal.

—Bien. ¿Qué decides? ¿Guardo la fusta?

—…

—Oh, vamos—la emperatriz se acercó a la esclava levantándole la cabeza con su magia — Es solo una perra. Ya está acostumbrada. ¿No es así, perrita?

—Sí, domina. Pégueme sin miedo, joven amo. No importa — dijo Pity Wings con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Ves lo dócil que es? Golpéala.

—… Bueno… Está bien, mami. Si me lo pides.

La reina se apartó un poco de la esclava para dejar espacio a su hijo. Pity solamente permaneció postrada boca abajo esperando su "castigo" a manos de un niño al que incluso había ayudado a criar. Ella llevaba sirviendo a la emperatriz desde que ambas eran niñas, sabía de su noviazgo, casamiento y posterior muerte de su esposo; había ayudado en los dos partos de su ama, había cuidado de su hijo mayor cuando era pequeño, también la ayudaba a menudo con Fire Death y pese a todo este era el "pago" que le daba su dueña. Fire levantó la fusta.

—Vamos. ¿Qué esperas? Dale 20 golpes, en la espalda y con fuerza. Quiero ver unas lindas marcas.

—…

Fire levantando la fusta. Con tan solo 5 años aun no controlaba bien la levitación asique la sostenía con sus cascos.

—¿Qué esperas?

—… No lo sé. Es que… no sé…

— _Vamos, hijo. Demuéstrame que eres mejor que tu hermano._

— _Si no lo hago mami estará decepcionada conmigo, pero Pity no me ha hecho nada e incluso a veces juega conmigo, no está bien que yo la pegue. No sé qué hacer»_

—Vamos, hijo. ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo.

—No sé, mami. No me parece bien.

—Entonces vuelve a tu habitación.

—Pero quiero dormir contigo.

—Entonces golpéala.

La esclava simplemente continuaba en posición.

— _No está bien, pero… no puedo decepcionar a mamá_ — pensó el potrillo comenzando a golpear.

—1, 2, 3…—la emperatriz comenzó a contar los golpes.

Fire comenzó a descargar la fusta contra la espalda de la esclava, quien ni siguiera gritó solo apretó fuertemente los dientes. Cada golpe era una humillación para la víctima, ella a menudo cuidaba del niño mientras su madre se ocupaba de asuntos de Estado, ella había cuidado de él, jugado con él, leído cuentos… y ese el "pago" que recibía por ello.

— _Eso es. Con suerte este hijo no será como su hermano._

—4, 5, 6…

El niño veía como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a correrse de los ojos de la víctima, pero aun así continuó golpeándola procurando poner cada vez más fuerza en cada nuevo golpe. Aquello le incomodaba, pero no quería decepcionar a su madre.

—…18, 19 y 20. Bien hecho, hijo. Ven a dormir conmigo. Y tú, perra, ya que estas en el suelo duerme ahí como la basura que eres.

—Sí, domina.

Shadow abrió otro cajón y sacó de una cadena y dos candados, usando el primer candado acoplo la cadena al collar metálico de la esclava, y la otra parte de la cadena la sujetó a una de las patas de la cama. La chica no dijo nada solamente se dejó hacer. La emperatriz sacó otro objeto y se lo tiró a su hijo a los pies.

—… ¿Qué es esto, mami?

—Una especie de bozal parecido al que se usa con los perros, pero este diseño está pensado para los esclavos. Sirve como mordaza porque mantiene fuertemente sujetada la mandíbula impidiendo abrir la boca. Quiero que se lo coloques a la perra.

—Pero…

—¿Qué, hijo?

—Nada, mamá. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

El potrillo se acercó a la esclava quien agachó la cabeza para facilitar la tarea a su joven amo. Al niño no se le daba bien colocar el bozal, pero con ayuda de su madre lo hizo. Seguidamente el potrillo abrazó a su madre sollozando.

—¿Hijo?

—¿Por qué me has obligado a hacerlo? Ha sido… horrible.

—Mírame, hijo. Eres un príncipe y no debes ser débil.

El niño miró tristemente a la esclava. La chica tenía un aspecto lamentable. Su espalda estaba enrojecida y llena de marcas, estaba sujeta por una cadena al cuello tan recogida que apenas podía dar dos pasos y amordazada mediante una especie de bozal.

—¿Ni siguiera… dejarás que se acueste?

—Ella ya está acostada en el suelo. Es lo que se merece. No la tengas pena. Ahora vamos a dormir.

—Sí, mami.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama. La emperatriz en el lado derecho que daba a la puerta y el joven príncipe a la izquierda y abrazado a su madre. El pequeño lloraba un poco mientras abrazaba a su madre.

— ¿Estás llorando cariño?

—No... mami.

Fire Death hizo lo posible para calmarse, pero le era difícil. Fue allí, cuando sintió unos cascos rodeando su cuerpo, y noto que su madre le devolvía el abrazo. La emperatriz empezó a acariciar la melena de su hijo, ayudándolo a relajarse y olvidar sus preocupaciones.

— Buenas noches, mami — bostezo el potro cerrando los ojos, y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Shadow Rage vio a su hijo dormido en sus cascos, y sonrió.

— Hoy me hiciste sentir orgullosa, descansa hijo.

* * *

En pleno salón principal del palacio se encontraba Shadow Rage revisando varios informes y cartas. Junto a ella estaba Pity Wings quien se ocupaba de clasificar los documentos según sus remitentes. A la pegaso todavía le escocían los azotes de la noche anterior, su ama no dijo nada al respecto, pero lo que ella no sabía es que Fire se había disculpado con Pity a espaldas de su madre. La esclava había sido liberada por la mañana, su dueña le había quitado la cadena y la mordaza metálica, aunque seguía con las alas atadas. La pobre pegaso había pedido permiso para ir a la enfermería del palacio y que le tratasen la espalda, pero su ama no lo consintió.

—¿Quedan aún muchas cartas?

—Sí, domina. Unas… 40.

—Dichoso trabajo burocrático.

—Si me lo permite, domina, ¿no sería más fácil que algún secretario o administrativo se ocupase de esto?

—No debes fiarte ni de tu propia sombra, menos aún de terceros. Y no se te ocurra decirme lo que tengo de hacer porque sabes que tengo formas de castigo bastante peores que unos simples azotes.

—Por favor perdóneme, no quise molestarla.

—Entonces cállate.

La aludida permaneció en silencio mirando al suelo cabizbaja.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. La reina levanto la mirada, y puso una sonrisa al ver quien había entrado. Por la puerta entraron el príncipe Sword, junto con el capitán Shade, quien traía en brazos a una bebé alicornio.

—Pity Wings, sal de aquí inmediatamente — dijo el príncipe con enojo — He de hablar a solas con mi madre. Servus está en la enfermería, ve a verlo.

—¿Mi hijo? Digo… sí, señor.

—No. Nadie se mueve de aquí—contradijo la emperatriz.

—¿En serio? Entonces lo diré en público. ¡Me utilizaste! Me usaste para cometer un secuestro. Servus fue herido durante nuestra huida del Imperio de Cristal. Shining Armor me atacó pensando que yo había raptado a su hija, no se obtuvo a razones, tuve que defenderme, y ahora está muerto. Y uno de los soldados falleció. ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE USARME DE ESA MANERA?!

La emperatriz se mantuvo seria, y se levantó de su asiento.

— Salid todos salvo mi hijo y el capitán. Y tú, perrita, puedes ir a ver a tu cachorro.

—Gracias, domina.

Salieron todos de estudio, menos los que había dicho la emperatriz. La unicornio dirigió su vista a los que se quedaron.

—Hijo, cálmate.

—¿Qué me calme? Me has utilizado. No pensarás retener a esta niña.

— Sí lo haré. Ella oficialmente será mi hija.

Esa declaración dejo totalmente confundido al príncipe, e incluso al capitán.

— ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? Ni siguiera ha nacido en Grum, ni tampoco es una unicornio.

—Cierto, pero de todos modos yo la criaré y tú la querrás como a tu hermana.

—… — Bloody Sword rechino sus dientes, molesto.

Shadow Rage dirigió su vista al capitán.

—¿Y la princesa Cadance?

—Intentamos raptarla también, majestad, lo juro. Pero ella escapó—respondió el capitán avergonzado

—Lástima, pero tenemos a la niña, eso es lo principal.

—Sí, majestad.

— No — se metió el príncipe — No puedes hacer esto con una niña. Ella tiene una familia. Estás hablando de un rapto.

—Alteza, no se pase. Está hablando con su majestad.

—¡Tú cállate, perro faldero de mi madre! Ningún militar de honor traicionaría a su príncipe.

—¿Quiere batirse conmigo, alteza?

—Encantado. ¿Hora y lugar?

—¡NINGUNO! — exclamó Shadow Rage — Es mi real voluntad que no se batan. Ambos son grandes guerreros y les necesito a los dos. Ahora esta niña es la nueva princesa de Grum.

—Madre, no puedes hacer eso.

—Capitán, deme a la bebé y vaya a buscar a mi otro hijo.

—Sí, majestad.

El militar le dio la bebita a la soberana y seguidamente se marchó.

—¡Qué sea la última vez que me cuestionas en público, hijo mío! ¡Soy tu madre y tu emperatriz, me debes doble respeto!

— Has secuestrado a una princesa extranjera y pretendes educarla. No hay nada respetable en eso.

— Tú dirás nada sobre sus orígenes a nadie, absolutamente a nadie y menos a ella. Si lo haces tú mascota pegaso y su madre serán ejecutados, y tú serás desheredado y convertido en plebeyo.

— No te atreverías. No permitiré que lo hagas, soy tu heredero. No dejare que hagas nada a Servus y a Pity.

—Tengo otro hijo, ahora también una hija alicornio y pronto daré a luz a un unicornio. No creas que eres tan imprescindible.

El príncipe Bloody Sword sintió una gran frustración, pero la soltó en un suspiro. Estaba claro que no podía ganar.

— Está bien, madre. Callaré. Nadie es imprescindible para ti, ni siguiera Fire y yo—el príncipe bajo la cabeza.

—… ¿Eso crees? ¿Eso es lo que sientes? Pues te diré algo, yo os quiero. Soy vuestra madre y os quiero, pero tú eres un ingenuo. No entiendes que estar en el poder implica tomar decisiones, ni tampoco comprendes que mi función como madre no es la misma que como emperatriz. Yo ante todo he de gobernar y conquistar nuevas tierras para Grum, incluso si eso supone ponerte a prueba. El capitán no te traicionó, él se limitó a cumplir mis órdenes, las órdenes de su emperatriz. Todo esto fue en parte para hacerme con la niña, pero también para probar tu carácter, y honestamente si esto fuese un examen habrías suspendido. A veces no entiendo cómo pudiste ser el segundo de tu promoción en la academia militar teniendo un carácter tan débil.

—¿Para qué quieres a la niña?

— Ella será una parte importante para conquistar Equestria.

—Es ridículo. quieres conquistar Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal debes confiar en nuestros propios medios, en nuestros ejércitos.

— Los últimos tres años de campañas militares han dejado un poco debilitado a nuestro ejército. Es preciso reclutar más tropas y conseguir nuevas armas, eso tomará tiempo. Por eso por el momento he decidido parar las guerras temporalmente, pero obviamente llegará la hora combatir.

—…

—No lo olvides, hijo. Si no callas sobre los orígenes de esta niña caerás en desgracia; y Servus y su madre morirán.

— Ya he dicho que callaré.

—…

—…

Madre e hijo se miraron fijamente. Claramente había una gran tensión en ese ambiente.

En ese momento entro un pequeño unicornio en la habitación.

— ¡Hermanoooo!.

Fire Death se abrazó a su hermano mayor quien le devolvió el abrazo.

— Hola, Fire — saludó el hermano mayor poniendo una sonrisa.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Yo también a ti, hermanito. ¿Te has portado bien?

—Sí… ¿O no?...

—Conozco esa mirada dudosa—el corcel adulto se agachó para situarse a la altura del pequeño—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hice una cosa que me pidió mami, ella dijo que era correcto, pero yo… no sé si estuvo bien.

—¿Qué te pidió? —Sword se puso en pie mirando a su progenitora—Madre ¿Qué le pidió hacer a mi hermano? ¿Qué le hizo? Me está dando miedo.

—Él quería dormir conmigo y le puse la condición de que para ello debía de azotar a mi esclava personal.

— ¡¿A PITY WINGS?! Pero… ¿Por qué? Ella a menudo cuida de Fire y también me cuidó a mí de pequeño. Lleva años a nuestro servicio.

—Sí, ¿Y?

—¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

—Aunque en el fondo fue la decisión de tu hermano.

—No, mami. Eso no es cierto. Tú me obligaste.

—¿Yo? No seas mentirosillo, cariño. Te dije que si querías dormir conmigo tenías que azotar a Pity, entonces sabiendo eso pudiste elegir tirar la fusta, volver solo a tu habitación y no golpear a una muchacha que muchas veces te ha cuidado y jugado contigo. Pero elegiste dormir conmigo y complacerme.

De pronto ambos adultos notaron que el potrillo estaba sollozando.

—Es cierto. Yo la pegué, yo lo elegí — lloraba el potro.

Sword se abrazó a su hermano. El pequeño se aferró con fuerza a su hermano mayor.

—¡YO LO HICE! ¡Soy malo!

—No. No, hermanito. No lo eres, solo eres un niño. Madre te lo ordenó.

—Mami dijo que para demostrar que somos superiores a los demás, y especialmente a los esclavos hemos de hacerles sufrir.

— Fire, no…

— Fire Death, ven aquí — dijo la emperatriz.

El potro obedeció y se acercó inseguro a su madre. La emperatriz se abrazó a su hijo menor, sorprendiéndolo.

—Hijo, mírame—el niño miró a su madre—No quiero verte así.

—No quiero… no quiero tener que pegar a nadie…

—Está bien. No te volveré a pedir que la golpees.

— ¿Enserio?

— Así es. Lo siento, creces tan rápido, que a veces olvido que sigues siendo mi bebé.

— Es.. está bien. Lo siento mami.

Bloody Sword miro con enojo a su madre. Con solo unas palabras la emperatriz se había ganado de nuevo a su hijo. Esa era una cualidad que le odiaba a su madre, pero… al mismo tiempo no podía evitar admirarla un poco.

—Bueno… ahora te tengo una sorpresa—la emperatriz señaló con el casco—Mira en ese sofá.

El potrillo se secó las lágrimas, y fue al sofá que le indico su madre, viendo la cosita que se encontraba allí.

—Es una bebé, pero… es rara. Tiene alas como los pegasos y cuernos como nosotros.

—Es una alicornio, y es tu nueva hermanita.

— ¿Hermanita? ¿O sea… que ahora soy hermano mayor?

— Si hijo, eres mayor — dijo la emperatriz con una sonrisa

— Ahora tenemos una nueva hermana — murmuró Bloody Sword de mala gana.

El potrillo vio a la adorable bebé que seguía durmiendo. Se veía tan linda, nunca había visto algo así de precioso.

— ¡Es tan linda! — exclamó feliz el potro alegremente — ¡Seré un buen hermano para ella!

—Así me gusta, hijo. La vas a querer mucho. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Siiií.

—Mañana haré unas declaraciones públicas para anunciar al pueblo que ahora tiene una nueva princesa. —dijo la emperatriz viendo a su hijo mayor quien aún no estaba de acuerdo con este engaño.

—¿Cómo se llama mi hermanita, mamá?

— Em… Se llama… _Rápido. Tengo que buscar un nombre._

— Flurry Heart — respondió Sword rápidamente. Shadow Rage iba a decir algo, pero su hijo segundo se le adelantó.

—Que nombre tan bonito. Me gusta mucho.

La emperatriz no dijo nada, pero miró furiosamente a su hijo mayor.

— ¡Está despertando! — exclamó Fire alegremente.

La bebé empezó a abrir sus grandes ojos, y extendió sus grandes alas mientras soltaba un bostezo. Al despertar totalmente, la pequeña miraba confusa a quienes tenía de frente. Sus ojos recorrían la habitación, como si buscara algo.

— _Debe estar buscando a sus padres. Pobre niña. Tengo que cuidarla, se lo debo_ — pensó Bloody Sword con pena.

La bebé de pronto empezó a llorar, al ver a todos esos ponis desconocidos mirando la. Sus gritos asustaron a Fire, quien no sabía que hacer

—No llores — pidió Sword — Mami, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que deje de llorar?

—Dejádmela.

La emperatriz tomó en cascos a la niña acercándola a su pecho. La pequeña al principio se asustó, pero poco a poco se fue calmando cuando pudo sentir la respiración calmada de su nueva madre. Cuando Flurry dejo de llorar, vio hacia arriba, donde Shadow Rage la veía con una mirada de posesión.

— Tu ahora eres mi hija.

 **Y aquí termina el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias a Scrittore Passione por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo, y también gracias a parca333 por la asombrosa portada.**

 **Detalle interesante, el nombre del reino Grum, proviene de Nigrum, que significa negro en latín. Pensé que les interesaría saber. XD**

 **¿Qué pasara con Flurry ahora? ¿Por qué la querrá la emperatriz? XD**

 **Bye bye.**


	2. Grum

Capítulo 2. Grum

Una yegua despertó en su cama. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos celestes. Usando su cuerno, abrió las cortinas de su habitación, permitiendo que entrara la luz del día. Se sentía aun con algo de sueño, pero esa luz adicional no le dejaría dormir. Se sentó en su cama, y levanto sus cascos, mientras soltaba un bostezo. Mientras se estiraba, dos grandes alas en su lomo se extendieron también. Ella era lo que muchos llamarían, una alicornio.

La alicornio rosa se levantó de su ama. A pararse, lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse con sus patas estiradas hacia adelante, sintiendo algunos tronidos en su cuerpo. Luego de eso se paró en sus patas traseras, estirando las delanteras hacia el techo. Al regresar a su postura normal, la yegua agito sus alas, elevándose un poco en el aire, solo para regresar al suelo.

Afuera brillaba el sol. Por todos los alrededores se veía una enorme ciudad. Grandes construcciones se extendían por todo el lugar, llegando hasta una enorme muralla que rodeaba todo. Sin embargo, no se veía nada de verde, con la excepción del bello jardín.

— Buenos días, Grum — susurró la alicornio con una sonrisa.

Ella era Flurry Heart, princesa del gran reino de Grum, la tercera en línea para la corona, y la única alicornio en toda su familia.

Tras dar una vista a su reino, Flurry se dirigió al baño que estaba en su cuarto. Se vio al espejo, y vio su melena bicolor hecha un desastre. Con su magia sujeto un cepillo, y empezó a arreglarla. Su hermosa melena llegaba a su cuello. Era larga, pero ella se aseguraba de que no creciera más de lo necesario.

Posteriormente se cepilló sus dientes, revisando constantemente en el espejo que estuvieran completamente blancos.

Flurry abrió las puertas de su armario. Dentro había una gran cantidad de vestidos de varios colores, con decoraciones. En el suelo había varias zapatillas con decoraciones de gemas. Sin embargo, hoy no era un día para usar esas ropas. Lo que ella tomó fueron unas zapatillas de metal negro, una para cada casco. Al ponérselas, dio unos golpecitos en el suelo, para ver que estuvieran fijas. Luego vio detrás de todos los vestidos, pero no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba.

— _¿Dónde está mi armadura? ¿La estarán lavando?_ — pensó la princesa.

Flurry salió de su habitación, y empezó a caminar por el castillo. El gran castillo de Grum, también como el Castillo negro, era un lugar que ella siempre había querido. Aunque no le gustaba que tuviera una ambientación tan siniestra, la iluminación estaba bien implementada para que tuviera también una gran belleza. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de gris oscuro, pero esta reflejaba la luz del exterior de tal forma que generaba una bella iluminación que recorría todo el lugar, sin quitarle su apariencia siniestra. De pequeña ese castillo solía aterrarle bastante, pero ahora que tenía 20 años, eso no era problema.

En el camino vio a varios sirvientes y guardias que se reverenciaban ante ella. Ella cortésmente los saludaba a todos. No era su obligación, pero sentía que era una forma mostrar lo mucho que apreciaba su trabajo. Sin todos esos ponis, el castillo quedaría sucio y desprotegido. Eran importantes.  
La princesa sintió unas molestias en su estómago, lo cual significaba que era hora de desayunar. Con una sonrisa, Flurry fue a un comedor, donde quería sentarse a comer. Tuvo una grata sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola allí. En ese lugar se encontraba comiendo una unicornio, la cual estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas.  
— Buenos días, Clever – saludo Flurry sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

— Buenos días Flurry.

La pony del otro lado era una unicornio verde oscuro, de melena celeste. Llevaba un hermoso y largo vestido marrón que combinaba con sus ojos, y cubría sus patas traseras. Sus orejas las adornaban unos pendientes de perlas, al igual que un collar a su cuello. Su melena estaba recogida, a diferencia de la de Flurry. Ella era Clever Dark, princesa de Grum, y hermana menor de Flurry Heart. Era solo un año menor que ella. Por ciertas razones, la unicornio iba en una silla de ruedas, pues sus patas traseras permanecían inmóviles.

La unicornio giró su cabeza, y vio a una pony sentada en una esquina. Tan pronto Clever aclaró la garganta, la pony se levantó. Era una unicornio café de melena roja, pero traía un collar de metal en su cuello, el cual tenia una argolla donde podría ir una correa.  
— Ve a pedir un plato de avena, y un tazón de fruta para mi hermana.

— Si, Domina.

Flurry se sintió algo apenada por no ver antes a la unicornio del collar de metal.  
— Buenos días, Star Void. Lo siento, no te vi antes.

— Oh, no se preocupe, princesa – respondió la pony con la cabeza baja.

— Star Void – murmuró Clever Dark viendo con seriedad a la yegua.

— ¡Sí Domina, enseguida! – exclamó Star corriendo afuera del salón.

Flurry se quedó sola con su hermana. La alicornio parecía sentirse algo decepcionada.

— Deberías quitarle ese collar, es incómodo para ella.

— Se lo quitaré cuando la ley diga que se lo quite. Sería una pérdida de tiempo encontrar otra esclava que pueda adaptarse a mi horario y cuidados. – respondió Clever Dark dando otra probada a su avena,

— Aun así, ella trabaja duro por ti, estoy segura que ella elegiría quedarse si la liberaras.

— Flurry, solo porque tú y nuestros hermanos liberaran a sus esclavos antes de tiempo, no significa que yo lo haré.

— Los tres eligieron quedarse.

— Es solo una coincidencia.

En Grum existía una ley, la cual fue creada 3 generaciones en el pasado. Un esclavo legalmente podía solicitar su libertad, luego de haber trabajado 30 años en esclavitud. Esta ley incluía a los esclavos de la familia real. Sin embargo, un amo podía liberar a su esclavo antes de tiempo, si así lo deseaba. Un esclavo liberado podía elegir quedarse con su amo, muchos lo hacían al no tener una vida fuera de eso, pero ahora debían recibir una paga, y tenían derecho a educarse. Ese era el caso con tres de los cuatro príncipes de Grum. Clever Dark era la única princesa que aún no liberaba a la suya.

— Bueno, mejor no hablemos de eso. No vale la pena pelear, ¿verdad? – dijo Flurry poniendo una sonrisa.

— Me parece bien – dijo Clever poniendo una sonrisa calmada.

— ¿Has leído algún bien libro últimamente?

— Últimamente he estado leyendo la historia detrás de las batallas del Sur negro, sobre como nuestros ancestros conquistaron esas tierras. Se puede aprender mucho de esas tácticas usadas.

— ¿Enserio? Dime más – dijo Flurry con interés.

Clever Dark siguió relatándole a Flurry sobre los libros de historia que estaba leyendo. Flurry no era tan erudita como su hermana menor, pero quería aprender lo más posible de ella, pues algún día todo eso podría servirle.

Al reto llego Star Void con el desayuno de la princesa, quien le agradeció, y procedió a comer. Durante todo el desayuno, Flurry se la paso preguntando más sobre los libros que Clever leía, y la unicornio ponía una leve sonrisa al explicarle todo.

Cuando ambas terminaron de comer, Flurry se levantó feliz.

— Buen provecho – dijo la unicornio con calma.

— Buen provecho – respondió Flurry haciendo unos estiramientos – Voy a ir a entrenar con Bloody Sword.

— Últimamente practicas mucho con él.

— Tengo que hacerlo. Si no entreno, Madre no me dejará ir a la guerra.

— Je, eso está bien. Al menos una princesa debería ir a luchar.

En ese instante se oyó como la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe. Ambas hermanas voltearon a ver a la entrada y vieron quien había entrado. Era una terrestre completamente blanca de pelaje, y su melena y cola eran igual de blancas. La pony tenía una cutie mark en forma de barra de jabón. En su lomo llevaba lo que parecía ser una armadura de metal.

— ¡Domina! ¡Lo siento tanto! – se disculpó la terrestre rápidamente corriendo con Flurry– Anoche fui a lavar su armadura, pero me distraje al ir al baño, y la deje en el pasillo. Algunos guardias la agarraron y la llevaron a la armería. Pero yo no sabía eso, así que la busqué por el castillo – siguió el pony poniéndose morada porque le empezaba a faltar el aire — ¡Cuando finalmente supe dónde estaba, la habían separado en partes, así que tuve que buscarla parte por parte! ¡Luego la tuve que lavar, pero la lavandería estaba llena, así que…!

— ¡White! – exclamó Flurry sujetando de hombros a la terrestre — ¡Respira! Inhala… y exhala.

El terrestre respiró hondo, siguiendo las órdenes de su ama, y recuperó el color de su cara. Ella era White, anteriormente solía ser esclava de Flurry Heart, pero al ser liberada, decidió quedarse con su ama, como su asistente. Como su nombre lo decía, era casi completamente blanca. No mostraba más de 16 años, siendo apenas una adulta según la ley.

— Lo lamento, Domina – dijo la terrestre bajando la cabeza — Quería sorprenderla con su armadura limpia, pero creo que lo arruine.

— No digas eso. Esta limpia, ¿verdad?

— S… sí.

— Agradezco que te tomaras las molestias.

— No… no es nada – respondió la terrestre con una sonrisa tímida — Su hermano la espera en el campo de entrenamiento.  
— Gracias White, iré enseguida – dijo Flurry, para luego voltear a ver a su hermana – ¿Quieres venir a ver?

— Lo siento – dijo la hermana menor con calma – Tengo trabajo que hacer, talvez otro día.

— Está bien, entiendo.

Flurry Heart salió del comedor, y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Aunque primero paso por un vestidor. Aunque no había vergüenza en mostrar su cuerpo, se consideraba de muy mala educación vestirse o desvestirse en público. La alicornio se puso la armadura que la terrestre le trajo. Era negra, y le cubría todo el cuerpo. Tenía dos agujeros para que pasara sus grandes alas. En el pecho había una insignia dorada, con sus iniciales F.H, el cual era un detalle que ella misma había agregado.

Ahora estaba lista para lo que había despertado ese día.

* * *

La madera chocaba con madera.

Flurry volvió a levantar su espada, y corrió hacia su hermano, un unicornio café de melena negra, vistiendo una armadura negra muy similar a la de ella. Bloody Sword la recibió con una mirada seria, bloqueando su ataque con su espada de madera.

— ¿Otro ataque frontal? Vamos, Flurry, te enseñe más que eso.

— Ya verás.

La alicornio retrocedió, y extendió sus alas. Flurry Heart se elevó a 10 metros en el aire y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su hermano. El unicornio permanecía serio, mientras la seguía con la mirada. Desde esa altura, no podía atacarla con su espada. Podría lanzarle un rayo de magia, pero habían acordado solo usar magia para sujetar sus espadas de madera.

— ¡Bien, aprovecha tus alas!

Flurry se mantuvo un momento en el aire. Su hermano no bajaría la guardia, ella lo sabía. Y al estar peleando con espadas, debía acercársele, y se le ocurrió una idea de cómo. La alicornio se colocó justo debajo del sol. Esa poderosa luz hizo que el corcel entrecerrara los ojos por reflejo, Flurry obviamente se dio cuenta de eso. Rápidamente la alicornio descendió con su espada, lista para darle un fuerte golpe a su hermano.

— Y sigues insistiendo con cargar de frente —dijo Bloody con los ojos cerrados, pero aun así sabía dónde estaba la espada para bloquear la de su hermana — Así nunca…. — no termino, pues sintió un golpe en su cara.

— No dijiste que no se podían usar los cascos.

Mientras la espada de Flurry chocaba con la de Sword, ella aprovecho su vuelo, para rodear las armas flotantes, y golpear a su hermano en la cara con su casco. Tras ese movimiento, Flurry hizo que su espada dejara de chocar con la otra, y la preparó para golpear al unicornio. La espada estuvo punto de golpear la cabeza del príncipe aturdido, pero solo golpeó el aire. La alicornio quedó con los ojos abiertos, al ver como su hermano se había agachado.

— Muy bien, yo también usare los cascos — murmuró el unicornio.

Inmediatamente, Flurry Heart sintió un golpe en su cara, mucho más fuerte del que ella había dado, pero antes de que saliera empujada, Bloody Sword la sujetó de la cola. Con una gran fuerza, Bloody azoto a Flurry contra el suelo, y luego la arrojo lejos. Flurry rodo por el suelo, y termino cubierta de tierra a varios metros de distancia.

Flurry adolorida trató de levantarse, pero una espada de madera se colocó frente a su cara, y pudo ver a su hermano justo atrás de la espada. La cara de Bloody Sword era bastante seria, como si fuera a darle el golpe final, pero aun así…

— Rayos, perdí otra vez — dijo Flurry frustrada volviendo a acostarse en el suelo.

La expresión estricta desapareció de la cara del unicornio, y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa. Quito la espada de la cara de Flurry, y la arrojó al suelo

— Por un momento me sorprendiste.

— Pero no basta — suspiró la alicornio.

— Has mejorado mucho, pero aun te falta mucho. ¿Quieres otra ronda? ¿Esta vez con magia?

— ¿Eso cambiaria algo?

— Quizás durarías un poco más.

Flurry al principio puso una cara de fastidio al oír esa burla de su hermano, pero casi al instante se convirtió en una risa. El corcel también soltó una risita ante la reacción de su hermana.

— ¿¡Domina se encuentra bien!? — preguntó preocupada White llegando con Flurry — ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería?

— No, White, solo es un golpe — respondió Flurry sobándose la marca en su cara — Aunque me serviría algo de agua.

— Sí, aquí tiene.

White le pasó una cantimplora llena de agua a la princesa, quien la tomo luego de agradecerle. Ya hidratada de nuevo, Flurry se sintió lista para continuar.

— Muy bien, hermano estoy lista — dijo Flurry levitando su espada.

— Esa es la actitud que me gusta — respondió Bloody Sword levitando su espada de madera.

Ambos se prepararon para luchar otra ronda. White solo retrocedió, volviendo al lado del sirviente del príncipe. Ambos miembros de la realeza estaban listos para luchar.

De la nada, un circulo de fuego azul se formó alrededor delos dos combatientes. La asistente de Flurry incluso casi se desmayó del susto, pero el sirviente de Bloody lo evitó. El príncipe soltó un suspiro al ver ese fuego, mientras que Flurry puso una cara de potrilla alegre. Inmediatamente, Flurry volteó a su derecha, y vio feliz a alguien.

— ¡Fire!

— ¡Flurry!

Flurry se tele transportó fuera del anillo de fuego, y apareció frente a un unicornio rojo y rubio, vistiendo una armadura negra. Él era Fire Death, segundo príncipe de Grum, y hermano mayor de Flurry. La alicornio le dio un fuerte abrazo con alegría, y el unicornio le respondía igual. A simple vista resaltaba lo cercanos que eran.

— Hola, hermano. ¿Cómo resultó la misión? — preguntó Flurry.

— Pues salió bien. Obviamente tu hermano mayor lo logro sin problemas — dijo Fire sonriendo.

— Pues yo no diría eso, Dominus.

En ese momento, Fire Death puso una mirada de fastidio, la cual dirigió hacia el pony que se encontraba detrás de él. Flurry sonrió al verlo. El pony era el sirviente, antes esclavo, de Fire Death. Era un unicornio azul marino de melena gris, cuya cutie mark era una estrella plateada, saliendo de un cuerno azul.

— Hola T.L..

— Buen día, princesa — dijo el unicornio haciendo una leve reverencia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso en su misión?

— Bueno, eso es una historia divertida. Vera, su hermano…

— ¡Te traje un regalo! — exclamó Fire interrumpiendo su sirviente. Fire tomó una caja con su magia y se la pasó a su hermana — Unos dulces del pueblo al que fui. — dijo Fire sacando una caja con varias bolitas cafés y blancas.

La alicornio recibió feliz esos dulces. No resistió la tentación a abrir la caja y comerse uno de los dulces adentro. Al ponerlo en su boca, una gran alegría lleno su paladar, y vio a su hermano con una sonrisa.

— Están esquicitos. Gracias Fire, no debiste molestarte.

— Oye, lo que sea por mi hermanita.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta. Fire Death vio a su derecha, y allí estaba su hermano, Bloody Sword, viéndolo con desaprobación.

— Hola hermano — saludó Fire algo nervioso.

— Otra vez interrumpiste nuestro entrenamiento — dijo seriamente el mayor.

— Solo quería hacer ver que ya había llegado.

— A mí me parece que no querías que Flurry siguiera entrenando.

Fire Death volteó a ver a su hermana, y vio el golpe que tenía en su cara.

— Em… para nada — respondió Fire — Vamos, yo sé bien que Flurry es una princesa, y como tal debe fortalecerse para mostrar la gloria de la familia real.

— Ya escuchaste, Bloody — se entrometió Flurry — Y ya sabes que a Fire siempre le gusta hacer entradas llamativas.

— Sí, así es — dijo el unicornio rojo sonriendo— Así que… ¿les molesta si me uno a la práctica.

En ese momento, T.L. se acercó a Fire.

— Dominus lamento la interrupción, pero debe reportarse con su madre.

— Ahora no, T.L..

— Dominus, su madre se impacientará si no va con ella — murmuró el unicornio sonriendo, mientras se acercaba al oído de su amo — Ya sabe que no se debe hacer enojar a la emperatriz. ¿Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que no se reportó pronto con ella?

Esas palabras hicieron clic en la cabeza del príncipe, al cabo que perdió enfoque en lo que discutía con su hermano.

— Me obligo a ir al desierto, para incinerar yo mismo una guarida de bandidos.

— ¿Y eso cómo resulto?

— Me dolía mi cuerpo, y apenas pude moverme el resto del día.

— ¿Y cuando pasó eso?

— Hace unos días.

— Me pregunto que hará la emperatriz si vuelve a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Fire Death vio a sus hermanos. Bloody Sword tenía un casco en la frente, mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de decepción, y Flurry tenía una risita nerviosa como si le dijera a su hermano que no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

— ¡Adiós! — exclamó el unicornio rubio corriendo hacia el castillo.

Flurry y Sword vieron como su hermano corría apresuradamente al castillo. Luego de eso, vieron al esclavo de su hermano quien los volteó a ver sonriendo.

— Con su permiso, altezas — dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego trotar a paso moderado hacia el castillo.

Flurry Heart se quedó con Bloody Sword, quien se veía seria.

— Pues… ¿seguimos? — preguntó Flurry.

— Sí.

Ambos tomaron sus espadas de madera, y siguieron entrenando el resto del día.

* * *

Flurry Heart se pasó todo el día en una dura practica con su hermano mayor; y, como era de esperarse, terminó agotada. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue darse un relajante baño caliente en su habitación. Al salir, se puso un vestido amarillo, y unas zapatillas que combinaban. También tuvo que ponerse maquillaje para ocultar los golpes que recibió de su hermano. Como princesa de Grum, ella debía verse bien. De hecho, si su madre la hubiera visto andar desnuda en la mañana, quizás le hubiera dado un regaño.

La princesa salió de su habitación, y camino por los pasillos. Pronto seria hora de cenar, así que era mejor que saliera de su cuarto, pero antes debía hacer una parada.

Flurry fue a un balcón, donde podía ver las estrellas a su máxima belleza. La enorme luna cubría el cielo, y se podía sentir la tranquilidad de la noche. Lo que más la hizo sentir tranquila, fue que no estaba sola en el balcón. Allí sentado en una silla larga, se encontraba su hermano, Fire Death, vistiendo un traje azul. El corcel, quien se percató de la llegada de Flurry, se hizo a un lado en la silla, para que ella pudiera sentarse.

— Que bueno que regresaras, no me gusta ver sola las estrellas — dijo Flurry sonriendo.

— Solo me fui una semana.

— Aun así, te extrañe — dijo Flurry juntándose con su hermano.

El corcel la rodeo con su casco para abrazarla, mientras veían el cielo. Era una de las costumbres que ambos tenían desde que eran pequeños.

— Hoy Bloody fue bastante duro, ¿verdad?

— Sí, yo le pedí que fuera duro. Necesito hacerme fuerte.

Fire puso una expresión de melancolía.

— Si lo sé, quieres ir a luchar.

— Quiero ir a ayudar a los ponis de mi reino — corrigió Flurry — Quiero acabar con esta guerra con Equestria. Tú y Bloody siempre se esfuerzan, incluso Clever pone su cerebro de su parte.

— Flurry… — Fire suspiró — ¿Segura que quieres ir a la guerra? Allá las cosas son duras, quizás… puedas encontrar otra forma de ayudar.

— ¡No soy débil! — se quejó Flurry separándose del abrazo — Madre dice que soy afortunada de haber nacido como alicornio, y que tengo gran potencial.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero… simplemente no quiero que pongas tu vida en riesgo. A veces me alegro que Clever tuviera ese accidente, sé que es duro para ella, pero está a salvo.

— Pero tú siempre vas a misiones todo el tiempo.

— Sí, pero… me ayuda saber que mi familia está aquí a salvo. Flurry, yo me preocupo por ti, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara — dijo con tristeza.

— Nada me pasara, hermano — respondió Flurry con voz amable — He practicado mucho. Entreno con Bloody todos los días, y también Clever me enseña todo sobre tácticas. Estoy preparada.

— Ya sé, Flurry, pero…

— Sé que no le puedo ganar a Bloody, tampoco soy tan lista como Clever, ni soy tan buena en la magia como tú; pero aun así no puedo quedarme aquí, Quiero ir afuera a ayudar.

El corcel vio la mirada determinada en su hermana; la conocía muy bien como para saber cuándo era imposible cambiarle su opinión.

— Esta bien, solo… ten cuidado. Madre puede ser muy dura.

— Tranquilo, sea cual sea la prueba, la superaré. Me apoyaras, ¿verdad?

— Claro, para eso estoy.

En ese momento llegó alguien a interrumpir el momento. Flurry y Fire vieron a sus sirvientes arrodillados en la entrada

— Dominus, es hora de cenar — dijo T.L. con calma.

— Domina, em… — murmuró White — Su madre dice que se arregle bien, hoy tenemos un invitado.

— Que raro — dijo Flurry — Madre casi nunca invita a alguien a cenar.

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó. Los cuatro hermanos fueron a un gran comedor, donde los esperaba una unicornio de tercera edad, esperándolos. Era una unicornio roja de melena negra, vistiendo un vestido negro y un collar de perlas. Ella era la emperatriz, y su madre, Shadow Rage. Todos saludaron a su madre, y fueron a sus asientos. Sin embargo, el invitado aun no llegaba, por lo que no podían empezar aun la cena.

— Madre, ¿Quién vendrá a cenar? — preguntó Fire Death. En realidad, el corcel moría de hambre, por lo que quería comer ya.

— Un amigo, hijo mío — respondió Shadow sonriendo — Debería llegar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Madre? — llamó Flurry.

— Que pasa, ¿Flurry Heart?

— Pues, quería preguntarte sobre mi inclusión en la guerra.

— Ahora no — dijo la emperatriz poniendo una mirada seria — Estamos por cenar.

— Sí, madre — suspiró Flurry — Perdón por descortesía.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del salón. Todos voltearon a ver, y vieron a un pony entrando. Era un unicornio azul de melena negra, vistiendo un uniforme negro, con varias decoraciones. Saltaba a la vista que era un militar de alto rango. Flurry no lo reconoció, pero antes de decir algo, Bloody Sword golpeo la mesa.

— ¿¡Que hace el aquí!? — exclamó Bloody Sword.

— Un placer verlo alteza — respondió el unicornio militar.

Flurry quedó sorprendida al ver eso. Luego dirigió su vista a su hermana Clever Dark, quien también la volteó a ver. Flurry en ese momento empezó a mover sus labios, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Clever Dark respondía de la misma manera, generando una conversación.

"Clever, ¿Quién es él? "

"Su nombre es Blue Shade. Es uno de los militares más confiables de Madre. Recientemente fue ascendido a general."

"¿Por qué Bloody actúa así?"

"Solo sé que hace muchos años tuvieron una misión juntos, y por lo visto hubo problemas."

"¿Qué clase de misión?"

"No lo sé, nunca he podido saber eso. Parece ser algo completamente confidencial"

Flurry se quedó viendo al unicornio. Realmente no había nada destacable de él. Tendría quizás unos 50 años. Si su madre confiaba en él seguro era un gran militar; pero, si su hermano no confiaba en él, entonces algo seguro iba mal con ese pony.

— Tranquilo alteza, la emperatriz me invitó a cenar con ustedes. No vengo para que pelear.

Tanto el general como el príncipe se lanzaron una mirada seria. Los hermanos pudieron darse cuenta de la tensión que ese unicornio generaba en el primer príncipe. El cruce de miradas no duro mucho, pues el general dirigió su mirada al resto de la realeza.

— Príncipe Fire Death, escuche de su exitoso trabajo. Sin duda usted es un gran príncipe de Grum.

— Jeje gracias — respondió Fire sonriendo — Lo que sea por mi gente.

Tras saludar a Fire Death, el general se acercó a la princesa en silla de ruedas, quien lo veía con indiferencia.

— Princesa Clever Dark, no la veía desde que era solo una bebé. Se ha convertido en una hermosa yegua — dijo el general tomando el casco de la unicornio en silla de ruedas, y besándolo — Seguro tiene muchos pretendientes, jeje.

— Un placer conocerlo — respondió Clever con tono educado, pero con algo de desagrado escondido.

Luego de soltar el casco de Clever, el general se acercó a Flurry para hacer lo mismo. Flurry extendió su pata por norma de cortesía. El general tomo el casco y lo acerco a sus labios. Le dio un beso, y luego dirigió una extraña sonrisa hacia la princesa.

— Un placer verla, princesa Flurry Heart. Ha crecido mucho.

Flurry quedó paralizada al ver esos ojos rojo sangre. En su mente empezó a resonar una alarma, como las que esperaría oír cuando se da un incendio. Por un momento la apariencia del general cambio a una más joven, y su sonrisa era una completamente sádica.

La princesa, de un rápido movimiento, alejó su casco del general, mientras su cara mostraba terror.

— ¿Estas bien, Flurry?

La alicornio rosa reaccionó al oír como la llamaban, y volteó para ver el rostro de su hermano Fire Death. El corcel tenía una cara de preocupación por su hermana. No era el único, Bloody Sword también estaba preocupado por ella, pero también dirigía su enojo hacia el general Blue Shade. Flurry sintió un casco sobre su lomo, y vio que era de Clever Dark, quien hizo algunos movimientos con sus labios, como si le hablara, pero sin emitir sonido. Flurry pudo leer bien sus labios.

"Lo sé, se ve que es un pony desagradable. Mejor ignorémoslo"

La alicornio sonrió. No entendía que había sido ese extraño sentimiento, pero no debía dejar que su imaginación la distrajera.

— Lo siento, mejor cenemos.

— Así me gusta — dijo Fire — Tengo hambre.

El general fue su asiento al lado de la emperatriz, quien estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Bloody Sword se sentó al otro lado de su madre, quedando frente al general. Fire se sentó al lado de su hermano, y la esclava de Clever colocó su silla de ruedas al lado del príncipe, pues allí había un espacio sin silla normal. A Flurry le toco sentarse al lado del general, lo cual la incomodo un poco, pero ya no le incomodaba tanto.

— Hijo, espero no te moleste, pero le pedí a tu perro que preparara la mesa — dijo Shadow Rage viendo a su segundo hijo.

 _— Ugh, no otra vez_ — pensó Fire Death.

La emperatriz golpeó sus cascos delanteros, y por la puerta al comedor entro T.L.. Con sus cascos, entro empujando un carrito el cual tenía platos blancos, cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal, y una botella verde.

— Comienza — ordenó la emperatriz.

— Sí, majestad — respondió el corcel sonriendo.

T.L. encendió su cuerno, y los objetos que traía fueron cubiertos por un brillo rosa oscuro como el de sus ojos. En ese momento, los platos empezaron a levitar, y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos en el aire sobre todos. Los ponis presentes se quedaron mirando la escena, mientras T.L. sonreía. Todos vieron los platos en el aire, mientras el unicornio aprovecho para levitar las copas. Todos los recipientes de cristal fueron levitados a unos centímetros de la mesa, quedando una frente a cada uno.

El siguiente paso fue colocar todos los platos flotantes en la mesa, donde todos vieron que ahora tenían sus copas frente a ellos. En ese momento, T.L. tomo una botella de vino, y la destapo con su magia. El corcho se elevó en el aire, para luego ser sujetado por magia. En ese momento, T.L. saco el vino de la botella con su magia, y lo colocó en el aire. La gran cantidad de líquido se dividió en varias corrientes, y todas terminaron en las copas de cada uno de los presentes. Finalmente, T.L. colocó la botella en el centro de la mesa, y terminó tapándola con el corcho que había sacado antes.

Cuando T.L. terminó su show, todos aplaudieron, incluyendo a la emperatriz. El único que aplaudía sin emoción era Fire Death.

— _Presumido_ — pensó el unicornio rojo con fastidio viendo como su sirviente hacia una reverencia a los presentes.

— Has entrenado muy bien a tu perro hijo — dijo Shadow Rage sonriendo.

— Sí… — murmuró Fire.

— Siempre es un placer servir a la familia real — dijo T.L. haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Cómo llama a eso que hizo? — preguntó el general.

— Magia de escenario, mi señor. Magia que se especializa en apelar al público. Aunque, claro está, no se compara a los poderes de mi Dominus — dijo viendo con una sonrisa confiada a Fire Death.

— Aja — dijo el príncipe sin emoción.

— Impresionante majestad, usted si sabe conseguir buena servidumbre.

— Ojalá fuera cierto, general, pero es difícil encontrar casos como este perro. Mi hijo tuvo buena suerte; yo, lamentablemente, no tuve esa suerte — vio a T.L. y le hizo una seña con su casco — Retírate ya.

— Sí, majestad.

Cuando el sirviente de Fire salió, otros ponis entraron para servir la comida. Trajeron pan, ensaladas, sopas, frutas, huevos, etc. Era un pequeño banquete donde se podía comer lo que se deseara.

La cena transcurrió con naturalidad, por así decirlo. En todo momento, Bloody Sword miraba con seriedad al general, pues sabía bien que no era de confianza. Fire también miraba con desconfianza al general, pero era por la sonrisa con la que miraba a Flurry.

En la cena, el general se la paso contando historias de cuando estaba en el campo de batalla. La emperatriz también conto historias de cuando ella era princesa y luchaba en las líneas frontales. Flurry y Clever escucharon con atención las historias, mientras que los príncipes seguían desconfiando de las intenciones del general.

Finalmente, todos terminaron de comer.

— Estuvo delicioso, majestad — dijo el general.

— Espero que aun tenga espacio para el postre — dijo la emperatriz sonriendo.

El general puso una sonrisa sádica por un segundo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante Sword.

— Por supuesto, majestad — respondió Blue Shade.

La emperatriz choco sus cascos dos veces, y entró alguien al comedor. Llevando un gran pastel sobre su lomo, se encontraba una pegaso naranja de melena amarilla. Iba lento, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Ella era Pity Wings, la esclava de la emperatriz, quien era forzada a usar un collar metálico. Los príncipes y princesas vieron extrañados a la pegaso, pues llevaba el postre en su lomo, en vez de en un carrito. Cuando la pegaso se acercaba, Flurry quiso levantarse para ayudarla, pero no pudo.

Blue Shade hizo brillar levemente su cuello, e inmovilizo una de las patas de la pegaso. Pity Wings sintió eso, y se tropezó. El pastel cayo hacia adelante, y manchando el traje del general.

— ¡Maldita esclava!

La pegaso estaba en el suelo, sintiendo un dolor en su pata torcida, pero ese dolor fue interrumpido, cuando sintió una patada en su estómago.

— ¡AHH! — gritó la pegaso con dolor, mientras sentía como le sacaban el aire — Por favor, perdóneme — suplicó, pero recibió otro golpe.

— ¡Este es un traje costoso!

— ¡Ya basta, Shade! — gritó Bloody, pero…

En ese momento, un rayo fue disparado contra el militar, quien se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo. Todos voltearon a ver el origen del rayo, el cual era Flurry.

— ¡Déjela en paz! — exclamó Flurry Heart con enojo — ¡Fue un accidente!

— Princesa, no se meta, esta no es su esclava — dijo el general sonriendo sádicamente.

— La perra cometió un error, Flurry — habló la emperatriz — Merece un castigo.

— ¡Pero madre…!

— Ya escuchó a la emperatriz — volvió a hablar el general, parándose sobre la pegaso.

La esclava vio hacia Flurry Heart, quien veía al general con enojo. Quería hablarle, pero, el dolor no la dejaba.

— ¡No me importa, déjela ahora mismo! — exclamó Flurry con enojo.

— ¿¡Y por qué haría eso!?

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para Flurry. Los quejidos de dolor de la pegaso eran demasiado. Ni siquiera presto atención a sus hermanos o a su madre.

— ¡Lo reto a un duelo! — exclamó Flurry con todas sus fuerzas, y llamó la atención de todos — Si yo gano tendrá que disculparse con Pity Wings de rodillas. Y deberá jurar nunca volver a lastimarla.

El general se rio fuertemente al oír eso. Incluso quito su pata de la pegaso, mientras seguía riéndose. Flurry y sus hermanos se molestaron por esa risa.

— Bien acepto, ¿pero qué puedo ganar yo?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

— Jeje, pues… — se acercó al oído de Flurry y le susurró algo.

La alicornio abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. Incluso una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro. Tras eso, el general se hizo para atrás, viéndola con una sonrisa.

— Y también podre darle 100 latigazos — dijo eso ultimo para que todos lo oyeran.

Flurry Heart se sentía asqueada y aterrada por ese pony. Pensó de nuevo en el sentimiento que tuvo cuando lo vio. ¿Por qué ese general la hacía sentir así?

— ¡Princesa por favor no se preocupe por mí! — pidió la pegaso en el suelo rápidamente.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó el general, pisando a Pity.

Al oír el grito de dolor de la esclava, los príncipes reaccionaron.

— ¡Ya basta, Shade! — habló Bloody Sword — ¿Crees que puedes venir a este castillo y hacer lo que se te dé la gana?

— ¡Deje de lastimar a Pity Wings! ¡Ni tampoco le hará nada a mi hermana! — exclamó Fire Death golpeando la mesa — Si va a luchar con alguien será conmigo.

— Sin importar lo que hiciera esa esclava, usted acaba de ofender a la familia real — hablo calmadamente Clever Dark, viendo con enojo al general — Y por como yo lo veo, está intentando lastimar a mi hermana.

— _Hermanos…_ — pensó Flurry sonriendo.

— Nadie está forzando a su hermana a hacer nada — interrumpió la emperatriz y todos la voltearon a ver — Tiene 20 años, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

— ¡Pero madre no puedes permitir esto! — estalló Fire — ¡Flurry nunca ha tenido un duelo!

— Pero si ella entrena todos los días con tu hermano — volteó a ver a su hijo mayor — ¿Qué opinas Bloody Sword? ¿Crees que tu hermana no está lista?

Bloody Sword empezó a pensar. El conocía esa mirada de su madre. Ella claramente no quería que ellos intervinieran. Lo más seguro es que no importaba lo que dijera, ella no permitiría que intervinieran, pero aun así no podía permitir que Flurry peleara contra ese monstruo. Fue allí cuando vio a su hermana. La alicornio rosa ahora tenía una mirada determinada, mientras sonreía. Era como si le dijera, "no te preocupes". Al ver esa mirada, el príncipe mayor suspiró.

— Flurry Heart puede con este desafío. Ella ha entrenado mucho, y puede contra este pony — dijo viendo a Blue Shade con una mirada de odio.

— ¿¡Que!? — gritó Fire — ¿¡Cómo puedes permitir eso!?

— ¡Silencio Fire Death! ¡No permitiré que sigas comportándote así!

Todos voltearon a ver a Shadow Rage, quien ahora si parecía fastidiada por el comportamiento de su hijo. Fire Death quedo paralizado al ver esa mirada de su madre. Todo lo que hizo fue soltar un suspiro, y hablar.

— Si madre, discúlpame — dijo para volverse a sentar.

La emperatriz volteó a ver a su hija alicornio.

— Flurry Heart, si aceptas este desafío, nadie podrá hacer nada por ti. Aunque seas una princesa, tendrás que cumplir lo acordado, según la ley. ¿Entiendes lo que pones en juego?

Flurry vio a su madre quien sonreía de forma interesada. Volteó a ver a sus hermanos; Clever Dark solo apartó la mirada, pues no realmente no sabía que consejo darle; Fire Death le gritaba con la mirada y la cabeza que no aceptara; y Bloody Sword, le miraba seriamente, pero su mirada le decía "ten cuidado". Finalmente, Flurry vio al general, quien mantenía esa sonrisa sádica. A los cascos del capitán, seguía Pity Wings, quien ya no se atrevía a hablar.

— Sí madre, entiendo bien — vio al general con una mirada decidida — ¡Acepto!

— Voy a disfrutar mucho cuando gane — rio el general quitando su pata de la esclava — Si me disculpa majestad, será mejor que me retire. Tengo que prepararme para mañana.

— Adelante.

El general se marcha, pero no sin antes echarle una mirada burlona a Flurry Heart. Los demás se dieron cuenta. Fire por un momento quiso perseguir a ese desgraciado por tratar así a su hermana. Bloody Sword también estaba molesto con el capitán, a diferencia de Fire, él ya lo odiaba desde antes. A Clever tampoco le gustaba la situación, pero sabía bien que no podía hacer nada.

Flurry Heart soltó un suspiro. Toda esa presión del momento se había pasado, y allí sintió todo el peso de lo que acababa de pasar.

— Este desafío será una buena forma de que demuestres lo que vales Flurry Heart — dijo Shadow Rage levantándose de su asiento — Descansen hijos.

La emperatriz se dirigió a la salida del comedor. En el camino vio a su esclava tirada en el suelo. La pegaso vio arriba para ver a su ama, pero la emperatriz solo le lanzo una mirada sombría, y se fue de allí salió del lugar, dejando solos a sus hijos con su esclava.

Tan pronto su madre salió, Flurry Heart se apresuró a socorrer a la pegaso.

— Pity Wings, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, alteza, estoy bien — respondió la esclava con pena.

La pegaso se intentó levantar, pero se tropezó al intentar apoyarse en su pata derecha, soltando un quejido de dolor en el proceso. Bloody Sword lo notó, y se inclinó al suelo para revisar el casco de la pegaso. Pity Wings hizo unos gestos de dolor.

— Esta torcido, será mejor llevarte a la enfermería.

— No se preocupe, alteza, puedo caminar en tres patas, solo…

Pity Wings se intentó levantar, pero le era algo difícil. Fue allí cunado un aura azul le cubrió el cuerpo entero, y todos vieron que era Fire Death quien lo hacía. El segundo príncipe levitó a la pegaso y la acerco a él

— ¡Ah no! — exclamó Fire colocando a la esclava de su madre en su lomo — Voy a llevarte a la enfermería, no hay discusión Pity Wings.

— Pero, alteza…

— ¡Sin peros!

— S… sí, alteza — murmuró la pegaso quedándose quiete en el lomo del príncipe.

— La llevare a la enfermería — dijo Fire decido. Sin embargo, antes de irse, vio a su hermana Flurry, quien debería tener un duelo mañana. Realmente no sabía que decirle. Se sentía preocupado, pero también molesto con ella por haber aceptado ese reto. El príncipe solo salió de allí, llevándose a la esclava de su madre.

— Mejor me voy a acostar — dijo Clever Dark — Buenas noches.

Clever llamo a su esclava, y esta empujó su silla de ruedas a la salida del comedor.

— Llévame a la biblioteca — dijo la princesa.

— ¿A esta hora? Pensé que quería ir a dormir.

— Solo obedece — murmuró Clever Dark con seriedad — Tengo cosas que investigar.

La esclava bajo la mirada apenada.

— Sí, Domina, perdóneme por cuestionarla.

Adentro del comedor solo quedaron Flurry Heart y Bloody Sword. La princesa vio a su hermano mayor, quien mantenía una expresión parcialmente serena, y parcialmente frustrada.

— Iré a avisarle a Servus que su madre está en la enfermería. Tu ve a descansar, necesitaras energía mañana.

— Está bien.

Bloody Sword se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de irse, volteó a ver a su hermana.

— Flurry.

— ¿Sí, hermano?

— Hoy fuiste muy valiente — dijo el hermano mayor sonriendo — Me llenas de orgullo.

Flurry Heart sonrió en grande, como si esas palabras fueran lo más feliz que pudiera pedir en ese momento.

— Gracias, hermano.

Mientras Bloody salía del comedor, Flurry salió con él. Afuera ya fueron por diferentes caminos. Flurry no estaba segura de que pasaría mañana, pero se sentía feliz de contar con el apoyo de sus hermanos. Y una cosa era segura, debía vencer a ese desgraciado general.

* * *

El general Blue Shade salió de un baño del castillo, donde se limpió la mancha de pastel que tenía en su traje. En todo momento, hacia un esfuerzo por contener su risa, pues ese desafío que le lanzo Flurry Heart le hacía mucha gracia. No importaba que fuera una alicornio, no era rival para él. Finalmente salió del baño, donde se encontró con alguien esperándolo

— Todo salió muy bien, general Shade — comento la yegua.

— No fue nada difícil, majestad — dijo viendo a su emperatriz — Aunque no espere que tenga piedad con esa falsa princesa.

— Solo no la mate, de nada me sirve muerta — dijo ella con seriedad — Rómpale los cascos o las alas si quiere.

El general puso una sonrisa sádica al escuchar esas palabras. Incluso soltó una leve risa, mientras Shadow Rage solo lo observaba con calma.

— Jeje, mañana será un día divertido — rio el general.

 **Y aqui termina el segundo capitulo. Quise dedicar este a mostrar la forma en que Flurry vive con sus hermanos y su madre. Ella habra sido secuestrada, pero no lo sabe, aunque tuvo un leve recuerdo de cuando Blue Shade la rapto.**

 **¿Que les parecio? Dejenme saberlo en sus reviews.**

 **Bye bye,**


	3. Señuelo

Capítulo 3. Señuelo.

Era de noche en Grum. La luna cubría todo con su leve luz, mientras sus los ponis debajo descansaban.

Por los pasillos del castillo, la princesa Flurry Heart se movía a hurtadillas. Su objetivo no estaba lejos, pero debía ir con precaución. No quería causar ningún alboroto, pues no quería que su madre se enterara que no estaba descansando para su duelo de mañana. En sus cascos llevaba unas pantuflas acolchonadas, las cuales reducían cualquier ruido que hicieran sus cascos.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas por unos pasillos, finalmente llegó al lugar que buscaba. Con su magia abrió la puerta, y sigilosamente entro del otro lado, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tuvo que tener mucho cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Al cerrarla, soltó un suspiro, y vio la habitación.

Era una habitación con estanterías con libros, y un escritorio donde había varios papeles y diagramas. También había una ventana, un baño y un armario muy parecidos a los de su cuarto. Con cuidado se acercó a la cama, donde una pony dormía viendo hacia arriba. Era una unicornio verde oscuro, de melena celeste.

— Clever — susurró Flurry Heart moviendo un poco a su hermana — Clever.

La unicornio verde empezó a reaccionar. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana mayor. Al verla, Clever Dark puso una cara de enojo.

— ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? — preguntó la unicornio con enojo.

— Em… media noche — comentó Flurry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Clever se mantuvo seria, viendo a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué quieres Flurry?

— Pues… ya sabes… mañana tengo mi duelo contra el general Shade, y… pensé en pasar un tiempo con mi hermanita antes de eso, jeje.

— Estas nerviosa — murmuró Clever con seriedad.

— Pues… — vio la cara seria de su hermana — Sí — suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con Fire? Siempre vas con él.

— Fire regresó hoy de una misión, necesita descansar — dijo Flurry sonriendo.

— Eso no te ha detenido antes — respondió Clever de forma cortante.

Flurry tragó saliva, al ver como su hermana tenía una ceja arqueada.

— Bien, él seguro trataría convencerme de no pelear — dijo Flurry bajando la mirada, pero luego la volvió a subir para ver a su hermana — Y tú eres la pony más lista que conozco.

— ¿Qué hay de Bloody? Él sabe más de duelos.

— No está en su cuarto — murmuró Flurry otra vez suspirando.

— Entonces soy tu tercera opción — dijo Clever con seriedad, y Flurry se puso algo nerviosa — Esta bien, igual quería hablar contigo.

— Quizás podríamos jugar ajedrez, o algún otro juego que te guste, y hablar mientras jugamos. Vamos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos desvelamos juntas?

— Hace 10 años, porque me di cuenta que desvelarse es una tontería — murmuró Clever con fastidio — Bien, un juego de ajedrez. Ayúdame a llegar a mi silla.

— ¿Segura? Puedes quedarte en tu cama.

— No me gusta jugar en mi cama.

Flurry sonrió y con su magia atrajo a la silla de ruedas que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Removió las sábanas de Clever, revelando que traía un camisón gris para dormir, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Un manto azul verdoso levantó a Clever de su cama, para ponerla en su silla. En el camino, su ropa se levantó un poco, exponiendo unas delgadas patas, pero la unicornio rápidamente se las volvió a cubrir.

— Lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente Flurry.

Flurry puso una expresión de pena. A Clever no le gustaba mostrar sus inmóviles patas, las cuales eran bastante delgadas y débiles por estar paralizadas; por eso siempre usaba ropa que las cubriera. La única a la que dejaba verlas era a su esclava, quien la ayudaba a vestirse.

— Solo ponme en mi silla — dijo Clever suspirando.

Flurry hizo como dijo su hermana, y la colocó delicadamente en su silla de ruedas. Flurry la empujo hacia una mesita en el centro del cuarto.

— El tablero y las piezas están en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio.

— Voy por ellas.

Flurry fue al escritorio de su hermana, el cual tenía varios libros y artículos de escritura y dibujo. Allí había un diagrama de una ciudad que ella no conocía. Era circular, y parecía tener un gran palacio en el centro. Habían varios puntos y flechas, por lo que Flurry entendió que debía ser alguna estrategia para invadir una ciudad enemiga.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras? — preguntó Clever Dark.

— ¿Eh? — reaccionó Flurry — Ah, solo me quede asombrada por tu trabajo. ¿Para qué es?

— Madre me dijo que no diera detalles — respondió Clever — Solo me pidió que planeara una estrategia para tomar esa ciudad.

— Suena importante. Estoy segura que tu estrategia funcionara — afirmó Flurry sonriendo.

— No deberías ser tan confiada Flurry. Esos diagramas son falsos — respondió Clever poniendo una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Que?

— Son un señuelo. Si algún espía entrara a mi habitación, vería esa estrategia, pero solo le saldrá en contra. El verdadero plan está oculto.

— ¿No te parece un poco exagerado? — preguntó la hermana mayor.

— No, por lo visto es bastante fácil entrar a hurtadillas a mi habitación — dijo sarcásticamente viendo a Flurry.

La alicornio no quiso seguir esa discusión con Clever, pues no era una batalla que pudiera ganar. Saco el tablero de ajedrez y una caja con piezas del cajón, regresó la mesa frente a la que estaba Clever, y colocó el tablero y piezas rápidamente con su magia. Finalmente, Flurry se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesa.

— Ve tu primero — dijo Flurry sonriendo.

— Gracias.

Las hermanas empezaron a jugar moviendo las flechas con su magia. Flurry sonreía, mientras que en Clever se veía el deseo por volver a dormir. Luego de varias jugadas, Clever habló.

— Flurry, ¿Por qué te metiste en este lio?

Flurry frunció el ceño al oír esa pregunta.

— Ese pony estaba lastimando a Pity Wings — dijo Flurry comiéndose una pieza de su hermana.

— Ella es la esclava de madre, no tuya.

— Aun así, Clever, Pity ayudaba a madre a cuidarnos. No me digas que olvidaste como ella jugaba con nosotras.

— Sí lo recuerdo Flurry — respondió Clever con seriedad moviendo otra pieza, quitando una de su hermana — Pero aun así Madre decide qué pasa con ella, y Pity cometió un error.

— No me importa, ese general no puede hacerle eso a una pony, solo por un error.

— Flurry, yo te entiendo, no me gustó su actitud, y su mirada era la de un sanguinario, pero…

Al oír eso, Flurry se llevó un casco a la frente. ¿La mirada de un sanguinario? Se quedó pensando en esa frase. Esa mirada seguía apareciendo en la mente de Flurry, no podía dejar de ver esos aterradores ojos rojo sangre.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Clever con un tono preocupado.

— Pues… no lo sé. Solo siento que ya había visto a ese general antes. No sé cómo explicarlo. No recuerdo haberlo visto, pero al verlo sentí algo más.

— ¿Qué sentiste?

— Miedo… — murmuró la alicornio — ¿Por qué me asusta tanto?

— Quizás lo viste cuando eras muy pequeña para recordarlo. Hay cosas que se quedan grabadas en nuestra memoria por lo aterradoras que son — puso una risa calmada — Je, ese pony si dejaría un trauma a potros y potrancas.

— Jeje, creo que tienes razón — rio Flurry — ¿Y tú tienes algún trauma?

Al oír eso la sonrisa de Clever desapareció, y bajo la mirada llevándose sus cascos a sus patas inmóviles; Flurry lo notó inmediatamente, y se tapó la boca avergonzada.

— Lo siento, Clever — dijo rápidamente Flurry — No estaba pensando. Enserio perdón, olvidé que no te gusta recordar ese incidente.

— No te preocupes — suspiró la menor — Solo… no lo menciones otra vez.

— Sí… lo siento… ¿Seguimos? Es tu turno.

— Claro.

Clever estuvo a punto de mover su pieza, pero… de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, asustando a ambas yeguas.

— ¡Flurry! — se escuchó desde la puerta, y vieron que allí se encontraba su hermano mayor Fire Death, quien rápidamente corrió a abrazar a su hermana alicornio — ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!

— ¡Fire, ¿no sabes tocar?! — preguntó Flurry Heart fastidiada.

— Em, pues…

Fire se separó del abrazo algo apenado.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Flurry, Fire. No tienes idea de lo molesto que es que alguien entre en tu habitación sin permiso a la mitad de la noche — dijo Clever viendo a Flurry en lugar de a Fire.

La alicornio rosa se dio cuenta, y soltó una risa nerviosa al ver la cara de sarcasmo de su hermana. Incluso Fire también soltó una risa similar. El corcel aclaró la garganta y habló.

— Lo siento, Flurry. Te fui a buscar a tu habitación, y no estabas. Me… me preocupe.

— No soy una bebé, hermano — suspiró Flurry.

— Lo sé, pero enserio quería hablar contigo.

— Si es sobre no pelear mañana, no quiero escucharte — dijo Flurry apartando la mirada — Ya acepté pelear, y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

— Pero…

— Fire, si Flurry aceptó, entonces debe cumplir. No ir al duelo solo sería una muestra de cobardía — dijo Clever con seriedad — Y esa no es una opción.

— Bien — suspiró el corcel con tono de derrota, bajando la cabeza — Lo siento.

— ¿Cómo esta Pity Wings? — preguntó Flurry preocupada.

— Está bien — dijo Fire subiendo la mirada de nuevo — Solo se torció un casco, podrá caminar con normalidad en un par de días.

— Que bien — dijo Flurry con alivio. — ¿Podrías dejarnos? — preguntó Flurry ya sonriendo otra vez.

— ¿Qué no las puedo acompañar?

— Dominus, ya escuchó a su hermana — se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación, y allí entro un unicornio azul de melena gris, quien se veía cansado.

— Ahora no, T.L. — dijo Fire de mala gana.

— Si no duerme, entonces será más difícil que trabaje mañana. Le recuerdo que tiene trabajo que hacer luego del duelo de la princesa. Ya sabe que su madre se enoja si no hace bien un trabajo.

Fire vio con fastidio a su sirviente, quien, a pesar del cansancio, sonreía.

— Bien, ¿me traes un té para dormir? Eso sin duda me ayudara a relajarme — dijo el príncipe sonriendo

— Si Dominus — suspiró T.L. de mala gana.

— Buenas noches Flurry.

— Buenas noches princesas.

— Buenas noches — dijeron las dos yeguas.

Ambos corceles, se despidieron de las princesas, y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

— Bueno, esta ha sido una… interesante noche — comentó Clever.

— Mejor terminemos nuestra partida — dijo Flurry sonriendo.

— Sí — Clever usó magia para levitar a su alfil, y la colocó en la misma diagonal donde Flurry tenía su rey — Jaque mate.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Flurry vio con atención todo el tablero, y efectivamente le habían hecho un jaque mate. Clever Dark incluso empezó a reírse un poco por como su hermana veía la situación.

— Fue un buen juego — comentó Clever sonriendo.

— ¿¡Pero cómo!? Pensé que ese alfil era solo un señuelo para alejar mi atención de tu torre.

— Sí era un señuelo, solo era para llamar tu atención, igual que los papeles en mi escritorio.

— Pero no le puse atención a tu señuelo.

— Y ese fue tu error — siguió Clever manteniendo su sonrisa — Nunca subestimes a un señuelo, hermana.

* * *

La mañana llegó. A pesar de haberse dormido algo tarde, Flurry Heart se sentía llena de energía. Ella y toda su familia, fueron a un campo de entrenamiento, donde practicaban los guardias del castillo. La emperatriz les ordenó a todos los guardias practicando que despejaran la zona.

En el campo de batalla, ya se encontraba el general Blue Shade, viendo con una sonrisa confiada a su oponente, quien recibía algunas palabras de su hermano, Bloody Sword. El primer príncipe, se encontraba revisando que la armadura de Flurry Heart estuviera bien ajustada, pues no podía permitir que eso le afectara. Él, por otro lado, vestia de forma más formal, con un traje azul. Atrás de ellos se encontraba Servus, el sirviente de Bloody Sword, e hijo de Pity Wings, la pony por la que se inició este conflicto.

— Esto no será como los entrenamientos, este es un combate real. Incluso si no es a muerte, debes tratarlo como si tu vida dependiera de eso — dijo con seriedad el unicornio café de melena negra.

— Lo sé, Bloody.

Bloody Sword colocó un casco sobre su hermana, y la vio con seriedad.

— Ten mucho cuidado, Flurry — dijo Bloody Sword — Ese pony no juega limpio. No bajes la guardia ni un segundo.

— No lo haré, hermano — dijo Flurry sonriendo determinada.

— Princesa Flurry…

En ese momento, el sirviente de Bloody se acercó a los hermanos, e hizo una reverencia para su princesa.

— Gracias por defender a mi madre — dijo el pegaso verde de crin marrón — Siempre le estaré agradecido por esto.

— No es nada, Servus. Tu madre es una buena pony.

— Ya es hora — habló Bloody con seriedad.

— Lo sé — respondió Flurry suspirando.

La princesa se alejó de los corceles. Bloody por un momento sintió preocupación al ver a su hermana caminar hacia ese campo de batalla, pero no podía quedarse allí. Le hizo una señal a Servus para que lo sujetara, y lo elevara a un balcón, en donde se encontraba el resto de la familia real. La emperatriz y su hija Clever, llevaban vestidos largos, llenos de decoraciones, mientras que los príncipes llevaban trajes.

Bloody Sword se colocó al lado de sus hermanos y su madre, mientras que Servus se fue atrás, junto a los demás sirvientes, y un extraño pegaso enorme, que llevaba armadura. Servus pudo ver a su madre apenada, con un casco levantado con una venda. También la sirviente de Flurry, White, se veía bastante preocupada. Sin embargo, ninguno de los sirvientes tenia permitido hablar durante la pelea.

La emperatriz Shadow Rage se levantó del asiento que tenía, y disparo un rayo de magia al cielo para llamar la atención.

Tanto Flurry y Blue Shade sacaron las espadas de sus fundas, las clavaron en el suelo, y luego se inclinaron para oír las palabras de la emperatriz.

— ¡Este no será un duelo a muerte! — empezó Shadow Rage — ¡El perdedor será el que pierda la conciencia! ¡Estará permitida cualquier arma o hechizo! ¡Mis hijos y yo seremos testigos de esto! ¡Sea quien sea el ganador, lo acordado será cumplido! ¡Recuerden la regla de oro! ¡El más fuerte sobrevive!

La emperatriz termino de hablar, y volvió a su asiento.

Ambos combatientes tomaron sus espadas del suelo. Y las prepararon para atacarse o defenderse. Flurry Heart tenía una mirada seria, tratando de concentrarse al máximo, mientras que Blue Shade sonreía confiado.

— Puede tomar el primer movimiento, princesa — dijo el pony azul, confiado.

Flurry entonces ataco al general, pero este se defendió sin problemas. Ambos empezaron a chocar espadas en el aire. A pesar de que las espadas eran sujetadas con magia, ambos también debían moverse de un lado a otro, pues quedándose quietos eran un blanco fácil. Flurry lanzó una serie de cortes, pero Shade solo los bloqueaba o esquivaba sin inmutarse.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó el general.

Entonces el general rápidamente lanzó una estocada al frente, que por poco atraviesa la cabeza de Flurry, pero ella logro hacerse para atrás con sus alas.

— _Él va enserio, incluso si no es a muerte, él podría matarme. Tengo que acabar con esto rápido, deberé sorprenderlo con el siguiente ataque_ — pensó Flurry Heart — ¡Aún no empiezo!

Inmediatamente la princesa despegó del suelo, elevándose a una gran altura, el triple de la altura del balcón en el que estaban los espectadores.

— Oh, así que quiere aprovecharse de sus alas.

La alicornio se colocó debajo del sol. Usando la estrella amarilla para cubrirse, Flurry atacó al general desde arriba. El corcel obviamente solo pudo cerrar los ojos para protegerse de esa luz. Flurry sonrió, esa táctica quizás no haya funcionado contra su hermano el día anterior, pero ahora seguro que tendría la ventaja.

Flurry Heart, estuvo a punto de llegar a Blue Shade, pero…

— Que fácil — murmuró el general.

Flurry Heart soltó un fuerte grito, al sentir algo en su ala, y cayó al suelo a gran velocidad. Como cayó en diagonal, rodo por el suelo, arrastrando la tierra. La emperatriz sonrió, mientras que sus hijos vieron horrorizados a Flurry. Cuando la tierra se dispersó un poco, vieron como Flurry tenía clavado un puñal en su ala derecha.

— ¡Ese desgraciado está haciendo trampa! — exclamó Fire Death a su madre.

— Cualquier arma está permitida, hijo. Flurry debió tener más cuidado — respondió la emperatriz mientras sonreía con calma.

— _¡Eres un maldito, Shade!_ — pensó Bloody Sword mientras apretaba con fuerza la baranda del balcón.

Flurry se llevó un casco a su ala, la cual le sangraba. Intentó moverla, pero le dolía mucho. Estaba claro que ya no podría volar en ese duelo. Con su magia se sacó el puñal, y lo arrojó lejos.

— No importa — dijo el unicornio azul viendo como su puñal quedo lejos — Tengo más de donde salió ese — dijo mostrando algunos ocultos en su armadura.

Flurry se puso alerta por si le arrojaba esas armas. Tenía que levantarse rápido, o el daño sería peor.

— Jeje, tampoco quiero lastimarla tanto, aun — rio el general guardando los puñales — Necesito que este utilizable cuando cobre mi premio.

Esa sonrisa maliciosa hizo sentir asco a Flurry. No podía perder, o ese pony le haría cosas horribles. La alicornio lentamente se empezó a poner de pie. Por un momento se tambaleó, pero no tardó en recuperar el balance. Alcanzo su espada con su magia, y la apunto al general. Usando su magia, Flurry arrojó a toda velocidad su arma en línea recta. Blue Shade la bloque sin problemas con su escudo. Sin embargo, notó como Flurry ya no estaba enfrente suyo.

— _Que truco tan patético_ — pensó Blue Shade mientras escuchaba un sonido centelleante detrás de él.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, se volteó, y vio a Flurry Heart detrás suyo, disparándole un rayo de magia. Shade lo esquivó sin problema alguno, sorprendiendo completamente a Flurry. Inmediatamente, el general le disparó un rayo rojo, el cual impacto en el pecho de la armadura de Flurry. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la mandó hacia atrás.

— Aghhh — se quejó la princesa adolorida.

La alicornio intentó levantarse, pero en ese momento una espada se clavó en su casco, haciéndola gritar aún más que antes. Esa no era la espada del general, era la suya, la cual había arrojado para distraer a su oponente.

— Enserio le falta mucho, "princesa" — dijo el general con sarcasmo.

— Esto aún no… — en ese momento sintió como un casco se ponía en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

— No tiene sentido alargar más esto, la emperatriz seguro ya se está aburriendo.

— Ag…. — pronuncio Flurry mientas se ahogaba.

— Cuando despierte, pues… jejeje, me preguntó qué haré…

El general podría haberla noqueado de formas más rápidas, pero disfrutaba bastante de ver la cara de Flurry mientras sufría. Fácilmente podría matarla allí mismo, pero la emperatriz le ordenó no hacerlo, por eso mejor la hacía sufrir lentamente.

La princesa sintió la falta de aire en su cabeza. Apenas y podía oír lo que el general le decía. Esa presión en su cuello le impedía respirar, y el oxígeno no podía llegar a su cabeza. Todo se empezaba a ponerse borroso y cada vez era más difícil respirar. Todo lo que distinguía eran los ojos de su oponente, los cuales la aterraban. No entendía porque, pero Flurry se sintió como una bebé, como un bebé asustada, a la que un monstruo la visitaba en su cuna. Incluso unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero era difícil saber si era por la tristeza o como un reflejo de su cuerpo por la falta de oxígeno.

Con sus ojos llorosos, vio hacia el balcón donde estaba su familia. No estaba segura, pero creía que escuchaba sus gritos, pero no podía distinguir palabras.

— ¡Flurry! — exclamó Fire Death.

— ¡Madre ya fue suficiente, detén esto! — exclamó Clever Dark con seriedad — Flurry ya perdió la pelea.

— ¡Madre, la va a matar! — exclamó Bloody Sword — No me importa que Blue Shade sea un general de tu confianza, no puede hacer esto.

— Solo la dejara inconsciente, esa es la condición de victoria — murmuró la emperatriz despreocupada — El general sabe que no puede matar a una princesa, y su hermana sabía en lo que se metía.

— ¡Voy a detener esto! — exclamó Fire Death encendiendo su cuerno — ¡Puedes castigarme después si quieres!

— Si haces eso el castigo será mayor para tu hermana — dijo con seriedad la emperatriz.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— En este imperio, el más fuerte sobrevive. Si tu hermana no puede salvarse sola, no es digna de ser princesa de este reino. Si la ayudas, me asegurare que su castigo sea aun peor para que se fortalezca.

— ¡Pero madre…!

— Madre tiene razón, Fire.

— ¿Clever? — preguntó Fire confundido viendo al unicornio verde que había hablado.

— Aquellos que no muestran lo que valen, están mejor muertos.

Fire Death vio impresionado a su hermana menor. Clever Dark tenía una cara de enojo, mientras rechinaba los dientes. Sus cascos los tenia contra sus patas inmóviles, las cuales eran cubiertas por su largo vestido.

— ¡Flurry Heart ni se te ocurra perder contra esa pacotilla de pony! — exclamó Clever Dark dándole ánimos a su hermana.

— ¡Yo te entrené mejor que eso! — exclamó Bloody Sword también con frustración por ver a su hermana en ese estado.

Fire Death vio como sus hermanos gritaban esas cosas tan serias, como si no les importara que Flurry ya no pudiera luchar. Sin embargo, vio la frustración en sus caras, y recordó la noche anterior donde Flurry donde le había prometido a Flurry que la apoyaría. También rechinó los dientes, y apagó su cuerno.

— ¡VAMOS FLURRY! — gritó Fire más fuerte que los demás.

En el campo de batalla, Flurry ya no oponía resistencia al general. Sus cascos se habían vuelto blandos, y solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos.

Flurry Heart entonces escuchó las voces de sus hermanos. Sus palabras no le hacían sentido, apenas y podía distinguir su nombre entre tanta confusión, pero… aun así sentía que entendía el mensaje. Empezó a sentir como sus fuerzas se recuperaban. Sus heridas le dejaron de doler, y su cuerno empezó a brillar. Era como si… era como si su amor se hubiera convertido en magia.

Flurry Heart encendió su cuerno con intensidad, y creó una onda expansiva que repelió a Blue Shade. El unicornio rodo sorprendido por el suelo, alejándose unos metros.

— ¿¡Qué rayos!?

Flurry Heart se sacó la espada de su casco y puso de pie. Vio con enojo al general. Los ojos de Flurry emitían un fuerte brillo verde azulado, y parecía que su cuerpo también emitía un leve brillo del mismo color. La alicornio tomo su espada, y esta inmediatamente brillo del mismo color que sus ojos. Los príncipes y sirvientes veían asombrados a la princesa, solo la emperatriz Shadow Rage tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía la escena. Bloody Sword estaba asombrado como sus hermanos, pero él no parecía estar viendo algo así por primera vez.

— Je, así que aun tenías algunos trucos — dijo el general poniéndose en guardia.

Flurry Heart, a pesar de que su cuerpo le dolía, corrió hacia Blue Shade. Ambos ponis chocaron sus espadas en el aire. El general retrocedió, y le disparo un rayo a Flurry, pero ella solo lo esquivó. Luego el general volvió a atacarla frontalmente, y Flurry lo bloqueó sin problemas con su arma. Estando allí cerca, Blue Shade sacó 2 puñales de su armadura, y con su magia, los dirigió a las patas de Flurry. En ese ángulo la alicornio no podía ver los puñales.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de esa jugada del general, pero fue tan rápido que no les daría tiempo ni de gritar. Flurry no entendía bien lo que sintió en su corazón, pero sintió peligro y preocupación, pero no se sentía como si esa preocupación le perteneciera a ella. Siguiendo esa sensación, Flurry retrocedió, y vio como había evadido los puñales. Los hermanos se alegraron al ver eso, y la preocupación que Flurry sentía disminuyo.

— _¿¡Quó!?_ — pensó el general.

Flurry al ver que el unicornio estaba distraído, movió con fuerza su espada cubierta de magia para hacer un corte bajo. La espada de la princesa hizo contacto directo con la pata del general. Todos vieron eso con asombro.

— ¡AHHH DUELE!

Se escuchó un enorme grito proveniente de Blue Shade, quien cayó al suelo adolorido, sujetándose su pata. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sorprendió a los demás; la sorpresa fue que su pata no había sido cortada. El impacto de la brillante espada de Flurry solo había sido un golpe.

— Bloody, ¿eso es lo que haces tú? — preguntó Fire a su hermano, quien también estaba sorprendido.

— No Fire, yo uso magia para aumentar el filo de mi espada, esto es totalmente opuesto. Aun así, nunca he visto ningún caso donde la magia le quite filo a la espada.

En el campo de batalla, el general se empezó a poner de pie, pero solo en tres patas. El unicornio vio con enojo a la princesa, quien se encontraba calmada.

— ¡Maldita mocosa! —gruñó Blue Shade.

La princesa no decía nada, solo se mantenía enfocada en su oponente. Flurry Heart arrojó su espada a toda velocidad, al mismo tiempo que usaba su magia para teletransportarse.

— _¿Otra vez ese tonto truco?_ — pensó Shade confiado.

El general dio unos pasos a la derecha, y se giró 90 grados a la izquierda, pues allí escuchó el sonido de aparición que hizo la princesa. Le daba risa que la princesa intentara ese mismo truco, pero esta vez en otra dirección. Al igual que la última vez, Flurry disparó un rayo de magia, el cual esquivó moviendo la cabeza. Sonrió confiado, pronto sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de la cabeza. Blue Shade quedo chocado, y escuchó el sonido de dos espadas tocando el suelo, una era la suya, y la otra era la de Flurry Heart que se encontraba detrás de él.

— ¿Pero qué…? — no pudo terminar de murmurar, pues el golpe fue suficiente para que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Ese fue el fin de la pelea, y Blue Shade no lo vio venir. Todos los espectadores quedaron asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar. Como el general esperaba, la espada de Flurry pasaría detrás de él, sin tocarlo, pero no vio que la espada se encontraba justo detrás de él cuando Flurry Heart disparo su rayo. El rayo había chocado con la espada, siendo absorbido por esta. Todos los espectadores vieron como la espada se había detenido detrás del general, cuando fue alcanzada. El arma apuntó hacia el corcel, y le disparó el mismo rayo que absorbió.

Una cosa estaba segura, el general había perdido la conciencia. Flurry había ganado.

— Nunca subestimes a un señuelo — dijo Flurry con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos y cuerpo dejaban de brillar. Inmediatamente la alicornio se mareó y se fue a un lado.

— ¡Flurry! — exclamó Fire encendiendo su cuerno y desapareciendo del balcón.

La alicornio se colapsó, pero su hermano la atrapo en sus cascos para que no se golpeara en el suelo. Flurry tenía los ojos apenas abiertos, y sudaba un poco.

— ¿Fire?

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el unicornio rojo con preocupado.

— Sí — murmuró la princesa sonriendo — Solo tengo sueño.

Los demás príncipes también bajaron del balcón. Bloody Sword bajo siendo sujetado por su sirviente, Servus, y Clever Dark bajo gracias a que el enorme soldado pegaso que acompañaba al resto cargó su silla hacia el suelo.

— Déjame revisarte — habló Bloody Sword revisando con sus cascos las heridas de su hermana — No es nada grave, pero hay que llevarte a que te traten las heridas. Detendré el sangrado.

Bloody entonces usó su magia para romperse las mangas de su traje, sorprendiendo a los demás. Una de las mangas la usó para aplicar presión al ala de Flurry, y la otra a su casco; deteniendo el sangrado en donde había sido apuñalada.

— Flurry, ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? — preguntó Clever Dark.

Fire Death vio con reproche a su hermana menor, pues ese no era el momento para preguntar algo así. Sabía que Clever a veces podía ser muy curiosa, pero debía prestarle más atención a su hermana herida, aunque Bloody Sword había dicho que Flurry no tenía nada grave.

— No lo sé — respondió Flurry a la pregunta de su hermana — Solo… me sentí llena de energía, y… no lo sé…

— Eso no me dice mucho — murmuró Clever fastidiada.

Flurry no evité reír un poco por la cara de fastidio de su hermana.

— Muy bien hecho, hija mía — se escuchó otra voz.

Todos vieron como la emperatriz se encontraba envuelta por un manto gris, el cual era generado por su cuerno. Usando su magia, la emperatriz levitó hacia sus hijos.

— Gracias madre — murmuró Flurry Heart.

— Ahora… — vio al inconsciente general en el suelo — se deberá cumplir lo acordado.

La emperatriz hizo brillar su cuerno, y genero un rayo chispeante que le dio al general. Una dura corriente eléctrica cruzó por el cuerpo del general, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, despertándolo. Flurry cerró los ojos al ver eso.

— ¿¡Pero que…!? — exclamó el general reaccionando, pero se calmó al ver a la emperatriz — ¿Majestad?

— Usted perdió este duelo general — dijo ella viendo al unicornio con seriedad — Ahora debe cumplir con su parte del trato. ¡Pity Wings! — exclamó la emperatriz.

La esclava pegaso escuchó como la llamaban, descendió del balcón en el que estaba, y bajo al lado de su ama, inclinándose ante ella.

— ¿Si, Domina?

— Levántate — le ordenó la emperatriz.

La esclava pegaso se paró, y luego la emperatriz se hizo a un lado, dejando a la esclava frente al derrotado militar.

— Pero madre, está herido — habló Flurry — No tiene que hacerlo ahora.

— Flurry — le habló Bloody Sword susurrándole al oído — Deja que pase, ese pony se merece sufrir mucho más que esto. Y como dijo madre…

— … el más fuerte sobrevive — susurró Flurry completando la frase.

El general rechinó sus dientes, y se inclinó ante la esclava, apoyándose en la pata que Flurry le había roto antes. La familia real observaba todo. La emperatriz observaba con mirada seria, pero sus hijos sonreían por ver humillado a ese odioso general. Flurry Heart era la única que no disfrutaba ver a ese pony y sus patas temblantes por inclinarse.

Blue Shade bajó la cabeza y habló. Era una humillación total inclinarse ante una esclava. Para muchos eso era el equivalente a inclinarse ante un sucio animal. Incluso Pity llevaba un collar metálico en su cuello, el cual no hacía más que molestar al general, pues mostraba lo inferior que era la pegaso, haciendo más humillante lo que tendría que hacer.

— Discúlpeme por haberla lastimado anoche — murmuró el general frustrado — Le juro por mi vida que jamás la volverá a herir.

— Em… no se preocupe — dijo Pity Wings nerviosa.

— Está hecho, ahora váyase de aquí general, que lo traten en su cuartel — ordenó la emperatriz.

El general vio a los ojos de su gobernante. Al ver esos ojos serios, ocultó su enojo, y se puso de pie sin decir nada. No podía mostrar ningún tipo de reproche ante las ordenes de Shadow Rage.

— Si majestad.

El pony se fue de allí, caminando en tres patas. Aun se sentía algo mareado por el ataque de Flurry, pero de alguna forma seguía andando.

Flurry Heart se sentía mal, pues podría haber ido a la enfermería del castillo, pero por ahora era mejor no cuestionar a su madre.

— Hoy demostraste lo que vales, hija — dijo la emperatriz sonriendo de forma confiada — Cuando te recuperes de tus heridas te asignare una misión para la guerra.

Flurry se sentía cansada, pero eso no evito que se alegrara por la noticia que le dio su madre.

— Gracias madre, te prometo que no te fallare — dijo Flurry Heart sonriendo.

— Eso espero — respondió la emperatriz — Me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender. Pity Wings, vámonos.

— Si, Domina — dijo la pegaso.

La emperatriz se fue caminando en dirección al castillo. La esclava le hizo una reverencia a Flurry Heart, en señal de agradecimiento, y luego se fue siguiendo a su ama.

— Estuviste fantástica — dijo el segundo príncipe.

— Gracias — respondió Flurry soltando un bostezo.

Flurry sonrió y vio como sus hermanos la miraban. Ellos tres eran su mayor alegría, ella los amaba, y sabía que la amaban a ella. Se sentía muy cómoda en los cascos de su hermano mayor, y no tardó en quedarse dormida, grabándose esa imagen de las sonrisas de sus hermanos en su memoria.

Fire Death vio que su hermana se había dormido.

— Descansa, hermanita — dijo Fire con tono amable dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana — Te lo mereces.

Con cuidado la coloco en su lomo, donde Flurry se acomodó.

En ese momento vio como del castillo salían su sirviente y la de Flurry, quienes habían tenido que bajar por las escaleras, al no poder bajar del balcón con magia o alas.

— ¿Mi domina está bien? — preguntó White viendo a su ama durmiendo.

— Sí, White, solo necesita descansar — dijo Fire calmando a la sirvienta.

— Que alivio.

El príncipe entonces vio a su sirviente T.L.

— T.L, ¿podrías ir a una dulcería y traer los mejores dulces para Flurry? — dijo Fire sonriendo.

— Eso es bastante ambiguo, Dominus — respondió el sirviente con fastidio — ¿Cómo se supone que sepa cuáles son los mejores dulces?

— Em… — murmuró White con algo de inseguridad llamando la atención — Yo puedo ir con usted. Conozco la dulcería favorita y los gustos de mi Domina.

— Gracias, eso sería de mucha ayuda — dijo el unicornio sirviente a la terrestre blanca.

— Cuento con ustedes, cuando Flurry despierte seguro que se alegrará de recibir una dulce recompensa, jeje.

— A la orden, Dominus — dijo T.L.

— Si alteza — dijo White.

Ambos sirvientes se fueron de allí, para cumplir con la tarea que les dio el príncipe.

— La llevare a la enfermería — dijo Fire a sus hermanos.

Entonces Fire entro con su hermana al castillo, para llevarla a la enfermería. Se sentía preocupado por que la mandaran a la guerra, pero por ahora estaba feliz de que estuviera viva y victoriosa.

En el campo, se habían quedado Clever Dark y Bloody Sword, y sus sirvientes. Clever entonces le pido a los demás que se alejaran un poco, porque quería hablar con su hermano. Bloody soltó un suspiro al oír eso.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Tu sabes que fue eso, Bloody? — preguntó Clever con seriedad.

Bloody Sword se mantuvo serio. El conocía a Clever, y sabía bien que ella era alguien que siempre quería saber todo, sin dejar nada a especulación.

— No Clever, no lo sé. Pregúntale a Fire, él es el experto en magia.

— Él se veía tan sorprendido como yo, pero tú eres el que entrena siempre con Flurry. ¿Nunca antes había hecho eso?

— No, es la primera vez que veo eso — murmuró el príncipe — Probablemente Flurry tenga un potencial mayor al que imaginamos.

— Hmm, sí, habrá que investigar. Ese potencial podría serle de mucha utilidad cuando pelee en la guerra.

— Eso espero, Clever — murmuró Bloody con un tono de melancolía oculto, pensando en el pasado — Eso espero.

 **Moraleja de la historia, las ardillas electricas son peligrosas. Em… lo siento, me confundi. La moraleja es nunca subestimes a un señuelo XD.**

 **Si se preguntan que fue lo que le paso a Flurry, pues… recuerden que ella es la hija de la princesa del amor. El resto dedúzcanlo. XD**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Bye bye.**


	4. Hacia la guerra

Capítulo 4. Hacia la guerra

Había pasado una semana desde el duelo entre Flurry Heart y Blue Shade. La princesa había salido victoriosa gracias a un extraño poder que surgió durante la batalla, pero ella no había comprendido lo que pasó. Flurry había sido apuñalada en un ala y en un casco, por lo que tuvo que descansar de entrenamientos. La princesa tardó toda la semana en sanar; los médicos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que se recuperó, pues normalmente un pegaso podría tardar un mes en recuperarse de un ala apuñalada.

Como la emperatriz había dicho, cuando Flurry Heart se recuperara, se le asignaría una misión para colaborar con la guerra. La noche anterior Flurry recibió instrucciones de su madre, lo cual la emocionó bastante. Y hoy era el día donde podría ayudar a su reino.

En un campo de concreto en el castillo, se encontraba una carroza, con pegasos al frente de esta. Mientras una sirvienta llevaba una maleta a la carroza, los príncipes y princesas de Grum se encontraban allí, para despedirse de Flurry Heart.

La princesa alicornio vestía una armadura negra, y zapatillas de metal, con una espada en un costado. El resto de su familia vestía de forma formal, como lo hacían casi siempre.

Fire Death se encontraba asegurándose de que Flurry estuviera preparada para esa misión, aunque quizás estaba asegurándose demasiado.

— ¿Llevas ropa abrigada? — preguntó el unicornio rubio — Estamos en verano, las alturas pueden más frías.

— Sí Fire, llevo guantes, abrigo, gorro y una bufanda — respondió la yegua rosa.

— ¿Tu espada está en buen estado?

— Sí, hiciste que un herrero la revisara con detenimiento — dijo Flurry rodándose de ojos.

— ¿Ya no te duele tu ala?

— Ayer te dije que ya sanó, el doctor también lo dijo.

— ¿Y tú casco? — dijo tomando el casco de su hermana, y le quitó la zapatilla para ver un rastro de herida cerrada en su casco, producto de la batalla contra Blue Shade.

— Fire…

— Ya sé que el doctor dijo que estas curada, pero quizás tienes algún daño interno — le hizo algo de presión al casco — ¿Te duele?

— Fire…

— Tomaré eso como un sí. Si estás aunque sea un poco herida, entonces no deberías ir a…

— ¡Fire! — exclamó Flurry, callando a su hermano, dejándolo sorprendido — Estoy preparada para esto, empaque todo lo necesario. No podría estar más lista, aunque quisiera.

Flurry se soltó el casco, y se volvió a poner su zapatilla de metal. El unicornio vio la expresión de fastidio en su hermana menor. Fire Death suspiró, y puso una expresión de arrepentimiento.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el corcel — Enserio me molesta que Madre no me deje acompañarte.

— Bloody no te acompaño tu primera misión, y eras menor que yo.

— Ya sé — suspiró de nuevo Fire — Sé que te fastidio mucho, pero es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Ya sé que puedes cuidarte sola, pero eres mi hermana, y yo…

En ese momento, Flurry le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, dejándolo callado. La alicornio sonrió, mientras su hermano estaba confundido, pues hace un segundo ella estaba enojada.

— Yo también te quiero Fire, y me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero necesito hacer esto.

Fire Death sonrió al oír la respuesta de su hermanita. Ella ya no era esa potrilla con la que jugaba siempre, ella ya era toda una yegua adulta, pero le costaba aceptar eso. A sus ojos, ella seguía siendo una potrilla, pero no podía dejar que eso la retuviera.

— Cuídate mucho, Flurry — dijo el unicornio rojo abrazando a su hermana.

— Tranquilo Fire, estaré bien — respondió ella

Flurry se separó del abrazo. Fire se sentía aun triste, pero al menos estaba calmado.

La joven alicornio entonces se acercó a su hermana Clever Dark, quien se encontraba en su silla de ruedas, vistiendo un vestido café.

— Enséñales de los que eres capaz — dijo Clever Dark con una leve sonrisa.

— Lo haré, Clever — dijo Flurry con una sonrisa mayor — Puedo vencer sin problemas a unos equestrianos.

Flurry con cuidado, abrazo a su hermana, quien se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para recibirla.

— Quizás esta misión te ayude a sacar ese poder — comentó la princesa más joven. Desde hace una semana que ella intentaba buscar una explicación al poder que Flurry había utilizado en el duelo, pero no había encontrado nada. Según el testimonio de Flurry, simplemente sintió una gran calidez, y su magia se reavivó sin saber cómo. Eso obviamente no era de ayuda.

— Claro, pondré mucha atención a cualquier anomalía — respondió Flurry separándose del abrazo.

Ahora solo faltaba su hermano más grande, y maestro, Bloody Sword. Flurry puso una expresión serena cuando el unicornio café se le acercó, como si estuviera recibiendo a un militar de rango superior.

— Flurry — se acercó a ella — Buena suerte.

— Para esto me entrenaste, hermano — respondió la alicornio manteniéndose seria.

— Cuando vuelvas, seguiremos entrenando.

— Por supuesto — dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

En ese momento, se acercó una terrestre blanca de melena blanca, vistiendo un vestido negro. Era la sirvienta de Flurry, White, quien debía vestir de forma apropiada si saldría al lado de su ama.

— Domina, su equipaje ya está cargado — dijo la terrestre reverenciándose.

— Gracias White — dijo Flurry sonriendo — Ya es hora de irme.

— Así es — afirmó el primer príncipe.

— ¡Espera, hija mía!

Los príncipes y princesas se voltearon y vieron como la emperatriz Shadow Rage se acercaba, vistiendo un hermoso vestido morado, que resaltaba sus ojos, y lucía su pelaje rojo y melena negra. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que los sorprendió, sino el unicornio azul que la acompañaba. Tenía un casco levantado por una venda sujeta a su cuello, y tenía una expresión de fastidio, además de que vestía con un traje azul. Fire Death inmediatamente se puso frente a Flurry, y encendió su cuerno, mientras que Bloody Sword dio unos pasos al frente y exclamó.

— ¡Madre, ¿Qué hace él aquí?! — gritó Bloody Sword.

— Silencio, hijo mío — respondió la emperatriz con seriedad — El general Blue Shade acompañará a Flurry Heart en su misión.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — exclamaron todos los hijos de la emperatriz.

— Madre — habló Fire con seriedad — Entiendo que quieras enviar a alguien, pero seguro hay mejores opciones que él.

— El general Shade es de mis militares de más confianza, Fire Death — respondió la madre sonriendo.

— Madre, sabes que respeto tus decisiones — habló Clever con calma — Pero él intentó abusar de Flurry, y claramente sigue molesto por su derrota. No es una buena idea enviarlo.

— Entiendo tu preocupación, Clever Dark, pero te recuerdo que fue tu hermana la que lo desafió, ¿no es así Flurry Heart? — dijo viendo a la alicornio rosa.

— Em… — dudó un momento antes de responder — Sí, madre.

— Su pata está rota, no sería de ayuda en el campo de batalla — volvió a comentar la unicornio verde.

— No se preocupe, princesa Clever — dijo el general yendo hacia delante, y cambiando su cara de fastidio por una sonrisa — Yo solo estaré para asesorar a la princesa.

— Mi decisión está tomada — dijo la emperatriz con voz de impotencia — El general acompañará a Flurry Heart.

— ¡Pero madre…! — quiso gritar Fire.

— ¡No se preocupen! — exclamó Flurry elevando la voz, llamando la atención de sus hermanos — Si madre quiere que el General Shade me acompañe, está bien por mí — dijo sonriendo.

— Gracias por su comprensión, princesa — dijo el general acercándose a Flurry, pero Fire le bloqueó el camino, lo cual hizo reír al general — Iré a mi carroza, despegaremos cuando esté lista.

El general se subió a su propia carroza, dejando a la familia real. Fue allí cuando Shadow Rage aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de sus hijos, especialmente de Flurry Heart.

— No me falles, Flurry Heart — dijo la unicornio roja con una cara que inspiraba miedo,

— No lo haré, madre — respondió la alicornio bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

La emperatriz se dio la vuelta, y se regresó al castillo sin decirle adiós a su hija. Flurry Heart ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, su madre siempre era estricta, y nada buena para las despedidas, pero aun así la amaba. En ese momento, Flurry sintió un casco en su hombro, y luego vio cómo su hermano más grande estaba a un lado de su oído.

— Flurry, escúchame, sé que ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pero ahora quiero que estés alerta — le susurro Bloody Sword en voz baja, para que nadie más escuchara.

— ¿Es por Blue Shade?

— Sí. Yo he tratado con él en el pasado; y, si madre lo envió, es para algo más que ser tu apoyo. Él no es confiable

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? — preguntó la princesa con intriga.

—…

El unicornio de pelaje café suspiró, con una cara de pena. Él simplemente no podía ignorar a esas palabras de Flurry. Incluso si Flurry era ignorante del asunto, él sabía muy bien como ella estaba involucrada. Él nunca olvidó esa dura noche, esa noche donde Flurry fue secuestrada para convertirse en su hermana, y como todo fue por el general Shade, quien seguía ordenes de la emperatriz.

— ¿Estas bien, Bloody? — preguntó Flurry preocupada.

— Sí — dijo el unicornio poniendo una leve sonrisa y abrazando a Flurry — Recuerda que, pase lo que pase, tú eres mi hermana y te amo.

— Yo… yo también te amo — dijo Flurry devolviéndole el abrazo, aunque extrañada por el repentino cambio de tema.

— No confíes en él — dijo el corcel regresando al tema anterior — No escuches nada de lo que te diga. Si te dice que vayas a descansar, entonces no lo pierdas de vista.

— Muy bien, lo tendré vigilado — respondió Flurry. Aunque ella sentía que su hermano podría estar exagerando, sabía que Sword no era de los que hacia eso, generalmente ese era el trabajo de Fire. Y, además, ella tampoco sentía confianza por el general — Tengo que irme.

— Lo sé — dijo separándose del abrazo — Hasta pronto.

— Cuídate mucho Flurry — dijo Fire Death aun preocupado.

— Hasta pronto — habló Clever — Cuando vuelvas, quiero oír sobre tu experiencia.

— Claro — dijo Flurry muy feliz — Hasta pronto, los amo.

La princesa alicornio entro a su carruaje, siendo seguida de su sirvienta White, quien la acompañaría. Flurry cerró la puerta del carruaje, y luego le dijo a los pegasos que despegaran.

* * *

Flurry Heart estaba en su carroza en el aire, mientras recorría toda la ciudad. Flurry mantuvo su vista en la ventana, viendo la hermosa ciudad en que vivía. Veía las bellas construcciones donde entraban y salían ponis. Los edificios se encontraban pintados principalmente de tonalidades de gris. En lo personal, ella pensaba que de día podían verse algo descoloridos, pero de noche resaltaban muy bien. Vio varios lugares: algunas escuelas, donde jóvenes iban a estudiar; algunos campos de concreto, donde jugaban deportes; varias tiendas de ropa y comida, algunas de las cuales ella adoraba. Ella sabía que su hogar no era perfecto, desde el aire podía ver también casas en mal estado, donde Vivian ponis de pocos recursos; y aunque no los veía, también sabía que allí afuera había esclavistas, que era una cosa que ella enserio detestaba. Ella deseaba vivir en un reino donde todos pudieran ser felices, pero por ahora debía enfocarse en acabar la guerra y lograr la paz.

La carroza siguió volando por toda la ciudad, hasta que pasó encima de una enorme muralla. Ella había visitado mucho esa muralla, llena de torres de vigilancia y soldados. Su hermano la había llevado allí en algunas ocasiones para que conociera mejor su ciudad. Esa muralla existía para prevenir cualquier invasión. Era imposible entrar o salir de la ciudad sin avisar primero. Era una seguridad estricta, pero ella entendía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Siguieron volando, y salieron de la ciudad, llegando a una enorme zona de campos de cultivos. Era allí donde se sembraban los cultivos del reino. Había granjas que le pertenecían a ponis comunes, pero había algunas pertenecientes al gobierno. Era agradable ver esos lindos campos, aunque no combinaban con la ciudad, eran algo lindo de ver desde arriba.

Finalmente, se alejaron de la ciudad. Como su hogar ya no estaba a la vista, enfocó su mirada en su sirvienta White, quien permanecía sentada allí sin decir nada.

— Que bueno que vinieras conmigo White, sería muy aburrido estar aquí sola.

— No… no, Domina — respondió la terrestre blanca con pena — Usted fue muy considerada al dejar venir a una pony como yo.

— No digas eso — suspiró la princesa — Somos amigas, siempre me gusta tenerte a mi lado.

— Sí… amigas. Usted es muy buena conmigo — dijo la sirvienta en voz baja sonriendo.

— Perdón, no te escuche. ¿Qué dijiste?

— Em… — White se puso nerviosa. Le apenaba mucho mostrar lo feliz que estaba, pues no quería sonar mal — Em… Domina, ¿Cuál es su misión?

— ¡Oh, me alegro que preguntaras! — respondió Flurry alegremente.

Flurry entonces sacó un mapa de un bolso que traía, y lo abrió frente a las dos. Era un mapa del gran imperio de Grum.

— Mira — señaló el centro del continente del mapa — Acabamos de salir de la capital, Marelin — movió su casco hacia el este, y señaló una costa — Y nos dirigimos hacia Hooferville, donde abordaremos unos barcos junto a varios soldados — luego puso su casco en una isla a la mitad del océano — Entonces iremos a esta isla, que… no me acuerdo como se llama, jeje. Pues allí hay una base militar, pero está teniendo problemas con tropas Equestrianas. Mi misión es expulsar a los Equestrianos de la isla.

— Suena peligroso — dijo White insegura.

— Lo sé, pero es necesario. Hay que proteger nuestras tierras — dijo sonriéndole a su amiga — Y tranquila, no te pasará nada.

— Lo sé, confió en usted — respondió White sonriendo.

Pasó una hora, y el viaje por aire aún continuaba. Flurry se encontraba leyendo un libro llamado "Despertar", mientras que White tenía un lápiz en su boca, mientras lentamente escribía en una libreta. Al principio Flurry no le dijo nada a su amiga, pero entonces vio como White cometía errores cuando la carroza se sacudía un poco.

— White, no te conviene que practiques tu escritura mientras nos movemos.

— Oh, lo siento — respondió ella con pena.

— ¿Puedo ver lo que hiciste? — preguntó Flurry con tono amable.

— Em… es… está bien. Si eso quiere, Domina.

White le pasó su libreta a su ama, y esta la tomó con su magia. Flurry vio las cosas escritas. Eran frases comunes como "Buenos diaz" "Hasta pronto" "El iperio de Grum". Varias tenían errores de ortografía, y la caligrafía tampoco era buena, aunque eso ultimo podría ser a que estaban en un vehículo.

— Has mejorado — dijo Flurry sonriendo.

— ¿¡Enserio!? — preguntó White emocionada.

— Así es, tienes menos errores que antes. Si sigues así, podrás escribir sin problemas.

— G… gracias, Domina — dijo ella bajando la mirada sonriendo — Todo es gracias a su ayuda.

— No me lo agradezcas, has mejorado porque te esfuerzas — entonces Flurry vio el libro que sostenía — Intenta leer esto — dijo pasando le el libro.

— No lo sé — dijo la terrestre — Parece muy avanzado.

— Es solo un libro de aventura.

White tragó saliva, y tomó el libro en su primera página. Concentro su mirada en las letras, e hizo un esfuerzo por interpretarlas. Al principio Flurry no le dijo nada, pues era parte de cómo le enseñaba. Primero dejaba que White leyera un poco en su mente, para agarrar el ritmo, y luego esta debía leer en voz alta. White entonces llegó a la mitad de la primera página.

— Los… los dos héroes habían… — empezó White, haciendo un esfuerzo por leer — de… derrotado a su máximo enmigo. De pronto… uno se… se empezó a sentir mal. Cuando de repente… el corcel de cabello azul, fue apunalado por su amigo rubio. Al ver… su… herida…, él dijo a su amigo… No te preocupes… esto… no… es tu culpa.

— Vas bien, White — comentó Flurry, pues ese era un gran progreso para su amiga.

En ese momento, la carroza empezó a descender. Flurry Heart vio por la ventana, y vio que ahora estaban descendiendo hacia su destino, Hooferville. Era una pequeña ciudad, en un estado… decadente, pero solo en algunas zonas. A diferencia de Marelin, esté era un pueblo con más pobreza, aunque había una buena población que vivía en buenas condiciones, pero no al nivel de la nobleza. Había varios negocios, aunque esos estaban cerca de una gran base militar que se encontraba allí.

La carroza descendió cerca del puerto, donde podían verse varios barcos, de varios tamaños, todos llevando la bandera de Grum, que era una espada negra, con dos cuernos negros de unicornio a los lados. Tan pronto descendieron, uno de los pegasos que tiraba de la carroza abrió la puerta, para luego reverenciarse.

— Llegamos, alteza.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Flurry saliendo de la carroza, siendo seguida de su sirvienta.

Flurry vio entonces al general Blue Shade llegando en su propia carroza, y descendiendo de esta. El general se acercó a la princesa.

— Por aquí alteza — habló el pony mayor bajando la cabeza — La llevaré a su barco.

— Sí, gracias — respondió Flurry desconfiada.

Mientras Flurry Heart iba hacia el barco, entonces noto, en otra calle como algunos potros salían de una tienda, llevando dulces.

— _¿Esos son bombones?_ — pensó la princesa, quien casi sintió como se le hacia la boca agua al ver lo que parecían ser bombones. Se sintió feliz de que hubiera una dulcería allí. Nunca había probado los dulces de ese pueblo. Tenía que probarlos, pero no podía simplemente alejarse a comprar dulces, estaba allí por trabajo, pero entonces vio a la terrestre blanca que iba detrás de ella — White — susurró Flurry

— ¿Si, Domina?

Flurry entonces sacó una bolsita con dinero, y se la pasó a la terrestre.

— Por favor ve a aquella dulcería, y cómprame unos bombones.

— Em… — la terrestre giró su cabeza, e identificó el lugar — Sí, como guste.

— No te tardes.

La terrestre se fue de allí corriendo, cosa que el general notó, por lo que volteó a ver a su princesa.

— Jeje, solo le pedí a mi sirvienta que fuera a comprar algo.

— Entiendo. _Estúpida princesa falsa_ — pensó Blue Shade con fastidio.

El general guió a Flurry hacia una sección del puerto, en donde había dos barcos que estaban siendo cargados. Eran dos galeones con la bandera del reino. Había algunos soldados entrando, mientras cargaban provisiones. A Flurry le sorprendió que solo fueran dos barcos para la misión, pues no podría ir un pequeño ejército. Eso le hizo suponer que la situación no era tan difícil.

— Es aquí, princesa — dijo el general fastidiado.

Entonces Flurry Heart se acercó, y entro a uno de los barcos. El general Shade solo subió al mismo barco, y se fue a un nivel inferior.

Flurry a su alrededor vio como varios ponis se encargaban de limpiar el lugar, de asegurar bien las velas, etc. Eran ponis de las tres razas, y varios corceles y yeguas entre ellos. Se sentía feliz de que finalmente podría ir a la guerra, con sus propias tropas.

— ¡Es la princesa! — gritó algún soldado, y todos voltearon a ver a Flurry Heart.

Entonces todos dejaron lo que hacían, y llevaron su casco izquierdo a su frente. A diferencia de los sirvientes, los soldados la saludaban de esa forma, pues ella era su líder militar. Flurry se sintió algo nerviosa al ver a todos esos soldados que le obedecerían, pero luego recordó su entrenamiento, y como actuar. Respiró hondo, y los vio.

— ¡Es un honor estar aquí con ustedes! — elevó ella su voz — ¡Me alegra ver que todos trabajen duro! ¡Sigan con lo que hacen, mientras que yo recorro la nave!

Todos los soldados asintieron con la cabeza, y regresaron a sus labores. Flurry sintió una gran alegría interna por haber hablado como toda una líder. En ese momento un soldado se le acercó.

— Princesa, si gusta, puedo mostrarle el lugar — dijo el soldado, que era un pegaso amarillo, con melena verde, vistiendo una armadura negra.

— Sí, eso me gustaría. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Soy el Cabo Tailwind, un placer estar a sus servicios.

— El placer es mío, por favor muéstreme el lugar.

— ¡Si, alteza!

El soldado le mostro a Flurry el interior del barco. Ella ya había estudiado el diseño de varios barcos y dirigibles de Grum, pero nunca había visto uno en persona. Había una cocina, una armería, un lugar lleno de cañones y pólvora, una zona donde había varias hamacas, para que durmieran los soldados. Enserio era como había visto en sus libros, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. Finalmente, llegaron a una cabina especial, la cual era una habitación que tenía más lujos, una cama, un escritorio, ventanas, decoraciones.

— Aquí está su habitación, princesa.

— Muchas gracias soldado. Y gracias por el recorrido.

— No fue nada — respondió Tailwind manteniéndose firme.

— Disculpe, podría ir a buscar a una terrestre blanca, que lleva un vestido negro. Es mi sirvienta, y seguro no sabe dónde estoy.

— A la orden.

Tan pronto el soldado salió, cerrando la puerta. Flurry saltó de alegría. Esto era como lo había imaginado. Pronto podría ir a proteger a su reino, junto a los valientes soldados que la acompañaban. No es que ella viera la guerra como un juego, sabía bien que su vida corría peligro allá afuera, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera emoción. Ella solo quería ayudar a su reino, y cuando cumpliera su misión, su madre seguro la dejaría ir a más misiones, quizás junto a sus hermanos.

Flurry permaneció allí esperando a que llegara su amiga White, pues quería mostrarle también el barco, pero le pareció extraño que aún no llegara. La princesa salió de su habitación, y trató de buscar a White, pero no la encontró. En ese momento, logró encontrar al soldado al que le había dado el encargo, pero el pony corría de un lugar a otro.

— Cabo Tailwind — dijo Flurry con calma.

— Princesa — respondió el pegaso parándose firme — Mil disculpas, pero no logro encontrar a su sirvienta.

— ¿Qué? — Flurry se llevó un casco a la barbilla para pensar. ¿Por qué White aun no llegaba? ¿Se habría perdido? No, ella podría encontrar que barco estaba siendo cargado. Quizás había mucha fila en la tienda de dulces, pero, aun así, Flurry se sentía preocupada — Tailwind, espere aquí en caso de que ella aparezca. Voy a buscarla.

— ¡Si princesa!

Flurry entonces salió volando del barco.

* * *

White se encontraba llevando una bolsa en su casco, mientras salía de la dulcería. Había tardado un poco en decidir que bombones comprarle a su ama, así que compró uno de cada sabor.

— Muchas gracias — agradeció la terrestre mientras salía de la tienda.

Llevando la bolsa, se dirigió de nuevo al puerto corriendo. Tenía que ir apresuradamente, pues no quería retrasar a Flurry. Sin embargo, en el camino, chocó con alguien que iba saliendo de un establecimiento, y cayó al suelo.

— Discúlpeme — se disculpó la yegua terrestre.

En ese momento, unos dos corceles enormes se acercaron a White, viéndola molestos. Entonces White vio que había chocado con una yegua pegaso de pelaje café y melena rubia, vistiendo un traje negro, y unos lentes de sol.

— ¡Estúpida, mira por donde…!

En ese momento la yegua que había caído, vio a White, y la inspecciono de cascos a cabeza.

— Perdóneme, no fue mi intención, no la vi.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aquí? — dijo la yegua levantándose sus lentes de sol revelando unos ojos azules.

— Em...

— Blanco puro, pero que rareza — dijo la pony poniéndose de nuevo sus lentes de sol.

White reaccionó alarmaba al escuchar eso, como si esas palabras fueran señal de peligro. Rápidamente tomó la bolsa que se le había caído, y se levantó.

— Perdone, mi Domina me está esperando. — White intentó correr, pero los grandes ponis le bloquearon el camino — Por favor, mi domina es una princesa, no puedo hacerla esperar.

— Oh, claro, jeje. Una princesa; sí, ¿cómo no? — dijo la yegua de apariencia elegante riendo — Pero ese vestido me dice que sirves a alguien. ¿Qué te parece si la buscamos para hacer negocios?

— No por favor, ella está ocupada.

— Bueno, en ese caso, talvez no le pregunte — dijo a punto de hacerle una seña a sus guardaespaldas.

— ¿¡White!? — se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Domina! — respondió la terrestre.

Flurry escuchó eso y voló rápidamente hacia su amiga. Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que la pony blanca efectivamente parecía estar con una princesa.

— P... princesa, bu... buenos días — tartamudeó la yegua pegaso — Verá yo soy…

— ¡No me interesa quien sea! — respondió Flurry molesta — ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

— Oh pues… verá princesa. Me dedico a la venta de esclavos, y usted tiene una esclava muy rara. Puedo encontrar un buen cliente que pagaría mucho por su esclava, podríamos compartir las ganancias. Solo tiene que dejarme a esta pony conmigo y…

Flurry puso una cara de ira. Ella enserio odiaba a los que vendían esclavos, pues trataban a ponis como si fueran objetos de venta. Y entendía muy bien porque se interesaba en White, pero eso la hacía enojar más. White no era precisamente de las yeguas más hermosa del reino. A los ojos de muchos, no se podría comparar con su ama, pero White tenía una cualidad especial, era la combinación de pelaje y melena. En cualquier parte del mundo podrías encontrar melenas o pelajes blancos, pero sería casi imposible encontrar a una pony completamente blanca, el color más recesivo de todos. En el mercado, White podría valer mucho dinero, no por su belleza, sino por su rareza.

— ¡Esta pony se llama White, y es una liberta! ¡Es ilegal vender libertos!

 _— Que desperdicio —_ pensó la vendedora — Discúlpeme princesa, enserio no lo sabía.

— ¡Pues ahora ya lo saben! ¡Salgan de mi vista antes de que los arreste!

— Sí, princesa.

La yegua y sus guardaespaldas se fueron por la calle, dejando solas a Flurry y a White. La princesa no tardó en ver si su amiga se encontraba bien.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, Domina gracias.

— Perdón, no se me ocurrió que hubiera esa clase de ponis por aquí.

— No se preocupe, no es su culpa.

Flurry vio como White mantenía baja su mirada, y suspiró.

— Vamos al barco, pronto zarparemos.

— Sí Domina. Oh, aquí tengo sus bombones.

Flurry sonrió al ver esa bolsa de plástico que White traía. Si había cumplido el encargo que le pidió.

— Muchas gracias — Flurry abrió la bolsa, y sacó un bombón con su magia. Le quitó la envoltura, pero no lo llevo a su boca, sino que a la de su sirvienta — Ten.

— ¿Eh? Pero Domina, son suyos.

— Sí, lo son, y por eso puedo compartirlos — dijo Flurry sonriendo — Te lo mereces.

— G… gracias — respondió la terrestre abriendo la boca para tomar el bombón.

— Es hora de irnos.

Las dos yeguas se fueron caminando al barco. Tan pronto llegaron, se hicieron los preparativos finales, y esa "flota" de dos barcos zarpo hacia su destino.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, y se acercaba el atardecer. Los barcos que Flurry Heart dirigía ahora estaban en el mar, dirigiéndose a su destino. Ahora mismo Flurry Heart se encontraba en su habitación, revisando un mapa de la isla que visitaría. Se tenía previsto que llegaran en unas 5 horas de viaje, y ese tiempo pronto se cumpliría.

— Su té, Domina — dijo la sirvienta colocando una bandeja en la mesa.

— Gracias, White — respondió Flurry tomando la taza con su magia, y bebiendo de ella.

— ¿Desea que le traiga algo más?

— No, gracias.

— Como guste.

White se alejó hacia un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, y sacó su libreta para seguir escribiendo, mientras que su ama se enfocaba en los asuntos de su misión.

Cuando de pronto…

— ¡Princesa, tenemos problemas! — exclamó un soldado entrando de repente a la habitación.

Flurry Heart reaccionó al instante, y dejó caer su taza. Salió hacia la cubierta del barco, y al frente vio algo que la dejó impactada. Para asegurarse de que estuviera viendo bien, pidió un telescopio. Vio cómo se aproximaban a su destino, pero había un gran obstáculo interponiéndose. Al menos 5 barcos con la bandera de Equestria se encontraban bloqueando el camino. Flurry intentaba procesar que era lo que ocurría. Se suponía que esa isla estaba resistiendo un ataque de Equestria, pero ahora parecía ese otro reino ya había tomado el control. Esto era malo, no tenían las fuerzas necesarias para pasar ese bloqueo.

— Princesa, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Flurry Heart volvió a ver a un soldado que le había hablado. Se empezó a morder el labio inferior tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Podría intentar llegar a la isla, y hacer un intento por recuperarla, después de todo su misión era vencer a los Equestrianos, pero ahora eso parecía imposible. Y, por otro lado, a su cargo estaban las vidas de todos los soldados que la acompañaban. No tuvo más opción.

— ¡Den la vuelta a la nave, no podemos ganar está…!

¡BOOM!

Todos escucharon lo que parecía ser el disparo de un cañón. Flurry entonces vio como una bala de cañón salía de su nave, y se fue a lo lejos, cayendo cerca de un barco Equestriano.

— ¿¡Quién disparó!? — exclamó Flurry molesta.

Todos los soldados se empezaron a ver entre ellos. Algunos incluso fueron a revisar el lugar donde tenían los cañones, pero no encontraron a nadie, solo rastros en el suelo de que un cañón había sido disparado.

De repente se escucharon varios disparos, pero estos se oían en la lejanía.

— ¡El enemigo nos dispara!

Flurry Heart vio como varias balas de cañón se acercaban hacia sus barcos. La princesa sin pensarlo se elevó en él aire y concentró su magia. Ella sabía hechizos de barrera, pero no podía cubrir a todo un barco, menos dos, pero podría hacer otra cosa. Inmediatamente, disparó varios rayos de magia hacia las balas de cañón, parándolas. Una se le escapó, pero ella rápidamente sacó su espada, y la cubrió en magia. Con su espada, Flurry Heart partió la bala de cañón en dos, haciendo que cayera a los lados de su barco.

La princesa entonces descendió al barco.

— ¡Deprisa, hay que retirarnos! — exclamó la princesa.

Los soldados empezaron a girar el barco. Poco a poco dieron la vuelta, para emprender la retirada. El segundo barco que los acompañaba hacia lo mismo. Flurry Heart se mantenía alerta en la parte trasera del barco, vigilando cualquier posible ataque. Cuando entonces…

— Ay no — se dijo a sí misma al ver como de los barcos Equestrianos empezaron a salir varios pegasos. Flurry estimo al menos 100. Estaba claro que Equestria no los iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Debido a que los pegasos iban más rápido que las naves, que iban más lento por la dirección del viento.

Flurry Heart se frustró y volteo a ver a sus tropas.

— ¡Atención! — exclamó la princesa y todos los soldados la vieron — ¡Una horda de pegasos se dirige hacia nosotros! ¡Que todos unicornios se agrupen con terrestres! ¡El unicornio disparará a los pegasos en el aire, y el terrestre cubrirá a su compañero! ¡Los pegasos reúnanse en el aire para interceptar al enemigo! ¡Que alguien informe mis órdenes a la segunda nave!

Todos los soldados asintieron, y empezaron a moverse. Los unicornios y terrestres se posicionaron en varios extremos del barco. Los pegasos se posicionaron cerca del mástil. Flurry coordinaba todo en el centro. Todos tomaron sus armas, lo cual incluía ballestas, lanzas y espadas.

— ¡White! — llamó Flurry

— ¿S… si, Domina? — preguntó la sirvienta acercándose, muy temerosa de la situación.

— Quiero que vayas al fondo del barco, en donde los soldados descansan. Quédate allí, estarás a salvo.  
— S… Sí, Domina.  
Flurry pensó en pedirle unos soldados que cuidaran a White, pero con la situación presente, necesitaban toda la fuerza posible en el exterior.

La joven terrestre se fue a donde su ama le había ordenado, y solo podía esperar que su princesa se encontrara bien. El lugar estaba vacío, pues todos los soldados estaban afuera en cubierta. Allí entonces escuchó varios disparos mágicos, y solo pudo hacerse bolita en el suelo.

— _Por favor que mi Domina esté bien_ — pensó la terrestre blanca.  
No se fijó en como un unicornio azul se asomaba por la puerta y encendía su cuerno. El unicornio disparó un fuerte rayo hacia el techo. El sonido de una explosión en el techo hizo que White levantara la cabeza, y apenas pudo ver todos los escombros de madera que le cayeron encima.

El general Blue Shade se acercó lentamente hacia la montaña de escombros, mientras sonreía. De entre los escombros apenas sobresalían uno de cascos y parte de su cola.  
— Tonta perra, al menos serás útil para algo.  
El general salió de la habitación, pero no fue al exterior a pelear. Tenía su pata rota, así que no podía luchar, aunque realmente no tenía intención de hacerlo. Con todos los soldados en el exterior, tenía vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

* * *

Afuera, la batalla había empezado. Varios pegasos de Equestria se habían acercado al barco. Algunos habían sido derribados por los disparos de unicornios, y los de Flurry, aunque los de ella tenían menos poder. Flurry veía como unicornios de Grum disparaban rayos potentes, para destrozar las alas de pegasos, los de ella solo aturdían.

En el aire, se daba un gran choque de pegasos, donde los ponis de ambos reinos se atacaban con todo. Mientras que, en la cubierta del barco, algunos Equestrianos habían logrado abordar. Muchos intentaron atacar a los unicornios, pero los terrestres los interceptaban.

— ¡La alicornio! — escuchó Flurry, y al voltearse, sintió que algo le sujeto los cascos delanteros. Flurry vio como un pegaso le había lanzado una cadena para apresarla, pero se había referido a ella como "La alicornio", lo cual le confundió.

Flurry entonces disparo un rayo aturdidor al pony que la encadeno, derribándola. Entonces ella escuchó algo detrás, y vio como le disparaban una red de captura. Ella solo se teletransporto, hacia el pony que la disparó, y con su espada cubierta de magia le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que no provocó ningún corte, noqueando al equestriano.

— _¿Me están intentando capturar?_ — pensó Flurry. En parte tendría sentido, ella era una princesa de Grum, y eso la haría una prisionera valiosa. Eso explicaría porque cambiaron de disparos de cañón, a un ataque de pegasos. No podía bajar la guardia.

A su alrededor, podía escucha gritos, que eran de ponis de ambos bandos. Flurry vio a un terrestre herido en el suelo a punto de ser asesinado por un pegaso equestriano, pero Flurry le disparo, mandando a ese enemigo afuera del barco. Casi después, Flurry vio como alguien caía del aire, un soldado de Grum. Rápidamente lo atrapo en el aire, unas flechas se dirigieron hacia ella, pero la bloqueó con su espada.

— ¿Princesa? — preguntó el soldado. Era Tailwind, el pegaso que le había mostrado antes el barco. Tenía un ala lastimada, y ya no podía volar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó ella llegando a tierra, y usando su espada, para golpear a un Equestriano que se le acercaba.

— Eso creo, aun puedo luchar — dijo el poniéndose de pie, aguantando el dolor de su ala — Gracias por salvar mi vida.

— Agradéceme cuando salgamos de aquí.

¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!

En ese instante, varias explosiones ocurrieron en el interior del barco, sorprendiendo a todos. Se abrieron varios hoyos, y la nave se sacudió. Flurry no entendía que había pasado. En ese momento, el general Blue Shade apareció del interior del barco, y se acercó a Flurry Heart, arrastrando el cuerpo de un Equestriano.

— ¡Princesa, algunos equestrianos entraron colocaron explosivos en el barco! — exclamó el general.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Ya me encargué de eliminarlos, pero hay barriles llenos de explosivos en el interior.  
Aunque la princesa se cuestionaba por qué el general había aparecido hasta ahora, sin duda las explosiones demostraban que no mentía. Flurry Heart vio la situación rápidamente. Parecía que solo uno de los barcos se encontraba dañado, quizás el otro estaba a salvo, en especial porque la mayoría de las fuerzas equestrianas se concentraron en el barco en el que estaba ella.

A su alrededor la batalla continuaba. Varios morían en ambos lados. Podía ver como varios pegasos caían muertos al agua, y también había unicornios y terrestres muertos de Grum. También parecía que más pegasos se dirigían hacia ellos, superándolos completamente en número.

— ¡BASTA! — exclamó Flurry Heart mientras encendía su cuerno.  
El timón del barco inmediatamente fue sujetado por la magia de Flurry, y giró a toda velocidad. El giro repentino en la nave, provoco que todos en cubierta se tropezaran. En ese instante Flurry uso toda su magia para envolver a todos los ponis de Grum. De repente, todos los ponis de. Grum desaparecieron, dejando confundidos a los soldados equestrianos. Flurry los teletransportó unos metros, haciéndolos aparecer en el segundo barco.

La cantidad de soldados aumento en el segundo barco, y los soldados de Equestria en esa nave, se vieron superados en número, por lo que regresaron al aire. Los que estaban en el primer barco quisieron ir a ayudar, pero en ese instante vieron otra explosión a un costado del barco.

— ¡El barco es una bomba! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Todos retrocedan! — exclamó un soldado Equestriano de alto rango.

En ese momento, todos los pegasos que habían atacado a los barcos de Grum se alejaron de los barcos. Los soldados de Grum suspiraron aliviados al ver eso. El segundo barco seguía su rumbo hacia Grum, mientras que el primero, que era una bomba de tiempo, se dirigía en la otra dirección.

— Bien, no se confíen. ¡Atiendan a los heridos, y registren el barco en busca de bombas!  
Flurry empezó a ver a todos los soldados a su alrededor, buscando a alguien. A pesar de su cansancio, se puso de pie, y busco entre todos los presentes.

— ¿White? ¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Alguien ha visto a White!?  
Flurry entonces se dio la vuelta y vio al barco que se estaba destrozando. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al simplemente imaginarse a su amiga estando atrapada en el barco. No podía ser, ella estaba segura que debió haber envuelto a todos los de Grum, incluso si estaban en el interior. ¿Acaso algo había pasado?  
— ¡White! — exclamó Flurry despegando.  
— ¡Princesa espere! — exclamó el Cabo Tailwind, quien tenía el ala lastimada, y Flurry volteo a ver a su tripulación.  
— ¡Mantengan el curso hacia Grum! ¡Yo iré a buscar a White! ¡No me sigan!  
— ¡Princesa! — volvió a gritar el soldado — ¡Rápido, hay que...!  
— ¡Ya oyeron a la princesa! — interrumpió el general Blue Shade sonriendo sádicamente — ¡No pierdan el tiempo!  
Los soldados solo siguieron la orden del general sin responder. No podían desobedecerle a su princesa. El Cabo Tailwind debía ir a que le atendieran su herida, pero prefirió quedarse ahí a esperar. El General Shade también se quedó allí, pero él tenía un telescopio para ver a Flurry. El unicornio azul sonrió sádicamente al ver a la princesa llegando al barco.

* * *

Flurry Heart no tardó en llegar al barco. Tan pronto aterrizó, recupero aire. Se sentía muy cansada, pues teletransportar a todos los soldados de Grum fue demasiado, y también voló hacia el barco lo más rápido que pudo. Se encontraba vacío, así que no tendría que pelear. Rápidamente fue al interior del barco.

— ¿¡White!? — preguntó Flurry mientras entraba. Adentro vio varios barriles llenos de pólvora que emitían algo de brillo. Eran los explosivos que destruirían el barco.

No perdió más el tiempo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los soldados, donde había dejado a White. Tan pronto llegó, Flurry quedo asustada de lo que vio.

— ¡White!

Flurry Heart corrió hacia la montaña de escombros sobre su sirvienta, seguro esos escombros habían impedido que su magia la cubriera durante la tele transportación. Rápidamente intentó usar su magia para quitar toda esa madera de la terrestre, pero su cuerno se apagó, y empezó a sentirse agotada. Aun no lograba recuperar del todo del hechizo que usó antes. La princesa soltó un gruñido de frustración, y empezó a quitar los escombros, a casco. No lo parecía, pero Flurry tenía más fuerza física que muchos terrestres, y en un minuto logró quitar toda la madera, aunque le fue difícil. Finalmente pudo ver a White, quien tenía varias manchas rojas en su blanco pelaje, y su vestido rasgado.

— ¡White responde!

Flurry levantó un poco a la inconsciente yegua, tratando de hacerla despertar, pero no daba resultado. Flurry allí puso su oído contra el pecho de su amiga, y se concentró para escuchar. Unos leves sonidos fueron escuchados, y Flurry Heart suspiró aliviada.

— Que bueno… — el alivio no duró mucho, pues en ese momento se escuchó otra explosión, y más agua entro al barco — Te sacare de aquí.

Flurry extendió sus alas, y levanto a su inconsciente amiga en cascos. Tenía que buscar rápido una salida del barco; y, en la habitación en la que estaba, no había ventanas, pero estaba el hoyo en el techo. La princesa salió por él, y llegó hacia le cubierta. Cargar a su amiga era difícil, no porque fuera pesada, sino por el cansancio, pero no podía dejarla atrás. Usando todas sus fuerzas, intentó alejarse de la nave, pero…

BOOOOOOOOOM

Finalmente, los barriles en el interior brillaron, y el barco explotó con ellos. Una onda de choque se expandió. Flurry Heart sujetó con fuerza a White, y la protegió del impacto, pero eso no impidió que ambas cayeran con fuerza al agua. Ambas se empezaron a hundir, y Flurry sintió como la energía se le iba.

— _¿Estoy muerta?_ — pensó Flurry Heart adolorida.

Flurry Heart sentía su cuerpo entumido, no solo por el impacto, sino por lo fría que estaba el agua, en la cual se estaba hundiendo. Por un momento sintió que iba a desmayarse, pero entonces vio a la terrestre blanca que sujetaba. logro resistirlo. Usando todas sus fuerzas, Flurry empezó a patalear hacia la superficie, llegando en segundos.

Tan pronto Flurry logro sacar su cabeza del agua, respiró profundo, y sacó a White del agua. La joven alicornio empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca, logrando encontrar una gran tabla flotando. Flurry logro nadar hacia ella, y se subió rápidamente, jalando después a White. Tan pronto ambas estuvieron fuera del agua, Flurry vio al barco de Grum alejándose, y sonrió levemente. Al menos el resto había podido escapar.

De repente, Flurry vio como varias figuras se aproximaban. Al principio no vio que eran esas sombras, pero cuando se acercaron vio que eran pegasos de Equestria, todos armados.

En el barco de Grum, el general Blue Shade veía molesto, con su telescopio, lo que pasaba. Quizás estaba molesto porque la princesa seguía viva.

— ¡La princesa fue capturada! — habló Shade viendo a sus tropas.

— ¿¡Que!? — respondió el cabo Tailwind, quien seguía allí — ¡Hay que regresar!

— No diga tonterías, soldado — respondió el general con seriedad — Es nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

— ¡Pero señor, la princesa…!

— La princesa dio la orden de escapar. Yo mismo hablaré con la emperatriz para buscar una solución — volteo a ver a todos los soldados — ¡Salgamos de aquí a toda marcha, antes de que lleguen más barcos de esos salvajes de Equestria!

El barco de Grum salió de allí a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a los barcos de Equestria. Algunos soldados pensaron en que debían volver por la princesa Flurry Heart, pero no tuvieron más opción que seguir las órdenes del general, y asegurarse que la oportunidad que les dio su princesa no se desperdiciara.

Mientras tanto, Flurry Heart seguía tirada en ese enorme cuadro de madera. Todos los pegasos le apuntaban con ballestas y lanzas. La princesa ya estaba muy cansada, y sentía mucho frio por haber estado en el agua. Solo podía escuchar a los soldados hablar, pero no les entendía muchas cosas.

— Enserio es una alicornio.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya una alicornio en Grum?

— Esta muy débil, es mejor que la matemos.

— No, el capitán dijo que la capturemos.

Mientras escuchaba todos esos balbuceos, Flurry cerró los ojos. El cansancio le gano, y no pudo evitar desmayarse. No pudo ver venir como alguien más se acercaba.

— ¡Deténganse! — interrumpió otro pegaso que llegaba, y todos le hicieron un saludo.

— ¡Capitán!

El capitán equestriano era un pegaso naranja de melena azul, de más de 40 años. Ese pegaso inspeccionó a Flurry Heart con detenimiento, y abrió los ojos como platos al terminar, y confirmar sus sospechas.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Estas yeguas necesitan atención medica!

— Pero señor…

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Que alguien envié un mensaje y preparen un transporte al imperio de cristal! ¡Infórmenle a la princesa Cadance que encontramos a la princesa perdida!

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Ya me escucharon! — dijo seriamente, y luego vio a un soldado — ¡Ayúdame a llevarlas!

— ¡Si señor!

Los soldados no protestaron más. Un soldado común cargo a White en sus cascos, mientras que el capitán cargó a Flurry Heart. Las dos yeguas fueron llevadas con mucho cuidado a un barco de Equestria, donde serían atendidas.

 **Para nombrar ciudades de Grum, use la misma forma que usan en la serie, o sea, juegos de palabras. Marelin, viene de Berlin XD**

 **Ahora Flurry ira a Equestria. ¿Qué creen que pase alli?**

 **Y… pues… referencia a Fire Emblem Awakening… porque… este fic esta basado en Fates… Es gracioso, ¿verdad? ¿No? Okay… Olvidenlo XD**

 **En mi deviantart hay diseños de varios personajes, por si quieren verlos.**

 **Y pues, ¿Qué les parecio es capitulo?**

 **Bye bye.**


	5. Equestria

Capítulo 5. Equestria

Música, eso era lo que captaban los oídos de la princesa Flurry Heart mientras dormía. Parecía ser una guitarra, no era de sus instrumentos favoritos, pues ella prefería instrumentos de viento.

Flurry Heart fue despertando poco a poco. La joven princesa lentamente se llevó un casco a la cabeza, o al menos lo intentó, pues sintió como algo le apresaba los cascos. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos asustada, y vio que encontraba en una especie de celda de madera. Sus cascos estaban bien atados, sus alas también, y su cuerno tenía un anillo bloqueador de magia. Sentía como el lugar se movía un poco, conocía esa sensación, era la de estar en una carroza en el aire.

— ¿¡Donde estoy!? — exclamó la princesa

— Me alegra que despertara. Discúlpeme por apresarla, pero hay que ser precavido.

La princesa reaccionó al oír esa voz, y vio que había otro pony con ella en ese lugar. Era un corcel, quien tenía una guitarra en sus cascos, pero la dejó sonriendo en el suelo.

— Es solo un pasatiempo — dijo él.

El corcel se le acercó un poco. Flurry vio al pony que se le había acercado, era un pegaso naranja vistiendo una armadura dorada. Por el símbolo que traía en esta, lo identifico como un soldado de Equestria.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Mi nombre es Flash Sentry, soy un capitán de la armada de Equestria.

Eso confirmaba las dudas de Flurry. Sin duda alguna había sido capturada por tropas de Equestria. Eso era muy malo, quizás ahora nunca podría volver a ver a su familia… ¡No! No podía pensar así, debía pensar en alguna forma de escapar.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó Flash Sentry llamando la atención de la alicornio.

— ¿Eh? ¿No sabe quién soy?

— Sé bien quién es usted, princesa, solo quiero asegurarme.

— Hmmm — eso sonaba muy raro para Flurry. Si ese pony sabía bien quien era, no tendría que preguntarle el nombre. ¿Sería alguna trampa? De pequeña le enseñaron que un enemigo podría empezar viéndose amigable, pero en realidad solo era un truco. Nunca debía confiar en un soldado de Equestria — Olvídelo, no le diré nada, equestriano.

Flash Sentry soltó un suspiro, mientras se sobaba entre los ojos, tratando de pensar.

— Princesa, por favor — volvió a hablar el pegaso — No soy su enemigo, solo quiero hablar.

Flurry prefirió ya no contestarle al soldado de Equestria. Mientras más hablara con él más podría caer en algún truco. Mejor lo ignoraba, y buscaba una oportunidad para huir.

— Por favor — dijo el pegaso sonriéndole amablemente — Le aseguro que usted y su amiga estarán bien.

Esas palabras hicieron que las orejas de Flurry se levantaran. ¿Había dicho amiga? En ese momento imágenes empezaron a regresar a la cabeza de la princesa. Recordó como su barco estallaba detrás de ella, mientras cargaba a una inconsciente pony blanca en sus cascos. Logro llevarlas a ambas a una madera flotante, a la cual llegaron varios soldados de Equestria.

— Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas para…

— ¿¡White!? ¿¡Dónde está ella!? — estalló la alicornio rosa.

— Princesa, tranquila…

— ¡Por favor, haré lo que me pidan, pero no la lastimen! ¡Ella es solo una sirvienta, no es su enemiga!

— Esa yegua, White, se encuentra en otra carroza.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó Flurry muy preocupada.

— Estaba algo lastimada, pero la atendieron. No tiene nada grave.

Flurry Heart exhaló la tensión, y se calmó un poco. Por lo menos sabía que su amiga estaba bien. Sin embargo, ahora los equestrianos tenían algo para usar en su contra. Quizás su madre reprobaría que se someta al enemigo por una sirvienta, pero White era mucho más que eso. Ella era su amiga.

— Soy Flurry Heart — murmuró la princesa.

— ¿Cómo dijo? — preguntó Flash confundido.

— Quería saber mi nombre. Soy Flurry Heart.

Flash Sentry se llevó un casco a la barbilla. Flurry Heart quedó extrañada, pues parecía que esa no era la respuesta que el pegaso esperaba. Quiso preguntarle qué pasaba, pero prefirió mantener su rol como prisionera obediente, hasta asegurarse que White estuviera a salvo.

— Hmmm, veo que no le cambiaron el nombre — esas palabras confundieron aún más a Flurry Heart — ¿Quiénes son sus padres?

Esto era ridículo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese pegaso no supiera quienes eran sus padres?

— Soy la hija de la emperatriz Shadow Rage, y el emperador Black Diamond, que en paz descanse.

— Hmmm, ¿hay otros alicornios en su familia?

Esa pregunta al menos tenía algo más de sentido, pues tendría sentido que un soldado de Equestria no supiera eso, aunque aún era una pregunta rara.

— No… yo soy la única.

— ¿Le dijeron por qué?

— Em… mi madre me explico que solo fue suerte; que, si la genética puede hacer que un pony nazca co patas, también puede hacer que una pony nazca con alas y cuernos.

— Rayos, esto se ve complicado — dijo el pegaso rascándose la cabeza — Si es mejor que la princesa Cadance se lo explique. Ella es buena hablando con la gente.

¿Princesa Cadance? Pensaba Flurry. ¿Era una gobernante de Equestria? Ella había escuchado que todas las gobernantes de Equestria se identificaban como princesas, y que era un ejemplo de lo torpes que podían ser los equestrianos. Personalmente, Flurry nunca se había creído eso

— Disculpe, em… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? — murmuró Flurry algo insegura.

— Al Imperio de Cristal, ¿conoce ese lugar?

— S… sí, he oído de él. Solo sé que es una de las ciudades más fuertes de Equestria, y que es habitada por ponis de cristal.

— ¿No conoces nada más? ¿Sabes quién la gobierna?

— No, no conozco nada más. ¿Lo gobierna esa princesa Cadance que mencionó?

— Así es, supongo que nunca escuchó de ella.

— No, jamás he oído ese nombre. Solo he oído de las princesas Celestia y Luna, que controlan los astros.

— Supongo que entonces no ha oído de la princesa Twiligth Sparkle.

— No — murmuró Flurry tratando de procesar que rayos estaba pasando.

— Que mal, ella es fantástica, jeje —rio Flash Sentry, dejando más extrañada a Flurry.

— ¿Eh?

El pegaso reaccionó, y aclaró rápidamente la garganta algo avergonzado.

— Discúlpeme, eso no venía al tema.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — preguntó Flurry ya cansada de intentar entender que pasaba — ¿Lleva a que me ejecuten? ¿O quieren usarme de rehén para chantajear a mi madre?

Flash reaccionó al oír eso, y suspiró algo cansado.

— No, princesa. Equestria nunca recurriría a medios tan sucios como esos. No somos como los de Grum, que solo causan muertes por placer.

— ¡No hable así de mi reino! — estalló Flurry sorprendiendo al pegaso — Quizás no sea perfecto, pero es un reino prospero, y queremos unificar al mundo para que ya no haya más guerras innecesarias.

Flurry respiraba algo agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues había sacado mucho aire. Flash solo la miraba sorprendido por esa repentina explosión.

— ¿¡Pero que rayos les enseñan en la escuela!?

— ¿Eh?

— Sabia que su reino estaba jodido, pero no que enserio les enseñaran esas cosas — dijo Flash ya con tono más elevado, pasándose el casco por la melena — Princesa, enserio no entiende nada.

— ¿No entiendo nada de qué? — preguntó Flurry molesta.

El soldado suspiró, mientras se pasaba su casco por la melena.

— Enserio mejor dejo que la princesa le explique todo.

— ¿Qué me explique qué?

— Si se lo digo yo, no me creería. Cuando lleguemos al Imperio se le explicara todo.

— ¡Capitán!

Se escuchó una voz masculina viniendo del exterior. Flash Sentry vio por la ventana a un soldado pegaso.

— ¿Qué pasa soldado?

— Los tiradores de los carruajes están empezando a cansarse.

— Bien, igual nos acercamos al punto de descanso. Díganles que desciendan cuando vean un rio.

— ¡Si señor!

El soldado desapareció de la ventana, dejando solos a Flash y a Flurry.

— Haremos una pequeña parada.

— … — está vez Flurry ya no le dijo nada.

— Bien, mejor la dejo procesar un poco.

Flash suspiró, y solo permaneció sentado en el carruaje, pero fue allí cuando Flash volvió a tomar la guitarra que había hecho a un lado, y la empezó a tocar. Aunque a Flurry no le gustara admitirlo, el pegaso la tocaba bien.

Finalmente, el carruaje empezó a descender. Flurry sintió esa sensación de bajada, hasta que aterrizaron en tierra firme. Al ver por la ventana, Flurry pudo ver unos árboles. Seguramente habían aterrizado en un rio cerca de un bosque.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, Flash Sentry se puso de pie, y estiro un poco los cascos. Dejó su guitarra en el suelo del carruaje, y luego unos soldados llegaron a abrir la puerta trasera de ese carruaje celda, pues solo podía abrirse por fuera.

— Le traeré algo de agua, princesa — dijo Flash mientras salía.

— ¡Espere! — llamó la princesa, obteniendo la atención del capitán — Por favor déjeme ver a White — Flash se mantuvo con una mirada pensativa al oír eso — Si quiere encadéneme más, pero por favor déjenme verla.

El pegaso naranja, para sorpresa de Flurry, sonrió. Flash se acercó hacia la princesa y tomó una navaja con su boca, el cual estaba en su armadura. La princesa cerró los ojos sin saber que esperar, pero en ese momento sintió como sus cascos se relajaban. Al abrir los ojos, Flurry vio que las cuerdas en sus cascos delanteros habían sido cortadas. Aún tenia bloqueada su magia y atadas sus alas, pero al menos podía caminar.

— Acompáñeme, pero no intente nada. Somos aproximadamente 20 soldados aquí, y estamos en una zona que usted no conoce.

— Lo entiendo, prometo que no intentaré escapar.

Flash entonces guardo de nuevo su navaja, y salió del carruaje. Con su cabeza le hizo una seña para que ella también saliera. La princesa suspiró, pues por ahora esa era la mejor opción si quería ver a White.

Afuera, Flurry vio lo que esperaba, estaban cerca de un río, donde varios soldados se lavaban la cara, o llenaban sus cantimploras para beber agua. Había en su mayoría pegasos, pero también algunos terrestres y unicornios. Como había otras carrozas, supuso que los que no podían volar viajaban en esas. Le pareció algo primitivo, pues en Grum tenían dirigibles de guerra que podían transportar a toda clase de ponis por el aire, sin esfuerzo. En Grum aun usaban carrozas tiradas por pegasos, como la que ella usó cuando salió de Marelin, pero algo como eso no tenía mucho valor estratégico en una guerra. Parecía que Equestria no era un reino tan avanzado en tecnología, justo como le habían dicho.

— Ustedes, traigan a la pony blanca. Em… White es su nombre — dijo Flash a unos soldados.

— Sí señor.

Los soldados fueron a una de las carrozas que traían, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Flurry miro atentamente, esperando a que su amiga saliera de allí. Entonces se percató que todos los ponis allí la miraban, mientras murmuraban cosas. Posiblemente hablaban de cómo habían logrado una gran victoria al capturar a una princesa de Grum. Ella no alcanzaba a oírlos, pero prefirió mejor no intentar entender sus palabras.

— ¿¡Qué esperas muévete!? — se escuchó dentro de la carroza, llamando la atención de Flurry y de Flash Sentry.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Flash Sentry.

— No se mueve, capitán. está despierta, pero no se levanta. — respondió un terrestre.

— Yo me encargo — dijo una unicornio, quien encendió su cuerno.

La unicornio soldado entonces enfocó su magia en algo. Todos entonces vieron como de la carroza salía levitando una pony blanca de melena blanca.

White se veía totalmente aterrada. Se encontraba hecha bolita casi en posición fetal. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y se veía que apretaba sus dientes con su boca cerrada. También tenía algunos vendajes en su lomo, en sus patas, y una venda en la cabeza. También se encontraba atada de cascos delanteros, pues era una prisionera. Flurry sintió como su alma se le salía al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

— ¡White! — exclamó la alicornio preocupada.

En ese mismo instante, al oír esas palabras de esa voz que parecía ser de su ama, las orejas de White se levantaron y sus ojos se abrieron. Vio a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de esas palabras. Fue allí cuando la vio. Vio a Flurry Heart en ese lugar, y puso una enorme sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas.

— ¡DÓMINA!

En ese instante White sin darse cuenta estiró las patas traseras, dándole una patada a la unicornio que la levitaba, haciéndole perder la concentración. White cayó al suelo. En ese momento, todos vieron y escucharon como algo era rasgado. White separó rápidamente sus patas delanteras, y las sogas que la ataban se rompieron casi al instante, dejando impactados a todos los soldados.

La terrestre blanca se levantó, y corrió hacia Flurry Heart. Algunos soldados tomaron eso como peligro, pero por fortuna no tomaron sus armas. Un par de terrestres se pusieron entre la pony blanca, y su capitán y la princesa. White sin embargo los ignoró, solo siguió corriendo hacia adelante con una enorme sonrisa. Hubo un fuerte choque, y los soldados fueron hechos a un lado, como si una bala de cañón hubiera pasado entre ellos.

— ¡DÓMINA! — gritó White saltando y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su ama, tirándola al suelo.

— ¡White! — respondió Flurry alterada, pero algo feliz de ver a su amiga. White la apretaba fuerte, pero realmente no lastimaba su cuerpo.

— ¡Estaba tan preocupada! — dijo la terrestre entre lágrimas — Cuando desperté estaba en esa celda de madera, y cuando pregunté, me dijeron que usted estaba prisionera. ¡Qué bueno que está bien!

— Em… White… aún somos prisioneras, y estamos rodeadas de soldados equestrianos.

La pony blanca entonces levantó la cabeza, y vio a varios soldados de Equestria, quienes se veían muy molestos.

— Oops — murmuró la yegua apenada, quitándose de encima de su ama.

Flurry se levantó, y vio algo nerviosa a los soldados, quienes se encontraban completamente alerta.

Fue allí cuando se escuchó una leve risa. Todos voltearon, y vieron que era del capitán Flash Sentry.

— Oh vaya, parece que su amiga no es una simple sirvienta.

— Le prometo que no volverá a pasar, por favor perdónenla — suplicó Flurry — Ella no es un peligro para ustedes.

— Lo sé — habló de nuevo Flash sonriendo calmadamente —He conocido a muchos ponis extraños, una pony fuerte no me sorprende — volteó a ver a sus tropas — Tranquilos soldados, es solo una jovencita, no es una amenaza.

Algunos soldados se veían inseguros, pero como confiaban en su capitán, decidieron confiar en su juicio. Incluso los que White había lastimado, solo estaban algo aturdidos.

— ¡Discúlpenme! — pidió White inclinándose ante Flash Sentry — Si quiere castígueme, pero a mi Dómina déjela.

Flash sonrió amablemente, poniendo su casco debajo de la barbilla de White.

— Tranquila, nada malo le pasará a ninguna. Solo necesito que colaboren, ¿está bien?

— S… sí, como diga — dijo White sintiéndose algo calmada, pues ese pony no se veía peligroso, a pesar de ser un soldado de Equestria.

— Seguro tienen sed.

Flash entonces les pasó cantimploras de agua a las dos yeguas. White casi sin dudarlo, la bebió el agua. Flurry permaneció más reservada, pues aun no confiaba en los soldados de Equestria. Aunque hasta ahora no les habían hecho nada, e incluso le permitieron ver a su amiga, aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había aprendido en preparación para la guerra.

— No tengo sed — dijo ella.

— Oh vamos, princesa — se quejó Flash.

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose, y todos vieron hacia el bosque. Algunos tomaron sus armas. Aunque no se encontraban en una zona tan peligrosa, como el muy conocido Bosque Everfree, siempre era posible encontrarse con algún peligro. Flurry también permaneció alerta, y White se colocó delante de ella, aunque se encontraba aterrada.

Fue allí cuando una figura salió de los arbustos, y cayó frente a los soldados. Era un corcel ordinario, pero todos vieron como tenía una flecha clavada en su cuerpo. El pony parecía agonizar. White cerró los ojos ante tan horrible escena.

Flash Sentry se acercó rápidamente al pony herido.

— ¡Rápido, este pony necesita atención medica! — exclamó Flash.

— Ayuda… por favor, a… atacaron mi aldea.

Flurry Heart observaba eso, sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería ir a ayudar a ese pony, pero ella no sabía magia curativa, y aunque la supiera, su magia estaba bloqueada. No sabía qué hacer. Ese pony agonizante se veía muy alterado, por la forma en que hablaba de como atacaron su hogar.

— No hables — pidió el capitán.

— Por favor, salven a mi familia — dijo de nuevo el pony cerrando los ojos.

Flash Sentry le tomó el pulso, pero no encontró nada.

— Está muerto — suspiró el capitán.

Flurry Heart quedó impactada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Era la primera vez que… veía a alguien agonizar hasta morir, y no sabía que pensar.

— ¿Capitán que hacemos? — preguntó un soldado.

— Primero, quiero una ubicación de donde está esa aldea.

— Mientras volábamos la vimos, está en aquella dirección, a medio kilómetro — señalo un pegaso que antes tiraba del carruaje.

— Bien — Flash entonces señalo a dos pegasos y a una unicornio — Quiero que vayan e investiguen. Repórtenme lo que encuentren — ordenó el capitán. No iba a enviar a sus tropas a ningún lado, sin enviar primero exploradores.

— ¡Si capitán!

Los soldados fueron a investigar, y Flash dejó el cuerpo del pony en el suelo, diciéndole que su muerte no sería en vano. Fue allí cuando Flash se acercó a Flurry Heart, quien estaba algo impactada.

— ¿Princesa? — llamó Flash, pero Flurry no respondía — ¿Princesa?

— Do… dómina — la llamó White quien estaba intranquila, pero no perdida como su ama — ¡Dómina! — la sacudió un poco y Flurry reaccionó.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento — se disculpó Flurry llevándose un casco a la cabeza — ¿Qué ocurre?

— La corta parada se alargará, no puedo dejar a un pueblo abandonado.

— Sí… claro — suspiró Flurry.

Pasaron 20 minutos, en los que todos los soldados se sentaron a esperar. Flurry se sentía muy inquieta, pues seguía muy preocupada por lo que podría estar pasando en esa aldea. Ella siempre había sido muy compasiva, cosa que su madre siempre le reprobó, pero no podía evitarlo. Ser compasiva era casi como algo natural en su corazón.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamaron los soldados que regresaron.

Flash se encontraba parado, esperando con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al oír como le llamaban. Vio a sus soldados, pero permaneció en su posición.

— ¿Qué descubrieron?

— Véalo usted mismo.

En ese momento la unicornio que fue a explorar encendió su cuerno, y creo una proyección, e imágenes empezaron a aparecer, como si fuera una película. Flurry quedó asombrada, pues nunca había visto un hechizo de esa clase, y había estudiado magia que usaban soldados de Grum, pero nunca había visto algo parecido. ¿Acaso Equestria tenía magia más avanzada?

La imagen se fue aclarando, y pronto se empezó a emitir una especie de video que hizo que Flash rechinara los dientes, y que Flurry quedara con la boca abierta.

— Grum — dijo Flash molesto.

En la proyección podían ver a varios ponis con armaduras negras, causando estragos en una pequeña aldea de unas 20 casas. Podían ver como esos soldados sacaban a ponys de sus casas, para arrojarlos al suelo. También podían ver como varios cultivos eran arrancados de la tierra; esos monstruos estaban dispuestos a quitarles a esos ponis su duro trabajo. Se podían ver a varios muertos en el suelo, prueba de que algunos ponis habían intentado pelear, y fallaron. Esas cosas solo hacían que el capitán se enojara más. Mientras que Flurry procesaba el ver a soldados de su reino causando esa destrucción a vidas inocentes.

— Ya vi suficiente, debemos ir inmediatamente a ayudar — habló firmemente el capitán.

— Capitán, son al menos unos 50 soldados, son más del doble que nosotros — dijo un pegaso explorador.

— Pero tenemos el elemento sorpresa — vio a un par de soldados — Ustedes dos vigilen a la princesa. El resto acompáñeme a la aldea, antes de que esos desgraciados escapen.

— ¡Esperen! — se escuchó, y todos voltearon a ver a la alicornio que había hablado — Por favor déjenme encargarme.

— ¿Qué sugiere? — preguntó Flash intrigado.

— Soy una princesa de Grum, puedo ordenarles a los soldados que se retiren, así evitaremos que haya bajas en ambos bandos

— Capitán, no le haga caso.

— Por favor, les juro que no intentaré huir, solo quiero evitar que se pierdan vidas. Déjenme hablar con los soldados, los convenceré de que se retiren.

Flash se llevó un casco a la barbilla, y vio los ojos de la princesa. Eran ojos que él ya había visto antes en el pasado. El pegaso sonrió.

— Muy bien, pero mis tropas permanecerán alertas, y White se quedará aquí bajo vigilancia.

Todos los soldados quedaron sorprendidos de la decisión de su capitán.

— Entiendo — suspiró Flurry — White, por favor quédate aquí.

— Pero Dómina…

— Todo estará bien — le sonrió Flurry.

La terrestre blanca estaba insegura pero aun así no podía desobedecerle a su ama. Ella la admiraba demasiado, y le debía mucho. White no podía dudar de su princesa.

— está bien.

White solo se sentó en su lugar, y los soldados a los que Flash había ordenado quedarse se pusieron detrás ella.

Flurry fue con Flash Sentry, quien dio la orden de ir en dirección hacia esa aldea. En el camino los soldados y permanecían serios, pues sabían que tenían una batalla por delante. También estaban atentos a que Flurry intentara algo para escapar. Fue allí cuando un soldado se acercó a susurrarle algo a su capitán.

— Capitán, ¿Por qué confía en ella? Entiendo que sea la hija de la princesa Cadance, pero estuvo toda su vida en Grum.

— ¿Por qué confío en ella? Hmmm… — murmuró Flash llevándose un casco a la barbilla — Supongo que porque ella no tiene la mirada de un asesino, sino una de honor. Nunca he visto a nadie de Grum con esa mirada. Es esa clase de honor la que puede cambiar el mundo.

— Pero Capitán…

— Descuida, si algo sale mal, aceptaré toda la responsabilidad.

Finalmente llegaron a unos metros de la aldea, fue allí cuando Flash corto las sogas que ataban las alas de Flurry y le quitó el anillo que bloqueaba su magia, el cual era imposible de remover para el que lo llevara puesto.

— Muy bien princesa, demuéstreme que sus palabras son honestas.

Flurry suspiró. Ahora era libre, y podía escapar, pero no lo iba a hacer. Ella realmente quería proteger a ese pueblo, y también a White quien seguía vigilada por soldados de Equestria.

— Claro — murmuró Flurry yendo en dirección a la aldea.

Cuando Flurry llegó, vio en persona lo que había visto antes en la proyección. Veía como los soldados de Grum se robaban la comida del, pueblo e incluso saqueaban sus casas buscando cualquier cosa de valor. Otra cosa que notó fue como algunos ponis eran subidos en carretas, mientras algunos soldados evaluaban a los habitantes.

— ¡Alicornio! — gritó un soldado, y todos los grumianos tomaron sus armas. Flurry entonces sintió todas las miradas sobre ellas, incluyendo a las de los ponis del pueblo, quienes al principio se vieron esperanzados, pero luego quedaron confundidos, como si Flurry no fuera a quien esperaban.

— ¡Esperen, soy su aliada! — gritó Flurry viéndose rodeada. Rápidamente se sentó y subió los cascos, mientras le apuntaban con lanzas y ballestas.

Varios soldados de Grum quedaron extrañados por eso. Al observarla mejor, algunos se calmaron un poco, pues antes se veían muy alterados. Parecía que hubieran encontrado a la pony equivocada.

— ¡Identifíquese!

— Soy Flurry Heart, primera princesa de Grum. Bajen sus armas antes de que sean acusados de traidores.

Los soldados se vieron entre ellos, murmurando. Entonces un terrestre se acercó a un pegaso, susurrándole algo.

— Mayor, creo que si es la princesa alicornio de Grum.

Entonces el pony pegaso, rojo de melena verde se acercó a Flurry Heart observándola mejor. Fue allí cuando la reconoció, pero aun así se mantuvo alerta.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí, princesa?

Todos los soldados de Equestria seguían escondidos entre los árboles. Flash Sentry se encontraba a un lado de la unicornio exploradora, quien usaba su magia para hacer que su capitán pudiera escuchar. Los soldados estuvieron atentos a la respuesta de Flurry Heart, pues si ella quería traicionarlos, ese era el momento.

— Mi madre, la emperatriz Shadow Rage, me envió en una misión para apoyar a nuestras líneas frontales. Pero escuché que había tropas de Grum aquí, y decidí venir a investigar — habló Flurry manteniéndose calmada.

— ¿Dónde están sus tropas?

— Colectando provisiones.

— ¿Una princesa dando un paseo sin escolta o sin armas?

Flurry Heart se mantuvo seria por un momento, pero luego puso una sonrisa confiada.

— Soy una princesa de Grum, no necesito escolta. Soy capaz de defenderme sola, incluso sin armas — respondió Flurry Heart sonriendo confiada. Ella sabía muy bien la regla de la supervivencia del más fuerte, la cual era como un mandamiento sagrado en su reino. Si no mostraba fuerza, esos soldados no le creerían.

— Hmmm, eso tiene sentido — respondió el Mayor — Bajen sus armas, y vuelvan al trabajo — todos obedecieron, y Flurry se puso de pie — Mis disculpas princesa, no esperábamos encontrarla aquí. Soy el Mayor Locker.

— No se preocupe mayor

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes en este lugar?

— Fuimos enviados a conquistar una ciudad que se encuentra del otro lado del bosque, pero hubo complicaciones.

— ¿Complicaciones?

— Sí, unas tropas de Equestria nos emboscaron, y acabaron con casi todo nuestro batallón. Se encontraban dirigidos por una alicornio rosa.

Esas palabras hicieron que Flurry abriera los ojos como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Alicornio… rosa? — titubeó Flurry Heart.

— Sí, dijo que era princesa del imperio de cristal. Ella sola acabo con al menos 20 de nuestros soldados.

¿Enserio había más alicornios en Equestria? Todo lo que conocía de las gobernantes de ese reino eran los nombres de las hermanas del día y la noche, pero fuera de eso no sabía nada más. En cuanto a lo de una pony acabando sola con 20 soldados, no le impresionó tanto, pues había oído historias de sus dos hermanos mayores y su madre, haciendo cosas similares.

— Po… por eso reaccionaron así al verme, me confundieron con ella.

— Así es, pero ahora que lo pienso, esa pony tenía un rosa más oscuro que el suyo.

— De… de cualquier forma, ¿Qué hacen aquí en esta aldea?

Todos los soldados sonrieron al oír eso.

— Pues verá, estábamos retirándonos de regreso a nuestro reino, cuando encontramos está patética villa. Pensamos en llevarnos algunos esclavos, eso compensará un poco nuestro fracaso, y nos conseguirá una ganancia — murmuró eso último.

Flurry rechino los dientes molesta, pues no soportaba la idea de que unos soldados solo llegaran a una pequeña villa para conseguir esclavos. Vio a su alrededor, y vio todo lo que habían hecho. Los ponis que vivían en ese pueblo estaban aterrados y no se atrevían a hablar. Flurry Heart quería gritarles a los soldados, pero no podía, debía mantener la calma.

— A-Acaban de sufrir muchas bajas, varios de sus ponis se ven cansados. Llevar prisioneros solo los atrasará.

— Pff, no será problema, ya he transportado varios prisioneros en el pasado — respondió el pegaso — Relájese, igual otros pelotones lo hacen.

Flurry volvió a ver lo que hacían los soldados de Grum. Ellos observaban a los ponis del pueblo, y seleccionaban a los que tendrían algún valor en el mercado de esclavos. Agarraban corceles fuertes, pues esos tenían utilidad en trabajos forzados; a yeguas hermosas, pues esas podían ser usadas para servir a depravados; y agarraban potros y potrancas de más de 5 años, porque… esos se vendían a precios bajos, pero a buena cantidad. Flurry solo conocía que los esclavos venían de villas especializadas en producción de estos, cosa que era horrible, pero ahora también veía que soldados de Grum atacaban a ponis inocentes de Equestria para esclavizarlos. ¿Cómo podían hacer algo tan despiadado?

— ¡No! — se escucharon unos lloriqueos.

Flurry vio como un soldado agarraba a un potro terrestre del pelo para llevárselo.

— ¡Ya cállate mocoso!

— ¡Dejen a mi hijo! — gritó una yegua que quiso tirarse sobre soldado, sin embargo, este le dio un golpe tirándola al suelo.

Flurry Heart quiso hacer algo, pero quedó paralizada. Fue allí cuando vio como el soldado tomaba su lanza y… todo pasó muy rápido. La yegua quedó en el suelo, sin moverse, mientras sangre salía por la herida de la lanza.

— Bah, no era muy bonita, no nos habría dado nada.

— ¡No! ¡Mami! — exclamó el potro llorando. Esos llantos hicieron que Flurry volviera a la realidad.

— Mayor, este mocoso no se calla — dijo el soldado que jalaba al potro.

— Bien, mátenlo, no soporto a los que lloran.

El potro fue arrojado contra el suelo, y el soldado tomó la misma lanza con la que había matado a su madre. Estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero…

— ¡NOOOOOO! — gritó Flurry disparando un rayo de magia hacia ese soldado, repeliéndolo unos metros.

Todos quedaron sin palabras al ver eso. Los soldados de Grum no perdieron el tiempo, y rápidamente apuntaron sus armas hacia Flurry.

— ¡La princesa es una impostora! — exclamó el mayor de Grum.

Flurry aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de hacer. Atacó a un soldado de su propio reino. En ese momento, los soldados de Grum vieron como soldados de Equestria aparecían, siendo dirigidos por Flash Sentry, quien se puso frente a Flurry Heart.

— ¡No permitan que lleguen a los civiles o a la princesa!

— ¡Maldición, era una trampa! — gritó el mayor Locker, pero entonces observo la situación — Je, creo que les faltan tropas.

Flash frunció el ceño, los soldados de Equestria eran menos de 20, mientras que los de Grum eran casi 50. Sin embargo, ellos se veían algo cansados, así que tenían oportunidad.

— ¡Somos más que suficientes para acabar con ustedes, escoria grumiana!

— ¡Entonces vengan a morir, salvajes de Equestria!

Flurry regresó a la realidad. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ayudar a las tropas Equestrianas a luchar? ¿Huir mientras estaban allí? No quería abandonar a ese pueblo, menos al ver a un potro llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre. Entonces, ¿debería luchar contra tropas de su reino? Ella no quería eso, quería evitar pelear.

 _BAAAM_

En ese momento, algo había a toda velocidad cayendo del suelo, y aterrizo en medio de ambos bandos, creando un estruendo. Se levantó un poco de humo, del cual apareció una figura. Cuando la figura se reveló, los soldados de Equestria y los habitantes del pueblo sonrieron en grande, mientras que los soldados de Grum quedaron aterrados.

— No puede ser… — murmuró un soldado de Grum.

— Estamos salvados — dijeron algunos del pueblo.

Era una yegua rosa fuerte, cuya melena era azul oscuro y morado. Llevaba una armadura dorada y morada, con una insignia al frente, que parecía una estrella. No llevaba casco, pero si una flor rosada entre su cabello. Fue entonces cuando la yegua extendió sus alas, y encendió su cuerno para tomar un florete en su armadura. Al mismo tiempo, todos los habitantes del pueblo fueron cubiertos por varias barreras magenta, del mismo color de la magia de esa pony. Se veía como de la misma edad de Flurry, aunque quizás un poco más joven.

— Flash Sentry, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó ella sin despegar su vista del enemigo.

— Una aldea estaba en peligro princesa, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada — respondió el pegaso sonriendo.

La alicornio sonrió al oír eso, pero luego puso una mirada seria para ver a los enemigos.

— Bien, ayúdame a pelear — dijo eso a Flash y luego habló a los soldados enemigos — Miserables de Grum, ustedes solo viven para causar sufrimiento. Van a pagar por todo lo que han hecho.

— Mayor, ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¡Somos soldados de Grum! ¡Acabemos con estos salvajes ahora mismo!

Y entonces la pelea inició. Flurry Heart quedo de pie allí, mientras unos soldados la protegían. Esa misteriosa alicornio, Flash, y el resto de los soldados atacaron a los de Grum.

La alicornio rápidamente fue atacada por varios soldados, pero está solo tomó su sable y los recibió. Usando su florete, ella simplemente lanzó varias estocadas al frente, y luego se enfocó en otros soldados. Los que la habían atacado antes, tenían una marca de puñalada que pasó por su armadura, y cayeron muertos al suelo.

Flash Sentry tomó una lanza, y con ella empezó a combatir también. Un par de unicornios le lanzaron rayos, pero este solo se elevó con sus alas, y los esquivo. Entonces Flash fue hacia uno de ellos, y lo atravesó con su lanza, matándolo. En ese momento un pony terrestre lo intentó atacar con una espada, pero Flash le dio un golpe en la cara con la parte trasera de su lanza, y luego atravesó con la delantera.

Todos los soldados de Grum empezaron a caer, pues varios se encontraban cansados de cuando habían escapado de su batalla anterior. Ningún soldado de Equestria caía, pues cuando iban a recibir un golpe, una barrera magenta se formaba a su alrededor protegiéndolos. La alicornio que estaba allí, los protegía sin muchas dificultades.

Finalmente, acabaron con todos los soldados de Grum, salvando a ese pueblo. La alicornio de armadura respiro hondo, y guardó su florete en su armadura.

— Lo logramos princesa — comentó Flash sonriendo.

— Sí, el pueblo está a salvo.

En ese momento, la alicornio apago su cuerno y todos los habitantes del pueblo fueron liberados de las barreras protectoras. Casi al instante, todos fueron con esa princesa, y se inclinaron ante ella.

— La princesa nos salvó.

— Es una heroína.

La alicornio entonces elevó la voz.

— ¡Atención! — llamó ella con voz firme, pero algunos notaron algo de pena — No requiero de sus alabanzas. Lamento haber llegado tarde. Embosque a varios soldados de Grum al otro soldado del bosque, pero algunos escaparon y vinieron aquí. Lamento mucho las pérdidas que sufrieron. Sé que esto no recuperará las vidas perdidas, pero el Imperio de Cristal les ayudará a reconstruir su aldea.

Algunos suspiraron aliviados, pues su princesa no los iba a abandonar. Otros seguían tristes por lo que pasaba, pero no querían ser malagradecidos con la pony que los salvó. Fue allí cuando esa alicornio escuchó unos llantos, y vio la fuente. Allí mismo pudo ver a un potro llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre, una consecuencia de no haber llegado antes. La alicornio se acercó al potro, y le tocó el hombro. El pequeño reaccionó, y abrazó a la alicornio mientras lloraba.

— Ya, ya, ¿tu papi está por aquí?

— No, también lo atacaron — dijo pequeño, mientras moqueaba.

— Entiendo, ¿tienes algún familiar que te cuide? — el pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

Fue allí cuando un corcel se acercó.

— Disculpe, soy su tío. Yo me encargaré de él — dijo el pony con pena.

— Bien, muchas gracias — dijo la yegua sonriendo, para luego ver al potro — Tranquilo, esos malvados nunca los volverán a amenazar.

— Gracias princesa — agradeció el potro calmándose un poco — La otra princesa me salvó, quiero darle las gracias.

— ¿Otra princesa?

El potro entonces vio en dirección a Flurry Heart, quien se encontraba observándolos.

— Tranquilo, yo le diré las gracias por ti.

En ese momento, esa alicornio se volteó, y empezó a caminar hacia Flurry Heart.

La princesa de Grum notó eso, y quedo impactada al ver la mirada seria de esa alicornio. Era la primera vez que veía a otra pony con cuernos y alas, y extrañamente sentía que esa pony se parecía un poco a ella. Sin embargo, esa alicornio no se veía feliz, parecía alerta, como si viera a una amenaza desconocida. Flurry incluso notó como esa pony encendía levemente su cuerno para tomar el florete en su armadura.

— ¡Princesa! — exclamó Flash poniéndose entre ambas yeguas con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y un tono que mostraba que quería tranquilizar a esa pony — Tranquila, puedo explicarlo.

— ¿Quién es esa pony, Flash? ¿Y por qué es una alicornio? Solo habemos 5 alicornios en Equestria.

— Em… sí, vera… — se le acercó al oído y le empezó a susurrar algo. La alicornio de melena morada y azul escuchó atentamente, pero abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo último.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Ella!?

— Pero aun no le diga nada, su madre pidió ser ella la que le de las explicaciones.

La alicornio rosa miró con una mirada desconfiada a Flurry, cosa que incomodo un poco a la alicornio rosa pálido. Flurry entonces se acercó a Flash.

— Em… capitán Sentry, ya puede apresarme de nuevo — dijo Flurry, pues ella había prometido que se volvería a entregar cuando la batalla terminara, y también sentía que esa alicornio, que aparentemente era una princesa, desconfiaba de que una enemiga estuviera sin apresar.

La alicornio más joven miró con enojo a Flurry Heart, y luego volteó a ver a Flash.

— Como sea, los acompañaré al Imperio. Quiero hablar con mamá sobre esto.

— Si princesa, como guste — suspiró aliviado Flash, pues en parte tenía miedo de que esa alicornio matara a Flurry en desconfianza.

La otra alicornio se fue, para ver si había más heridos en ese pueblo. Flash entonces, le coloco de nuevo un anillo bloqueador de magia a Flurry. Aunque ella no usaría su magia para escapar, mejor ser precavido.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Flurry Heart con intriga.

— Ella es Blazing Armor, princesa heredera del Imperio de Cristal.

— Blazing Armor… — murmuró Flurry viendo a esa alicornio, quien se preocupaba por sus súbditos, y poseía una gran fuerza. Le recordó un poco a… su hermano Bloody Sword.

Flurry entonces volteó a ver cómo había varios soldados muertos de Grum en el suelo. No pudo evitar pensar en su familia, y su hogar en Grum; o lo que pensaría su madre si la viera ahora, atacando a sus propios soldados.

* * *

Luego de haber recuperado la paz en esa aldea que habían visitado, las tropas de Equestria retomaron su viaje hacia el Imperio de Cristal. Flurry Heart estaba encerrada en una carroza celda, con su magia bloqueada. Sin embargo, ahora la acompañaba White, quien la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Flurry realmente no sabía que esperar en el Imperio de Cristal.

Afuera se encontraba volando la princesa Blazing Armor, seguida del capitán Flash Sentry. La alicornio se veía frustrada, pues no confiaba para nada en la situación actual. El pegaso naranja había intentado hablar con ella, pero sin éxito.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a su destino, el Imperio de Cristal, una gran ciudad en el extremo norte del continente de Equestria. La zona estaba rodeada por varias torres, donde había ponis vigilando, de esa forma era imposible que algún enemigo se acercara sin saberlo. Esas torres también estaban equipadas con armas para defensa. Además, la ciudad entera era cubierta por un enorme domo de luz, producto de una reliquia en el centro del imperio.

Las tropas descendieron en la entrada del imperio, donde había algunos soldados haciendo chequeo a cualquiera que se acercara al imperio. Las tropas llegaron, pero como la princesa Blazing los acompañaba, pudieron ahorrarse tiempo, y entrar inmediatamente. Las tropas atravesaron el domo de luz.

Cuando la carroza de Flurry atravesó ese domo, la princesa reaccionó. Flurry rápidamente levantó la cabeza, y se llevó un casco al pecho.

— ¿Qué es esto? — murmuró Flurry sintiendo una sensación extraña dentro de ella.

— Dómina, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó White preocupada.

— No lo sé, me siento… bien… — respondió sin entender lo que pasaba — ¿No sientes algo diferente?

— Pues… creo que ya no me siento tan preocupada — dijo sonriendo.

— Entiendo.

En ese momento, la carroza se detuvo, y la puerta fue abierta por Flash Sentry, quien sonreía.

— Salga, princesa. Usted también, White.

Las dos yeguas obedecieron. Flurry por algún motivo ya no sentía desconfianza de los soldados de Equestria, es como si ese temor hubiera salido de ella, de repente. Cuando la alicornio salió, entonces Flash le quito el anillo que bloqueaba su magia.

— ¿Por… por qué me lo quita?

— Jeje, no creo que lo necesite más. A este lugar no pueden entrar seres malvados.

— ¿Este lugar?

La princesa vio a su alrededor, y allí fue cuando quedo sin palabras. Los ojos de Flurry Heart reflejaron la maravilla que veía frente a ella. Nunca antes había visto un lugar tan bello y brillante. Vio unos hermosos prados a su alrededor, y varias casas hechas de cristal. A lo lejos veía un enorme palacio brillante, que emitía una luz hacia el cielo, provocando luces en el cielo, y un domo de luz. Sin embargo, no eran solo sus ojos los cautivados, sino que su corazón también. Flurry no se explicaba el porqué, pero su corazón se llenaba de una gran calidez, como si algo en el aire la estuviera llenando, algo que se sentía familiar, pero comprendía. Sentía… como si algo en ese lugar la llamara.

— Bienvenida al Imperio de Cristal

Las tropas guiaron a Flurry Heart por los caminos del imperio, mientras que Blazing Armor se fue volando hacia el castillo rápidamente. En el camino, Flurry observo a ponis que brillaban en la luz. Esos debían ser los ponis de cristal, de los que había oído. Algunos la veían y empezaban a murmurar, cosas, pero la princesa de Grum no los escuchaba, pues estaba maravillada por todo el lugar.

Finalmente llegaron al centro del imperio, el palacio de cristal. Sin embargo, hubo algo en la base que llamó la atención de la alicornio. Vigilado por algunos guardias, se encontraba un cristal con forma de corazón, el cual giraba y emitía luz.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ — pensó la princesa casi hipnotizada por ese objeto, pues sentía que la estaba llamando, y por poco se va hacia él, pero Flash la detuvo.

— Princesa, por favor no se distraiga, nos están esperando.

— Sí… claro — dijo la alicornio volviendo a la realidad, y entrando al palacio, pero sin poder quitarse de la mente a ese corazón.

Adentrándose mas en el castillo, llegaron a una gran puerta, la cual era vigilada por guardias de cristal.

— La princesa Cadance los está esperando — dijo uno abriendo la puerta.

— Adelante princesa — dijo Flash Sentry sonriendo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Usted no entrará?

— No. Esto es algo que no me concierne.

Flurry entonces volteó a ver a White, quien parecía algo distraída por todas las decoraciones de cristal. La alicornio suspiró y entro al salón.

Adentro era el salón del trono, y al fondo Flurry pudo ver a dos ponis. Una era la princesa Blazing Armor, quien se veía molesta, y la otra era otra alicornio rosa, pero que se veía mayor que ambas, posiblemente era la princesa Cadance que mencionaron. Flurry Heart se acercó lentamente hacia el trono, pero entonces la ocupante de este se levantó y avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

Flurry Heart vio a esa pony que se le acercaba, y vio que la veía de forma extraña, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. La princesa de Grum incluso volteó a ver detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo a alguien más. La princesa Cadance llegó hacia Flurry Heart, y le acercó un casco. Para sorpresa de Flurry, esa princesa Cadance le empezó a acariciar la cara, como si intentara confirmar algo.

Luego de inspeccionar su cara, la princesa Cadance empezó a lagrimear en sus ojos, y repentinamente le dio un abrazo a Flurry, mientras soltaba su llanto con una sonrisa.

— Enserio eres tú — lloraba Cadance — Finalmente estás en casa, hija mía.

 **Tan tan TAAAAAAAN. XD**

 **Se que la acción fue algo débil en este capitulo, pero enserio no había motivos para expandir demasiado en una pelea donde el enemigo es vencido sin dificultad. Ya habrá mas acción después.**

 **Y ahora Flurry regresó a su lugar de nacimiento, y conoció a su hermanita sin saberlo XD. ¿Recuerdan que Cadance estaba embarazada cuando Flurry fue secuestrada? Pueden encontrar una imagen de Blazing Armor en mi deviantart.**

 **Y pues, ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**

 **Bye bye**


	6. La verdadera familia

Capítulo 6. La verdadera familia

— Estás aquí, hija mía — lloraba la princesa Cadance.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Flurry Heart. Acababa de llegar al Imperio de Cristal, e inmediatamente la llevaron ante su gobernante, la princesa Cadance. Flurry Heart quedó callada luego de haber oído esas palabras de la alicornio. Esa pony había dicho que era su hija. Eso no podía ser.

Flurry quiso apartarse, pero no pudo. No era que la estuviera sujetando con fuerza, sino que su mismo cuerpo no respondía. La alicornio sintió una gran calidez en su corazón, podía sentir como algo la empezaba a llenar. Se sentía muy bien, se parecía a lo que sentía cuando sus hermanos la abrazaban, pero… era mas grande. No recordaba si alguna vez había sentido algo semejante. Por un momento se sintió como una bebé, una bebé acurrucada en los cascos de su…

— ¡No! — exclamó la princesa volviendo a la realidad, y empujando a la alicornio mayor. Cadance se sorprendió por eso.

— Oh — murmuró Cadance con pena — Claro, tú no recuerdas quien soy, ¿verdad? Eras solo una bebé cuando te llevaron.

— No entiendo, ¿¡que rayos dices!? — se quejó la princesa de Grum.

— Flurry Heart, yo soy la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, o simplemente Cadance — respondió Cadance con una sonrisa sincera, mientras aun le salían algunas lágrimas — Yo soy tu madre — dijo Cadance acercando un casco a Flurry.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Pensaba Flurry Heart. No podía negar que ambas eran alicornios, y si tenían bastante parecido. ¿Podría ser verdad?

— ¡No! — gritó la joven golpeando el casco de Cadance — ¡Mi madre es Shadow Rage!

Esas palabras le dolieron a Cadance. Su propia hija la negaba como madre, y reconocía a una desgraciada tirana para ese rol. Cadance no podía culpar a Flurry, ella era solo una víctima, pero aun así le dolía mucho a una madre escuchar algo así. En su mente Cadance maldecía a la realeza de Grum por haber programado de esa forma a su bebé.

— Flurry, entiendo que esto debe ser muy difícil de entender, pero tienes que creerme. Cuando eras una bebé…

— NOOOO — gritó de nuevo Flurry.

Flurry estuvo apuntó de empujar de nuevo a Cadance, pero sus cascos chocaron con algo duro. La alicornio rosa claro vio como había tocado una pequeña barrera cuadrada flotante que interponía entre ella y la otra pony. Antes de que Flurry se preguntara qué estaba pasando, esa barrera se vino hacia ella, empujándola y derribándola.

Cadance vio cómo su hija había caído al suelo, y entonces giró la cabeza para ver a la responsable.

— ¡Blazing! — regañó Cadance.

— Mamá, te iba a empujar — respondió Blazing Armor acercándose — Está claro que solo es una pony de Grum.

— ¡Blazing, no digas eso! — se molestó Cadance — ¡Es tu hermana!

En el suelo Flurry reaccionó al oír eso. ¿Hermana? Bueno, eso debía ser obvio. Blazing Armor era la hija de la princesa Cadance, quien ahora decía ser madre de Flurry. Eso significaría que ellas serian hermanas. Ambas se parecían, al punto de que los soldados de Grum con los que se encontró antes la confundieron con Blazing.

— _¡No!_ — exclamó Flurry en su mente — _Mis hermanos son Bloody Sword, Fire Death y Clever Dark. Yo no tengo otra hermana._

Flurry se llevó los cascos a la cabeza, pues todo eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo esas dos ponis que nunca había visto antes podían ser su madre y su hermana? ¿Por qué también eran alicornios? ¿Y por qué… se sentía tanta calma en su corazón desde que llegó al Imperio? ¿Qué era esa sensación en el aire que le calmaba?

— ¿Flurry? — la princesa de Grum abrió los ojos y vio cómo su… madre le extendía un casco — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Flurry soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie por su cuenta. Decidió no aprovechar el casco de Cadance.

— ¿Por qué intenta confundirme así? — se quejó Flurry con una cara de tristeza — Yo soy una princesa de Grum. ¿Por qué me dice mentiras en lugar de ejecutarme?

— Flurry nadie aquí te hará daño. Este es tu hogar. Tú eres una princesa de Equestria.

— ¡NO! ¡Yo soy una princesa de Grum! — volvió a gritar Flurry.

Blazing Armor se acercó a su madre, y le empezó a susurrar.

— Mamá, puedo hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pero sin ella presente.

— Blazing, esto no puede esperar, no puedo pedirle que se vaya.

Flurry pudo escuchar las palabras de Cadance, las cuales no tenían un tono tan bajo como el de Blazing. Estaba claro que Blazing Armor la quería fuera. Además, ella quería salir de esa habitación. Le incomodaba estar en presencia de esas dos alicornios, quienes decían ser su verdadera familia.

— Hablen de lo que tengan que hablar — dijo Flurry con seriedad.

Sin decir nada más, Flurry se fue corriendo a la salida del salón del trono.

— ¡Flurry espe…!

— No mamá, tenemos que hablar — interrumpió Blazing viendo a su madre con seriedad.

Afuera del salón del trono, Flurry soltó un suspiro. Realmente no estaba segura de que estaba pasando en ese reino.

— ¿Princesa?

Flurry reaccionó, y vio a Flash quien esperaba afuera del salón del trono. Había algunos otros guardias, pero faltaba alguien importante.

— ¿Dónde está White? — preguntó Flurry

— Pues… se distrajo mucho con las decoraciones del castillo. Le pedí a unos guardias que le mostraran el castillo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿¡A donde se fue!? ¡Si la dejo sola la podrían secuestrar!

Flurry quiso correr a buscar a White, pero Flash se le puso en el camino, deteniéndola.

— ¡Princesa tranquila! Este es un lugar seguro. En Equestria no está permitida la esclavitud o tener ponis de propiedad.

— ¿Que!?

— Tranquila, le aseguro que ella estará bien. En este imperio está a salvo.

Flurry vio la mirada de Flash, la cual le estaba gritando que se calmara. Ella decidió hacerle caso. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar en Flash Sentry. El pegaso se veía como un pony honorable y de buen corazón. Incluso no mentía con lo que decía del Imperio. Flurry de verdad se sentía más segura en ese Imperio. No podía ser solo la seguridad, la cual era bastante grande, pero ni siquiera en Grum ella sentía esa seguridad en el aire. Algo había en ese Imperio que la hacía sentir así. Y lo extraño era… que todo eso se le hacía familiar, pero eso no podía ser. Ella nunca había estado en ese lugar, a menos que lo que dijera Cadance fuera cierto… ¡No! No quería pensar en eso

— ¿Se encuentra bien princesa? — preguntó Flash preocupado.

— Em… sí. Solo estaba pensando en White. Tengan cuidado, si se emociona demasiado podría atravesar una puerta. Le gustan las cosas brillantes.

— Jeje — rio Flash — Sí, le dije a mis compañeros que ella es fuerte. No es una pony terrestre normal, ¿cierto?

— Es… complicado. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

— Claro, respeto la privacidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro del salón del trono, las princesas del Imperio de Cristal se encontraban hablando. Cadance había vuelto a su trono a sentarse, mientras Blazing le hablaba estando frente a ella.

— Mamá no puedes permitir que se quede. Incluso si es mi hermana, ella fue criada por Grum. Mamá, de camino a aquí encontramos unos soldados tratando de tomar prisioneros de una pequeña villa. Muchos inocentes murieron, y vi como un potro, y quien sabe cuántos más, quedó huérfano. Flurry Heart fue criada por esos desgraciados.

— Blazing, lo que pasó enserio fue una tragedia, pero Flurry es parte de nuestra familia. Y claramente no es una mala pony.

— ¡Eso pensabas de los que mataron a papá, ¿cierto?! — respondió Blazing elevando la voz. Por fortuna nada de lo que hablaban se escuchaba afuera por las gruesas paredes.

— Hija, en aquel entonces no mantenía el Corazón de Cristal constantemente a su máximo poder. Hoy nadie con malas intenciones puede poner un casco aquí.

— ¿¡Como sabes que Grum no descubrió una forma de evadir eso!? ¡Ya perdimos a papá aquel día! ¡No quiero perderte a ti también! — exclamó Blazing bajando la cabeza, mientras apretaba molesta los dientes.

La alicornio mayor se llevó un casco a su pecho, y luego lo extendió hacia adelante, soltando una profunda exhalación

— Blazing, no me vas a perder — habló Cadance levantándose de su trono, y poniendo su casco bajo la barbilla de su hija, y haciendo que la viera a los ojos — Es mi culpa que no pudieras crecer con tu padre. No hay nada que no haría por recuperarlo. Pero ahora hay una oportunidad para estar con Flurry. Ella es mi hija al igual que tú. No puedo rendirme con ella.

Blazing tomó el casco de su madre bajo su barbilla, y se aferró a este. Su madre siempre sabía bien como hacerla sentir confianza.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— Quiero que Flurry vea que no está aquí como prisionera. Quizás no deba presionarla a que hable conmigo Estaba pensando en que fuera a dar una vuelta por el Imperio. Que conozca su hogar.

— Pero mamá, no puedes dejarla salir libremente. Ella podría escapar.

— Lo sé Blazing, por eso quiero que tú vayas con ella.

— ¿¡Qué!? Pero mamá…

— Lo haría yo, pero no creo que quiera verme, se veía muy desesperada por salir del salón. Y tienen casi la misma edad, estoy segura que podrán entenderse.

— Eso no pasara — bufó Blazing

— Es tu hermana, ayúdala a que se adapte.

— Pero mamá, ¿Cómo puedes confiar así en ella? La última vez que confiaste en ponis de Grum…

— Blazing no necesito que me lo recuerdes — interrumpió Cadance con tono serio — Tengo que vivir con ese error cada día.

— ¿Mamá?

Cadance había puesto una mirada de melancolía al pensar en aquel doloroso día en el que se llevaron a su hija y mataron a su esposo. Era algo que nunca podría perdonarse a su misma, pues ella pudo haber evitado que todo eso pasara.

— Por favor, nada me haría más feliz que verlas juntas — sonrió Cadance, pero sus ojos aun mostraban tristeza — Tu padre también querría ver juntas a sus hijas. Por favor Blazing, solo inténtalo.

Blazing no podía ignorar esa mirada de su madre. Ella siempre detestó ver a Cadance con tristeza. Para la hija la felicidad de su madre era importante, pues fue ella quien la crio y le dio amor.

— Bien mamá, solo por ti… y por papá — sonrió Blazing.

— Gracias. Prométeme que intentaras conocerla un poco más, y tú también deja que te conozca.

— Bien mamá, lo prometo.

Las dos alicornios se dieron un abrazo cariñoso, y la mirada melancólica de Cadance desapareció por una más animada.

* * *

Afuera del salón, Flurry estaba sentada contra la pared, esperando. Realmente no podía hacer nada ahora mismo. Ella se fue del salón del trono, pero sabía que la volverían a llamar. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Vigilando en la entrada seguía Flash Sentry, quien no sabía bien sobre que podría hablarle a Flurry Heart, para intentar animarla.

Finalmente, la puerta del salón se abrió, saliendo Blazing Armor por esta. La alicornio rosa fuerte se veía calmada, cosa que era muy diferente al fastidio que sentía antes.

— Flash, mi madre quiere hablarte.

— Si princesa — respondió el pegaso entrando en el salón, dejando solas a las dos hermanas.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Blazing a su hermana mayor, pero Flurry no respondía — ¿No oíste? Dije que vinieras conmigo.

Flurry suspiró. Sabía que era mejor obedecer lo que le dijeran para evitar problemas, tanto para su seguridad, como la de White. La princesa de Grum se puso de pie y acompaño a Blazing Armor. Al principio solo recorrieron algunos pasillos, cruzándose con algunos guardias y algunos sirvientes. Todos los sirvientes que se encontraban saludaban a su princesa Blazing, y esta les devolvía el gesto. Flurry se percató de como los sirvientes se veían mucho más felices que los sirvientes, no esclavos, de Grum. Incluso los pasillos del castillo eran muy brillantes, muy diferentes a los pasillos más oscuros de su castillo en la ciudad de Marelin.

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo más estrecho, en donde no había nadie más. Blazing entro por un momento a una habitación, saliendo poco después. Flurry sintió un mal presentimiento; pero, antes de reaccionar, sintió como era sometida contra la pared.

— ¡Escúchame bien! — exclamó con voz severa Blazing Armor, sacando su florete, y apuntándolo al cuello de Flurry — Mamá talvez confié en ti, pero yo no.

— Blazing…

— ¡Blazing Armor! — reclamó la hermana menor — ¡No tienes permitido hablarme casual! Por culpa de ustedes no podemos vivir en paz. Ustedes han provocado mucho daño a esta familia, y a muchas otras.

— Blazing Armor, enserio lo siento — murmuraba Flurry con miedo.

— Si llego a ver una sola señal de que nos traicionaras, te matare. No me importa que compartamos la misma sangre. ¿Quedó claro?

— S… sí.

Flurry se sentía como cuando recibía un regaño. Recordaba como su hermano Bloody Sword la regañaba cada vez que hacia algo indebido. Blazing tenía un aura intimidante como la de él. Era difícil de creer que Blazing era menor a ella, aunque fuera solo por un año.

— Iremos a dar una vuelta por el imperio. Ponte esto — le paso un sombrero elegante — No dirás a nadie que eres una alicornio, y no te quitaras ese sombrero. ¿Quedó claro?

Blazing había puesto una condición para acompañar a Flurry en un paseo. Le daría sombrero a Flurry para ocultar su cuerno. Blazing no quería que los ponis de cristal vieran que otra princesa había regresado luego de mucho, pues estos se emocionan fácilmente, y no quería darle ningún tipo de atención a Flurry hasta que no se demostrara que no era una enemiga.

— Vámonos, no tenemos todo el día — dijo Blazing con seriedad.

* * *

Ambas princesas avanzaban por las calles del Imperio de Cristal. Aún era temprano, y se podía ver mucha actividad en el Imperio. Había niños jugando con pelotas, o haciendo carreras. En Grum era poco común ver eso, pues la mayoría de potros y potrancas comenzaban servicio militar a los 7 años, cosa que no era una obligación, pero era una tradición que muchos padres mantenían. No es que no hubiera niños jugando en Grum, ella recordaba jugar bastante con sus hermanos, simplemente era algo que no se veía en público.

También había varias tiendas de ropa. La moda parecía ser un poco diferente. Siempre le explicaron que en Grum las tendencias de ropa realmente no han cambiado mucho desde que se fundó. La ropa de Equestria era más colorida y decorada con joyas. Eso le recordó que con excepción del sombrero que llevaba, se encontraba desnuda. No es que eso le diera vergüenza, pero siempre le enseñaron que como princesa debía verse presentable en todo momento.

Sin duda se encontraba en una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya. Todo parecía más feliz en ese lugar. Había menos restricciones, cosa que se notó más cuando Flurry pasó por un puesto que vendía juguetes. Eso sí que le fue extraño, eran figuras de alicornios, que decían "Princesa del Sol", "Princesa de la Luna", "Princesa de la amistad", "Princesa de cristal" que era Cadance, y… "Princesa Guerrera". Esa última era una figura idéntica a Blazing Armor.

Blazing Armor había seguido un poco de largo, pues no notó que Flurry se había quedado atrás, viendo esos juguetes. Tan pronto se percató, regreso sobre sus pasos y habló.

— ¿¡Qué rayos miras!? — se quejó Blazing.

— ¿Eres tú? — preguntó Flurry.

— ¡Ca… cállate! — respondió Blazing algo sonrojada

— Que muñeca más tierna — comentó Flurry sonriendo viendo a ese juguete de la otra alicornio.

— ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! — reclamó Blazing usando su magia para jalar a Flurry de la cola, y alejarla de ese puesto de juguetes.

Flurry se resignó, y empezó a caminar junto a Blazing otra vez. Ambas estaban en silencio. Blazing aún se sentía algo avergonzada por esos juguetes, y Flurry lo entendía. Decidió no preguntarle más por eso.

Siguieron avanzando por las brillantes calles de cristal, pero el silencio era algo incómodo. Blazing solo mantenía su mirada al frente. La menor aun llevaba su florete con ella, pero no una armadura. La única otra cosa que llevaba era una flor rosada en su melena, que llamo la atención de Flurry, pues no parecía encajar con una "princesa guerrera".

— ¿Te gustan mucho las flores?

Blazing Armor frunció el ceño. Realmente no quería hablar con Flurry Heart. Ella aun no la veía como una hermana mayor, sino como una princesa de Grum. De ser por Blazing, Flurry estaría en un calabozo, pero… le había prometido a su madre que intentaría hablar un poco con ella.

— Sí, me gustan mucho — respondió Blazing sin mucho interés — Y… ¿a ti te gustan las flores?

— Em… no realmente — respondió Flurry algo incomoda, pues esa conversación la hacía sentir así — Siempre se marchitan, aunque las pongas en agua.

— Por eso nacen más flores. Aunque se marchiten algunas, siempre seguirán adornando el mundo — dijo Blazing tomando la flor en su melena. Esa sonrisa si se sintió extraña para Flurry, pues por un momento la actitud intimidante de Blazing desapareció.

— Em… — Flurry empezó a pensar como continuar la conversación — Me gustan los dulces. ¿Te gustan los dulces?

Blazing Armor recupero su ceño fruncido y vio a Flurry Heart, quien aún se sentía incomoda.

— Sí… me gustan — respondió Blazing desconfiada — Me gustan los dulces ácidos.

— Yo prefiero sabores más dulces, como el chocolate, la miel, entre otros.

— Hay una dulcería aquí cerca.

— ¿Po… podemos ir? — preguntó Flurry aun con incomodidad, pero en su mente se le hacía agua la boca por la idea de probar dulces de ese reino.

Flurry estaba probando algo que nunca había probado en su vida. Era un dulce blanco con espirales rojas, era como un bastón pequeño. Era tan lindo. En Grum nunca había visto caramelos como esos. El sabor era bastante bueno también. Flurry sonreía en grande mientras probaba de ese delicioso caramelo.

— _¡Esta tan rico!_ — pensaba Flurry como si fuera una niña disfrutando de su caramelo.

— _¿Enserio es mayor que yo?_ — pensaba Blazing con seriedad viendo esa actitud de Flurry. La princesa de rosa oscuro sacó una bolita de dulce de limón, y se la metió a la boca. Al principio hizo un gesto amargo producto de la acides, pero luego puso una sonrisa pues disfrutaba de ese sabor.

— Los dulces de aquí son tan buenos — comentó Flurry con alegría.

— Sí, pero los hay mejores — comentó Blazing.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Flurry mas intrigada — ¿Donde?

En ese mismo instante, una gran cantidad de ponis de cristal empezaron a correr en dirección a la entrada del imperio. Flurry y Blazing se percataron de eso. ¿Qué agito a esos ponis?

— ¡Esta aquí! — gritó un pony de cristal emocionado.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo que pedirle su autógrafo!

— ¡Debo tocarlo!

Entonces toda la multitud siguió haciendo estampida por la calle, hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de las alicornios.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Flurry.

— Solo sé ponen así por alguien — murmuró Blazing sonriendo — Ven.

Blazing se levantó y Flurry le siguió. Ambas llegaron a un punto cercano a la entrada, en donde había una gran cantidad de ponis de cristal.

Flurry Heart quedó sin palabras frente a lo que veía. Toda la multitud de repente se había reunido en un solo punto, gritando de alegría frente a alguien. Era una criatura bípeda de al menos dos metros de altura. Vestía unas hombreras de metal plateado, unos pantalones negros, unas botas rojas, y una gran capa del mismo color. En su espalda llevaba una gran lanza medieval, tan larga como él, hecha completamente de metal. Su cuerpo era cubierto completamente por escamas moradas y verdes.

— ¡Spike el valiente y glorioso! — gritaban los ponis.

Flurry Heart nunca antes había visto a… un dragón. Ese dragón de nombre Spike avanzaba por la calle con una gran sonrisa, saludando a todos los ponis de cristal en su camino, con una enorme sonrisa llena de filosos colmillos, que no causaban terror a ninguno de los presentes. Pues todos sabían que ese era el ser al que tanto admiraban.

— ¡Spike!

Spike levanto la cabeza, y vio a Blazing Armor usando sus alas para elevarse un poco sobre la multitud. La yegua agitaba su casco en el aire en señal de saludo, y también para indicarle al dragón que fuera con ella.

— Bueno mis ponis, por favor déjenme pasar — dijo Spike con una sonrisa carismática — Tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Luego les prometo contarles de mi más reciente batalla.

Todos los ponis se emocionaron por eso, y se hicieron a un lado. Todos se inclinaron en presencia al héroe de su imperio. Spike avanzo por la calle, y llego a donde estaba Blazing esperándolo. A su lado notó a Flurry, pero solo la vio como una pegaso, por el sombrero que traía.

Los ponis de cristal vieron como su héroe se reunía con su princesa, decidieron regresar a sus trabajos. No querían parecer como flojos frente a la princesa Blazing Armor, quien era muy conocida por ser una líder que le daba mucha importancia a que todos trabajaran.

— ¡Blazing! — exclamó Spike.

La alicornio permaneció elevada en el aire, a la altura de Spike. Entonces Blazing extendió su casco hacia adelante, y al mismo tiempo Spike su puño; y los chocaron en el aire con fuerza. Luego de eso, Spike abrió su garra y tomo el casco de Blazing, y ella doblo un poco su casco como si tomara la garra de Spike. Ambos se vieron con una sonrisa amistosa, y de compañerismo.

— Que bueno verte — sonrió Blazing soltando su casco de la garra — ¿Vino la tía Twiligth?

— Claro, pero se fue de una vez al castillo. Ya la conoces, no le gusta llamar tanto la atención como a mí — rio Spike.

— Esa es mi tía — rio también Blazing — No sabía que vendrían.

— Cadance nos avisó las buenas noticias. ¿No estás feliz? Finalmente rescatamos a Flurry Heart.

— Oh claro — dijo Blazing sin mucha emoción.

— Voy al castillo a verla, ¿vienes?

— De hecho… — Blazing se acercó al oído del dragón y le susurró algo.

Spike entonces volteó a ver a Flurry Heart. La princesa de Grum se sintió algo nerviosa cuando ese dragón la volteó a ver. Ella nunca había visto a uno en su vida, solo había oído que eran criaturas gigantes y peligrosas. Spike no era tan grande, pero aun así media mucho más que ella. En ese momento el dragón se acercó a ella, y la miro con detenimiento. Incluso le levanto un poco el sombrero para verle los colores de su melena, y su cuerno. Spike abrió los ojos como platos al verla.

— ¡Flurry! — exclamó Spike con alegría.

— ¿Eh? — Flurry estaba confundida.

— ¡Ven aquí Flurry!

Spike levantó a la princesa, y la puso contra su pecho. Entonces el dragón la abrazo con fuerza, mientras expresaba una gran alegría. La agitaba, al mismo tiempo que le cortaba la respiración y aplastaba el cuerpo. Flurry sentía como el aire se le salía por ese abrazo, ni siquiera podía hablar.

Aun así… Flurry sentía algo que la calmaba en su corazón. Era… era el amor de ese dragón. A pesar de que la estaba lastimando, Flurry Heart sentía un gran cariño que venía de esa criatura. Fuera quien fuera ese dragón, la querría.

— Spike, la vas a asfixiar — comentó Blazing quien se tomó algo de tiempo para hablar.

— Oh, ¡lo siento! — reaccionó el dragón bajando a la alicornio y dejándola respirar — ¿Estás bien?

Flurry empezó a respirar rápidamente, para recuperar el aire perdido. Por fortuna no le rompió ningún hueso, ella tenía un cuerpo muy resistente, producto de años de recibir golpes de su hermano mayor en entrenamientos.

— Eres un dragón — murmuró Flurry asombrada cuando se recuperó un poco — Un dragón de verdad.

— Sí, un dragón recto y derecho.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Ah claro. No creo que me recuerdes — respondió Spike algo apenado pasándose la garra detrás de la nuca, pero luego se recuperó y volvió a su optimismo — Soy Spike, yo jugaba contigo cuando eras una bebé. Soy algo así como… tu primo.

— ¿¡Que!? — exclamó Flurry asombrada — pero… pero… ¿¡Qué!?

— Jeje — rio Spike — Mejor vamos al palacio te lo contare todo en el camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de cristal, en un balcón se encontraban dos alicornios tomando el té. Una era la princesa Cadance, y la otra era una alicornio lavanda, de melena morada con unas franjas violeta y rosada. Ambas se encontraban conversando, poniéndose al día sobre lo que pasaba.

— Entonces Flurry fue criada como una princesa de Grum. Esos malvados no tienen límites — se quejó la alicornio morada con frustración.

— Aun no anuncio públicamente su regreso, quiero que ella acepte que es mi hija — habló Cadance aun con melancolía — Pero no puedo hacer nada para que me recuerde, no tiene ninguna memoria de mí. Para ella solo soy una extraña. No sé qué hacer Twiligth — suspiró Cadance bajando la mirada — Ella piensa que esos asesinos son su familia.

— No será como ellos, ¿o sí? — preguntó Twiligth preocupada.

— No. El Corazón de Cristal la dejó entrar al imperio. Aunque mañana la llevaré con Sunburst para que examine su magia, solo para estar segura que no tenga nada malo.

— Buena idea — sonrió la alicornio lavanda — Yo la acompañaré

— Gracias Twiligth — respondió Cadance más calmada.

— Y Cadance, ella entenderá quien es su verdadera madre. Solo dale tiempo. Spike y yo te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario. No estás sola.

Cadance sonrió ante eso, y Twiligth hizo lo mismo.

— Te has vuelto muy sabia Twiligth.

— No es para tanto — respondió la alicornio morada algo sonrojada de la pena.

En ese momento, alguien se acercó a las princesas. Era Flash Sentry, quien se mantenía en una postura firme.

— Altezas, las princesas Blazing Armor y Flurry Heart, y el señor Spike han regresado.

— Gracias Flash Sentry, por favor diles que vengan — agradeció Cadance.

Flash ahora debía retirarse, sin embargo, permanecía allí, algo distraído, viendo a la alicornio morada.

— ¿Ocurre algo Flash? — preguntó Twiligth.

— ¡Ah! — reaccionó el corcel y tosió un poco — No, nada princesa. Con su permiso me retiro

El pegaso naranja rápidamente se fue del balcón, dejando solas a las princesas. Twiligth se veía algo confundida por eso.

— Eso fue raro, ¿no crees? — comentó Twiligth a Cadance. La alicornio rosa, sin embargo, sonreía con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que confundía a Twiligth. — ¿Que?

— jeje, nada — rio Cadance

Al rato llegaron las dos hijas de Cadance y Spike. Blazing Armor corrió hacia la alicornio lavanda, tan pronto la vio.

— ¡Tía Twiligth! — exclamó Blazing emocionada — ¡Qué bueno verte!

— Igualmente Blazing — respondió Twiligth devolviendo el abrazo y luego examinando a su sobrina — Escuche de tus hazañas en Vanhoover. Gracias por tu trabajo duro.

— Solo hago lo que debo, jeje — rio Blazing.

Flurry Heart vio a esa alicornio. Se veía de unos 40 años, un poco mayor que su hermano Bloody. Sin embargo, daba cierto aire de intelecto, como si esa alicornio fuera una genio. Al vivir toda su vida en el mismo castillo que una genio, Flurry masomenos podía reconocer las características de otra.

— ¿Quién eres?

Twiligth volteó a ver a Flurry Heart. Ya no llevaba el sombrero, pero la hubiera podido reconocer incluso con este puesto. La alicornio lavanda se acercó a Flurry.

— Soy tu tía, Twiligth Sparkle — dijo la alicornio sonriendo, y acercándose a dar un abrazo a Flurry — Bienvenida a casa.

— ¿Mi tía?

— ¡Si! — intervino Spike — Y también es la mejor estratega de toda Equestria. Si la vieras en acción te quedarías sin palabras. No hay nadie más organizada e inteligente.

— Spike, no presumas tanto de mí — se sonrojo un poco Twiligth avergonzada — Solo hago lo que puedo para ayudar a Equestria.

Flurry veía todas esas sonrisas. Cadance, Blazing, Spike y Twiligth; reían por los comentarios de Spike. Parecían una familia feliz. Le recordaba a… su familia en Grum. Esas risas le recordaban a cuando ella reía junto a sus hermanos. Flurry soltó una lagrima, que fue notada por todos.

— ¡Por favor, ya basta! — exclamó Flurry con cansancio — ¡Necesito pensar! ¡Déjenme sola!

Flurry se sentó en el suelo con los cascos en su cabeza. Toda esa presión que sentía la hacía sentir que iba a explotar.

— Cadance, creo que deberíamos dejarle procesar todo — le susurró Twiligth a su cuñada.

— Pienso lo mismo — respondió la rosada. Cadance se acercó a Flurry Heart y le puso un casco bajo su barbilla — Lo siento mucho Flurry, creo que esto aún es muy difícil para que lo asimiles. Afuera esta Flash Sentry, pídele que te lleve a tu habitación.

— Gr… gracias — murmuró Flurry levantándose y yéndose. No quería seguir en esa habitación.

El resto de la familia se quedó viendo eso. Cadance bajo la mirada, y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas por la situación que pasaba su hija.

* * *

A Flurry se le dio una habitación cerca de la de su madre. A pesar de las objeciones de Blazing, Cadance se mantuvo firme con esa orden. Flurry no lo sabía, pero era la habitación en la que ella dormía cuando era una bebé, pero no sentía nada en ese lugar. Era una habitación redonda y espaciosa. Las paredes tenían decoraciones de árboles y nubes. Había también una ventana para ver al exterior. En un extremo de la habitación había una cama de cristal, con un colchón. También había un baño, y un armario vacío.

La princesa de Grum al principio permaneció acostada en su cama, pero al rato decidió ir a darse una ducha caliente. En medio del baño Flurry empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Había conocido a la que supuestamente era su verdadera familia, y… ella en el fondo sentía que era verdad. Pero aun así le era difícil aceptarlo. ¿Cómo aceptar que los ponis con los que vivió no eran su verdadera familia?

Se empezó a preguntar como estarían ellos. Seguro se enteraron de su captura y estarían muy preocupados… ¿verdad? Ellos eran su familia, ¿o acaso no la veían así? No, eso no podía ser. Ella sabía que el amor de sus hermanos era sincero. Pero… ¡No! Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

Empezó a pensar en la familia que acababa de conocer. Cadance era una buena pony, y sin duda se preocupaba por ella; esas lagrimas sin duda eran la de una madre preocupada. Blazing intimidaba, pero no sentía que fuera una mala pony; ya había visto como se preocupaba por sus súbditos, y podía entender que no confiara en una princesa del reino enemigo. Spike era… algo peligroso con sus abrazos, pero tenía buen corazón, y realmente nunca esperaba que un dragón fuera el héroe de unos ponis. Twiligth se veía agradable, y parecía una pony intelectual. Eran un grupo interesante. Realmente le gustaría conocerlos, pero… no estaba segura de sí podría aceptarlos como su familia.

La princesa se cansó de estar en la ducha, y la apago. Fuera de esta se encontró con unas toallas y una bata de baño.

Flurry salió del baño, saliendo algo de vapor de la habitación. La alicornio llevaba una toalla en su melena húmeda, y vestía la bata de baño. Aun se encontraba muy pensativa, pero fue allí cuando oyó unos murmullos.

— Incluso si se olvida de mí, quiero que sea feliz — murmuraba alguien, pero Flurry no escucho bien sus palabras.

Flurry allí vio a White, pero la terrestre no se había percatado de que había salido del baño. White se encontraba en la ventana, viendo el cielo estrellado, adornado con una bella aurora boreal que se originaba en el imperio.

La terrestre murmuraba algunas cosas, pero en una voz tan baja que no se le podía oír. Seguramente estaba hablándole a las estrellas. Flurry la conocía bien, y sabía que ella solo hacia eso cuando algo le preocupaba. Flurry allí también vio los vendajes que rodeaban el lomo de White, y su frente. Eran las heridas que ella había recibido durante la batalla en las que las capturaron.

— ¿White? ¿Qué pasa?

La terrestre reaccionó, y rápidamente se volteó y bajó la cabeza apenada.

— Oh, Domina. Lo siento no me di cuenta que estaba allí. Em… me dijeron que esta era su habitación, y quise venir a bien que estaba bien. Si le molesta mi presencia me iré.

— ¡No! — respondió rápidamente Flurry — Solo no esperaba verte aquí. Em… ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?

La terrestre sonrió emocionada por eso.

— Pues me dieron un recorrido por el castillo. Oh Domina, todo este lugar es hermoso. Las paredes, las decoraciones, la atmosfera, son tan lindas. Me siento muy viva en este lugar. Nadie me mira raro por el color de mi pelaje o mi fuerza. Equestria es fantástica. ¿Por qué estaremos en guerra con ella?

Esas palabras si hicieron pensar a Flurry. ¿Por qué estarían en guerra? A Flurry le enseñaron que con la guerra debían expandir la gloria de Grum al resto del mundo, pero… Equestria ya parecía un lugar tan prospero. No había esclavitud, no hay discriminación, y la atmosfera es tan pacífica. Era como si fuera Grum el que debería parecerse más a Equestria.

Flurry se sentó en la cama, y White se sentó junto a ella para seguirle relatando. Al subirse a la cama, White hizo un gesto de dolor, producto de una de sus heridas. Eso hizo reaccionar a Flurry.

— White… lo siento.

— ¿Eh? No entiendo, Domina.

— Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo fui la que te trajo a mi misión. Por mi culpa estás lastimada.

— No Domina, yo enserio quería acompañarla — respondió la pony blanca sonriendo — Me gusta estar con usted. Siempre es mejor estar con usted, nadie me intenta comprar o robar cuando usted está conmigo.

— Pero tus heridas…

— Esto no es nada — dijo la terrestre viendo sus vendajes — Me dijeron que estaré bien en un par de días. Si le sirvo a una princesa, debo ser resistente.

— Princesa… si… vaya princesa que soy — dijo Flurry con pena.

— ¿De qué habla?

Flurry Heart soltó un suspiro enorme, y permaneció con la mirada baja.

— Yo creía estar lista para la guerra, pero fallé en grande. No estaba preparada para dirigir tropas, no estaba preparada para lo dura que es una batalla. Y no pude evitar que muchas vidas se perdieran. Ni siquiera pude hacer que soldados de Grum dejaran de atacar civiles. Soy una inútil

— No diga eso, usted es la pony más fantástica que conozco.

— No lo soy, no puedo hacer nada.

— ¡Pero usted me salvo! — exclamó White sorprendiendo a Flurry, pero luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que le gritó a su ama — Discúlpeme, digo que… Em… Usted me salvo. Gracias a usted no vivo encerrada en una vitrina. Gracias a usted puedo estudiar. No me importa lo que nadie diga, usted es la pony más fantástica que conozco. Es la mejor princesa.

—White… — Flurry trago saliva nerviosa — Hay algo que debo decirte.

Flurry Heart le contó a White lo que descubrió, que podría no ser una princesa de Grum. Le conto de los ponis y el dragón que conoció; y como todos, excepto por Blazing, le tenían mucho cariño.

— Vaya… ¿enserio es verdad? ¿No es una princesa de Grum? — preguntó White asombrada.

— Eso parece, pero no estoy segura.

— Pues a mí no me importa.

— ¿Eh?

— A mí no me importa que usted sea una princesa de Grum o de Equestria. Mi Domina es mi Domina, y la seguiré no importa que — dijo White con una mirada determinada, aunque también se veía algo cansada por el sueño.

Flurry se dio cuenta de esa cara de sueño de White, pues la conocía bien.

— Gracias White, eres una gran amiga — dijo Flurry sonriendo — Es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

— Oh claro, me dieron una habitación en otra parte del castillo. La veré mañana.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Flurry antes de que White se levantará de la cama — ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

— ¿Que? — respondió White confundida — Pero… eso no está bien.

— Cuando éramos niñas a veces dormíamos juntas — dijo Flurry sonriendo.

— Pero su madre… digo… la emperatriz… em… su madre…. — White no sabía cómo referirse a Shadow Rage al saber ahora que podría no ser la madre de Flurry — Ella nos castigó por eso.

— Pero mi madre no está aquí, ¿verdad?

White sonrió calmadamente al oír eso.

— Pues no, ¿verdad?

Esa noche Flurry y White durmieron en la misma cama. White se quedó dormida casi al instante, en especial porque esa cama era mucho más cómoda que la que tenía en el castillo de Grum. Flurry esperaba que tener a su amiga al lado le ayudara a dormir, pero no fue así. Flurry simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño con todo lo que pasaba en la mente.

Flurry se levantó de la cama, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a White, y salió de la habitación. Simplemente no podría dormir hasta que aclarara una duda que le estuvo molestando todo el día.

* * *

En el pasillo, Flurry se encontraba frente a la que era la habitación de la princesa Cadance. Ella simplemente sentía que era la habitación correcta. Sin embargo, había unos guardias bloqueándole la entrada.

— Por favor, necesito hablar con la prin…. Con mi madre.

— Lo sentimos princesa, pero la Princesa Cadance está durmiendo. ¿Podría esperar hasta mañana?

— Es urgente, por favor.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y los guardias se voltearon. Allí se encontraba la princesa Cadance, vistiendo una pijama roja, y unos tubos enrollados en su melena.

— Adelante Flurry, pasa.

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado, y Flurry entro en la habitación de Cadance. Tras cerrar la puerta, Cadance fue a sentarse a su cama, y le hizo una seña para que Flurry la acompañara, cosa que hizo.

— ¿Problemas para dormir?

— Si… —respondió Flurry sin emoción.

— Igual yo — dijo Cadance — Estaba recordando el pasado.

Con su magia Cadance levito lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos, y se lo mostro a Flurry.

— Puedes ver si quieres, tu apareces aquí — dijo Cadance con una sonrisa maternal

Flurry vio ese álbum de fotos, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de leerlo. Varias de las fotos no la involucraban a ella. Aparecían Cadance junto a Twiligth, mas jóvenes. Cadance junto a unas dos alicornios.

Sin embargo, Flurry llego a una foto que llamo la atención. En esa foto Flurry se pudo ver a sí misma. Sabía que era ella, pues había visto fotos de ella de bebé con sus hermanos. Reconoció sus enormes ojos y alas, los cuales ha tenido desde que nació. En la foto aparecía Flurry siendo cargada por la Princesa Cadance, y a su lado se encontraba un corcel. El pony era un unicornio blanco de melena azul. ¿Acaso era?

— Ese es tu padre, Shining Armor. Era un gran pony.

Flurry quería aclarar eso. Desde que llego noto la ausencia de alguien que dijera ser su padre. Nadie le decía nada de eso. Era como si no existiera. Solo le quedaba asumir que había muerto. Y también quería aclarar porque nació en Equestria, y fue llevada a Grum. No podría dormir hasta saberlo.

— ¿Podrías… decirme que fue lo que paso cuando yo era bebé?

 **Uff, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo. ¿Les gusto?**

 **Quise usar este capitulo para mostrar a la familia real de Flurry. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Notan alguna semejanza o diferencia con la familia de Grum? XD**

 **Bye bye**


	7. Verdad

Capítulo 7. Verdad

Flurry había llegado a la habitación de la princesa Cadance, quien le mostró un álbum de fotos donde aparecía ella de bebé, y su padre. La joven princesa había ido allí para preguntar cosas de las que no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero tampoco quería seguir en duda. Finalmente reunió el valor necesario, e hizo la pregunta.

— ¿Podrías… decirme lo que pasó cuando yo era bebé?

Cadance se sorprendió un poco ante eso. Si quería contarle a Flurry de su pasado, pero cuando lo intentó antes Flurry se había negado a escuchar nada. Parecía que luego de darle un tiempo para pensar, Flurry al fin estaba lista para saber la verdad.

— Lo siento. Si es muy difícil de hablar de eso, lo entiendo — dijo Flurry Heart.

— ¡No! — respondió Cadance rápidamente — Claro que te lo contare, solo me tomaste desprevenida. Me alegra que te interese.

— No sé bien que pensar, solo quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó para poder aclarar mis dudas.

Cadance respiró hondo, y decidió mejor empezar a contar la historia. Mejor no perdía el tiempo en caso de que Flurry cambiara de opinión. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

— Bien… ¿Cómo empezar? — murmuró Cadance y se quedó pensativa un rato, pero luego habló — Tenias solo un año cuando pasó. Yo y tu padre vivíamos muy felices gobernando el Imperio de Cristal. Incluso me encontraba esperando a Blazing Armor en aquel entonces. Estábamos muy felices de que íbamos a tener dos princesitas — explicó Cadance con una sonrisa calmada.

Flurry no pudo evitar poner una leve sonrisa al ver a Cadance sonreír así. La joven alicornio era alguien que disfrutaba ver la alegría ajena. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Cadance pronto fue reemplazada por una expresión seria.

— Luego ocurrió — dijo Cadance con seriedad, y Flurry se puso atenta a eso — Unos "embajadores" de Grum llegaron, siendo dirigidos por un príncipe. Dijeron que venían a negociar la paz, y los recibimos con los cascos abiertos, pero nos engañaron. Esa misma noche te tomaron de tu cuna, y también intentaron llevarme a mí. Tu padre… — Cadance hizo una pausa para respirar hondo — Tu padre intentó protegernos, pero lo mató el líder de los Grumanos. Esa imagen del amor de mi vida siendo apuñalado nunca dejara mi mente.

Flurry quedo sorprendida por lo que la alicornio mayor le acababa de contar, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue algo que dijo del responsable. ¿Un príncipe? Flurry empezó a imaginar lo peor, pero no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Quién… quien fue el que lo mató? — preguntó Flurry algo aterrada por la respuesta que podría obtener.

— Nunca olvidaré al pony que lo hizo — dijo Cadance con una mirada llena de odio — Su nombre era Bloody Sword.

Flurry sintió como todo se puso de cabeza al oír ese nombre. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Bloody Sword? ¿Su hermano mayor?

— ¡No! — exclamó Flurry levantándose de la cama y viendo a Cadance con enojo — ¡Mi hermano nunca haría algo así!

— Flurry tienes que entender que…

— Bloody será duro en el campo de batalla, pero él jamás haría algo tan sucio. Él usaría una táctica como esa para matar a nadie. En Grum nos enseñan que debemos siempre vencer al enemigo de frente. ¡Bloody jamás iría en contra de eso!

Cadance soltó un suspiro al ver como su hija respiraba para recuperar el aliento que había perdido durante ese último grito. Le dolía que su amada hija defendiera al asesino de su esposo, pero no podía culparla. Para Cadance los únicos culpables eran los ponis de Grum. Debía hacerle ver eso a Flurry.

— Flurry, Grum siempre ha luchado de forma sucia.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó la joven princesa tras recuperar el aire.

— Poco después de que… te secuestraran, descubrimos que había decenas de espías de Grum en toda Equestria.

— ¿Que? — preguntó Flurry confundida.

— Estaban allí recolectando información, y esperando el momento para atacar. No se encontraban en puestos vitales o de la milicia. Solo eran ponis normales, vendedores, meseros, trabajadores comunes. Nunca lo imaginarias. Con la ayuda de tu tía Twiligth, ella usó el poder de un mapa especial para detectar a los espías — explicó Cadance con calma mientras Flurry escuchaba todo intentando procesar lo que oía — Arrestamos a muchos, pero los demás escaparon. Seguro volvieron a Grum, pero… mataron a algunos ponis en el proceso, incluyendo a una amiga de tu tía.

Flurry no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. Desde que la capturaron descubrió que Grum secuestraba ponis inocentes para esclavizarlos por dinero, también descubrió que en el pasado se habían usado las tácticas sucias para tomar ventaja. ¿Acaso lo que le enseñaron fue todo falso?

— No lo entiendo… siempre me enseñaron que Grum debía compartir su gloria con el mundo, y que para eso debíamos expandirnos. ¿Pero por qué atacar a ponis inocentes? ¿Por qué usar tácticas tan sucias?

— Son Grumanos, Flurry. Eso es lo que hacen.

— Pero… ¿¡Qué hay de mi familia!? — exclamó Flurry — Mi madre, mis hermanos…

— Solo querían usarte Flurry — dijo Cadance con pena — Seguro querían tener alicornios en su armada, y Shadow Rage te crio como su hija para controlarte mejor. Y ese asesino de Bloody Sword hizo lo mismo.

— No… — empezó a soltar lagrimas cosa que Cadance vio — No, no pudo haber sido falso. Mis hermanos… mi madre… ellos me aman, yo los amo. ¡Todos esos años no pudieron ser falsos! — estalló en llanto — ¡Todos esos juegos, paseos, comidas juntos! ¡No fueron falsos!

Cadance rápidamente se levantó de su cama, y abrazó con fuerza a Flurry. La joven seguía soltando lagrimas llenas de duda y confusión. Flurry simplemente no podía aceptar que su vida fuera una mentira. Ella amaba a sus hermanos. Amaba al duro de Bloody Sword, al alegre Fire Death, y a la seria Clever Dark. Ellos siempre estuvieron allí para ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que solo la estaban usando?

— Ya mi cielo, todo estará bien — dijo Cadance mientras abrazaba a su hija, pasando su casco por su melena — Ahora todo está bien.

De pequeña su madre nunca la había consolado así. Siempre le decía que debía ser una guerrera firme, y que no podía llorar. Incluso su hermano Bloody Sword también le dijo que llorar no servía de nada. Quizás todo el llanto adicional que acababa de sacar era lo que no pudo sacar en el pasado, aunque no podía ser. Ella si lloraba de vez en cuando, cuando se lastimaba de pequeña lloraba, y le atendían, pero cuando se sentía mal en su corazón, lloraba en privado.

Ahora no sentía esa presión. En ese abrazo podía sentir tranquilidad. Incluso el aroma era agradable. Ese era el aroma de Cadance, su… madre. Se sentía tan familiar. Se sentía tan bien. No podía describir esa hermosa sensación con palabras. Poco a poco se fue calmando.

— Tú… ¿enserio eres mi madre? —

Cadance se separó un poco y vio con una sonrisa a su hija mayor, quien se había calmado un poco, pero aun tenia algunas lágrimas. Acercó su casco a la cara de su hija, y le seco esas lágrimas.

— Sí. Soy tu madre, y te amo más que a nada en este mundo — dijo Cadance con cariño — Hare lo que haga falta para demostrártelo.

— Gra… gracias — respondió Flurry un poco insegura.

— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? — preguntó Cadance acariciando de nuevo la mejilla de su hija.

— Yo… — Flurry no sabía que decir, pues no estaba segura de sí debería hacer algo así. Incluso si Cadance era su madre real, seguía siendo una extraña, pero… no quería separarse de esa calidez que le generaba en su corazón — Sí… gracias… mam… gracias…

La alicornio adulta fue a su cama, y se acostó del lado izquierdo. Flurry estuvo un poco insegura al entrar, pero la sonrisa que Cadance le daba la tranquilizó un poco. Se acostó con su madre. Pensó en quizás abrazarla, pero, aunque se sentía bien, se le hacía un poco incómodo. Sin embargo, Cadance no la presiono a nada.

— Bu… buenas noches — dijo Flurry cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento, Cadance empezó a tararear una canción, mientras Flurry intentaba dormir. Era la voz más bella que Flurry había oído en su vida. Se le hacía familiar. Seguro su madre le solía cantar de bebé cuando quería que se durmiera. Quizás… Flurry sí recordaba más de lo que parecía.

Cadance siguió cantando hasta que Flurry se quedó dormida. Cuando eso pasó, Cadance acaricio delicadamente su melena. Se le hacia una ternura ver el rostro durmiente de su hija. Le recordaba a cuando era solo una bebé. Incluso si Flurry ahora era toda una yegua adulta, para Cadance ella siempre seria su bebé, lo mismo era también con su hija Blazing Armor, pero Flurry era la bebé que no pudo ver crecer.

— Nuestra bebé al fin está en casa Shiny — susurro Cadance, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija — Buenas noches Flurry.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una habitación cercana.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

En esa habitación estaba la princesa Blazing Armor, con una bata para dormir, y su melena morada y azul tenia tubos al igual que su madre. Ella se encontraba de pie al lado de una cama en la que descansaba un dragón morado, quien tenía una garra abierta al lado de su oído, como si estuviera escuchando algo.

— Cadance le pido que se quedara a dormir con ella. Incluso le canto, que tierna — comento Spike sonriendo terminando de escuchar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

Blazing Armor estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, pero la perilla de la puerta fue sujetada por un aura magenta, que no era la suya. La joven alicornio vio a la alicornio lavanda que también se encontraba en otra cama, en esa misma habitación. La alicornio lavanda tenía una mirada seria, y algo cansada por el sueño.

— Tía Twiligth déjame salir.

— Blazing, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Sacar a tu hermana de la cama de tu madre?

— ¿Acaso olvidaron lo que Grum ha hecho? — dijo Blazing con furia.

Twiligth y Spike se vieron entre ellos con algo de preocupación, y luego vieron a Blazing Armor.

— Blazing no lo hemos olvidado — dijo Spike poniendo una mirada enojada y formando un fuerte puño con una de sus garras — Lo que esos malditos hicieron es imperdonable — vio a su prima — pero Flurry no es culpable de eso.

— Ella fue criada en Grum.

— Blazing — habló Twiligth — Flurry es solo otra víctima, al igual que todos los que han sufrido por culpa de Grum.

— Por culpa de esos desgraciados perdí a mi padre — gruño la joven princesa.

— Lo sé, y yo perdí a mi hermano… — dijo Twiligth levantándose de su cama y yendo con su sobrina — … y también a mi amiga Rarity — Spike gruño un poco al oír ese nombre y pensar en el pasado — Pero este es un momento importante para tu madre. Ella es quien más ha sufrido de todos nosotros. Déjala tener este momento — pidió Twiligth poniendo un casco sobre su sobrina, mientras sus ojos se ablandaban.

Blazing vio la mirada de su tía, la cual mostraba una petición sincera. Sabía bien que su tía Twiligth era muy sabia, y ella siempre respetó eso. Blazing no era el tipo de pony que ignoraba a los que tenían más sabiduría que ella, pues entendía que era algo muy importante.

— Bien — suspiró la alicornio rosa — Pero no bajare mi guardia.

— Descuida, si algo malo pasa atravesaré las paredes para llegar con Cadance — bromeó Spike levantado sus brazos en el aire mostrando sus músculos.

Ambas yeguas soltaron una risa ante las palabras del dragón. Al ver que Blazing se había tranquilizado, Twiligth soltó su agarre en la perilla de la puerta. Blazing le dijo buenas noches a su tía y su primo, y luego salió de la habitación.

A pesar de las ganas que tenia de sacar a Flurry de la habitación de su madre, por ahora le daría el beneficio de la duda. Aunque no confiaba en Flurry. Por eso, al ver que su "hermana" iba a la habitación de su madre, fue a la habitación de Twiligth y Spike para pedirle al dragón que usara su oído para escuchar todo lo que ocurría, pues sabía que su madre se echaba a Flurry sin saber nada de lo que ocurría.

Aun así, no iba a bajar la guardia. No iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a su madre.

* * *

 _Felicidad. Era lo que Flurry sentía más en aquel entonces. Era solo una pequeña potranca riendo con inocencia. Sentía el viento en su melena mientras se movía a gran velocidad, al menos era grande para ella._

 _Se encontraba montada en un potro unicornio rojo, de melena rubia, quien trotaba por unos jardines. Hoy había programado un buen sol, y era un buen día para jugar afuera, en los jardines del castillo de Grum. No les dejaban mucho salir a la ciudad de Marelin, pues eran muy jóvenes, pero los jardines eran muy buenos para jugar_

 _— ¡Mas rápido Fire! — exclamó Flurry._

 _— ¡Claro! — respondió el unicornio sonriendo._

 _Fire Death dio algunas vueltas por todo el lugar, mientras Flurry se sujetaba bien mientras reía. Luego Fire regreso a un punto en donde había una pequeña unicornio verde de melena celeste, quien estaba sentada sobre una manta para no estar sobre el césped._

 _Al llegar con ella, Flurry se bajó del lomo de su hermano y fue con su hermana menor._

 _— ¡Fue tan divertido! — exclamó la mayor._

 _— Me toca a mí — murmuró la pequeña Clever Dark emocionada levantándose y acercándose a su hermano._

 _Flurry se sentó en el césped para esperar a que volviera a ser su turno para montar a Fire. La pequeña alicornio entonces sintió algo detrás de ella, y al voltearse vio que a varios metros iba pasando un unicornio café de melena negra, acompañado de un pegaso sirviente. Flurry no se explicaba como supo que el corcel pasaba por allí, pero sonrió al verlo._

 _— ¡Hermano! — exclamó Flurry corriendo. Fire y Clever giraron la cabeza y vieron como Flurry iba hacia el primer príncipe_

 _Bloody Sword llevaba su armadura negra, y se encontraba sudado con una toalla en su cuello. Seguro había entrenado duro como siempre. Flurry admiraba mucho eso de su hermano. Allí era un valiente príncipe de 23 años, quien era como el fuerte caballero de los cuentos que le gustaban._

 _— ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! — exclamó la pequeña con alegría._

 _— ¿Qué pasa Flurry? — preguntó el corcel viendo a su hermanita._

 _— Ven a jugar con nosotros — pidió la potrilla viendo a su hermano mayor._

 _— Flurry, tengo trabajo que hacer._

 _— ¡Por favooooor! — suplico la pequeña haciendo ojos de cachorrito — ¡Solo un ratito! ¡Por favooooooooooooooooor!_

 _El corcel vio esos enormes ojos. Eran indudablemente adorables, incluso para un guerrero entrenado como él. Vio como a varios metros estaban su hermano y su otra hermana. Puso una leve sonrisa, y vio a la primera princesa._

 _— Bien — suspiró el corcel adulto — pero solo un rato._

 _— ¡Siiiiiiii! — exclamó Flurry — ¡Bloody jugara con nosotros!_

 _— ¡Ocurrió un milagro! — bromeo el pequeño Fire Death._

 _— Que bueno — sonrió la pequeña Clever Dark._

 _— ¡Vamos hermano! — exclamo la pequeña Flurry a su hermano mayor._

 _Bloody Sword vio a su sirviente, y luego a su hermanita._

 _— Adelántate Flurry, enseguida voy._

 _Flurry corrió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, y desde allí empezó a agitar los cascos en el aire para decirle que fuera allí. Bloody vio a su sirviente, y le dijo algunas cosas. Flurry no las escucho, pero luego vio como el pegaso inclinaba la cabeza, y se hacía para atrás, mientras Bloody llegaba con sus hermanos_

 _— ¿Y que están jugando?_

 _— ¡Al caballito! — exclamó Flurry con alegría e inocencia_

 _— ¿Caballito?_

 _— Fue idea de Clever. Nos subimos a Fire y él nos pasea por el jardín — explicó la pequeña alicornio sonriendo._

 _— Pero que interesante… —murmuró el corcel viendo a su hermana más pequeña, quien giro un poco la cabeza. Luego de eso vio a su hermano — ¿Puedes con eso Fire?_

 _— ¡Oye! ¡Soy fuerte! — exclamó el potro empezando a correr donde estaba sin moverse, y luego se paró en sus patas traseras para lanzar unos golpes adelante — La escuela militar me ha hecho fuerte, podría ganarte en una pelea._

 _— Lo que digas Fire — dijo Bloody masomenos siguiéndole el juego, pasándole su casco por su melena rubia para desordenársela, cosa que molesto un poco al potro._

 _— ¿No me crees? ¡Hagamos una carrera cargando a nuestras hermanas! ¡Así veras lo fuerte que soy!_

 _— Yo quiero a Bloody — dijo Clever Dark hablando, bajándose de Fire, para luego caminar hacia unicornio café, y abrazando su pata — Él es más grande y mejor._

 _La pequeña Clever tenía solo 4 años y ya podía entender que tenía más chance de ganar si elegía al pony más grande. Era una pony inteligente, aunque lastimo un poco el orgullo del segundo príncipe. El primer príncipe, por otro lado, le acaricio un poco su melena a Clever_

 _— ¡No importa! — respondió Flurry subiéndose al lomo de su otro hermano — Yo no cambiaría a Fire._

 _— Te lo advierto hermano mayor, soy muy rápido — dijo el joven Fire Death lleno de energía por e el apoyo de Flurry, y trotando sin moverse de su lugar para calentarse — Voy a ganar._

 _— Sigue soñando hermanito — sonrió levemente Bloody señalando con su casco — Muy bien, una carrerita hasta aquel árbol._

 _— ¡Muy bien! — exclamó el segundo príncipe — ¡Agárrate fuerte Flurry!_

 _— ¡Siiii! — se emocionó la alicornio rosa._

 _Bloody Sword levanto a su hermanita Clever con su magia y la subió a su lomo, pues era muy pequeña para subirse sola. La pequeña unicornio verde se sujetó con fuerza, pues no quería caerse._

 _— Sujétate bien, Clever._

 _— Sí, hermano._

 _— ¡Vamos! — exclamó Flurry dando iniciada la carrera._

 _Fire corría con todas sus fuerzas, aunque Bloody se tomaba las cosas con calma. Si corriera con todo Clever se le caería, pero una velocidad moderada era más que suficiente para ganarle a Fire._

 _— Vamos Fire, ¡Ganémosles!_

 _Flurry empezó a agitar sus alas para atrás, y el viento generado por estas le dio un impulso a su hermano, logrando alcanzar a Bloody y a Clever. Ella solo tendría unos 5 años en aquel entonces, pero sus alas eran bastante grandes que parecían las de una adolescente. Siempre las extendía y agitaba cuando se emocionaba. Y jugar con sus hermanos la emocionaba más que nada, sobre todo cuando los cuatro estaban juntos. Esos eran momentos que incluso su mente de cinco años guardaría para siempre._

…

Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, producto del sueño que acababa de tener. Cuando Flurry despertó, sintió una gran pena en su corazón. Ahora estaba en el Imperio de Cristal, lejos de aquellos a los que consideraba hermanos. Justo anoche había descubierto la posibilidad de que todo fuera un engaño, y que el amor que le daban era solo para controlarla. Ya no sabía que pensar.

Se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, pero escucho sonidos de una cadena siendo jalada detrás de una puerta. La puerta se abrió y Cadance salió de lo que parecía ser su baño. Ya se encontraba con la melena peinada y con sus accesorios de princesa. Flurry rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas para que su madre no la viera llorar más.

— Oh, ya despertaste — dijo Cadance sonriendo — Puedes descansar un poco más si quieres.

— No — respondió Flurry algo incomoda — Ya descansé suficiente.

— Entiendo — dijo Cadance — Flurry, me gustaría llevarte con unos amigos hoy — dijo la madre

— ¿Amigos?

— Sí, son unos hechiceros. Me gustaría que te hicieran un chequeo.

— ¿Chequeo para qué?

— Em — Cadance hizo una pausa para pensar su respuesta — Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. Esos de Grum pudieron haberte hecho algo a tu magia.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Flurry. ¿Enserio en Grum serían capaces de hacerle algo así? ¿Con que motivo?

— Es… está bien — suspiró Flurry, pues le provoco intriga saber si enserio la estaban manipulando con alguna magia.

— Que bien. Puedes traer a tu amiga si quieres.

Allí Flurry recordó a White, y como ella seguía durmiendo en la habitación que le dieron a la princesa. Flurry le había pedido que se quedara con ella, pero fue con su madre y se olvidó totalmente de la terrestre. Flurry quiso golpearse la frente con su casco, pero lo evito para no preocupar a su madre.

— Claro — aceptó Flurry

— ¿Quieres que te cepille tu melena? — preguntó Cadance de repente.

Flurry reaccionó algo extrañada ante esa propuesta. Vio su melena la cual estaba despeinada. Cadance incluso uso su magia para levitar un cepillo fuera del baño.

— Em… no hace falta — dijo Flurry rápidamente — Voy… voy a buscar a White.

La princesa rápidamente salió de la habitación de su madre, quien se golpeó la cara porque se dio cuenta que la pregunta que le hizo fue realmente tonta.

Flurry respiró hondo afuera de la habitación, y empezó a caminar de vuelta al cuarto que le habían dado, en donde descansaba White. Sin embargo, en el camino, Flurry se cruzó con su hermana biológica, Blazing Armor.

— Bu… buenos días… Blazing Armor — saludó Flurry incomoda, pues su hermana la incomodaba más que su madre.

— Buenos días — dijo la otra alicornio rosa.

Blazing llevaba una armadura dorada y morada, con un florete sujeto a esta. Flurry no tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle que iba a hacer. Era obvio que iría a entrenar.

La hermana menor solo le lanzo una mirada seria a la mayor, en el sentido de que la estaría observando, y que cualquier error le costaría caro. Blazing solo se marchó de allí, dejando a Flurry pensativa. Ahora entendía que a causa de Grum ambas habían perdido a su padre, y Blazing tenía todo derecho de estar molesta.

Tras un suspiro, Flurry regresó a su habitación, esperando que White no estuviera molesta porque la dejara a la mitad de la noche.

Por educación, Flurry tocó la puerta, pero nadie le respondió. La princesa uso su magia para abrir la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

— ¿White?

Flurry vio dentro de la habitación y se alivió de lo que vio. White seguía durmiendo en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado. Era curioso, pues White siempre era muy madrugadora, aunque generalmente usaba un despertador.

La alicornio se acercó y recordó que White era una pony difícil de despertar sin un despertador. Era algo que nunca había entendido de ella, pero si sabía una forma de despertarla. Cuando eran más jóvenes lo hacía por molestarla en ocasiones.

— ¡Riiiiiiiing! — exclamó Flurry simulando un despertador.

White reaccionó inmediatamente y abrió los ojos. Sin ver a su ama, la terrestre rápidamente corrió al baño, donde rápidamente se lavó la cara, y se arregló un poco la melena con sus cascos.

— ¡Oh Domina! — se quejó la sirvienta, con cara de puchero.

— Lo siento — rio Flurry — no me resistí.

— Bueno — suspiró White sonriendo — Si la hago reír, entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Flurry sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su amiga. White se molestaba un poco con las bromas, pero siempre las aceptaba bien. No le había hecho esa broma del despertador en años. Solo le hacía eso de vez en cuando, cuando la terrestre blanca se quedaba dormida. Ella siempre reaccionaba ante el sonido de un despertador, incluso si era falso.

— White voy a salir con… mi madre, ¿me acompañarías?

— Em… — murmuró algo confundida White pues entendía que Flurry se refería a Cadance — Claro, Domina. ¿A dónde vamos?

— No estoy muy segura.

* * *

Más tarde, luego del desayuno, Cadance guió a Flurry fuera del castillo. No irían solas, pues por lo visto también las acompañarían Twiligth Sparkle y Spike. Aunque Flurry aún no se sentía del todo a gusta con ellos, se sentía más tranquila de que White la acompañara, pues era la única amiga que tenía allí.

Al salir del castillo, Flurry vio algo que ya le había llamado su atención antes. En el centro debajo del castillo se encontraba una reliquia flotante con forma de corazón, que se encontraba girando a gran velocidad, mientras emitía una fuerte luz. La joven princesa se distrajo fácilmente con ese objeto.

— ¿Esta bien, Domina? — preguntó White moviendo un poco a su ama.

— Ah sí — reaccionó Flurry volviendo a la realidad — Perdón, solo me distraje.

El grupo se alejó del castillo, y avanzaron por ese hermoso Imperio de Cristal, mientras todos los ponis frente a los que pasaban se reverenciaban.

Algo que extraño a Flurry era que el dragón llevaba un enorme abrigo, un sombrero, lentes de sol, y una peluca naranja. Le habían explicado que Spike usaba todo eso para que no lo reconocieran, pues ahora no era el momento de llamar la atención de los ponis del Imperio. Para Flurry esa idea simplemente no tenía sentido pues Spike era un dragón, y cualquiera podría verlo aun con ese disfraz. Pero la cosa loca es que el disfraz funcionaba. Los ponis de cristal se reverenciaban ante sus princesas, pero por lo que le explicaron siempre se juntaban alrededor de Spike.

— _¿Acaso los ponis de cristal son bobos?_ — pensó Flurry Heart.

Cruzaron por una calle y llegaron a su destino. Flurry miró extrañada el lugar. Era una pequeña casa de cristal, pero su diseño era algo raro. De alguna forma el techo naranja de la casa parecía un sombrero. Spike se acercó a la puerta y la golpeo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Spike lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez golpeo más fuerte.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — se escuchó una voz molesta masculina del otro lado. Se oyeron algunas cadenas siendo quitadas del otro lado, y la puerta se abrió — ¿¡Qué!?

El que abrió la puerta era un corcel. Era un unicornio naranja con melena verde claro. Se veía algo desarreglado y llevaba unos audífonos en el cuello. Se veía un par de años menor que Flurry. El corcel se veía fastidiado como si hubieran interrumpido algo importante, pero su cara de enojo cambio por una de impacto al ver quienes estaban del otro lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente la cerro, y se escucharon unos pasos corriendo del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Quién era ese? — preguntó Flurry confundida.

— Ese era S.G. — rio Spike — Es algo… bobo.

Al rato la puerta se volvió a abrir, y apareció el mismo pony de antes, pero ahora su melena estaba peinada, y tenía una sonrisa más carismática.

— Es un placer tenerlos de visita princesa, princesa, Spike y… — vio a Flurry Heart — Oh, usted debe ser la princesa perdida — el unicornio se le acerco — ¡Mucho gusto! — exclamo el corcel inclinándose y tomando el casco de Flurry — Stardust Glimmer a su servicio — dijo poniendo una sonrisa conquistadora — Mis amigos me llaman S.G. pero usted princesa puede llamarme Cariño.

— Em… — Flurry se sintió incomoda por eso.

— Si no está ocupada esta noche, podríamos ir a cenar, y… Aghh

El unicornio joven fue tomado de la cabeza por una garra de dragón. S.G. Vio a Spike, quien se mantenía sonriendo, pero de una forma algo intimidante. Era como si le dijera, "no hagas tonterías".

— ¿Están tus padres? Les mande una carta diciendo que vendrían — dijo Cadance viendo al unicornio levantado por el dragón.

— Sí, están en el sótano estudiando — respondió el joven de 18 años.

— ¿Pues qué esperas? Ve a llamarlos — dijo Spike soltándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo.

— Aghhh — se quejó el unicornio pues se golpeó sus partes traseras al caer. Luego de sobarse, se rodó de ojos, y se fue a otra habitación.

El grupo entró a la casa, y S.G llego al rato siendo acompañada de una yegua mayor.

— ¡Starlight! — se emocionó Twiligth.

— ¡Twiligth! — respondió Starlight.

Twiligth se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. Parecían ser muy cercanas. Esa pony de nombre Starlight Glimmer era una unicornio de básicamente los mismos colores de Flurry Heart, pero un poco más oscuros. Vestía una capa de estrellas, pareciendo una hechicera. Parecía ser una buena amiga de Twiligth. La princesa lavanda se acercó a Flurry para presentarle a su amiga. Allí Flurry noto algo que le llamo mucho la atención, y era que Starlight caminaba a tres patas, ocultando una delantera debajo de su capa.

— Flurry Heart ella es Starlight Glimmer, mi amiga y antigua pupila.

— Mucho gusto — respondió Flurry con educación.

— Has crecido bastante. Me contaron lo que te pasó, y no te preocupes, vamos a asegurarnos de que no tengas nada.

— Gracias — dijo Flurry sin emoción.

En ese momento llegó otro pony al salón. Flurry lo vio. Era un corcel naranja con melena naranja más oscura. Llevaba una capa igual a la de Starlight Glimmer, y unos anteojos.

— Mucho gusto princesa — saludó el corcel acercándose y haciendo una reverencia — Mi nombre es Sunburst.

— Flurry sé que no lo recuerdas, pero Sunburst era tu cristalizador cuando naciste — habló Cadance sonriendo — Te gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él.

— ¿ _Cristalizador_? — pensó Flurry — Oh, lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada de eso — dijo la alicornio con pena.

— No se preocupe, tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa — respondió Sunburst algo apenado pasándose un casco por la nuca.

— Ay no seas modesto, cariño — habló Starlight poniéndose al lado del corcel, sonrojándolo un poco — Era un trabajo muy importante.

— Bu…. Bueno… s… si tú lo dices, cielo — aclaró su garganta — Princesa Flurry, princesa Cadance por favor acompáñenme a la otra habitación.

— Bien — suspiró la alicornio siguiendo a Sunburst, y Cadance fue con ellos.

— Stardust, atiende a los invitados — dijo Starlight con autoridad al joven, antes de irse con Sunburst y Flurry.

— Si mamá — respondió el corcel de mala gana.

Fue allí cuando el corcel vio que había otra pony que no conocía entre sus invitados. Era la terrestre blanca White, quien le pareció bastante bonita.

— Mucho gusto — dijo S.G. acercándose a White con mirada seductora.

— Em… — White se puso nerviosa por la mirada del corcel — Lo siento, pero… em… yo… tengo novio.

Eso fue como un golpe para el corcel, pues básicamente fue rechazado antes de poder decir algo. Todos los demás presentes se empezaron a reír por eso.

— Bueno, oíste lo que dijo tu madre, S.G. — habló Spike riendo — Tráenos un té.

— Sí sí — respondió el unicornio sin animo, yendo hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Flurry fue llevada por unas escaleras, llegando a un sótano con Sunburst y Starlight. Luego de bajar las escaleras, cruzaron una puerta, y entró a un salón donde habían bastantes libros, frascos, equipo… tecnológico aparentemente. Era como si fuera una cueva de hechiceros. Nunca había visto algo así.

— Por favor acuéstate aquí — pidió Starlight guiando a Flurry a un sillón, donde se recostó. Mientras que Sunburst y Cadance hablaban en una esquina en privado.

Starlight entonces le coloco a Flurry un aparató para medir su pulso en su casco. Mientras Starlight hacia eso, Flurry pudo ver un poco debajo de la capa de la yegua, y noto algo que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

— ¿Tu casco?

— Oh — Starlight saco su pata de la capa, y revelo que solo tenía la mitad de esta, usando un guante para cubrírsela — Lo perdí hace años en una pelea contra Grum. Aunque no me afecta mucho, siempre he usado mi magia para todo — murmuró Starlight viendo su pata media,

— ¿Enserio no le molesta?

Starlight puso una mirada molesta que sorprendió a Flurry

— Esto no es nada comparado con lo que sufrió mi mejor amiga — dijo con seriedad — Ese mismo día ella perdió a su hijo, y no pude hacer nada.

— Lo… lo siento — se disculpó Flurry con pena y un poco aterrada por la actitud sombría que puso la yegua.

— No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa — sonrió Starlight, y viendo una foto en la que aparecían ella sin su pata, junto a su esposo Sunburst y un Stardust de unos 7 años — En parte me permitió enfocarme en cuidar de mi hijo.

— Ya veo — suspiró Flurry con pena. Cada vez veía mas tragedias que eran provocadas por su reino. Con la excepción de Blazing Armor, todos la trataban con cariño a pesar de eso. Flurry quizás no era culpable de esas tragedias, pero como princesa no podía evitar sentir culpa por lo que hacía su reino.

— ¿Estas bien Flurry? — le preguntó Starlight.

—Ah si — respondió rápidamente la princesa — ¿Que van a hacerme?

— Solo vamos a examinar tu magia — respondió Sunburst acercándose con Cadance — Starlight me ayudara a ingresar algo de magia en tu cuerpo para poder analizar lo que pasa en tu interior. Solo queremos asegurarnos de que no haya ningún hechizo de control mental.

— No te preocupes Flurry — habló Cadance con voz cariñosa — Starlight y Sunburst son los mejores hechiceros del Imperio. Puedes confiar en ellos.

Flurry vio esa mirada segura que le dio su madre, y luego vio a los dos unicornios. Se veían confiables, así que no puso objeción, y asintió con la cabeza indicando que aceptaba lo que fuera a pasar.

— Necesito que se relaje — pidió Sunburst.

— ¡Yo puedo ayudar con eso! — exclamó Stardust abriendo la puerta de repente, llamando la atención de los presentes, pero en ese momento una garra morada lo tomo de la cabeza y lo jalo hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta después de eso.

Luego de esa interrupción, que hizo que la pareja de unicornios se rodara de ojos, Sunburst volvió a ver a Flurry que se encontraba acostada aun confundida.

— Él no se detiene, ¿verdad?

— Nunca — respondieron los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

— Por favor cierre los ojos y respire profundo. Le prometo que no le dolerá — volvió a pedir el corcel.

— Esta bien.

Flurry Heart obedeció a las instrucciones, consiguiendo relajarse un poco. Aunque se sentía algo incomoda con que inspeccionaran su magia, cosa que nunca le habían hecho en Grum, sí quería saber si enserio le habían hecho algo para controlarla. El aparato que le media el pulso cada vez hacia ruidos más separados, indicando que se empezaba a relajar. Cuando llego a cierto punto, fue la señal para proceder.

Sunburst y Starlight se tomaron del casco, y la yegua encendió su cuerno y lo acercó al de Flurry, y el color celeste de la magia de Starlight, empezó a cubrir el cuerno de la princesa. Al mismo tiempo un brillo salía de los cascos de la pareja. Cadance solo observaba eso con paciencia. Sunburst, a pesar de su gran conocimiento mágico, no era muy bueno usando magia, por lo que requería de la ayuda de su esposa para que leyera la magia de Flurry y luego el interpretaría la información.

Cadance junto los cascos y cerró los ojos esperando que todo estuviera bien para su hija.

Luego de 5 minutos, la magia de Starlight desapareció del cuerno de Flurry, y los tres abrieron los ojos, llamando la atención de Cadance. El proceso había terminado.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Cadance con preocupación.

— Hmmm — Sunburst se llevó un casco a la barbilla pensativo, y luego vio a su princesa — Esta limpia — sonrió — La magia de Flurry Heart es tan pura como la suya Princesa Cadance.

— Que alivio — suspiró Cadance.

— Aunque… — eso llamo la atención de las 3 yeguas — Su magia esta algo bloqueada. No hay duda, ese es el sello que le pusieron de bebé.

— ¿Sello? — preguntó Flurry confundida.

\- Veras Flurry, cuando eras una bebé tus poderes eran demasiado grandes. Con solo un estornudo podías abrir agujeros en las paredes del castillo — explicó Sunburst acomodándose sus anteojos — Tus padres te colocaron un sello para controlarlos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó viendo a Cadance.

— Sí, cariño — suspiró Cadance — Fue necesario.

— ¿Nunca sentiste algo que bloqueara tu magia? — preguntó Starlight.

\- Pues... hay ocasiones en las que siento que mi magia se reduce. Mis rayos de energía suelen ser más débiles que muchos soldados. Pero no lo sé, a veces que puedo hacer más, pero no me salé — termino de explicar Flurry pasándose un casco por su cuerno.

— Tiene sentido — habló Sunburst — El sello realmente no reduce la magia en tu interior, solamente reduce su flujo atravesó de tu cuerno.

\- ¿Sunburst, se puede remover? — preguntó Cadance

\- Pues... - el unicornio se puso algo nervioso - El sello lo colocaron usted y.… el príncipe Shining Armor. Solo ustedes pueden quitárselo. No es como con la princesa Blazing que se lo pusieron y quitaron usted y la Princesa Twiligth.

— Debe haber otra forma, cielo — dijo Starlight.

\- Quizás sea posible romperlo con fuerza — empezó a idear Sunburst — pero requeriría una magia muy fuerte. Aunque será mejor que investigue un poco al respecto, sería peligroso arriesgarnos a quemar su cuerno.

Eso ultimo si aterro un poco a Flurry.

— Tómese su tiempo… jeje — comento Flurry un poco nerviosa.

— Iré a pedirle a Stardust que traiga libros relacionados al tema — dijo Starlight Glimmer yendo a la salida de la habitación.

— Creo que esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora. Le avisare cuando averigüemos una solución.

— Muchas gracias, Sunburst — agradeció Cadance — Siempre se puede contar con ustedes.

— Je, no es nada princesa — respondió el corcel halagado.

Cadance entonces vio a su hija quien se estaba levantando de ese sofá.

— Ven, Flurry, volvamos al castillo — pidió Cadance.

— Sí… — respondió la joven princesa sin mucha emoción.

Las dos salieron de la habitación, y afuera se encontraron con Twiligth, Spike, Starlight y White. El joven S.G. Ya no se encontraba allí, pues se había ido a cumplir la tarea que le dio su madre. Starlight ya les había explicado a Twiligth y a Spike lo que encontraron en Flurry. Incluso no lo comentaron, pero Spike tuvo que sujetar a White para que no fuera a atravesar la puerta de la habitación para ver a su ama.

— No te preocupes Flurry — habló Twiligth — Yo también ayudare a encontrar la forma de quitarte ese sello.

— Sí… Gracias… —comentó Flurry.

Flurry realmente ya no se sentía tan impactada de que tuviera un sello que bloqueara su magia, eso al menos le hacía sentir un poco mejor, pues explicaba porque su magia a veces decepcionaba. Aunque eso no justificaba su terrible habilidad como militar. Sin embargo, lo que ahora sorprendía a Flurry era como los presentes se iban a esforzar para quitarle ese sello. Entendía que Cadance y Twiligth eran básicamente su familia de sangre, pero no entendía porque confiaban tanto en ella.

— No entiendo — murmuró Flurry con la mirada baja — ¿Por qué hacen todo esto por mí? Yo hace poco era su enemiga. Incluso si de verdad somos familia, no me conocen. ¿¡Por qué confían tanto en mí!?

Starlight se apartó un poco y se fue al lado de Sunburst. Los esposos se fueron a otra habitación, pues sabían que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia. White también se hizo a un lado, pero ella se fue a una esquina, como acostumbraban a hacer los sirvientes y esclavos cuando sus amos se encontraban en una conversación importante.

Cadance, Twiligth y Spike se vieron entre ellos, y casi que discutían que debían decir con la mirada. La respuesta más obvia era que Flurry era su familia, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para Flurry. Sin embargo, en ese momento una idea vino a la mente de Twiligth. Solo tenían que explicarle cierta cosa que los hacia estar 100% seguros de que Flurry era confiable.

— Es fácil Flurry — habló Twiligth sonriendo — Es por el Corazón de cristal.

— ¿Corazón de cristal?

* * *

Las princesas, el dragón, y la sirvienta; regresaron al castillo de cristal. Querían mostrarle a Flurry lo que era el Corazón de cristal, que supuestamente explicaría porque confiaban tanto en ella. Al llegar, Twiligth le señalo la reliquia a su sobrina.

Flurry la vio atentamente. Era ese mismo objeto que vio cuando llegó al Imperio, y también lo que veía cada vez que salía del castillo. Era un corazón hecho de cristal, flotando en el centro del Imperio, justo debajo del castillo. La belleza de esa reliquia hizo que Flurry se perdiera en esta.

Luego de eso Twiligth aclaró su garganta para poder hablar claramente.

— Este es el Corazón de cristal — empezó a explicar Twiligth — Una reliquia que se alimenta del amor y la alegría de los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal. Ahora mismo se encuentra activado a su máximo poder, lo cual evita que cualquier pony con malas intenciones entre al Imperio, por eso estamos seguros de que eres una buena pony, Flurry Heart.

Flurry Heart seguía viendo atentamente esa reliquia giratoria. Si había oído las palabras de su tía, pero no le respondió por estar distraída.

— Aunque claro, el máximo poder tiene un precio — siguió explicando Twiligth pues adoraba explicar cosas a otros, siendo a veces apodada la Princesa de la Exposición — Mantenerlo activo siempre al máximo drena mucho su energía, por eso tenemos que realizar una feria de cristal cada 2 meses, en lugar de cada año. La alegría de los ponis de cristal lo deja como nuevo.

Twiligth termino de explicar. Cadance soltó una leve risa por como su cuñada disfrutaba exponer así. Spike solo se rodó de ojos, pues le resultaban un poco aburridos esos sermones. White no entendió nada de lo que la alicornio lavanda hablaba.

Sin embargo, Flurry solo seguía viendo atentamente esa preciosa reliquia.

— Es tan hermoso… — murmuró la princesa acercándose más al corazón.

No la detuvieron, pues era costumbre que los habitantes del Imperio lo vieran de cerca. Twiligth se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Los ojos de Flurry estaban fijos en el Corazón. Incluso sus ojos emitieron un leve brillo celeste que nadie notó. La princesa solo extendió poco a poco su casco hacia el corazón. No entendía porque, ni siquiera estaba pensando. Ella solo sentía que algo la llamaba hacia esa reliquia. Y finalmente lo tocó, y algo pasó.

En ese momento todos vieron como el Corazón dejaba de girar. Eso los dejo a todos sorprendidos, pero antes de que dijeran algo, vieron como algo andaba mal con el domo protector que generaba el Corazón. Ese domo de protección inmediatamente empezó a desaparecer, y toda esa energía volvió al Corazón de cristal, el cual por un momento brillo con intensidad, y luego soltó esa luz.

Un fuerte destello cubrió la zona. Todos se cubrieron los ojos por reflejo, pero los abrieron al oír unos quejidos. Al abrir los ojos vieron como esa luz entraba al cuerpo de Flurry, quien empezó a elevarse mientras gritaba.

Todos vieron asombrado como Flurry ahora destellaba como una poni de cristal. Ella flotaba en el aire, pero sus alas no se movían. Su melena bicolor ondulaba en el aire, y su cuerno brillaba aún más. El brillo en el cuerno inmediatamente provoco que una luz magenta en su cuerno se rompiera. El sello que tenía su magia se había roto. Y eso no era todo, el costado de Flurry ahora tenía dibujado el Corazón de cristal, igual que su madre.

Todos los presentes no pudieron ni reaccionar, pues todo pasó muy rápido. Flurry seguía quejándose, pues toda esa magia llenaba su cuerpo, y ella no lo resistía. La alicornio abrió un poco lo ojos y vio a todos los presentes, pero no dijo nada. Solo cerro de nuevo los ojos, y se dejó de mover.

El brillo desapareció del cuerpo de la alicornio, Flurry dejo de flotar y se fue hacia al suelo.

\- ¡Domina!

White fue la primera en reaccionar, y rápidamente corrió hacia adelante, derribando a cualquiera en su camino. La terrestre dio un salto hacia adelante, y apenas atrapo a su ama antes de que se golpeara en el suelo.

Twiligth, Cadance y Spike reaccionaron, y fueron con la princesa caída. Al llegar con ella, la intentaron hacer reaccionar, pero no respondía. Aun respiraba. Solo estaba inconsciente.

— ¿¡Que fue lo que pasó!? — exclamó una voz acercándose.

Todos vieron como Blazing Armor llegaba volando a toda velocidad. Ella había visto el destello, y no perdió el tiempo para ir a averiguar qué había pasado. Solo vio a Flurry inconsciente en el suelo, y como el Corazón ya no tenía tanto brillo. Ella dedujo fácilmente quien fue la responsable, y empezó a ir hacia Flurry con una mirada de furia.

— ¡Blazing espera! — exclamo Cadance poniéndose enfrente de su hija menor.

— ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? — gritó la joven princesa pues quería una explicación inmediata.

— ¡No lo sabemos! ¡Pero ahora debemos ayudar a tu hermana!

— ¡ALTEZAAAAS! — llegó exclamando un pony de cristal con armadura, llamando la atención de todos. El corcel se inclinó ante sus princesa — ¡Traigo noticias urgentes!

— ¡Hable soldado! — dijo Blazing con seriedad.

— ¡Soldados de Grum se acercan por el norte!

— ¿¡QUE!?

Las alicornios rápidamente se elevaron para ver en dirección a las montañas nevadas. Al principio no vieron nada, pero al llegar a la altura de las nubes pudieron ver algo. Allí a lo lejos podían ver lo que parecían ser algunos puntos moviéndose. Twiligth Sparkle uso un hechizo para crear un lente de aumento mágico, y a través de este pudieron ver lo que temían. Eran tropas de Grum, y eran muchos, y quizás venían más detrás por las montañas. Eso no era todo, había dirigibles se ocultaban detrás de las montañas. ¿Cómo pudieron acercarse tanto sin que lo notaran? Esto era malo.

Vieron al cielo y ya no tenían el domo protector. Aun había energía en el Corazón para despejar el clima helado del norte, pero ya no podía protegerlos de soldados de Grum. ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaron las princesas, pero Blazing Armor sabia la respuesta. Ella rápidamente descendió al suelo.

— ¡Domina por favor despierte! — exclamaba White preocupada tratando de hacer reaccionar a su ama, pero luego vio como la hermana menor de Flurry se aproximaba a ella, mientras levitaba un florete con magia.

Sin embargo, Spike se le puso enfrente para detenerla, pues sabía lo que quería.

— Spike apártate.

— ¡No Blazing! — le respondió el dragón con seriedad — ¡No puedo permitir que hagas una locura!

— ¡Blazing! — regaño Cadance llegando al suelo con Twiligth.

— ¿¡Que no lo ven!? — gritó Blazing — ¡Todo fue una trampa! Ella solo estaba aquí para robarse la magia del Corazón. ¡Me importa un carajo como lo hizo! ¡Y me importa un carajo que sea mi hermana! ¡Gracias a ella estamos expuestos! ¡Esas tropas de Grum no están aquí por casualidad!

— ¡Blazing basta! — volvió a gritar la madre — ¡Aun no sabemos que pasó!

— ¡Mama estas siendo tan ingenua como cuando mataron a papá!

Cadance hizo un enorme esfuerzo para aguantar esas palabras, pero no fue suficiente.

La princesa de cristal le dio una fuerte bofetada a su hija, que resonó por la zona. Todos vieron eso sorprendidos.

— ¡Blazing Armor! ¡No importa lo que pasara en el pasado! ¡Dañar a tu hermana no es la solución a nada! ¡No tenemos idea de lo que pasó, pero tu hermana podría estar herida!

Blazing se sobo con enojo el golpe en su mejilla.

— ¡Mama era obviamente una trampa!

— ¡Eso no lo sabemos Blazing! ¡Y aunque lo fuera, ella sigue siendo tu hermana, y mi hija!

Antes de que siguieran gritándose, Spike se puso en medio de ambas yeguas, y las separo con sus brazos.

— ¿Pueden discutir después? — preguntó Spike — Tenemos una armada de Grum que viene hacia nosotros.

— Spike tiene razón, tenemos que actuar ya — secundó Twiligth.

Cadance se llevó un casco al pecho, y luego lo extendió soltando una respiración.

— Tienen razón — dijo Cadance, y luego vio a su hija menor — Luego arreglaremos esto.

— Bien, mama — bufó la alicornio joven — Primero sobrevivamos.

Todos se vieron entre ellos. Ahora se enfocarían en lo que importaba, que eran las tropas de Grum.

— El imperio tiene planes de defensa en caso de que el Corazón falle — explicó Cadance — Shining Armor siempre decía que no podíamos depender de un solo escudo.

— Iré a preparar a las tropas — dijo Blazing algo frustrada extendiendo sus alas — Cuando esto acabe hablaremos seriamente — se fue volando.

— Yo le escribiré a la princesa Celestia para pedir refuerzos, luego me reuniré con Blazing — dijo Spike determinado y corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el interior del castillo.

— Es un gran alivio que estuvieran aquí — comento Cadance a su cuñada — Twiligth en la habitación a lo alto del castillo esta todo lo que necesitas para comandar.

— Excelente — respondió Twiligth sonriendo y elevándose un poco — ¿Qué harás tú?

— Ayudare a algunas tropas a dirigir a los ponis de cristal al castillo. Si pierden la esperanza podríamos perder la poca energía que queda en el corazón, pero primero debo llevar a Flurry con Sunburst y Starlight.

Twiligth quiso objetar un poco a eso último, pues sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo disponible, pero entendía que Cadance debía estar muerta de preocupación por su hija.

— Disculpe… — las dos alicornio se voltearon y vieron a la terrestre blanca, quien ahora cargaba sin problema a Flurry en su lomo — Yo puedo llevar a mi domina con esos ponis.

— ¿Estas seguras que puedes? — preguntó Cadance un poco insegura de esa idea.

— Ella es mi ama. Debo cuidar de ella — dijo White con seriedad, aunque se veía en su tono de voz que hacia un gran esfuerzo por sonar seria, pues en el fondo estaba aterrada.

— Bien, tienes mi gratitud White — sonrió Cadance y luego vio a un par de guardias que se encontraban allí — Acompañen a la señorita White a la casa del hechicero Sunburst — Cadance no podía dejar que fuera sola, pues en parte podría intentar llevarse a Flurry del Imperio.

— Si princesa — exclamaron los guardias, y se fueron con White, llevando a la inconsciente Flurry Heart.

— Iré a preparar todo — dijo Twiligth usando sus alas para ir a la cima del castillo.

Cadance se quedó sola y llevó su casco a su pecho, para luego soltar una respiración profunda que le ayudó a relajarse.

— Shiny, esta vez protegeré a nuestras hijas.

* * *

A lo lejos, las tropas de Grum marchaban con seriedad. La nieve realmente no les afectaba mucho, estaban entrenados para avanzar en cualquier terreno. Los soldados descendían de varios dirigibles con los que habían llegado a esa zona. Entre esos dirigibles se encontraba uno que era más grande que los demás, y aun se encontraba en el aire.

Dentro de ese dirigible habían 3 ponis que desde la cabina de control podían ver como los soldados avanzaban, y también el Imperio de Cristal, el cual acababa de perder su mayor defensa. Los 3 ponis eran un unicornio café de melena negra, un unicornio rojo de melena rubia, y una unicornio verde de melena celeste. Eran los 3 príncipes de Grum, Bloody Sword, Fire Death, y Clever Dark. Los príncipes llevaban armaduras negras con algunos distintivos miliares, mientras que la princesa llevaba un vestido negro también con distintivos militares.

— Sus defensas enserio cayeron — dijo una unicornio verde, en silla de ruedas — Madre tenía razón.

— Sí — dijo Bloody viendo con frustración aquella ciudad a la que se dirigían sus tropas — Madre a veces da miedo.

— ¿Enserio Flurry está allí? — preguntó Fire Death quien se veía algo desesperado por ir al Imperio de Cristal.

Bloody Sword guardó silencio un momento viendo hacia el Imperio de Cristal. Habían pasado 19 años desde que estuvo por última vez en esa ciudad. Sabía muy bien que, si Flurry Heart era capturada, seguro seria llevada allí.

— Sí, Fire. Estoy seguro. Madre nunca se equivoca.

— ¿Por qué siento que nos ocultas algo, hermano? — preguntó la yegua.

— Clever…

— Simplemente algo no encaja. ¿Qué hizo madre para que esos escudos cayeran? ¿Cómo madre sabe que Flurry seria traída aquí? ¿O como sabe que está viva siquiera?

— ¡Clever no digas tonterías! — exclamó Fire molesto — Nuestra hermana sigue viva, de eso no hay duda.

— Fire, no actúes como un tonto. Sabes bien que algo anda mal — respondió Clever también molesta.

— ¡Eso no importa! Si hay, aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de que Flurry esté aquí voy a tomarla.

— Fire, yo también estoy preocupada por Flurry, pero debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

— ¡Basta! — regaño Bloody Sword, y los demás vieron a su hermano con una expresión de regaño — Hermanos. No es momento de pelear entre nosotros. Podremos discutir cuando conquistemos el Imperio y salvemos a… nuestra hermana. Por ahora por favor les pido que se concentren. Esto no es un juego.

El segundo príncipe y la segunda princesa se miraron, y decidieron dejar de pelear. Era verdad que no podían pelear ahora.

Clever suspiró su y regresó su vista al frente, y pudo ver a sus tropas y al objetivo que se les asigno. Ahora sería un momento donde tendría el que quizás sería su mayor desafío hasta ahora. Desde hace semanas que su madre le había asignado planear la estrategia para invadir el Imperio de Cristal, solo no se imaginaba que también podría involucrar a su hermana mayor.

— Sí, tienes razón, Bloody. Madre nos envió a los tres, esta sin duda es una misión importante para ganar la guerra. No podemos perder contra esos salvajes de Equestria.

Fire Death por su parte sonrió, viendo a la ciudad donde su hermana podría estar cautiva. Realmente no le importaba que peligro pudiera haber. Él debía ir por ella a toda cosa. No había podido pensar en nada mas que no fuera su hermana capturada. Ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de rescatarla.

— Estamos los tres juntos, no tienen oportunidad — dijo Fire sonriendo — Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Bloody Sword solo miró esa ciudad con pena. Allí había realizado la mayor vergüenza de su vida al usar tácticas sucias para Grum, cosa que era una completa vergüenza para él. Incluso si fue manipulado por su madre, él debió darse cuenta. Bloody realmente no tenía problema con conquistar el Imperio de Cristal, pero no podía olvidar sus vergüenzas pasadas. Sin embargo, vergüenza o no, una cosa era segura. Si conquistaban el Imperio ahora, la guerra podría acortarse en gran cantidad.

— Ganemos — dijo Bloody con una mirada determinada — Por Grum y por Flurry.

— ¡Demostrémosles de lo que está hecha la realeza de Grum! — exclamo el unicornio rojo extendiendo al frente su casco.

Bloody y Clever vieron la acción del segundo príncipe, pero no dijeron nada, apartaron la mirada, como si no quisieran tener nada que ver con esa acción.

Fire se rodó de ojos, y uso su magia para tomar los cascos de sus hermanos, y juntarlos con el suyo, realizando una acción de compañerismo… aunque ellos no lo quisieran.

— ¡Por Grum! — exclamo Fire levantando su casco al aire, pero sus hermanos no hicieron lo mismo.

El príncipe rápidamente corrió hacia una puerta de salida del dirigible, y la abrió, aunque estaban en el aire. Fire Death rápidamente encendió su cuerno, y un aura azul envolvió todo su cuerpo. El unicornio inmediatamente salto por la puerta, y se fue flotando hacia las líneas frontales. El otro príncipe y la princesa se rodaron de ojos, pues Fire pudo haber esperado a que descendieran.

Eventualmente el gran dirigible aterrizo, y Bloody se dirigió a la salida, asegurando su espada en su armadura.

— Tengan cuidado — dijo Clever Dark a su hermano mayor con seriedad, aunque con un pequeño tono de preocupación.

— Descuida Clever — respondió Bloody con seriedad, pues estaba preparado para la batalla — Ganaremos.

* * *

Twiligth Sparkle llego a la cima del castillo de cristal. En ese lugar estuvo alguna vez oculto el Corazón de cristal, pero ahora esa era una habitación que ella podría usar a su favor.

La princesa de la amistad respiro hondo y puso una mirada determinada. Ella tenía un deber como la mejor estratega de Equestria organizar los movimientos de las tropas. No podía fallar hoy, pues sería la batalla más importante en la que participaría. Debía ganar a toda costa, o seria el fin del Imperio, y una perdida inimaginable para Equestria.

— Esta vez no se saldrán con la suya — dijo Twiligth viendo desde allí como las tropas de Grum se acercaban.

Mientras tanto

Spike llego corriendo a las afueras del Imperio, en donde estaba Blazing Armor, junto a todas las tropas del Imperio de cristal, que lucharían para proteger su hogar. El dragón llevaba una capa roja y una enorme lanza medieval en su espalda, y se acercó a la alicornio rosa oscuro, quien vestía una armadura dorada y morada, y llevaba un florete atado a esta.

— Le envié una carta a la princesa Celestia — dijo Spike a su prima — Los refuerzos tardaran algunas horas.

— No importa — respondió Clever con seriedad manteniendo su vista al frente — No necesitare refuerzos para proteger mi ciudad.

Spike vio a su prima quien se veía muy determinada. La verdad él también se sentía así. Él era Spike el Valiente y Glorioso. ¿Qué clase de héroe seria si no protegía a los que lo admiraban? Y también protegería a Flurry Heart, pues el sentía que Grum posiblemente intentarían llevársela de nuevo. No permitiría algo así. Ellos ya le habían quitado a alguien importante en el pasado, no permitiría que nadie querido muriera

— Pues acabemos con ellos — comentó Spike con una sonrisa confianza — Twiligth nos cuida las espaldas, y con nuestra fuerza combinada ganaremos.

Blazing se mantenía viendo al frente, pues allí podía ver a las tropas de Grum acercándose por las montañas nevadas. Ella había entrenado toda su vida solo para enfrentar a Grum. Ella siempre iba con todo contra esas bestias, pues ellos no tenían piedad contra nadie. Cuando el Imperio fue invadido por primera vez, ella ni siquiera había nacido. Su padre había muerto protegiéndola a ella, a su madre…, y a Flurry. Sin embargo, hoy sería diferente, pues Blazing Armor lucharía para proteger su hogar.

— Ganemos — dijo Blazing con una mirada determinada — Por Equestria.

— ¡Así me gusta! — exclamo Spike tomando la enorme lanza en su espalda, girándola en el aire y luego apuntándola al frente — ¡Por Equestria!

Las tropas cada vez estaban más cerca, la batalla empezaría en solo minutos. Blazing vio al cielo, y dio unos pensamientos.

— Obsérvame papa — pensó Blazing sacando su florete con su magia — Protegeré a mama y a todos los ponis del Imperio. Ganaremos.

 **Tan tan taaaaaaaan! XD**

 **¿Y pues que les parecio?**

 **Bye bye.**


	8. Guerra entre familias

Capítulo 8. Guerra entre familias.

 _Era una nueva mañana en el reino de Grum._

 _Los príncipes y princesa se encaminaron hacia el salón del trono de la emperatriz Shadow Rage. La princesa Clever Dark estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas, pero esta era empujada por una esclava unicornio, con un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello._

 _Bloody Sword y Clever Dark mantenían una expresión serena, pero Fire Death tenía una expresión de cansancio total._

 _— ¿Por qué madre nos llamó tan temprano? — bostezó el príncipe Fire Death, quien tenía la melena algo despeinada, y su traje arrugado. No se había arreglado bien esa mañana._

 _— Fire, deja de ser tan infantil — dijo Clever Dark luego de soltar un suspiro_

 _— Solo digo que madre podría esperar un par de horas más para llamarnos._

 _— Si no lo hace es porque es enserio, Fire._

 _— Nuestra hermana tiene razón. Compórtate Fire._

 _— Bueno — suspiró derrotado el príncipe pasándose un casco por su melena rubia para que estuviera un poco mejor._

 _Al rato llegaron a la sala del trono, donde la esclava de Clever tuvo que esperar afuera, siendo Bloody el que la empujo dentro del salón._

 _El salón del trono tenía un ambiente de pesadillas de niños. Había pilares café oscuro sosteniendo el techo, y cada uno se encontraba sujetando antorchas encendidas, que iluminaban el salón. A pesar de que podrían usar lámparas eléctricas, la emperatriz prefería el fuego como luz. No era difícil ver en ese salón, pero aun así se sentía rodeado de oscuridad. Al fondo había unas escaleras, con varias velas encendidas a los lados. Las escaleras llevaban a un gran trono con púas a los costados. En ese trono se encontraba sentada una unicornio roja de melena negra, vistiendo un vestido morado, y joyas doradas._

 _— Buenos días, madre — dijeron los príncipes inclinándose, y Clever bajando la cabeza._

 _— Saludos hijos míos. Levántense — dijo ella con seriedad._

 _Cuando los tres levantaron la cabeza, vieron que al lado de la emperatriz había un unicornio azul de melena negra, con una pata sujeta a una venda en su cuello. Los tres lo reconocieron de inmediato, era el general Blue Shade._

 _— ¿Qué hace el aquí? — preguntó Bloody con seriedad._

 _— ¿Acaso Flurry ya volvió? — preguntó Fire._

 _— Hijo mío, me temo que no es así — dijo la emperatriz con pena — les tengo malas noticias._

 _— ¿Madre que pasa? — preguntó Clever._

 _— La princesa Flurry Heart fue capturada por Equestria — dijo el general simulando pena — Mis disculpas, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _Los tres reaccionaron impactados al oír eso. No podían creerlo, se suponía que Flurry iría a una misión sencilla. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Bloody Sword y Clever Dark vieron con enojo al general, quien mantenía su cara de pena, pero aun así distinguieron una pequeña mueca de sonrisa._

 _— No… — murmuró Fire Death con la mirada perdida — Flurry… mi hermanita… — el fuego en las antorchas de la habitación se empezó a agitar, y las velas ardieron con más fuerza — No… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO — estalló Fire y las antorchas sacaron fuego hasta el techo. La temperatura empezó a aumentar poco a poco en la habitación — ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡No debí dejarla ir! ¡O debí ir con ella! ¡LA VAN A MATAR POR MI CULPA!_

 _Bloody rápidamente jalo la silla de Clever alejándola de Fire, y se le empezó a acercar._

 _— ¡Fire cálmate! — exclamó Bloody tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermano, pero esto no parecía funcionar._

 _Fue allí cuando la emperatriz encendió su cuerno, y un aura morada cubrió a su hijo, inmovilizándole._

 _— Flurry Heart está viva. Sé dónde se encuentra, hijo mío — volvió a hablar con calma la emperatriz, y su hijo se empezó a calmar al oír eso._

 _— ¿Que? — preguntó el príncipe confundido._

 _— Ten por seguro que tu hermana sigue viva. Tengo mis fuentes para saber que ella sigue viva, y en una ciudad de Equestria. No te preocupes, no la matarán. Les conviene más tenerla de rehén. Pero no lo harán. Invadiremos esa ciudad, y la salvaremos._

 _El fuego en las antorchas regresó a la normalidad, y las velas dejaron de arder con tanta potencia, pero ahora solo quedaba un tercio de estas. La emperatriz soltó el agarre mágico contra su hijo, quien ahora estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente. Bloody le puso un casco encima para consolarlo. Fire estaba caliente, pero no ardiendo._

 _Clever Dark desde donde estaba puso una mirada de enojo, pero esta no fue en contra de su madre o el general, sino en contra de su hermano Fire Death. Sin embargo, la emperatriz la llamó en ese momento._

 _— Clever Dark, quiero que te encargues de comandar a las tropas desde tu dirigible. Es hora de poner tu trabajo a prueba._

 _— Sí, madre — respondió Clever suspirando._

 _— Fire Death, Bloody Sword; ustedes irán al frente de las tropas para destruir al enemigo._

 _— ¿Iremos los 3? — pregunto el príncipe Fire asombrado pues eso indicaba la importancia de esa misión. Aunque claro, involucraba salvar a su hermanita, en definitiva, no había nada más importante que eso — ¡Muy bien madre! — exclamó el unicornio rojo levantándose algo aturdido — ¡No te fallaremos! ¡Traeremos de vuelta a Flurry!_

 _Bloody Sword vio con seriedad a su madre, quien se dio cuenta de eso, y lo volteó a ver. Shadow Rage mantenía su sonrisa confiada, viendo hacia abajo a su primogénito. Él también se imaginaba que Flurry seguía viva, y se hacía una idea de donde, pero debía estar segura._

 _— Madre, ¿en dónde se encuentra Flurry Heart? — preguntó con seriedad el primer príncipe._

 _— En el Imperio de Cristal, hijo mío._

…

Bloody Sword vio como sus tropas se detenían a solo unos kilómetros del Imperio de Cristal. Aun se encontraban en la nieve, pero en un nivel muy bajo de esta. Solo estaban a unos pasos de llegar a un terreno solido donde se realizaría la batalla por el Imperio de Cristal. A lo lejos podía ver las tropas Equestrianas listas para defender sus tierras. El imperio ahora se veía más protegido que antes, cosa que era obvia desde lo que pasó hace casi 20 años.

En el aire se encontraba Fire Death flotando con su magia. Bloody pudo ver la expresión de su hermano, quien estaba desesperado por empezar el ataque. Luego Bloody vio hacia atrás, y vio como un enorme dirigible con insignias doradas volvía a elevarse en el aire. Allí se encontraba su hermana Clever Dark, quien serviría como el cerebro de la operación. En todos lados podía ver soldados avanzando, y varios vehículos metálicos que tenían una enorme punta metálica frente a ellos. Y más atrás venían varios pegasos empujando nubes.

Todas las tropas se encontraban esperando la señal de ataque, la cual vendría de Bloody Sword, el príncipe heredero.

Poniendo una mirada de determinación, el príncipe de Grum encendió su cuerno, y sacó una sólida espada negra de su armadura. La levito frente a él y luego la apunto hacia adelante, en dirección al Imperio.

— ¡SOLDADOS DE GRUM! — exclamó el príncipe con autoridad, usando un micrófono sujeto a su oído — ¡TODO EL QUE NO ESTE DISPUESTO A MORIR NO ES BIENVENIDO AQUI! ¡POR LA GLORIA DE GRUM!

— ¡POR LA GLORIA DE GRUM! — exclamaron todas las tropas para luego cargar hacia su objetivo.

Mientras tanto…

En el otro lado, Blazing Armor se encontraba al frente de sus tropas, viendo seriamente como los grumanos cargaban hacia ellos.

— ¡PONIS DEL IMPERIO! ¡PONIS DE EQUESTRIA! — exclamó la alicornio rosa con una voz más profunda que de costumbre, una voz que solo poseían alicornios como ella — ¡HOY PELEAMOS POR NUESTRO HOGAR! ¡PELEAMOS POR UN FUTURO DE ARMONIA PARA NUESTRAS FAMILIAS! ¡PELEAMOS POR LA MEMORIA DE LOS QUE YA NO ESTAN!

— ¡POR LA ARMONIA DE EQUESTRIA!

Los ponis del Imperio de Cristal cargaron hacia el frente, listos para combatir contra los invasores de su tierra. Blazing Armor extendió sus alas y voló al frente de sus tropas. Spike el dragón tomo su enorme lanza medieval y también fue corriendo a toda velocidad al frente.

La batalla por el Imperio de Cristal había comenzado.

* * *

En lo alto del castillo del Imperio de Cristal se encontraba la princesa Twiligth Sparkle, sentada en una silla, frente a una enorme mesa de cristal. La alicornio lavanda ponía toda su concentración en la magia que concentraba en su cuerno.

— Por favor ven aquí — murmuró la princesa Twiligth — Mapa de la armonía, danos tu apoyo en esta lucha.

La princesa coloco su brillante cuerno en la mesa, y una luz la cubrió, la cual se fue hacia la parte baja de la mesa. La luz desapareció, pero solamente fue aún más abajo. La luz descendió rápidamente por todo el castillo del imperio, llegando a la tierra, y viajando a gran velocidad por esta, hasta llegar a un castillo en el poblado de Ponyville. En ese castillo, había una mesa de cristal, la cual desplegaba un mapa de toda Equestria. En ese instante la luz de la princesa apareció en la mesa, y provoco que el mapa desapareciera. La luz inmediatamente volvió por donde había venido, hasta llegar a lo alto del castillo de cristal.

La princesa Twiligth Sparkle apago su cuerno, y se acomodó en la silla que tenía. Entonces un fuerte destello cubrió la mesa de cristal, y el mapa que antes estaba en su castillo apareció allí mismo. La alicornio sonrió, y al encender de nuevo su cuerno, una gran cantidad de símbolos aparecieron en el mapa, todos representando la Cutie Mark de cada pony en el campo de batalla, incluyendo a los soldados de Grum. Spike era el único que era representado por una llama verde. También las marcas tenían un brillo rojo adicional si eran de ponis terrestres, azul si eran de pegasos, amarillos de unicornios, y blanco si era alicornio. El mapa incluso mostraba la nieve y las nubes que había cerca.

La alicornio lavanda entonces acerco sus cascos al mapa, y al moverlos, pudo hacer un acercamiento a donde estaban las marcas de Blazing y Spike. La aliconrio entonces toco ambas marcas, las cuales empezaron a brillar.

— ¡Blazing! ¿Me escuchas? — dijo Twiligth.

En el campo de batalla Blazing escuchó la voz de la alicornio lavanda en su cabeza.

— "Tía Twiligth, ¿Cuál es el plan?" — escuchó Twiligth la voz de Blazing en su cabeza.

— Hay una oleada de pegasos que se acercan por el aire" — dijo Twiligth en la mente de su sobrina. Twiligth estaba viendo varias nubes que se acercaban al imperio, junto a varias marcas — Llevan nubes de tormenta. No podemos permitir que impongan el clima, lleva a varios pegasos a detenerlos.

— "Entendido" — respondió Blazing — "¡Yo me encargo!"

— Mantén la distancia, esas nubes pueden ser peligrosas.

Twiligth corto la conexión mental, y toco otra marca.

— Comandante Emerald, retire a sus tropas de la línea de avance de los tanques. Que sus unicornios y pegasos se encarguen de apoyar con la destrucción de las nubes en el cielo.

Twiligth recibió una respuesta afirmativa de la pony a la que había hablado, y al ver que las tropas se empezaban a mover como ella quería, toco de nuevo la marca brillante, para apagarla.

— Spike, hay 3 tanques que se aproximan a 50 metros de ti. Las tropas se hicieron a un lado, son todos tuyos.

— "Entendido Twiligth" — respondió el dragón en la mente de Twiligth

Entonces Twiligth toco una marca con forma de lanza en el otro extremo del imperio.

— Teniente Pierce, una varios tanques se aproximan a su zona. Utilice su hechizo para fortalecer la punta de las flechas de sus tropas, y que los terrestres y unicornios preparen sus escudos. Hay pocos soldados en esos tanques, puede que haya bombas adentro.

Cada marca era un pony diferente. Cada pequeño detalle en el mapa podía mostrar si el enemigo iba trotando, volando, o en algún vehículo. Todos esos detalles eran proporcionados por ese mapa, y cada uno podría ser difícil de distinguir para un pony normal. El mapa era una herramienta útil, pero casi imposible de usar para casi todos. Solo alguien que lo conociera tan bien como para interpretar la información interpretada, y solo alguien que se memorizara a cada soldado importante de las tropas, incluyendo su marca, podría usar el mapa. Solo alguien como Twiligth Sparkle, quien había estudiado todo lo necesario, solo en caso de que fuera a necesitarlo.

* * *

Spike el dragón corrió rápidamente a donde Twiligth le había dicho. Allí vio lo que buscaba. Cuatro tanques se aproximaban hacia una de las torres que rodeaban el imperio, seguramente para estrellarse en ellas. Esos tanques existían con el mero propósito de embestir y atravesar las líneas enemigas. Spike odiaba esas cosas, pero le alegraba tener frente a él esos objetos pesados. Era su momento de demostrar porque le decían Valiente y Glorioso.

— ¡Vengan aquí! — exclamó el dragón colocándose en el camino de esos vehículos.

Los soldados vieron sorprendidos a la criatura frente a ellos, pero no retrocedieron. Solo fueron a toda velocidad para empalar al dragón con la punta de su tanque.

Spike solo sonrió confiado, y agarró el frente del tanque con sus dos garras. El arma de guerra intento avanzar, pero las garras del dragón eran demasiado fuertes. Spike hizo una mueca de esfuerzo; y, soltando un gruñido, empezó a levantar ese enorme vehículo. Los soldados adentro cayeron de sus posiciones, estrellándose entre ellos. Los Grumanos en los otros tres tanques vieron asombrados como la pesada maquina era levantada por un solo individuo.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — exclamó Spike empezando a girar sobre sí mismo, mientras seguía levantando al tanque. Luego de lograr suficiente velocidad, Spike soltó al tanque y lo mando a volar lejos, estrellándose contra varias tropas de Grum en el suelo — ¿¡Alguien más quiere!? ¡Esta es su última oportunidad para irse!

Los soldados en los demás tanques estaban confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero un pony adentro empezó a gritar.

— ¡No se queden allí sentados! ¡Salgan y acaben con esa bestia!

De dos de los tanques salieron al menos 10 soldados de Grum, de todas las razas. Y todos se dirigieron hacia el dragón.

— Bien, tuvieron su oportunidad — dijo el dragón poniendo una mirada seria — Ustedes asesinos ni siquiera se la merecían.

Tres unicornios le dispararon rayos de magia, pero el dragón rápidamente uso su capa, la cual recibió los rayos sin ningún tipo de daño. Mientras estaban sorprendidos de cómo sus ataques fueron bloqueados, Spike fue hacia ellos, y los ataco con unos fuertes zarpazos de sus garras. Sus armaduras no pudieron protegerlos, y los tres unicornios cayeron muertos al suelo con el pecho de su armadura destrozado.

En eso, unos cinco pegasos empezaron a volar en círculos sobre el dragón para confundirlo. Spike vio hacia arriba, y escupió una llamarada de su boca. Uno de los pegasos fue alcanzado de lleno, y cayó al suelo totalmente quemado. Los otros cuatro no se inmutaron, y siguieron volando, esperando el momento para atacar con sus lanzas. Spike siguió lanzando llamaradas, pero estas eran esquivadas por los pegasos, quienes ahora ya conocían ese movimiento.

Mientras Spike estaba distraído con los pegasos. Unos dos terrestres se le acercaron por detrás, llevando unos grandes mazos. Ambos apuntaron a las patas del dragón, para rompérselas y que ya no pudiera caminar. Levantaron sus mazos y…

— Que cobardes — murmuró Spike poniendo una cara de molestia.

La cola del dragón se agito con fuerza, y golpeo de lleno a los soldados que le querían romper las patas. Spike en todo momento estuvo al tanto de eso. Esa era una ventaja de tener oídos y nariz de dragón.

Los dos terrestres quedaron en el suelo, con varios huesos rotos, ya sin poder moverse. Eso sí molesto a los pegasos, pues ahora su táctica contra la bestia estaba arruinada. Cargaron contra el dragón con sus lanzas de frente. Spike aun con cara de enojo, agarró del cuello a dos de los pegasos, y los estrello entre ellos con fuerza, matando a uno de ellos, y al otro noqueándolo severamente.

Los dos pegasos libres aprovecharon para dirigirse a los costados del dragón, y clavarle sus lanzas por ambos lados. El dragón los vio, pero se quedó quieto en su lugar. Las lanzas impactaron contra su cuerpo, pero… las armas no le hicieron ningún daño. Ambos pegasos intentaban forcejear para penetrar esas duras escamas, pero no servía.

— Cobardes

Spike allí soltó a los pegasos que sujetaba, hizo a un lado sus brazos, y dio un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza de los dos soldados a sus costados. Ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo, muertos por esos poderosos golpes de las garras del dragón.

El dragón vio entonces como aún quedaba un tanque que se dirigía al imperio. El dragón vio molesto como los demás soldados habían sido una distracción para que ese tanque pudiera seguir su camino. Sin perder de vista a ese vehículo, Spike tomo la enorme lanza medieval en su espalda. La sujeto bien en su brazo derecho, el cual hizo hacia atrás, girando un poco su cuerpo. Poniendo todo su enfoque en su brazo derecho, Spike arrojo la lanza como si fuera una jabalina. El arma de 3 metros voló de forma recta hacia el tanque, llegándole por detrás, y atravesándolo.

El vehículo se movió solo unos centímetros, antes de quedarse quieto.

— Desgraciados — dijo Spike acercándose hacia el tanque, y sacando rápidamente su lanza. Había algo de sangre en esta, pero la limpio agitándola — No permitiré que se pierdan más vidas inocentes. Los acabare a todos si hace falta — dijo con una expresión de mucho enojo.

Desde el castillo, Twiligth vio como algo ocurría con la llama verde que representaba a Spike en el mapa. La llama se encontraba creciendo un poco, así que ella inmediatamente toco esa llama, y se comunicó con Spike.

— "¡Spike! ¡Spike!" — escuchó el dragón en su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa Twiligth? — preguntó el dragón reaccionando.

— "Mantén la calma. Si queremos ganar debemos estar enfocados"

— Sí, lo siento — el dragón se llevó una garra al pecho, y la extendió hacia adelante soltando una respiración — Ya estoy bien.

— "Excelente" — se alegró Twiligth — "Mas tanques van hacia ti"

El dragón vio como más de esas máquinas se acercaban, y junto sus garras para tronarlas, pues aun no acababa de calentar siquiera.

* * *

En lo alto del cielo se encontraba un enorme dirigible. Se mantenía en la parte trasera de las tropas de Grum, donde las tropas de Equestria no llegarían fácilmente. Dentro del dirigible se encontraban varios soldados vigilando el interior, cuidando a la princesa Clever Dark, quien se encontraba en un asiento al frente del vehículo, con una mesa llena de botones frente a ella.

La unicornio verde de melena celeste oprimió unos botones, y varios monitores cuadrados frente a ella se encendieron. Esos monitores mostraban imágenes en blanco y negro de lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla. Varios soldados tenían cámaras que le permitían ver de cerca las cosas, y desde esa altura, Clever podía fácil mente por las ventanas todo el campo de batalla.

La princesa se colocó un comunicador en el oído, con un palo que llegaba a su boca. Oprimió dos interruptores en el tablero frente a ella, y habló.

— ¿Hermanos están en posición? — preguntó la joven.

— "¡Claro Clever!" — se escuchó la voz impaciente de Fire Death — "Listo para avanzar"

— Espera a que te de la señal. Tu posición es demasiado importante.

— "Sí sí"

— ¿Y tú Bloody? — preguntó Clever.

— "En posición, esperando tu señal" — se escuchó la voz grave de su hermano mayor — "Bien. Empecemos con el plan. Fuera"

Clever oprimió los dos interruptores que había presionado antes, y entonces presiono otros dos.

— ¡Escuadrón del clima 1 avancen! ¡Escuadrón 2 avances 10 minutos después!

La princesa entonces presiono otro botón, y vi como la imagen de uno de los monitores había cambiado. Ahora podía ver como sus tanques avanzaban, pero luego vio cómo eran destruidos. Por una criatura de gran tamaño. Eso la frustro, pues no esperaba encontrarse algo así.

— Tanques 11, 12 y 13; avancen hacia el dragón, y mátenlo — ordenó Clever tras presionar unos interruptores — Tanques 4 y 5, mantengan el rumbo hacia las torres.

A pesar de que era inesperado ver a un dragón destruyendo sus tanques, no alteraba mucho sus planes. Ella ya esperaba la posibilidad de que Equestria pudiera destruir ese ataque concentrado de tanques. Lo que importaba era lo que tenía preparado para después. Lo más importante eran destruir esas torres, pues estaban en todas las ciudades importantes de Equestria. Esas torres estaban equipadas con armas y hechizos de gran calibre, que fácilmente podrían destruir sus dirigibles. Eran una defensa antiaérea. Si las destruían, sus dirigibles fácilmente podrían llegar a la ciudad y tomarla.

— Pelotones 3 al 5; avancen, pero mantengan sus distancias con el enemigo. Usen flechas y rayos de unicornio. Pelotones 10 al 14, avances a las líneas frontales.

Había varios interruptores en el panel que la princesa tenia. Cada uno se comunicaba a algún pony con rango importante en el campo de batalla. Ella debía memorizarse que escuadrón o tanque estaba conectado a cada interruptor. Y no solo eso, sino que el monitoreo en las cámaras era algo que ella debía hacer constantemente, cambiando la cámara enfocada. Ese era el equipo de guerra más avanzado que había creado Grum, y fue creado a base de ideas de Clever. Era un equipo que solo ella, y los que lo crearon, sabían usar. Además de que solo alguien con su intelecto podría usarlo a su máximo, controlando la actividad de todas las tropas del suelo. No podía permitirse que nadie la ayudara, pues nadie más podría trabajar a su mismo ritmo.

* * *

Blazing Armor se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el cielo junto a varios pegasos. Su objetivo era destruir las nubes que traían los soldados de Grum. Si de alguna forma ponían el clima a su favor, seria problemático, sobretodo porque en el Imperio de Cristal no pueden controlar las nubes locales, pues estas no fueron creadas por ponis.

— ¡Formación cerrada! — ordenó Blazing Armor, y todos sus soldados se pusieron cerca, formando un cuadrado, con la excepción de ella que iba al frente.

Los pegasos de Grum vieron que los atacaban, y empezaron a patear las nubes que traían, disparando rayos hacia los equestrianos. Blazing Armor no se inmuto, y creo un gran escudo frente a ella que bloqueo los rayos, protegiendo a sus soldados, dejando sorprendidos a los soldados de Grum al ver que era una alicornio

— ¡Sepárense! — ordenó la princesa guerrera.

Los pegasos de Equestria empezaron a separarse del cuadrado en que iban, empezando por los que iban más atrás. Como las nubes no podían disparar rayos consecutivos, no pudieron usarlas de nuevo en ese instante. Pegasos de Equestria con lanzas y ballestas empezaron a atacar a los soldados de Grum, mientras aprovechaban a destruir sus nubes.

Blazing se acercó a 5 soldados de Grum, mientras sacaba su florete. Los soldados sacaron sus armas, pero no las pudieron usar, pues Blazing rápidamente dio cinco estocadas con su florete. Los ponis vieron un hoyo en su armadura, por el cual habían sido atravesados, y luego cayeron muertos al suelo.

— Se merecen mucho más que eso — dijo ella con seriedad viendo como los pegasos caían muertos.

Mientras sus tropas se encargaban de los demás soldados, y de las nubes, Blazing vio como otra ola de pegasos con nubes se acercaba. Sin embargo, en ese instante, tres pegasos se le acercaron por detrás para atacarla, pero sus lanzas solo chocaron contra una barrera magenta que protegió a la princesa. Sin molestarse en ver a sus atacantes, Blazing extendió la barrera, repeliendo a los soldados.

La aliconio rosa rápidamente cargó magia en su cuerno, y disparo un rayo de magia magenta contra la ola de nubes que se acercaba. El rayo destruyo todas esas nubes, y daño a los pegasos que la llevaban. Ninguno murió por ese rayo, pero fue solo porque no tenía tanto poder para matar.

Desde su cuarto de control, Clever Dark observaba como esa alicornio destruía sus nubes. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de su hermana Flurry, pero al verla mejor vio que era solo una pony parecida. ¿Por qué seria? Era lo que Clever se preguntaba. Aun así, no podía distraerse. Le frustraba un poco tener a una alicornio como enemiga, pero no importaba ahora, pues debía seguir con su plan. Por un lado, tenía a sus tanques siendo destruidos por una bestia, y por otro tenía a sus nubes y pegasos siendo aniquilados por una alicornio, pero no importaba, nada se salía de su plan.

— Veamos cómo les va con nuestro mejor tanque.

La princesa de Grum movió un interruptor, el cual estaba conectado al comunicador de su hermano Fire Death.

— Fire Death, es hora de moverte.

— "Entendido"— escuchó Clever la voz de su hermano — "Descuida, rescatare a Flurry"

— Fire — regaño Clever con seriedad.

— "Sí, ya sé. No sin antes destruir las torres"

— Cambio y fuera — dijo Clever cortando la comunicación. Luego de eso, oprimió otro interruptor, para hablar con su otro hermano Bloody Sword.

— Hermano, Fire ya empezó a moverse. Es tu turno.

En la tierra, Bloody Sword observaba como una alicornio y sus tropas vencían a sus soldados, cosa que le molestaba ver. Fue cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana Clever, que vio que ya era su hora de actuar.

— Entendido — respondió Bloody con seriedad, aunque en el fondo quería suspirar — _Incluso si este lugar es mi vergüenza, no pienso contenerme._ — pensó el unicornio y luego vio a sus tropas — Denme espacio.

Los soldados asintieron, y se alejaron al menos 3 metros de su amo, dejándolo en el centro de un circulo.

El unicornio café sacó de nuevo su espada negra. En ese momento, su cuerno empezó a brillar con un rojo intenso como sus ojos. Entonces Bloody Sword empezó a mover su espada en círculos alrededor de su cuerpo. La espada empezó moviéndose despacio, pero poco a poco fue ganando velocidad. Al mismo tiempo, un fuerte brillo rojo empezaba a cubrir la hoja negra, creando un oscuro, pero atrayendo rojo carmesí. Cuando la espada alcanzo suficiente velocidad, parecía como si fuera un anillo de luz oscura girando alrededor del príncipe de Grum.

Bloody vio al cielo, y vio a su objetivo. Había varios soldados de Equestria en el aire, tratando de destruir las nubes de tormenta que habían traído los Grumanos. Sin embargo, las tropas Grumanas habían retrocedido, quedando solo Equestrianos. La mirada del príncipe no se aflojo en ningún momento, pues no tenía ninguna duda de lo que iba a hacer.

De un momento para otro, Bloody uso sus dos cascos delanteros, los cuales también empezaron a brillar de rojo, y sujeto la espada que giraba a gran velocidad. Dio una vuelta con ella, y poniendo toda su fuerza en su cintura y en sus cascos, Bloody empezó a frenar el movimiento de la espada, y la agito con fuerza hacia el cielo. Una fuerte onda de energía cortante roja, salió disparada hacia la gran multitud de pegasos en el cielo.

Los que no estaban tan arriba no pudieron ni ver ese poderoso ataque, que los partió en dos sin ninguna piedad.

Blazing Armor se encontraba en el centro de esa multitud, aun extrañada por la retirada de los pegasos de Grum. Pero al escuchar los gritos de sus tropas, pudo ver esa poderosa onda cortante que iba hacia ellos. Pero el ataque era demasiado rápido, y no podría crear un escudo tan grande a tiempo.

— ¡Todos sepárense! — exclamó la princesa a sus tropas.

La alicornio y los pegasos intentaron moverse para evadir ese ataque, pero la situación fue tan repentina que muchos no pudieron reaccionar bien, y otros ni siquiera pudieron entender el peligro del que su princesa les advertía.

Todo fue muy rápido. El ataque pasó a través de la multitud. Y lo esquivo el que pudiera.

Desde la cima el castillo de Cristal, Twiligth Sparkle veía como varias marcas desaparecían del mapa, mientras una fuerte magia pasaba a través de ellas. Cuando esa magia se disipo en el aire, Twiligth empezó a gritar alarmada por su sobrina.

— ¿¡Blazing!? ¿¡Blazing!? — su marca seguía en el mapa, pero eso no significaba que la joven princesa no estuviera herida.

— "Aquí estoy tía" — escuchó Twiligth en su mente, y suspiró aliviada.

En el campo de batalla, Blazing Armor veía como varias de sus tropas caían muertas al suelo, por ese tremendo ataque. Almenos la mitad de los pegasos fueron alcanzados por esa poderosa onda cortante. Blazing salió intacta, pero se sentía molesta. Ella debió haber anticipado que algo así podría haber pasado. Y lo que le frustraba más, es que un escudo suyo hubiera podido detener ese ataque, el cual se dio cuenta que no tenía tanto poder como rango. Ahora si estaba molesta, pues ella no toleraba que nadie muriera en su mando.

Vio hacia abajo con furia, y vio al pony responsable. Su visión era considerablemente mejor que la de un pony ordinario. No distinguió la cara del pony que la ataco, pero vio su espada negra con brillo rojo, la cual poco a poco iba perdiendo el brillo luego de su ataque.

— "Blazing, ¿estás bien?"

— Sí, tía. No me pasó nada. — respondió con calma la alicornio rosa — Fue una trampa, no lo vi venir.

— "No te preocupes. Yo fui la que debió haberlo visto venir" — escuchó Blazing Armor en su mente — "Dile a tus tropas que retrocedan, debemos buscar una posición más favorable. "

— Bien — volteó a ver a sus pegasos — ¡Todos regresen a las líneas de defensa! ¡Si hay algún herido, llévenlo de vuelta al imperio!

— ¡Si alteza!

Los pegasos se retiraron como ordenó Blazing, pero ella se mantuvo en el aire, observando a los Grumanos en el suelo.

— "¿Blazing? ¿Por qué no te mueves?"

— Ese ataque podría causarnos problemas después. Debo ir a encargarme del responsable.

— "¿¡Que!? ¡Blazing no puedes ir sola…!"

— ¡Tía mataron a mis ponis! ¡Voy a ir te guste o no!

— "¡Pero…!" — en ese momento Twiligth pensó algo. Ese ataque seguro luego podría reducir a cualquier pelotón que se dirigiera a ese punto. Seguro querían alarmarlos, y así poner toda su atención en eliminar la inminente amenaza que mato a varios de sus pegasos. Y posiblemente había varios ponis con armas de distancia allí, para mantener aún más a raya a sus tropas. Lo que menos esperarían era que una sola pony los atacara — "Esta bien. Ve, pero ten cuidado. No te preocupes por el resto de la batalla, yo vigilare todo" — no le agradaba aceptar que su sobrina fuera a una situación tan peligrosa, pero por ahora quizás era la mejor alternativa.

— Gracias

Blazing Armor sonrió, pues, aunque iba a desobedecer a su tía, tener su aprobación le motivaba. La alicornio rosa voló rápidamente hacia las tropas de Grum.

* * *

En otro lado del campo de batalla, en la zona este del imperio, no había iniciado aun la confrontación. Había tropas de Equestria vigilando, pero no hacían nada aún. A pesar de que en otras zonas la batalla se intensificaba, no podían ir a ayudar, pues debían proteger su sector. Twiligth Sparkle veía en su mapa que no había muchas tropas de Grum a lo lejos, y si avanzaban, las tropas de Equestria de ese lado podrían encargarse. Sin embargo, les ordenó a las tropas del lado Este que no bajaran la guardia, pues era extraño que Grum no hiciera nada de ese lado.

Fue allí que algo empezó a pasar. Las tropas de Grum de ese otro lado se empezaron a mover hacia el Imperio. Eran terrestres, pegasos, y extrañamente solo un unicornio. Todos corrían hacia las tropas de Equestria que estaban allí.

Los soldados de Grum bajaron un poco la velocidad, mientras que el unicornio que iba al frente encendió su cuerno, y empezó a flotar hacia las tropas de Equestria. Era un unicornio rojo de melena rubia y ojos azules. Su armadura era más decorada que la del resto, pues no era nadie más que el príncipe Fire Death.

Los soldados de Equestria se prepararon para recibir al único enemigo que ahora cargaba directamente contra ellos

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! — exclamó Fire furioso encendiendo su cuerno, y una fuerte llamarada azul salió de su cuerno contra los Equestrianos — Rayo de fuego

— ¡Muévanse! — exclamó un capitán Equestriano, pero a pesar de que las tropas se hicieron a un lado, algunos soldados fueron alcanzados y murieron quemados por las llamas azules — ¡Ataquen ahora!

Varios terrestres y pegasos atacaron contra Fire, mientras los unicornios se quedaban atrás.

— ¡Anillo volcánico!

En ese momento una gran cantidad de fuego salió del cuerno de Fire Death. Los ponis se desplegaron para evitarlo, pero este fuego no se dirigió hacia ellos. En cambio, creo un anillo de fuego de 2 metros de radio alrededor del príncipe. Ahora los terrestres no podían llegar a él. Aunque el anillo medía solo un metro de alto, así que los pegasos fácilmente pasaron sobre él.

Fire Death se elevó en el aire con su magia, y varios pegasos lo empezaron a atacar con lanza, mientras los unicornios le empezaban a disparar a razón. El príncipe unicornio se movía con bastante agilidad en el aire, evadiendo a los ponis, y los rayos.

— ¡Nadie se mete entre mi hermana y yo! — exclamó de nuevo el príncipe molesto — ¡Látigo de fuego!

Una delgada cuerda mágica salió del cuerno del unicornio, y agarró a un pegaso de su pata. El pony grito de dolor, pues la cuerda estaba hecha de fuego azul, y le quemaba su pata. Fire Death empezó a agitar a ese soldado, y lo estrello contra uno de sus compañeros en el aire. Luego de eso, arrojo al pony con fuerza contra los unicornios en el suelo. Los soldados se hicieron a un lado, y luego vieron a su compañero en el suelo, pero lamentablemente estaba muerto, con una quemadura de tercer grado en su pata.

— ¡Maldito! — exclamó uno de los pegasos cargando contra él.

Fire fácilmente floto hacia atrás, evadiendo el golpe con la lanza, y allí aprovecho a dispararle una fuerte llamarada azul, que lo mató. Otros pegasos furiosos lo atacaron todos de frente. Fire sonrió y les lanzo otra llamarada, pero esta fue bloqueada por rayos de magia desde el suelo. El príncipe vio como todos los unicornios se habían juntado para contrarrestar su magia y eso lo frustro. Sin embargo, como su ataque anterior había fallado, los pegasos de Equestria llegaron hasta él, con la intención de matarlo. Fire intentaba evadir sus armas, pero le era difícil seguirles el paso. Incluso si ganaba distancia y lanzaba un ataque, los unicornios en el suelo lo anulaban.

Fue allí cuando los pegasos lo rodearon, y lo atacaron en conjunto.

— ¡Muere maldito!

Pero en ese momento el unicornio desapareció en un destello. Se había tele transportado.

— ¡Imposible! ¿¡Un grumano que se teletransporta!?

Todos empezaron a buscar a su alrededor donde estaba Fire Death. Sin embargo, el príncipe no apareció en el aire, sino en la tierra, con unicornios. Los unicornios estaban todos reunidos en un solo lugar, y Fire se apareció justo en medio de estos.

— Orbita solar

Fire hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego que empezaron a girar a su alrededor de su cuerpo, a solo 30 centímetros de radio. Los unicornios estaban demasiado cerca, así que esas bolas de fuego les dieron de lleno, matándolos a todos desde el centro de su formación, sin que lo vieran venir.

Los terrestres y pegasos Equestrianos, entonces rápidamente cargaron contra el príncipe. Ahora que había salido del anillo de fuego, los terrestres lo podían atacar. Tanto los terrestres y pegasos fueron contra él a toda velocidad, pero el príncipe solo encendió su cuerno y pronuncio unas palabras.

— Puerta del tártaro.

En ese mismo instante, Fire coloco su cuerno en la tierra. Y allí pasó.

Una gran pared de fuego apareció frente a todos los ponis de Equestria que cargaban directamente contra el príncipe. Los pegasos y terrestres iban cargando con todo, que no pudieron frenar a tiempo. Casi todos los ponis atravesaron esa pared de fuego azul, y cayeron muertos con sus cuerpos quemados del otro lado.

El príncipe desapareció su pared, y camino hacia los que ponis que habían atravesado su "Puerta". Entre esos, Fire vio a un terrestre a un terrestre de cristal, y lo levito con su magia. El terrestre tenia quemaduras en más de la mitad del cuerpo. Solo seguía vivo porque estaba en medio de su grupo, y eso lo protegió un poco.

— Solo te hare una pregunta — dijo Fire con enojo poniendo al pony frente a él — ¿¡En donde tienen a mi hermana!?

— ¿Su… su hermana? — preguntó el pony adolorido, quien ya no sentía sus patas.

— ¡Mi hermana la princesa Flurry Heart! ¡Sé que ella está en el Imperio! ¿¡Donde la tienen!? ¿¡En su castillo!? ¿¡En un calabozo!? ¡Les advierto que no soy paciente cuando mi familia está en peligro!

— ¿¡Flurry Heart!? — dudo el pony, no porque no supiera quien era Flurry, sino porque no entendía porque ese unicornio le decía hermana. Aun así, no podía responderle nada sobre su princesa — Jo… jodete… No se llevarán… a nuestra princesa…

— ¿¡Su princesa!? — Fire se enojó y arrojo al pony al suelo — ¡Creo que mi fuego te daño el cerebro! ¡No me sirves! — le lanzo una llamarada que incinero al pony. Fire solo ignoro sus gritos de dolor — ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hermana, voy a incinerar a cada maldito soldado de este reino!

Las demás tropas que iban con Fire se acercaron, y pensaron en hablar con su líder, pero este se encontraba en un estado de furia, y sabían que era peligroso acercársele.

Desde su cuarto de control, Clever Dark tenía junto a todos sus monitores y equipos de comunicación, había un aparato que, hacia sonidos titilantes, y sacaba líneas de pulso en forma de picos, como si fuera un ritmo cardiaco. La princesa notó como los pulsos se empezaban a acelerar.

En tierra, Fire Death veía furioso en dirección al imperio de Cristal, donde tenían a su hermana.

— "¡Fire! ¡Fire!" — se escuchó la voz de Clever a través del comunicador.

El unicornio reacciono y contesto el llamado.

— ¿Clever?

— "Mantén el control" — dijo Clever con severidad — "No queremos accidentes"

— Sí… — el príncipe respiró profundamente, y su ritmo cardiaco empezó a normalizarse — Lo siento. Seguiré avanzando.

— "Bien. Fuera"

La comunicación se cortó, y Fire vio en dirección al imperio, pero fue allí cuando escuchó como algo empezaba a acercarse a donde él estaba.

* * *

Desde la cima del castillo, Twiligth Sparkle veía asombrada lo que pasaba en el lado este del imperio. Los ponis de la primera línea de defensa acababan de ser totalmente destruidos, y todo había sido por un poderoso fuego azul que vio en el mapa. Según le informaron los ponis en tierra, antes de morir, el responsable había sido solo un unicornio de Grum. Esto era algo nuevo para ella, pues Grum nunca había mostrado tener unicornios tan hábiles en la magia. Solo hacían magia básica; y, a lo mucho, magia para mejorar sus habilidades y armas de combate, pero nunca había habido reportes de algún Grumano que pudiera teletransportarse o flotar con magia. ¿Quién sabe que más podría hacer ese unicornio?

Ahora entendía el plan del enemigo. Pusieron todo su enfoque en el norte y el oeste del imperio, para que ese unicornio pudiera avanzar sin problemas. Y los ponis no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a magia de fuego.

Sin embargo, había alguien en sus tropas que si podría.

— Spike — llamó Twiligth tocando la flama verde que marcaba al dragón.

En tierra, del lado norte del imperio, Spike acababa de destruir más tanques, creando una pila de estos. Fue allí cuando el dragón escuchó el llamado de la alicornio lavanda en su mente.

— "Spike, hay problemas en el lado este del imperio" — escuchó Spike en su mente.

— ¿¡Que!?

— "Es unicornio de Grum. Incinero a la primera línea de defensa, y sigue avanzando. "

— ¿Incinero, entonces uso fuego?

— "Así es"

— Bien, iré a encargarme.

— "Yo me asegurare de que las tropas detengan los tanques" — volvió a decir Twiligth — "Ten cuidado Spike. Ese unicornio es poderoso, quizás como Starlight. No sabemos de qué sea capaz"

— Descuida Twiligth — sonrió el dragón — No sería el Valiente y Glorioso si no pudiera con esto.

Twiligth no quería enviar a Spike a una situación donde no supieran a que se enfrentaban, pero él era el único que no sería lastimado por el fuego de ese unicornio. Incluso si el dragón tenía confianza en cumplir su tarea, ella no podía evitar preocuparse, como lo haría cualquier madre.

— "Suerte" — dijo Twiligth antes de cortar la conexión mental con Spike.

Cuando Spike dejo de oír la voz de Twiligth, su sonrisa cambio por una mirada furiosa, en dirección hacia el lado este del imperio.

— Seas quien seas, no permitiré que tomes más vidas.

El dragón se inclinó poniendo sus garras en la tierra, e hizo sus piernas hacia atrás. Se había colocado en una posición de corredor, con la vista en la meta. Casi al instante, el dragón morado se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, y empezó a correr como si fuera una bala de cañón. Los ponis le veían pasar asombrados por la potencia con la que corría, pero aun así sonreían, pues confiaban en Spike el Valiente y Glorioso.

Spike corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que pudo ver algo de humo que significaba fuego. Con una mirada furiosa, el dragón siguió corriendo, hasta que encontró a los soldados de Grum. Usando sus ojos, pudo ubicar al unicornio que Twiligth había mencionado, pues era el que tenía una armadura con más decoraciones.

— _¡TE ENCONTRE!_ — pensó Spike en su mente saltando hacia el pony con sus garras.

El unicornio rubio volteó a ver impactado como una gran bestia se dirigía contra él, y rápidamente encendió su cuerno.

— ¡Puerta al tártaro! — exclamó Fire Death y provoco una pared de fuego azul que se interpuso en el camino del dragón. Sin embargo, Spike ni se inmuto por esa pared, y solo la atravesó sin problemas — ¡Imposible!

Spike soltó un grito mientras daba un zarpazo hacia ese unicornio. Fire Death no tuvo más opción que tele transportarse a unos metros atrás, y evadir el golpe, respirando agitadamente por el susto.

Al ver como su objetivo se había tele transportado y por el hecho de que creo una gran pared de fuego, Spike confirmo que Twiligth no exageraba con decir que era un unicornio poderoso.

— ¡Protejan a su alteza! — exclamaron los demás soldados poniéndose frente al príncipe, pero este avanzo delante de ellos.

— Ustedes sigan avanzando. Este dragón es mío.

— Pero alteza.

— ¡Es una orden! — exclamó Fire Death molesto.

Los demás soldados asintieron, y siguieron avanzando en dirección al Imperio. Spike no los detuvo, pues confiaba en los soldados que habría más atrás, y sabía que de nada serviría encargarse de esos soldados, sino eliminaba a su líder.

Spike veía furioso como en el suelo había varios soldados de Equestria muertos por quemaduras.

— Vas a pagar muy caro por todos estos ponis que mataste — dijo Spike molesto sacando humo de su nariz.

— _¿Los dragones hablan?_ — pensó Fire Death extrañado — _Bueno, es el primero que veo._

El príncipe de Grum puso toda su atención en esa bestia, ya había escuchado rumores de que había un dragón en el ejercito de Equestria, pero no esperaba encontrárselo aquí.

Sabía bien que su misión era destruir las torres de defensa que rodeaban al Imperio, pero ese dragón claramente lo tenía como objetivo a él. Si no lo mataba, entonces sería un problema. Y de nada serviría arriesgar a sus tropas contra la criatura. Odiaba tener que hacer esperar a su hermana prisionera en el Imperio, pero por ahora no tenía muchas opciones.

— _Perdóname Flurry, tardare un poco._

— No permitiré que dañes a nadie más — dijo Spike con severidad — ¡Soy Spike el Valiente y Glorioso, y hare justicia aquí y ahora!

El príncipe frunció el ceño. Al ver que la criatura se presentaba, él debía hacer lo mismo, como siempre se le enseño.

— Soy el príncipe Fire Death. Te lo advierto, dragón. Yo cumpliré mi objetivo, no importa si vives… — Fire Death encendió su cuerno y se levitó un poco en el aire — … o mueres.

— Intenta matarme si puedes.

Spike tomo la enorme lanza medieval en su espalda, la hizo girar un par de veces, y luego la apunto hacia su oponente.

Ambos guerreros se vieron con seriedad, esperando el momento para atacar. En la mirada del príncipe se reflejaba la determinación por salvar a su hermana Flurry. En la mirada del dragón se reflejaba la determinación por proteger el Imperio de Cristal, y a sus seres queridos. Ninguno de los 2 iba a permitirse perder allí.

— _¡A pelear!_ — pensaron ambos en su mente

— ¡Rayo de fuego! — exclamó Fire.

Fire Death realizo el primer ataque lanzando una potente cantidad de fuego azul de su cuerno hacia el dragón. A pesar de que esta lo cubrió completamente, Spike ni se inmutó y empezó a avanzar tranquilamente a través del ataque. Fire detuvo su ataque, y vio como el dragón apenas tenía algunas manchas de hollín en su cuerpo, pero sin quemaduras, ni siquiera en su capa.

— ¿Qué nadie te lo dijo? — sonrió Spike — Los dragones son aprueba de fuego.

— Demonios — maldijo Fire.

Inmediatamente Spike corrió hacia el unicornio con su lanza en garra. Spike trato de asestarle una estocada, pero el unicornio levito hacia un lado. Allí Spike intentó darle un zarpazo con su cara libre, pero el príncipe solo se hizo para atrás. Aprovechando la longitud de su lanza, Spike intento golpear al príncipe como si esta fuera un bate, pero Fire Death solo se teletrasnporto.

— Je, esa fuerza bruta no es nada contra mi magia, dragón — dijo Fire Death apareciéndose sobre la lanza de Spike, y luego desapareció de nuevo — ¿Me buscabas? — escuchó Spike detrás de él.

Inmediatamente el dragón se giró dando un golpe con su lanza, pero el unicornio volvió a tele transportarse, evadiendo el golpe.

Fire apareció de nuevo detrás de Spike, y le disparo un rayo de magia en la cabeza. Spike soltó un quejido de dolor, pero aun así volvió a dar un golpe con giro hacia atrás, pero el unicornio desapareció. Fire inmediatamente apareció a su derecha, dándole toquecitos en el hombro, haciéndolo enfurecer, pero Spike de nuevo fallo al golpearlo.

— A tu izquierda — murmuró Fire apareciendo a la izquierda del dragón y lanzándole un rayo azul al brazo del dragón, haciéndolo soltar su lanza por reflejo. Spike intento agacharse rápidamente a recoger su arma, pero el unicornio apareció a su derecha, disparándole un rayo en la pierna, forzándolo a inclinarse algo lastimado. Spike intentó golpearlo con su puño derecho, pero el unicornio desapareció, volviendo a aparecer a su izquierda, y dispararle un rayo en su otra pata, haciéndolo caer de rodillas — Que lento eres.

Spike cerró los ojos y se empezó a concentrar. Sabía que en una situación así no podía perder el control. A pesar de lo rápido que se tele transportaba Fire, generaba un leve ruido provocado por su magia al aparecer. Aunque era algo difícil ubicarlo por el sonido de la guerra a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Spike hizo un gran esfuerzo en concentrarse.

— _Lo tengo sometido_ — pensó Fire — _Debo acabar con él ahora._

Fire se apareció rápidamente a la izquierda de Spike, listo para darle con un rayo en la cara, pero…

— _¡Te tengo!_ — pensó Spike abriendo los ojos.

El dragón inmediatamente dio un zarpazo con su garra izquierda.

— ¿¡ _Que_!? — Ese rápido movimiento hizo que Fire se asustara y se tele transportara a la derecha de Spike — ¡ _Solo fue suerte…! ¿Eh?_ — a la décima segundo de que Fire apareciera, la garra derecha de Spike se dirigió hacia él. Fire apenas pudo evadirlo al tele transportarse detrás de Spike.

Inmediatamente, Fire apenas vio como algo se dirigía hacia él, y lo golpeaba contra el suelo.

— ¿¡ _Que es esto_!? — pensó el unicornio y vio una gran cosa morada sobre él.

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que los dragones tienen buenos sentidos? — sonrió Spike presionando su cola contra el suelo.

El príncipe de Grum se encontraba aplastado bajo la cola del de dragón, la cual poseía una gran fuerza, que lo lastimada, pero el aura cubriendo al príncipe había amortiguado el impacto, y la armadura del príncipe evitaba que sus costillas se quebraran.

— _¡Tengo que hacer algo ya!_ — exclamó el príncipe en su mente. Spike en ese momento acerco su garra izquierda a su lanza en el suelo — ¡Vamos! ¡Látigo de fuego!

Spike intentó tomar su lanza, pero sintió como algo detenía su garra. Al ver, Spike vio como esta era sujetada por una especie de lazo de fuego azul. No le quemaba, pero aun así lo apresaba. El dragón frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de aplicar fuerza para soltarse del agarre, pero Fire inmediatamente tiro del látigo, y el puño del dragón se dirigió hacia su propia cara, dándole un fuerte golpe. El impacto fue suficiente para que el dragón por un momento dejara de aplicar fuerza en su cola, y Fire aprovecho para concentrarse, y tele transportarse a 5 metros de distancia.

— ¡Estúpida bestia! — se enfadó Fire disparando un rayo de magia contra Spike, pero el dragón solo sujeto la capa en su espalda, y se cubrió con ella.

El rayo de Fire fue reflejado hacia él, forzando al príncipe a rodar para esquivarlo. Allí Spike aprovecho para correr hacia él y empalarlo con su lanza, pero el príncipe se tele transporto a 5 metros a la derecha. La lanza de Spike se clavó con fuerza en el suelo sólido, provocando algunas grietas.

— ¿¡Que rayos son esas armas!? — exclamó el príncipe encendiendo su cuerno para levitarse.

Spike vio al príncipe, y sacó su lanza del suelo, apuntándole a su enemigo con ella.

— Mi lanza Punto de Quiebre, puede destruir atravesar hasta los metales más duros. Y mi capa Destello de Generosidad puede reflejar ataques de magia. Estas armas llevan el apoyo de una preciada amiga a la que ustedes mataron. Se hará justicia y morirás por arruinar las vidas de ponis inocentes.

— _Como si fuera a perder contra una tonta bestia que nombra sus_ armas — pensó Fire sonriéndole a Spike — Quizás mi especialidad, la magia de fuego, no te haga daño, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que eso es todo lo que tengo. Aún tengo más hechizos, dragón.

— _Y supongo que tienen nombres y los gritara como un idiota_ — pensó Spike poniéndose en posición de combate con seriedad — Tu tampoco has visto nada.

* * *

En otra parte del campo de batalla, Bloody Sword veía confundido como solo una pony se aproximaba rápidamente a ellos. La pony era una alicornio, y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

— ¡Disparen! — ordenó el príncipe a los ponis con ballestas, para que dispararan hacia Blazing.

La princesa alicornio solo encendió su cuerno, y creo una barrera que bloqueo todos los flechazos. Manteniendo esa barrera esférica, ella choco con fuerza en la tierra. Rápidamente sacó su florete y lo clavo en el pecho de un pony con ballesta que le quiso disparar tan pronto aterrizo.

Todos los demás presentes prepararon sus armas para atacarla, pero…

— ¡Alto! — ordenó el príncipe a sus tropas, pues sabía bien que esos soldados no tendrían oportunidad contra ella.

Los soldados se mantuvieron con la guardia alta, pero no atacaban por la orden de su príncipe. Además, cuando Blazing mato a uno de sus compañeros, y creo una barrera para protegerse de las flechas, les dejo claro que ella no tendría dificultad en matarlos.

— Soy la princesa Blazing Armor. ¿Tú eres el general a cargo de este ataque? — preguntó Blazing viendo a Bloody Sword.

Bloody Sword se mantuvo alerta ante la presencia de la alicornio. Se parecía a su hermana Flurry, pero era diferente en la tonalidad de rosa y en los colores de su melena. Y su nombre… Blazing Armor. Reconocía ese nombre, conocía a la alicornio joven que causaba problemas a sus tropas en donde sea que fuera.

— Sí, estoy a cargo de esta misión, pero no soy un general — respondió Bloody con seriedad.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y que eres?

El unicornio respiro hondo, y entendió que había llegado el momento de que lo que hizo hace muchos años regresara para amenazarlo.

— Soy el primer príncipe de Grum, Bloody Sword.

Blazing sintió como todo su tiempo se detenía. Bloody Sword, Bloody Sword, Bloody Sword. No había un solo día en que ella no pensara en ese nombre maldito. Desde pequeña se había aprendido ese nombre. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que ese pony era el demonio. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que ese pony mató a su padre, al padre que ella nunca conoció.

Una gran furia empezó a surgir de la alicornio, mientras Bloody se mantenía alerta a ella. Sus ojos ahora solo estaban enfocados en ese desgraciado príncipe que tenía frente a ella. Ese era el momento que había esperado toda su vida. Ese era el momento para el que había entrenado toda su vida.

— ¡Acabemos con esto asesino! ¡Solo tú y yo! ¡Hasta la muerte! — exclamó Blazing Armor poniéndose en posición de combate.

Blazing frunció el ceño, pues ella quería destruir a ese pony lo más rápido posible, pero no lo haría hasta que él sacara su espada. ¿Estaría haciendo algún truco? Quizás, por eso no bajaría la guardia. Ella no atacaría a Bloody Sword así como así. Ella quería vencerlo en una pelea, así como él venció a su padre. Matarlo mientras no estaba listo para pelear sería algo de cobardes, y ella no se reduciría al mismo nivel que esos asesinos.

— ¡Todos retrocedan! — ordenó el príncipe de Grum — ¡Esta pony los matara sin dificultad! ¡Yo me encargare de ella!

— "¿Bloody que haces?" — exclamó Clever al ver en su equipo como las tropas de su hermano retrocedían.

— Clever, voy a encargarme de esto — susurro Bloody con tono inaudible.

— "¿¡Qué!?" — escuchó el príncipe en su oído

— Es la princesa Blazing Armor.

— "¡Imposible! ¡Ella debería estar luchando contra nuestras tropas en otra ciudad!"

— Parece que ya se encargó de ellas — dijo con seriedad — Yo me encargare de ella.

— "Bloody, es una alicornio. Sé que eres fuerte, pero no podemos arriesgarnos de más."

— Lo siento Clever, pero esto es algo que solo yo puedo y debo hacer — dijo quitándose el comunicador.

Cuando todas las tropas de Grum se fueron, Bloody vio a Blazing Armor, quien esperaba a que él sacara su espada. El entendía bien que ella quería una lucha limpia, pues lo veía en sus ojos.

— Déjeme dejar algo en claro, princesa. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con su padre hace años.

— ¡Se supone que eso arregle las cosas! — exclamó Blazing molesta.

— No. En su situación, yo no me perdonaría nunca. No puedo cambiar lo que hice, y no la culpo por querer vengarse, pero… — allí mismo puso una mirada determinada con la que vio a Blazing, y sacó su espada — ¡No pienso morir aquí! ¡No importan mis errores en el pasado! ¡No evitaran que lleve a Grum a la victoria!

Blazing no se tragó en absoluto las palabras del unicornio. Y aunque lo hiciera, ella estaba demasiado molesta para que eso le importara. Para ella, Bloody Sword era el asesino que mato a su padre, y provoco que su madre sufriera. Incluso si Blazing nunca conoció a Shining Armor, para ella él era el padre que murió protegiéndola. Y Bloody Sword era el responsable de que ella nunca lo conociera.

— ¡Hoy Grum perderá un príncipe! — exclamó Blazing furiosa.

Blazing extendió sus alas, y voló hacia Bloody Sword, quien estaba preparado para recibirla. La princesa concentro su magia en la punta de su florete, y lo hizo hacia el pecho del unicornio.

Se oyó el sonido de metal chocando con metal. El florete de Blazing choco contra el escudo en el casco de Bloody, el cual brillaba de rojo. La princesa frunció el ceño. Ella fácilmente podía perforar armaduras y escudos, pero el del príncipe estaba siendo reforzado por la magia de este.

Allí Bloody uso su espada para tratar de cortar la cabeza de Blazing, pero esta solo se hizo hacia atrás con sus alas. Al tomar distancia, ella disparo un rayo de magia contra el príncipe, pero este lo partió en dos con su espada brillando de rojo oscuro.

Bloody entonces cargó contra Blazing y agito con fuerza su espada para cortarla, pero la princesa creo un escudo circular a su alrededor, bloqueando la espada. Aun así, Bloody empezó a hacer fuerza tratando de romper el escudo con su espada potenciada con magia. Blazing sintió la fuerza de la espada, pero aun así concentro su magia, y expandió el escudo, repeliendo al príncipe.

— _Esos escudos serán un problema_ — pensó Bloody aturdido por el impacto, fue allí cuando Blazing le disparo un rayo de magia, pero el príncipe solo se hizo a un lado para evadirlo.

Ambos ponis de la realeza cargaron contra el otro. Blazing empezó a lanzar estocadas al frente, pero Bloody las bloqueaba con su escudo o evitaba. Allí quiso cortarle un ala a la princesa, pero esta se hizo a un lado. Allí le trato de dar otra estocada al unicornio, pero Bloody solo la desvió con su espada. Fue allí cuando la espada de Bloody brillo con un poco más de intensidad, y la dirigió contra la cabeza de Blazing.

La princesa entonces creo un escudo esférico para protegerla, pero esta vez el impacto fue mayor. Ella intentaba extender su escudo, pero no podía hacerlo sin estabilizarlo, y era imposible si este se empezaba a agrietar por el corte de la espada. Blazing veía incrédula como su escudo se rompía en pedazos.

La espada de Bloody Sword entonces fue hacia ella, pero la princesa se agacho para esquivar, y le disparo un rayo a la cara del príncipe. Bloody retrocedió, pero aun así su espada intento cortar de nuevo a la princesa. Esta vez Blazing creo otra barrera esférica, pero esta tenia más potencia que antes, y al expandirla repelió la espada, la cual volvió al lado del príncipe.

— _Está aumentando el filo y poder de su espada con magia_ — pensó Blazing frustrada — Seguramente aún puede aumentar el poder. Debió usar eso para matar a mi padre — frunció el ceño — _Miserable asesino aún no has visto el poder de mis escudos._

Bloody se mantenía serio viendo a su oponente.

— _Ha aumentado su poder. Tendré que hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me dé una estocada._

Los 2 herederos se mantenían atentos a lo que haría su oponente, pues sabían que, en una batalla de este nivel, un error sería fatal. Sin embargo, ambos aun ocultaban cosas, cosas que tendrían que usar si querían ganar esa lucha.

 **Okay… eso fue algo XD**

 **Probablemente extrañaron a Flurry. No se preocupen, ella aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. En este capitulo quise enfocarme en la batalla entre Grum y Equestria, mas específicamente, entre la familia de sangre de Flurry y la familia adoptiva de Flurry. Y la inconsiente princesa no sabe que una batalla se esta dando por ella. Esta claro que ninguno de los dos bandos esta dispuesto a retroceder.**

 **Solo dejando una cosa en claro. Cuando vean diálogos entre comillas " ", significa que el personaje esta hablando a la distancia, con algún método como un comunicador o su mente.**

 **¿Qué les parecio el cap?**

 **Bye bye.**


	9. Ramas del destino

Capítulo 9. Ramas del destino

En las calles del imperio de cristal, una terrestre completamente blanca corría lo más rápido que podía, respirando agitadamente por todo el esfuerzo que hacía. En su lomo llevaba a la princesa Flurry Heart, quien se encontraba inconsciente, luego de que la magia del corazón entrara en su cuerpo. White la llevaba rápidamente a la casa de los hechiceros Sunburst y Starlight Glimmer, quienes podrían ayudar a su ama. Por atrás la venían siguiendo unos guardias que la princesa Cadance asignó, pero estos habían sido dejados atrás por White, quien corría bastante rápido, aunque su cuerpo pareciera débil.

Varios ponis corrían también por las calles, en dirección al castillo. Todos habían sido informados de la inminente amenaza contra su hogar, y todos recibieron instrucciones de ir al castillo a refugiarse con la princesa Cadance, quien era la encargada de que los súbditos mantuvieran la esperanza, pues eso era lo único que evitaba que el corazón de cristal se apagara por completo.

White llegó rápidamente a una casa de cristal que parecía tener un sombrero como techo. La terrestre rápidamente corrió hacia esa puerta. Tenía tanta prisa que puso su cabeza hacia adelante y la estrello contra esa puerta, la cual cayo hacia adentro por el fuerte impacto. Del otro lado vio a un joven unicornio naranja de melena verde, quien cargaba algunas cajas, pero se quedó paralizado al ver como habían destrozado la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Por favor tiene que ayudar a mi Domina! — suplicó White respirando rápidamente.

El joven Stardust Glimmer, alias S.G, notó como la terrestre blanca cargaba a la princesa Flurry Heart en su lomo, y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — exclamó el joven — ¡Es una emergencia!

Starlight Glimmer y Sunburst llegaron rápidamente al escuchar como su hijo. Allí quedaron sorprendidos de ver el estado de su princesa.

— ¿¡Qué le pasó!? — exclamó Sunburst.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡El corazón de cristal solo brillo y lastimo a mi domina! ¡Por favor tienen que ayudarla!

— ¡Sunburst hay que revisarla ya! — exclamó Starlight levitando a la princesa Flurry — ¡Stardust, tú sigue guardando cajas!

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Quiero ayudar a la princesa!

— ¡Obedece! — exclamó la madre con enojo, cosa que paralizo al joven.

— Si mamá… — suspiró el corcel de mala gana.

La pareja de unicornios se llevó a Flurry a otra habitación mientras su hijo seguía cumpliendo su tarea. Ellos no habían evacuado su casa pues debido a la crisis debían ocultar los conocimientos que poseían en una bóveda en su casa.

El joven siguió cargando cajas, pero se distrajo al ver a White con la mirada perdida, sentada en un sofá. El joven sonrió como si viera una oportunidad para algo, y rápidamente fue a la cocina, volviendo con un vaso de agua con su magia, llegando con White.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el joven Stardust acercándose con White — Ten un vaso de agua

— Gracias Señor S.G. — respondió la terrestre aun con cara de tristeza.

— _Je, al fin alguien me respeta —_ pensó el corcel confiado.

La yegua tomó el vaso entre sus cascos temblorosos. Sin embargo, los nervios de White eran tantos, que no pudo evitar que sus fuertes cascos rompieran el recipiente.

— Lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente la yegua

— No te preocupes, yo lo limpio — respondió él recogiendo los pedazos del vaso y viendo también la puerta que White había tumbado — Je, ¿sabes? Me gustan las yeguas fuertes. ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?

— No quiero hablar de eso — respondió la yegua manteniendo la mirada baja, pero girando la cabeza a otra dirección.

— Oh, lo siento — respondió el unicornio algo frustrado — Em… Quieres mucho a la princesa, ¿verdad?

— Sí, le debo todo a ella. Ella fue la primera pony que fue buena conmigo. Cuando yo tenía 6 años, ella me rescató de unos horribles amos. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente. Yo acompañare a mi Domina a donde sea, no me importa de dónde sea princesa.

— Wow, ¿desde los 6 años? Eso debe ser horrible.

— No es tan malo como suena.

— Entiendo. ¿No has pensado en hacer algo más?

— No sabría que más hacer. He trabajado con mi Domina por 10 años ya, no se hacer nada más.

— No te preocupes, seguro que encontraras algo. Jeje, quizás yo podría ayudarte a encontrar algo que hacer — dijo mientras estaba a punto de rodearla con su casco y actuar como protector, pero allí su mente proceso algo — Un momento… ¿Diez años…? ¿¡Tienes 16!?

— Sí… — respondió White confundida.

— Yo tengo 18…. No eres una adulta… ¡Rayos no soy esa clase de pony! — se quejó el corcel algo desesperado, aunque su exageración confundía a la yegua.

— Pero… soy una adulta… — murmuró White, pero este rápidamente se fue del salón y siguió guardando las cajas como le habían ordenado, dejando confundida a la yegua. Aun así, White mejor no le dio importancia, pues su querida ama estaba muy mal.

* * *

En las afueras del imperio la lucha continuaba. Las tropas seguían las ordenes de sus comandantes para obtener la victoria, pero la lucha se encontraba demasiado pareja. Ambos lados estaban nivelados, debido a que sus aliados más fuertes se encontraban en una lucha intensa. La princesa heredera del Imperio de Cristal y el príncipe heredero de Grum luchaban por matar al otro. Ambos representaban la base de la fuerza de sus armadas, y perderlos sería devastador para ambos reinos. Por eso su lucha era tan importante.

Sin embargo, la alicornio rosa de melena bicolor luchaba también por motivos personales. Luchaba por vengar a su padre quien murió injustamente por la espada de su enemigo Bloody Sword. Ambos chocaban sus armas rápidamente, con la intención de acabar esa lucha de una vez por todas.

 _— ¡Muere asesino!_

Blazing Armor disparó un rayo de magia magenta a Bloody Sword. El unicornio café de melena negra no se inmuto y corto el rayo con su dura espada. La joven alicornio no se detuvo allí. Aprovechando sus alas, empezó a volar en círculos alrededor del príncipe, quien se mantuvo firme en el centro del círculo, con su espada levantada, tratando de seguir los movimientos de Blazing.

 _— Es rápida_

Blazing entonces disparó un rayo de magia detrás del príncipe, pero este se volteó, cortándolo con un tajo de su espada. Sin embargo, Blazing no se había dejado de mover, y ahora estaba a su izquierda disparándole de nuevo. Esta vez Bloody se defendió con su escudo en su casco. Blazing siguió disparándole girando a su alrededor, y Bloody apenas le seguía el paso.

El unicornio entendía bien el plan de Blazing. Ella buscaba aturdirlo con un rayo mágico, y luego apuñalarlo con su florete. La princesa empezaba a verse como un borrón rosa, y era difícil seguirle el paso. Tratar de atacarla lo dejaría vulnerable.

Blazing trató de apuñalar a Bloody, pero en ese momento el príncipe desapareció de su vista, como su fuera un borrón. La princesa quedo impactada. No había destello, así que no había sido teletransportacion.

— ¿Donde esta? — pensó ella rápidamente

Por puro instinto de protección, ella creó un escudo esférico a su alrededor.

La princesa escucho un fuerte impacto atrás del escudo, y el sonido de algo empezando a romperse. Un frio recorrió la espina de Blazing, quien se volteó en un instante. Allí vio a Bloody Sword, impactando su espada contra su escudo, empezando a quebrarlo. Antes de que pudiera intentar reforzarlo, el escudo se destrozó. Blazing aleteo con fuerza hacia atrás, retrocediendo para evadir el corte mortal.

— Como llegó allí.

Mientras retrocedía, Blazing notó como algo había diferente en Bloody. Los cascos del príncipe brillaban de un color rojo oscuro, el mismo color que la magia del príncipe. No entendía que significaba eso.

— Ahora entiendo princesa — dijo Bloody con seriedad dando una vuelta a su espada y apuntándola a su oponente — Sus escudos son poderosos sin duda, pero a costo de su poder ofensivo. Ese florete es para vencer al oponente de un golpe crítico, pero debes mantenerte cerca de el para controlarlo, lo que significa que debes acercarte al enemigo para ganar.

Blazing, frunció el ceño un momento, pero no iba a dejar que su oponente ganara la batalla mental.

— Bien, dos pueden jugar lo mismo — dijo Blazing sonriendo más confiada — Admito que esa espada combinada con tu magia tiene mucho poder, pero eso viene con un costo. Toda tu concentración va a esa espada, la prueba es que usas un escudo en casco en casco, en vez de levitarlo como normalmente lo haría un unicornio. No puedes enfocarte en nada más que no sea tu poder destructivo, y eso te deja vulnerable. Esa velocidad extra es para poder esquivar.

— No esperaba menos de usted — dijo Bloody con calma, a pesar que en el fondo le molestaba que la princesa pudiera leerlo así.

— Un asesino sin alma como tú no podría entenderlo — gruñó la princesa levitando firmemente su florete, presionándolo un poco con su magia — Tú mataste mi padre, y seguro piensas que puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo que herede su magia.

— … — Bloody no respondió.

— No soy solo hija de mi padre — dijo viendo a Bloody con una mirada asesina, que hizo que el príncipe se pusiera alerta — También soy hija de mi madre.

El príncipe sintió un muy leve movimiento en la tierra, justo bajo sus cascos. Bloody rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, y en ese instante varios picos de cristal magenta aparecieron en el suelo donde estaba. El unicornio apretó sus dientes por la tensión y sorpresa de casi haber sido empalado por picos de cristal de un metro.

Cuando Bloody llegó al suelo al suelo, inmediatamente empezó a correr, pues más cristales aparecieron en el suelo. Blazing seguía de pie en su posición, con su cuerno brillando, mientras hacía aparecer más cristales. El unicornio seguía usando su magia para fortalecer sus cascos, así que los evadía sin problemas, pero no podía esquivar para siempre. Bloody cargó algo de magia en su espada y la agitó en dirección a Blazing,

Disparando una onda de magia con forma de media luna. La princesa solo formó un escudo y lo detuvo sin problemas, pues Bloody no había cargado mucha magia. El príncipe seguía disparando sus cortes, mientras esquivaba los cristales, pero Blazing los detenía sin problemas

Blazing entonces empezó a sacar todos picos de cristal a su alrededor. Bloody dejo de correr, y se preparó para lo que fuera a hacer Blazing. La princesa iba sacando cada vez más picos, mientras que los que sacaba iban girando a su alrededor. Al final, la princesa heredera de cristal tenía más de tres centenares de cristales a su alrededor. La princesa enfocó toda su atención en el príncipe de Grum, y todos los picos apuntaron hacia el grumano.

— Tu mataste a mi padre, y arruinaste la vida de mi madre. Como la futura princesa de cristal, te sentencio a la muerte — dijo Blazing con frialdad.

Tras la sentencia de Blazing, los cristales empezaron a volar uno a uno hacia el corcel, pero iban tan rápido que parecía que volaban juntos. Bloody frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo en posición; conocía su propia velocidad, y sabía que esos cristales lo alcanzarían si corría.

Bloody colocó su espada frente a él, y con su magia la empezó a girar a gran velocidad. La espada giraba tan rápido que parecía una sierra circular. Los cristales llegaron hasta él, e impactaron con la espada girando. Los proyectiles empezaron a destrozarse en la espada, pero estos seguían llegando y llegando. Sin embargo, Bloody no estaba completamente a salvo. Algunos fragmentos lograban pasar y rasgarle la cara, sus patas y armadura. Eran heridas leves, pero se iban acumulando, sobretodo en sus patas. Pequeños rasguños iban surgiendo, manchando sus patas de rojo sangre. El príncipe sentía dolor, pero apretaba sus dientes y lo resistía.

* * *

Fire Death y Spike seguían en su lucha. La zona se encontraba llena de quemaduras y marcas de golpes en la tierra, por la lucha que estaban teniendo. Cerca de ellos había varios cuerpos quemados, que pertenecían a los soldados de Equestria que Fire Death había matado con anterioridad, razón que hacía a Spike enojar.

Ambos combatientes por un momento desviaron su atención, vieron varios destellos rojos y cristales magenta a lo lejos, y comprendieron quienes luchaban allí.

— Parece que mi hermano va enserio — sonrió Fire Death regresando su atención a Spike — Esta batalla está ganada.

Spike regresó también su atención a su oponente.

— Jamás perderíamos — dijo el dragón con seriedad — Allá se encuentra peleando la princesa Blazing Armor. Ella está luchando con todo su poder.

— Solo pierde su tiempo. Nadie puede vencer a Bloody Sword. Je, incluso con toda mi magia, nunca he sido capaz de ganarle. No importa que su oponente sea una alicornio, él no perderá — afirmo el unicornio rojo — _Vamos a salvar a Flurry, de eso no hay duda_ — pensó.

— No deberías subestimar a Blazing — gruñó Spike — Ella vencerá a tu miserable hermano, y yo te venceré a ti. — afirmó el dragón — _¡Protegeremos nuestro hogar a cualquier costo!_

Spike rápidamente corrió como un tanque hacia el príncipe, sosteniendo su enorme lanza medieval en su garra. Fire se envolvió en magia y empezó a levitar hacia el dragón. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Spike agitó con fuerza su lanza hacia adelante. Fire Death reacciono rápido teletransportandose detrás de Spike, pero el dragón ya no caería más en algo como eso, pues ya había memorizado el sonido que hacia al aparecer. Spike giro rápidamente y dio un fuerte golpe giratorio con su lanza. Fire Death apenas pudo levitar hacia el suelo, evadiendo el golpe, pasando la lanza justo encima de él. En esa posición cerca de la tierra, Fire vio las piernas de Spike y sonrió y vio a Spike a los ojos.

— ¡Destello! — exclamó el príncipe cerrando los ojos, mientras una potente luz salía de su cuerno.

— ¡Aghhhh! — se quejó Spike cerrando los ojos por reflejo de esa luz.

— ¡Látigo de fuego! — exclamó el príncipe y un látigo de llamas azules salió de su cuerno, envolviéndose en las piernas del dragón, haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo, soltando su lanza.

Spike gruñó, y estaba por intentar romper la cuerda que lo sujetaba, pero en ese mismo instante otra cuerda de fuego apareció del cuerno del príncipe, atrapando las garras del dragón detrás de su espalda. En ese instante las cuerdas lo jalaron de tal forma que se puso de pie. Fire Death entonces empezó a levitar en círculos alrededor del dragón, provocando que sus ataduras de fuego empezaran a envolverle todo el cuerpo. Spike intentó lanzarle su aliento de fuego al príncipe, pero este lo evadía con facilidad. Eventualmente el cuerpo del dragón, con excepción de la cabeza, fue envuelto. A pesar de que esas cuerdas de fuego no lo quemaban, aun así, le impedían moverse. Fire Death entonces lo jalo hacia atrás, y Spike cayó al suelo de espaldas.

— El fuego quizás no te lastime, pero tiene otras utilidades — sonrió Fire Death levitando a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Spike. El príncipe saco un cuchillo de su armadura, con el cual pensaba en apuñalar a Spike en el ojo — Muere bestia.

Spike al ver el cuchillo se alteró. Sus ojos eran un punto vulnerable, y una apuñalada seguramente lo mataría.

— _¡No moriré aquí!_ — pensó el dragón con ira, mientras hacía fuerza en sus brazos y piernas.

Fire detuvo su cuchillo, pues empezó a sentir toda la fuerza que Spike hacía en sus látigos, pues estos se mantenían en su cuerno. Fire hizo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de mantener su concentración en su cuchillo y en las ataduras, pero no fue suficiente pues la incomparable fuerza del dragón pudo romper las ataduras. Fire quedó pasmado, aun levitando sobre el dragón en el suelo.

— ¡Muere tú, asesino! — exclamó el dragón formando un puño con su garra, y golpeando a Fire.

El príncipe rápidamente se envolvió con un aura mágica más densa, pero no detuvo el impacto que lo mando varios metros lejos. Spike se levantó sin problemas y tomó su enorme lanza, mientras que Fire estaba algo aturdido en el suelo.

— E _s muy fuerte_ — pensó el príncipe levantándose aturdido. Su aura mágica había sido suficiente para amortiguar la mayoría del puñetazo, pero aun así fue mucho esfuerzo, y junto al impacto se mareó — _Si me da un solo golpe directo me mata._

En ese momento, Fire vio como Spike corría a toda velocidad hacia él. Sus pisadas eran como una estampida, incluso se podía sentir un pequeño estremecer en la tierra. Spike iba cargando con todo, pues quería aplastar a ese príncipe antes de que se pudiera recuperar. Fire se encontraba algo mareado para teletransportarse, así que no podía huir.

— _Ay carajo_ — pensó Fire con terror al ver esa bestia cargando hacia él.

Cuando estuvo a 4 metros del príncipe, Spike dio un salto al frente para llegar más rápido, y preparo su lanza para apuñalar a Fire cuando aterrizara. El unicornio rojo veía como esa bestia estaba a punto de matarlo. Casi sin pensarlo, encendió su cuerno, y gritó:

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Rueda de fuego!

Rápidamente varias llamas azules cubrieron el cuerpo del príncipe; y este, casi de forma automática, giro rápidamente hacia adelante. Spike llegó al suelo, y clavo su lanza en el punto donde estaba Fire antes. Unas grietas aparecieron en el suelo roto por la lanza, probando el poder del impacto, pero aun así había fallado. El dragón saco su arma, y quiso ver a donde se había ido Fire, pero en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cara. El objeto que lo golpeo luego llegó al suelo y siguió moviéndose, dejando confundido al dragón.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Spike no podía creer lo que veía. Fire Death estaba totalmente cubierto de llamas azules, y su cuerpo parecía una rueda, la cual giraba a gran velocidad por el suelo, dejando un rastro de quemaduras por donde pasara.

— ¿¡Es lo mejor que tienes!? — exclamó Spike molesto poniéndose en posición de enfrentar a la rueda.

La rueda de fuego giro rápidamente hacia el dragón. Spike quiso golpearla con su enorme lanza, pero la rueda salto, impactándole justo en la barbilla, girando un momento en esa posición, antes de saltar hacia atrás. Spike se sobo la barbilla por ese golpe. A pesar de que el ataque no le quemaba, aun así, le dolía el impacto. En ese instante la rueda volvió a cargar hacia Spike, evadiendo su lanza, y golpeándolo en el estómago. Estaba muy claro que Fire era demasiado ágil en ese estado.

— _¡Tengo que frenarlo de alguna forma!_ — pensó Spike mientras veía como la rueda iba en círculos a su alrededor, sin ninguna intención de frenar.

Fire Death avanzo de nuevo hacia Spike. Esta vez Spike no uso su lanza. El dragón uso su garra libre y sujeto su gran capa roja para cubrirse con ella. La rueda impacto contra la capa roja, Destello Generoso. Fire se mantuvo girando unos momentos en la capa, y luego retrocedió para dar más vueltas.

— ¡A ver qué te parece esto! — exclamó Spike soltando su lanza y juntando sus garras. Inmediatamente Spike se inclinó y uso sus garras juntas para golpear el suelo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Varias grietas y un pequeño cráter se formaron en el lugar donde Spike golpeo con sus cascos, mientras que toda esa fuerza se distribuía por la tierra. Un pequeño temblor se sintió en un radio de 10 metros, haciendo que la zona se sacudiera. Fire seguía en su forma de rueda, pero ese impacto lo hizo hacer un mal giro, provocando que el príncipe saliera disparado, mientras el fuego a su alrededor desaparecía.

— AHHHHHHHHH — gritaba el príncipe mientras el efecto de la velocidad que llevaba lo hizo volar algunos metros, y al llegar al suelo empezó a rodar, llegando a cinco metros de distancia solo con giros.

Fire Death se levantó muy mareado. Los daños en su cuerpo eran solo unos raspones, pues su armadura lo había protegido del impacto, pero aun así sentía un enorme mareo en su cabeza.

— Por eso no me gusta la Rueda de Fuego — se decía a si mismo levantándose, y sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de recuperarse de todos los giros — ¡El dragón!

Fire rápidamente vio en dirección a su oponente, quien ahora se encontraba a 30 metros de distancia. El príncipe no entendía como se había alejado tanto de su oponente, sin saber que Spike también había retrocedido por sí mismo para ganar distancia.

Spike respiraba algo agitado, y de rodillas, pues ese golpe en la tierra había sido un esfuerzo muy grande para él, pero era la única forma de detener a Fire Death de seguir como rueda. Esperaba que ya no volviera a hacer eso, ahora que sabía que podía anular su rueda fácilmente con un temblor.

— _Su magia de fuego es peligrosa_ — pensó Spike — _No pensé que podría usarla de esa forma. Aun puede tener trucos escondidos, debo tener cuidado. Necesito alguna forma de contrarrestar esa magia._ — el dragón se levantó, y respiró hondo — Twiligth, Twiligth.

— "¡Spike!" — respondió la alicornio lavanda desde la cima del castillo de cristal, donde se encontraba dirigiendo las defensas del imperio — ¿¡Estás bien!?

— Sí, lo estoy.

— "Gracias a Celestia" — suspiró Twiligth con alivio — "¿Qué ocurre?"

— Dime, ¿hay alguna forma bloquear la magia de fuego?

— "¿Eh? Pero Spike, el fuego no te lastima"

— Lo sé, pero ese no es el problema — respondió Spike gruñendo — Este tipo está usando el fuego de varias formas, es difícil seguirle el paso.

— "¿¡Que!? ¡Spike, si tienes problemas, enviare refuerzos! ¡No fue buena idea dejar que te encargaras solo!"

— ¡No Twiligth! — exclamó Spike — Si vienen más, solo habrá más muertes. Soy el único que puede vencerlo. Por favor, solo dime algo que pueda hacer. Tu sabes más de magia que nadie.

Twiligth Sparkle hizo una pausa en la que se puso a pensar. Ella sabía que solo Spike podría vencer a ese unicornio que usaba fuego. Blazing quizás podría también, pero ella se encontraba ocupada en ese momento. Todo dependía del dragón. Ella no quería arriesgar mucho a Spike, y enserio quería enviarle ayuda. Como madre simplemente le era imposible no preocuparse por Spike luchando solo contra un oponente peligroso. Sin embargo, debía creer en él, así que se dispuso a darle su ayuda.

— "Muy bien, Spike. Escucha." —empezó Twiligth — "La magia de fuego viene del cuerno al igual que cualquier otro hechizo, sin embargo, se requiere de una transmutación de magia para convertirla en fuego. Para esto el cuerno aumenta su temperatura, y genera chispas que transforman y encienden la magia en fuego."

— Twiligth, ¿podrías saltarte la lección entera e ir a la parte que me interesa? — se quejó el dragón.

— "Oops, lo siento. A eso iba. El cuerno no puede generar el calor o las igniciones si se encuentra mojado o en un ambiente congelado. Tienes que mojar su cuerno"

— ¿Mojar su cuerno? — allí Spike vio a su derecha y vio cómo se encontraban a unos 50 metros de la base de las montañas nevadas. Posiblemente podría derretir esa nieve para convertirla en agua. Aunque…

— "Spike, se lo que piensas. Solo ten cuidado por favor. "

— Tranquila Twiligth, sabes que puedo resistir un buen tiempo — dijo el dragón sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Fire Death también se encontraba pensando en que hacer. Ahora que el dragón estaba lejos, debía aprovechar esos instantes de paz para pensar.

— _¡Que poder! No imagine que un dragón podría poseer tanta fuerza. Detesto no saber nada sobre esta bestia. Debe tener algún punto débil, toda bestia lo tiene_ — pensó el príncipe de Grum frustrado — ¡Clever! ¡Clever! — empezó a gritar en su comunicador en su oído, mientras lo presionaba.

— "¿¡QUE!? ¡Ya te he dicho que no tienes que gritar!" — se escucharon gritos del comunicador que sorprendieron al príncipe, intimidándolo un poco.

— Em… ¿Clever? — preguntó el unicornio con voz más baja.

— "¿Qué pasa?" — suspiró la unicornio verde desde su asiento en el dirigible que volaba sobre el campo de batalla, donde ella dirigía toda la invasión.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre dragones?

— "Hmmm" — se puso a pensar la princesa, pues sabía que su hermano estaba luchando con uno — "No mucho. Son criaturas muy apartadas. Todo lo que sabemos es de dragones que nuestros científicos han diseccionado."

— ¡Por favor dime que encontraron alguna debilidad!

La princesa se quedó callada un momento para pensar en libros que había leído antes. A pesar de que ella no era la más interesada en biologías de otras especies, siempre le gustaba leer un poco de todo para estar preparada para cualquier situación en la guerra.

— "Se sabe que viven en zonas volcánicas, quizás por el calor. Son como reptiles, así que posiblemente sean criaturas de sangre fría."

— ¡Clever necesito algo que me sirva!

— "¡Cállate y escucha!" — reclamó la yegua, y Fire se cayó — "Las criaturas de sangre fría no pueden calentar la sangre de su cuerpo, por eso necesitan ambientes calientes. Quizás el frio funcione contra el dragón"

— ¿¡Me estas jodiendo!? — exclamó Fire — ¡Esta cosa escupe fuego! ¿¡Como el frio le va a dañar!?

— "Es todo lo que sé. Tómalo o déjalo" — se escuchó la molesta voz de la princesa.

Fire soltó un quejido de frustración a la tierra, y luego regresó a la comunicación.

— No sé ningún hechizo de hielo.

— "Eso es tu culpa"

— ¡Oye, soy el príncipe de fuego! ¡Usar magia de hielo simplemente se vería mal!

— "¡Entonces usa la nieve, torpe!"

Fire Death volteó a ver, y vio que efectivamente no estaba tan lejos de las montañas nevadas. Seguro esa nieve podría servirle contra el dragón.

— Oh, claro. Hablamos después.

— "Solo acaba con ese dragón, y cumple tu misión. ¡Y no te mojes el cuerno!"

— Sí, sí. Nos vemos.

Tanto Fire como Spike cortaron comunicaciones con sus aliadas, y luego se vieron entre ellos. A pesar de estar a 30 metros de distancia, aun así, sentían la tensión generada por la lucha. Ambos ahora tenían un plan que llevar a cabo, y era ir a las montañas nevadas y aprovecharlas a su favor.

Spike y Fire Death rápidamente empezaron a correr hacia la zona nevada. Ambos empezaron a correr casi al mismo tiempo. En la mente de cada uno, se encontraban corriendo hacia allá, mientras el otro los seguía. Ambos sonreían confiados de que su oponente cayera en su trampa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blazing Armor seguía disparándole una tremenda tormenta de cristales al príncipe de Grum. Bloody Sword seguía resistiendo con su espada giratoria, pero las leves heridas de fragmentos de cristal seguían creciendo, marcando la cara, la armadura, y las patas del príncipe. Blazing no sentía satisfacción de ver a su oponente sufrir, más bien desesperación, porque el desgraciado seguía vivo.

Finalmente, los cristales se le acabaron a Blazing, y observo los resultados de su ataque. Bloody no había salido muy herido, pero aun así era un daño a considerar. Estaría algo aturdido y podría apuñalarlo con su florete. Pero allí Blazing entendió que algo estaba mal.

 _— ¿Por qué no se detiene?_

Bloody seguía girando su espada, la cual ahora brillaba con más intensidad que antes. Blazing no se había dado cuenta que con cada giro el brillo de la espada aumentaba.

— Se lo dije, yo no puedo morir aquí — murmuró el príncipe.

Bloody hizo que la espada diera una vuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, y luego esta fue volando hacia la princesa. El arma seguía girando con fuerza y velocidad, como una sierra de energía.

Blazing se alarmó y creó una fuerte barrera a su alrededor; mucho más resistente que las de antes.

La espada impacto contra el escudo de la princesa. Blazing sintió el impacto del arma en su barrera, sintiendo todo en su cuerno. La barrera entonces se empezó a agrietar a gran velocidad, y se hizo pedazos. La princesa rápidamente se hizo a la izquierda, pero no fue suficiente. La espada pasó por su derecha, generando un corte que pasó por su armadura, y dañando su cuerpo. El corte fue una gran línea horizontal por todo su lado derecho. La princesa quiso gritar, pero se aguantó el dolor, pues debía mantener la compostura.

— Soltó su espada, debo aprovechar a...

En ese momento Bloody Sword corrió con sus cascos fortalecidos hacia Blazing. Ella seguía algo alterada por el corte sangrando en su costado derecho, así que no pudo reaccionar.

El príncipe llegó a la princesa, y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la barbilla, que la elevó un poco. Blazing allí pudo sentir el poder que Bloody tenía en sus cascos brillantes. La princesa gruñó por ese poderoso golpe, pero no dejo que eso la detuviera. Ella agitó sus alas, y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, para darle una fuerte patada a Bloody en la cara. El príncipe pudo sentir la fuerza de una alicornio, la cual era comparable con la de los más fuertes ponis terrestres.

Blazing quiso aprovechar que el príncipe estuviera aturdido por el golpe, y saco su florete para apuñalarlo. Bloody retrocedió para esquivarlo, pero Blazing fue más rápida, y lo apuñaló. Aun así, la puñalada solo fue en el hombro, pero lo hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.

Bloody corrió rápidamente hacia su espada en el suelo. Blazing se dio cuenta y empezó a volar en esa dirección.

La princesa estuvo por rebasar al príncipe y tomar la espada, pero Bloody salto hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas y rodo en el suelo para llegar a su espada. Blazing entonces tomó su florete y lanzo una estocada al frente. Bloody entonces saco su espada de la tierra, y detuvo la estocada mortal de Blazing.

Tanto Bloody como Blazing se miraron con enojo, y empezó un duelo cerrado. Bloody lanzo un corte por la derecha, el cual Blazing detuvo con una barrera cuadrada a su lado, la cual resistió el impacto. Allí Blazing quiso dar una estocada con su florete, pero Bloody la detuvo con su escudo en casco. El unicornio entonces hizo pasar su espada por detrás de su cuello, y la llevó al lado izquierdo de Blazing dando un corte. La alicornio rosa creó una barrera cuadrada a su izquierda, pero esta vez se rompió. Blazing esquivo el ataque agachándose.

La lucha siguió así por varios minutos. Varios duelos de espada y escudos, llena de bloqueos perfectos y rupturas. Cada vez aumentaban más la fuerza de su espada y escudos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a su límite y alguno superara al otro.

* * *

Tanto Fire Death como Spike habían corrido a la zona nevada al noroeste del imperio, en una zona donde no había más tropas. A ambos les molestaba el frio, pero se aguantaron a su propia manera. Spike se escupía fuego en su cuerpo para calentarse, y Fire Death uso un hechizo para aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo, evitando así el frio del lugar.

Spike se quitó su capa y con ella agarró toda la nieve que pudo, y la sujetó como si fuera una bolsa. No le gustaba usar un objeto tan preciado así, pero era la única forma de sujetar mucha nieve.

Fire Death en ese momento levito algo de nieve. Al principio esta se deshizo porque la nieve no era un objeto consistente. Pero al aplicar más concentración y esfuerzo, la pudo sujetar sin problemas. Al comprender como levitar nieve, aprovecho a levitar mucha más, y la empezó a girar a su alrededor.

— ¡A esto lo llamo Montaña de Nieve! — exclamó el príncipe arrojando toda esa nieve sobre el dragón.

Spike reaccionó y esquivo el ataque haciéndose a un lado. Sin embargo, el suelo no era tan estable, y se hundió un poco en la nieve. Fire no tenía ese problema pues estaba también levitándose a sí mismo.

— ¡No tienes escapatoria! — dijo Fire mientras controlaba toda esa nieve, y la posicionaba sobre Spike, dejándola caer como si fuera una bomba.

Spike solamente cruzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos para cubrirse de toda esa nieve que cayó encima suyo. Spike logro permanecer de pie, y la nieve solo lo cubrió hasta la cintura. Abrió los ojos para ubicar a Fire, pero esta vez lo encontró cerca del suelo, y arrojándole otra montaña de nieve, pero esta vez de frente, en lugar de arriba. El impacto provoco que Spike se fuera para atrás, mientras toda esa nieve lo cubría por completo. Cuando el ataque acabó, el príncipe solo vio una zona nevada donde el dragón estaba enterrado.

— Je, no viste venir esa, ¿verdad? — sonrió Fire Death confiado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Spike surgió de la nieve, y se veía completamente furioso.

— AHHHHHH — gritó el dragón, pero su grito mostraba más esfuerzo que ira. Fire quedó pasmado viendo al dragón salir de la nieve, pero lo extraño es que estaba sujetando su capa roja como si fuera una bolsa — ¡Toma esto! — exclamó Spike agitando su capa/bolsa hacia adelante. De la capa salió una gran cantidad de agua, la cual era nieve que Spike había derretido mientras estaba cubierto de nieve.

El príncipe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y una gran cantidad de agua lo empapó completamente. Su peinado quedo completamente liso hacia abajo por el agua, y pudo sentir como incluso algo de agua se metía en su armadura. El ataque de agua no lastimo al príncipe, pero si lo hizo enojar.

— ¡Vas a pagar por eso maldita bestia! ¡Látigo de fuego! — Fire intentó disparar una corriente de fuego, pero esta no salió. Apenas salieron unas pequeñas chispas de su cuerno, pero no hubo fuego. — ¡Ay carajo! — murmuró el príncipe. En ese momento el príncipe entendió que como su cuerno se había mojado, toda su magia de fuego y calor había quedado anulada hasta que se secara. Eso incluía el hechizo que había usado para calentar su cuerpo, el cual se fue desvaneciendo, provocando que el príncipe sintiera el frio de la zona — ¡Aghhhhhh! ¡Friooooo! — se quejó el príncipe temblando. Ahora no solo era su magia de fuego, sino que con ese frio tampoco podría usar su teletransportacion, pues no lograba juntar la concentración necesaria. Pero aún podría usar su levitación, y otros hechizos que no fueran tan complicados.

— ¿No lo viste venir? — sonrió Spike confiado, colocándose su capa de nuevo en el cuello, aunque le costó un poco porque sus garras estaban entumidas. El dragón vio una de sus garras, y vio como esta temblaba — ¡Esto es malo! — gruñó el dragón. Todo ese frio se había encargado de entumirle todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera sus escamas podrían proteger su sangre fría de ser afectada por el clima. Era una de las desventajas de ser un dragón. De pequeño no le causaba problemas, pero conforme fue creciendo su cuerpo se hizo cada vez más sensible al frio, pues su metabolismo requería más trabajo y más calor. Spike ahora tendría que evitar usar su aliento de fuego, porque ese calor era lo que evitaba que su cuerpo colapsara.

Ambos peleadores habían quedado bastante limitados, pero no iban a rendirse ahora que podrían ganar ventaja.

Spike tomó su enorme lanza, y empezó a correr hacia el príncipe. Fire reacciono y empezó a levitar. El dragón lanzaba golpes con su lanza, pero eran más lentos, y Fire los evadía sin dificultad. Fue allí cuando Fire tomó algo de distancia y disparó un rayo de magia normal, pero Spike respondió protegiéndose con su capa mágica, y lo desvió a la derecha. En ese momento Fire volvió a retroceder varios metros, y quiso usar su magia para levitar más nieve, pero esta se deshacía al levantarla. La nieve era un objeto muy inconsistente, y necesitaba de mucha concentración para levitarla bien. Spike quiso correr de nuevo hacia Fire, pero sus rodillas fallaron por un momento, y tropezó, sujetándose de su lanza, para no caer completo.

— _¡Carajo!_ — pensaron ambos peleadores.

 _— Solo me queda apuñalarlo en el ojo_ — pensó Fire — _pero sin mis hechizos de fuego ni mi teletransportacion no tengo forma de evadirlo, y ya conoce mi Destello. Necesito algún hechizo rápido. ¡Maldito frio polar!_

— _Esto es malo_ — pensó Spike — _Siento como si me fuera a colapsar. Tengo que darle un golpe rápido. Solo uno bastaría._

— _Hmmm, aún me queda algo_ — siguió pensando Fire — _Pero eso sería muy arriesgado._

— _Podría arrojarle mi lanza, no lo vería venir_ — siguió pensando Spike — _Pero eso me dejaría vulnerable, y requeriría de mucha fuerza._

Ambos combatientes siguieron pensando frustrados en lo que deberían hacer ahora. Los dos llevaban las de perder. Si no hacían algo pronto el otro podría obtener la ventaja. Fue allí cuando ambos voltearon a ver al campo de batalla. Aunque estaban algo lejos, podían distinguir como ponis luchaban intensamente por ganar esa batalla por su pueblo. Eso hizo que ambos pusieran una mirada determinada.

— _¡No importan los riesgos, debo vencer a esta bestia! ¡Debemos conquistar el imperio y salvar a Flurry! ¡Mi hermanita vale cualquier peligro! ¡Prometí que siempre la cuidaría!_

 _— ¡Si no derroto podría quemar vivos a muchos! ¡No permitiré que un asesino destruya mi hogar! ¡Acabamos de recuperar a Flurry, no puedo permitir que algo le pase de nuevo! ¡Mi familia cuenta conmigo! ¡Prometí a Rarity que protegería a Equestria!_

Ambos se pudieron de pie, y se miraron con furia. Era la furia de dos guerreros del fuego cuyos espíritus seguían ardiendo en ese ambiente helado. De ninguna manera iban a permitir que el otro ganara. Debían ganar por sus familias, y no importaba si uno o los dos morían. Ambos iban a darlo todo en una última confrontación.

— ¡VAMOS DRAGON! ¿¡QUÉ ERES UNA LAGARTIJA BEBÉ!? ¡A QUE NO ME DAS! — empezó a exclamar Fire para provocar a Spike, sin saber que él se preparaba para lo que quería lograr.

Spike apretó con fuerza su lanza en su garra derecha y se preparó a lanzarla como una jabalina. El dragón se escupió fuego en el brazo para despertarlo bien, pues debía lanzar con toda la potencia que tenía, incluso si eso disminuía el calor en él. Era un todo o nada.

— ¡MUERE ASESINO! — exclamó el dragón arrojando su Punto de Quiebre con fuerza.

La lanza voló a toda velocidad en línea recta, mientras giraba sobre su propio eje. La velocidad y fuerza eran tan grandes que incluso se escuchaba como el arma cortaba el viento. La potencia era inmensa, muchos ni se podrían mover ante tal poder. Sin embargo, Fire Death no era uno de esos.

Fire Death respiró profundamente, y luego puso una mirada determinada hacia esa lanza que venía a toda velocidad hacia él. Se paró en sus cascos traseros, y puso los delanteros hacia adelante, mientras encendía su cuerno. Spike no entendía que, hacia el unicornio, pues parecía que iba a intentar detener la lanza con sus cascos, pero eso era imposible. Pero fue allí cuando algo apareció en los cascos de Fire.

— _¿Qué es eso?_ — pensó Spike confundido.

Una burbuja azul se formó entre los cascos del príncipe de Grum. Era transparente, y tenía poco brillo. La burbuja fue creciendo hasta alcanzar cinco veces el tamaño del príncipe.

— ¡Espacio negativo!

La lanza impacto contra esa burbuja, y la empezó a penetrar, pero lentamente. Era como si la burbuja estuviera llena de llena de alguna sustancia viscosa y transparente. Aun así, la lanza seguía girando con fuerza, taladrando poco a poco esa burbuja.

— Primero se absorbe — murmuró Fire mientras su burbuja empezaba a brillar de azul. El brillo era cada vez más intenso, mientras la lanza seguía avanzando hacia el príncipe, sin embargo, esta empezaba a girar cada vez más lento, pero no era suficiente.

Spike vio que estaba absorbiendo toda la energía de su lanza para detener su movimiento.

— Tengo que detenerlo — se dijo a si mismo Spike.

Quiso correr hacia el príncipe, pero sus patas estaban entumidas por el esfuerzo. Solo le quedo ver como el príncipe absorbía su energía. Aunque notó como Fire hacia un gran esfuerzo, y la lanza ya iba a más de la mitad del camino. Quizás no lograría absorber todo el poder.

— _¡Increíble!_ — pensaba Fire haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental y físico, mientras sentía como toda esa burbuja de energía iba a estallar frente a él, matándolo — _¡Es mucho poder! ¡No puedo creer que el dragón este debilitado!_

La lanza ya se encontraba a solo centímetros del príncipe, pero aún seguía girando con fuerza. El sonido de los giros hacía a Fire temer por su muerte, la cual estaba a solo centímetros de él. La burbuja azul brillaba con un azul tan claro que casi parecía blanco.

— No… Está llena — se frustró Fire. La lanza seguía avanzando con la velocidad que le quedaba, pero esta ya no se reducía. Ya no podía absorber más energía. El joven apretó con fuerza los dientes — ¡Maldición! — dijo mientras empezaba a sacar algo de su armadura con magia.

Fire, usando la poca magia que no estaba concentrando en mantener estable esa esfera. El objeto era un cuchillo de metal negro, el mismo que había intentado usar antes.

— Primero se absorbe…. Luego se contiene — murmuró con esfuerzo y dificultad mientras colocaba el cuchillo en la esfera. No podía colocarlo en el centro debido a la lanza, así que lo colocó a un lado. En ese momento el brillo de la burbuja se empezó a contraer hacia adentro, y el cuchillo lo empezó a ganar. Esa energía empezó a rebosar en el arma, que parecía que podría estallar con todo ese poder, pero no era así. Toda la energía fue contenida en el cuchillo, mientras que la lanza estaba a punto de salir de la burbuja — ¡Y POR ULTIMO SE LIBERA!

— ¿Qué…? —pensó Spike confundido al oír ese grito de Fire, pero no pudo hacer nada más.

Spike no tuvo tiempo de moverse. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. En un instante el cuchillo había salido disparado como si fuera un destello de luz azul. En menos de una décima de segundo esa arma había viajado en línea recta directo hacia el dragón. Spike al principio solo sintió algo como un pinchazo en su abdomen, pero había sido mucho más que eso. Spike reacciono cuando soltó un tosido, y algo de sangre salió de su boca. Lentamente vio hacia abajo, y vio que en su abdomen había un agujero que sangraba, y al voltear hacia atrás vio que el cuchillo había terminado a 10 metros de donde estaba él. No podía creerlo. Sus duras escamas de dragón habían sido atravesadas. Toda la energía que Fire había capturado fue trasladada al cuchillo, lo que le dio más de la suficiente velocidad para atravesar al dragón.

La mirada de Spike volvió a la de Fire Death, quien tenía una expresión satisfecha, a pesar de que se encontraba sudado por el esfuerzo que había hecho. El impacto de la herida, y sangre que estaba perdiendo hizo que Spike cayera de frente, provocando un pequeño estruendo. Su sangre empezó a teñir de rojo la nieve, mientras el dragón no se movía.

Sin embargo, Fire tampoco había salido intacto. Pronto esa sonrisa fue borrada por un tosido que también provoco que sangre saliera de su boca. El unicornio vio frustrado como la punta de la lanza se encontraba atravesando su estómago. No había podido convertir toda la energía cinética de la lanza, y cuando libero la energía en sus cuchillos, la burbuja había desaparecido, haciendo que la punta de esa enorme lanza llegara a él. Solo la punta de esa enorme lanza era demasiado. Manteniéndose en sus cascos traseros, Fire uso su magia para sacar esa lanza, dejándola caer en la nieve. Fire intentó mantenerse en pie, pero cayo de lado al suelo., mientras sangre salía de su herida, manchando de rojo la nieve.

Desde lo alto del castillo del Imperio, la princesa Twiligth Sparkle veía como la llama verde que representaba a su dragón en el mapa empezaba a reducirse. Eso alarmó completamente a la princesa. La llama siguió reduciéndose, y por un momento el miedo la invadió al pensar que se apagaría por completo. Pero esta llegó a un tamaño muy pequeño, llegando a ser del tamaño de un fosforo. La princesa quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer.

En los cielos del campo de batalla, la princesa Clever Dark desvió su atención de su panel de control, al escuchar unos pitidos que se hacían cada vez más lentos. Ella volteó a ver un medidor cardiaco que representaba el pulso de su hermano Fire Death. Pero esta vez el pulso no se aceleró, solo se redujo hasta niveles ínfimos. La joven unicornio quedo paralizada, pues era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

Las estrategas de ambos reinos dejaron lo que hacían y se enfocaron en las leves señales de vida que aun podían ver en sus seres queridos. Eran muy pocas, y cada vez se reducían más. Solo una palabra salió de la boca de cada una al comprender lo que pasaba.

— ¡Spike!

— ¡Fire!

A pesar de los llamados de las princesas, ni Spike ni Fire respondieron. Sus corazones aun latían, pero cada vez de forma más lenta.

* * *

Luz. Era todo lo que Flurry Heart podía ver en el momento en que abrió sus ojos. Todo se veía de color celeste claro, el mismo color del corazón de cristal. La princesa sintió como si estuviera flotando en el aire, pero cuando quiso aterrizar, inmediatamente sintió el suelo debajo de ella.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Flurry se puso de pie, y empezó a observar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo, pero no había nada que ver en ese espacio luminoso. Se encontraba completamente vacío, pero por alguna razón no se sentía sola. Algo en ese espacio la hacía sentirse cómoda, como si estuviera en casa. Camino y camino por todo el lugar, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera avanzando.

— Ven aquí mi princesita.

Flurry Heart se volteó para ver el origen de esa voz, y encontró algo que la confundió. En el espacio se había abierto una especie de ventana, la cual mostraba una proyección. En ella pudo ver a su madre Cadance, y al corcel Shining Armor, quien era su padre biológico. Ambos se encontraban mirándola con ternura, y podía ver como se escuchaban las risas de una bebé.

— Es tan linda — dijo la Cadance en la ventana.

Flurry no entendía que ocurría. ¿Qué era esa proyección? ¿y porque se sentía familiar?

En ese momento más ventanas se empezaron a abrir a su derecha, todas mostrando imágenes desde su punto de vista como bebé. En una imagen pudo ver como una versión infantil de Spike, junto a lo que parecía ser un extraño insecto, jugaban con ella, haciéndola reír. También pudo ver a su tía Twiligth leyéndole un libro sobre magia, hablándole de los grandes hechizos que podría hacer cuando creciera.

— Vas a tener una hermanita Flurry. Vas a ser hermana mayor — dijo la Cadance de una ventana, acariciando su vientre frente a Flurry, provocando que la bebé riera, ignorante de lo que pasaba, para luego recibir un beso — Descansa mi bebé.

— _¿Estos son mis recuerdos?_ — pensó Flurry confundida. No recordaba nada de eso, pero sentía que eran memorias verdaderas, memorias de cuando era una bebé viviendo con sus padres biológicos.

Luego apareció una ventana donde podía ver todo desde una gran altura. Se podía ver todo el Imperio de cristal, mientras que en el suelo había cientos de ponis inclinándose, generando el brillo del imperio, mientras una tormenta se despejaba en el horizonte. Flurry podía sentirlo. Se inclinaban ante ella, ante la hija de sus gobernantes, que luego los gobernaría en el futuro. Podía sentir su admiración. Ese era su reino, el reino del que la arrebataron. Su familia debió sufrir mucho por eso. En esas memorias pudo ver el amor que le tenían. Era real, muy real. Y ella fue robada de sus cascos.

— ¡Vamos a jugar Flurry!

— ¡Siiiiiii!

Flurry reconoció esas voces, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver más ventanas que habían aparecido, pero estas no eran desconocidas. Flurry reconocía bien las imágenes en estas. En una se vio a si misma jugando a la pelota con su hermano Fire Death, de 10 años, quien se veía muy animado, y ella igual. En otra ventana pudo verse estudiando con su hermana Clever en la biblioteca. En momentos de su adolescencia. Luego pudo verse entrenando felizmente junto a su hermano Bloody Sword, quien siempre era duro pero justo.

— Descansen.

— Tranquila Flurry, tu hermano mayor te protegerá.

— Por favor ya no llores, quiero dormir.

Al final vio como ella y sus hermanos dormían tranquilamente en una misma cama. Ella y su hermanita Clever se encontraban en medio, mientras que sus dos hermanos se encontraban a los lados abrazándola. Recordaba ese día a la perfección. Tenía 7 años, y tuvo una horrible pesadilla con monstruos, mientras estaba teniendo una pijamada con Clever. Sus hermanos llegaron después preocupados mientras ella lloraba, y Clever no pudo hacer nada para callarla. Al final los dos se tuvieron que quedar allí para tranquilizarla.

Flurry siempre se sentía segura con sus hermanos mayores. De pequeña ella los veía como los valientes caballeros que la protegerían de cualquier mal. Y su hermanita Clever siempre había sido más valiente y lista, cosa que enserio admiraba en ella. Esos 3 ponis eran su familia, y los amaba con todo su corazón.

Flurry podía sentir todo ese amor de esas memorias, incluso de las de bebé que no debería recordar. Todo ese amor le llenaba el corazón. Sentía como cubría hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Era tanto amor, amor verdadero. Tanto el que venía de su familia de Equestria, como el que venía de su familia de Grum. Ese amor era de lo que estaba hecho ese espacio, el cual brillaba cada vez más, hasta que la luz la cubrió por completo en su cuerpo.

* * *

Flurry Heart despertó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Starlight Glimmer y Sunburst, quienes se encontraban inspeccionando su magia. La princesa rápidamente vio a su alrededor, totalmente confundida de lo que ocurría.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Starlight preocupada.

— Sí…. ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto la princesa confundida sentándose.

— ¿Cómo explicarlo? — empezó Sunburst pensando — La magia del corazón de cristal entro en tu cuerpo y te desmayaste.

— ¿Entro en mi cuerpo? — murmuró Flurry viendo su casco, el cual le temblaba un poco — ¿Cómo?

— No lo sabemos — habló Starlight — Pero necesitamos que descanses, no sabemos qué puede pasar. Por favor, solo recuéstate, y deja que te revisemos.

Flurry estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero…

— ¡AGHHHHHH! — exclamó la princesa de dolor, llevándose su casco a su pecho. Sunburst y Starlight quisieron acercarse, pero una barrera se formó alrededor de la cama.

— ¿¡Flurry que haces!? — exclamó Starlight.

— No… no lo sé… ahhhhhhhh — se quejó de nuevo de un dolor en el corazón, y la barrera se extendió, mandando a los unicornios contra la pared, noqueándolos a los dos.

— ¡DOMINA! — se escuchó un grito, y de repente la puerta fue derribada, y entro White por esta — ¡Domina la escuche gritar…! ¿Domina? — White quedo impactada por lo que vio.

Flurry estaba diferente. Su cuerpo se encontraba brillando fuertemente, mientras la marca de corazón de cristal en su flanco resaltaba. La princesa de Grum ahora parecía un pony de cristal, pero con un brillo más intenso.

— ¿White? — murmuró Flurry mientras sentía como el dolor en su corazón se paraba, pero por alguna razón que no se explicaba, dirigió su vista a la ventana, teniendo un mal presentimiento — ¿Está pasando algo afuera?

— Em… — dudó White por un momento — Tropas de Grum están invadiendo.

— ¿¡Que!? — exclamó la princesa, mientras la molestia en su corazón volvía. No se lo explicaba, pero sentía como si la hubieran apuñalado exactamente dos veces en el pecho, y por algún motivo, sentía que podría venir una tercera vez — White, quédate aquí.

— ¿Pero Domina?

— Tengo que ir allá — fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por una ventana rápidamente.

— ¡Domina! — exclamó White viendo como su ama se alejaba como un destello. La terrestre blanca rápidamente salió por la misma ventana, aterrizando en el suelo, y corriendo tras su ama.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de cristal, los habitantes del imperio estaban refugiados, con miedo a la guerra que se desataba en sus tierras. Temían por sus familias, por sus amigos, por su imperio; pero aún tenían esperanza en sus corazones, pero confusión sobre porque el corazón de repente había apagado casi todo su poder. Por fortuna tenían a la princesa Cadance quien les daba confianza con su mera presencia, pero también ayudaba a ubicar a los ponis en el castillo, para que estuvieran más cómodos.

— ¡Miren!

Algunos ponis de cristal se asomaron por las ventanas, y vieron lo que parecía ser un destello volador. Ese destello cada vez gano más atención, hasta que la princesa Cadance fue a la ventana y lo vio. Ese destello celeste rápidamente se dirigía al campo de batalla, hacia el noroeste para ser exacto. Cadance no se explicó cómo, pero supo bien que era ese destello.

— Flurry…

La princesa rápidamente ordeno a sus súbditos que permanecieran calmados, mientras ella debía encargarse de algo. Rápidamente extendió sus alas, y salió volando por una ventana.

* * *

Bloody Sword y Blazing Armor seguían luchando, sin señales de que alguno fuera a caer pronto. El príncipe se encontraba chocando de nuevo su espada contra un escudo de Blazing, pero en esta ocasión la princesa fue la vencedora, y extendió su escodo para repeler el ataque. Bloody aprovecho el aumento físico en sus cascos, y retrocedió algunos metros para recuperar el aliento. Ese retroceso también le sirvió a Blazing para tener un respiro.

A pesar de que ambos respiraban de forma agitada, y sus cuerpos tenían heridas, ninguno de los dos parecía que iba a perder. Ambos estaban totalmente determinados a luchar hasta el final, aun sabiendo lo difícil que era su oponente. Bloody ahora comprendía el poder real de una alicornio, incluso si esta tuviera menos de la mitad de su edad, era una oponente con la que no se podía jugar. Blazing veía como un simple unicornio podía seguirle el paso solamente con poder y velocidad, incluso si ese pony era el asesino de su padre, en definitiva, entendía por qué había sido capaz de matarlo. Una pequeña chispa de respeto surgió en ambos por sus oponentes, pero esa chispa no se podía comparar con la dura pasión que ambos ponían en acabar esa batalla.

Ambos se prepararon para atacarse de nuevo, con sus armas al frente, pero una súbita llamada los interrumpió.

— "¡Hermano!"

— "¡Blazing!"

Ambos escucharon llamados de sus estrategas. Ellas sabían bien que estaban en una batalla seria, así que una interrupción debía ser por algo de vida o muerte, cosa que resultó ser así. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar las noticias. Sintieron como si se les saliera el corazón al escuchar el estado crítico de sus seres queridos. Ambos enfocaron su vista en la zona nevada al noroeste, y rápidamente fueron corriendo y volando a aquel lugar. Durante esos minutos, sus oponentes habían desaparecido de su atención, pero ninguno haría nada. Tenían una prioridad ahora mismo, y era ir con Fire Death y Spike.

En el camino pasaron por los rastros de la lucha. Había cientos de ponis muertos en el campo de batalla, quienes murieron por su nación. Algunos tenían lanzas atravesando sus pechos, otros eran pegasos con alas cortadas que murieron al estrellarse contra el suelo. Algunos cuerpos habían quedado irreconocibles al ser aplastados por tanques de Grum. Sangre cubría lo que antes eran unos pacíficos prados del Imperio de Cristal, pero ahora era solo una zona de muerte. La lucha aún continuaba, y más ponis iban a morir mientras esa batalla por conquista y defensa continuara.

Los herederos de ambos reinos llegaron a la zona nevada, y no tardaron en ubicar a quienes buscaban. Spike y Fire Death se encontraban ambos inconscientes, con medio cuerpo enterrado bajo la nieve, la cual estaba muy manchada del rojo de su sangre. Blazing levito sin problemas al pesado dragón llevándolo a una zona verde, donde aún no había lucha. Bloody cargó a su hermano en su lomo y lo llevó a la misma zona verde, pero a varios metros de distancia de los equestrianos.

Ambos herederos colocaron en el suelo a sus seres queridos para tratar de hacerlos reaccionar, pues debían asegurarse de mantenerlos vivos y tratar de inmediato sus heridas. Sin embargo, ninguno reaccionaba.

— Spike, Spike por favor tienes que despertar — murmuró Blazing sollozando tratando de hacer reaccionar al dragón — Te necesitamos. Yo te necesito.

— Vamos hermanito, despierta — murmuró Bloody con un tono preocupado, que rompía con su severidad — No te puedo perder. No puedo.

Ambos vieron las heridas sangrantes de sus familiares. Tenían que tratarlas de inmediato, eran demasiado serias. Tenían formas de hacerlo, pero sabían que no serían formas lindas.

Blazing acerco su cuerno a la herida del dragón, y unos cristales empezaron a tomar forma en esta. Al mismo tiempo, Bloody le quito la armadura a su hermano teniendo mejor vista del hoyo en su abdomen. Saco un saco de sal de la suya armadura, el cual contenía sal, y lo vacío en la herida critica de Fire.

Tanto Fire Death como Spike gritaron con toda la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales, mientras sus heridas eran tratadas. La sal en la herida de Fire permitiría reducir el sangrado hasta que lo trataran, pero sería un infierno de dolor para llegar a eso. Mientras que en la herida de Spike se formó un cristal que sello su herida, pero ese cristal se formaba en su interior, y eso rasgaba un poco su cuerpo, pero al menos detendría el sangrado. El unicornio y el dragón recuperaron la conciencia, y respiraban agitadamente por lo que acababan de pasar.

— ¡Spike! ¡No te preocupes, estarás bien! — exclamó Blazing entre llanto abrazando a su primo, quien aún estaba mareado por la herida y la pérdida de sangre.

— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así, Fire! — exclamó Bloody tomando con fuerza el casco de su hermano, y sonriendo.

— "¡¿Bloody como esta Fire?!" — exclamó Clever Dark con impaciencia y preocupación.

— Tranquila Clever — hablo Bloody con calma a su hermana en las alturas — Está vivo, pero muy mal.

— "¿¡Blazing… co… como esta Spike!?"

— No te preocupes tía, está bien — suspiró Blazing a su tía Twiligth — Logre tratarle su herida, pero es temporal.

Bloody mira sonriendo a su hermano, quien empezaba a procesar un poco de lo que pasaba. Lo mismo ocurría con Blazing y Spike.

— Te sacaré de aquí, Fire. Necesito que resistas. Sé que tienes la fuerza, hermanito.

— Debo llevarte al imperio Spike, solo aguanta. Allí te curaran. No te vayas a dormir.

Tanto Fire como Spike escucharon las palabras de los herederos, y al principio se alegraron de que fueran a lograrlo, pero inmediatamente recordaron por lo que luchaban y rápidamente ambos exclamaron.

— ¡Noooo! — gritaron sorprendiendo a los herederos.

— Bloody… — Fire tosió — no… no podemos perder el tiempo. Por favor… tenemos que seguir luchando.

— Blazing… si nos descuidamos penetraran en el imperio, no podemos dejar que eso pasa.

Los herederos estuvieron por protestar, pero los heridos rápidamente siguieron hablando.

— Si acabas con ellos esta guerra terminara más rápido. Podremos… podremos salvar a Flurry — siguió hablando Fire con dificultad — No te preocupes por mí, no moriré sin abrazar de nuevo a mi hermanita.

— Blazing, si los… si los dejamos ir esos asesinos mataran a más inocentes — habló Spike con esfuerzo por su herida — Twiligth, Cadance, Flurry… todos estarán en peligro. Soy un dragón, puedo aguantar está herida. Por favor, tienes que ganar.

Las estrategas de ambos reinos rápidamente se metieron en la conversación, hablándole a los herederos.

— "Bloody, Fire tiene razón" — dijo Clever con seriedad — "Enviare ayuda médica, pero no puedo si hay una alicornio y dragón en el camino"

— "¡Blazing no lo escuches!" — exclamó Twiligth con un tono que mostraba llanto, y luego contacto a Spike — "Spike no te arriesgues así. Enviare ayuda médica."

— No Twiligth, estos asesinos no lo permitirían.

— "¡Pero Spike…!"

— Confía en mi por favor, Twiligth — volvió a hablar Spike adolorido — Ya perdí a alguien porque se preocupó por mí, no quiero perderte a ti también. Te prometo que cuando Blazing gane, no me resistiré más.

Por un momento hubo una pausa, la cual interpretaron como un momento para que la alicornio lavanda pensara. Aunque solo fueron unos segundos, fue eterna para los guerreros, pues la noción del tiempo se perdía en momentos de tensión.

— "Blazing, acaba con esos asesinos y luego tráeme a salvo a mi hijo" — dijo Twiligth con seriedad a su sobrina.

La decisión estaba tomada, y ninguno retrocedería. La princesa heredera del Imperio de Cristal y el príncipe heredero de Grum volvieron a mirarse seria mente. Sus primo y hermano se encontraban bastante cansados, pero aún tenían voluntad de pelear, aunque sabían que allí estaban en peligro. Ambos pensaron en tratar de llevar a sus familiares a un sitio seguro, pero al hacerlo estarían dejando a su bando vulnerable a un ataque del otro. Y ni se les pasó por la mente pedir una tregua para ayudar al dragón y al unicornio.

— Bloody Sword, esto aún no acaba. Voy a matarlos aquí mismo. ¡Hoy Grum perderá dos príncipes! ¡Su crueldad ya no contaminara este mundo! — exclamó Blazing apuntando su florete hacia su oponente.

— Princesa Blazing Armor, usted tiene mi respeto, pero no pienso morir aquí. ¡Si se mete en mi camino morirá! ¡Todo sea por mi familia y la unificación del mundo! — exclamó Bloody sacando de nuevo su espada y cubriéndola con su magia para aumentar su filo.

— ¡No volverán a dañar a mi familia! — exclamó Spike adolorido en el suelo, pero aun así sacaba algo que humo de su boca.

— ¡Cállate dragón! — respondió Fire creando una pequeña chispa con su cuerno, que no sacaría nada más — ¡Nuestra familia volverá a reunirse!

— "Todos creemos en ti Blazing" — dijo Twiligth desde lo alto del castillo de cristal — "Yo seguiré cubriendo el resto"

— "Demuéstrales el poder de Grum, Bloody" — dijo Clever desde su dirigible.

Ambos estaban cansados, pero lo ocultaban muy bien. Ninguno podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad. Los dos querían acabar ya para que la ayuda llegara a sus seres queridos, en quienes confiarían que sobrevivirían. Era verdad que no podían perder esa oportunidad de oro.

Bloody Sword y Blazing Armor se vieron seriamente el uno al otro. Este iba a ser su último enfrentamiento de espada contra escudo. Ambos pondrían todo su poder en ese último choque. La batalla se estaba dificultando demasiado, y debían acabar pronto. Por eso lo arriesgarían todo en ese último choque. Si el escudo de Blazing se rompía ella en definitiva no podría esquivar la espada totalmente potenciada de Bloody. Si Blazing lograba repeler la espada del unicornio, entonces este no podría esquivar una estocada, pues toda su concentración y poder habría estado en ese golpe. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de perder.

— _El más fuerte sobrevive_ — pensó Bloody empezando a correr hacia Blazing — _Mi espada existe para abrir el camino a Grum_

— _Proteger a aquellos que lo_ necesitan — pensó Blazing mientras soltaba la magia de su cuerno, creando un poderoso escudo de magia magenta que brillaba como el cristal — _Ese es el deber de mis escudos._

Bloody corrió hasta llegar a Blazing, elevo su espada arriba de su cabeza, y dio un corte vertical. Los ojos del príncipe y la princesa se vieron justo antes del impacto. Eran miradas serias y determinadas a acabar con el otro a toda costa.

¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza imparable se encuentra con un objeto inmovible? Bloody y Blazing estaban a punto de averiguarlo, pues chocaron, generando una poderosa onda de choque que sacudió los alrededores. Toda la nieve fue despejada del lugar quedando un enorme circulo de tierra sin nieve.

El gran choque entre ambas magias generaba una poderosa fuerza hacia adentro y hacia fuera. El impacto generó una fuerte corriente de viento hacia atrás. Bloody sentía como esa fuerte corriente lo quería empujar. Su melena se encontraba estirada hacia arriba, pero aun así él no iba a retroceder, iba a resistir firme hasta el final. Y las cosas para Blazing tampoco eran fáciles. Ella sentía como su cuerno era aplastado por un fuerte impacto. Toda la fuerza que la espada hacia forzaba el escudo, lo cual forzaba a su cuerno. Aun así, sus cascos estaban bien puestos sobre la tierra, mientras su cuerno seguía brillando intensamente.

Varias tropas pudieron sentir una corriente de aire a pesar de que se encontraban a varios metros. Tanto los soldados de Grum como de Equestria dejaron de luchar por un momento, y voltearon a ver el origen de la onda. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver a los herederos de Grum y el Imperio de Cristal liberando todo su poder. Era difícil creer que ponis considerados como invencibles en sus respectivos reinos tuvieran una lucha tan cerrada. Sin embargo, no se atreverían a acercarse a un lugar donde solo les esperaría una muerte segura.

Entonces el escudo de Blazing empezó a sufrir unas pequeñas grietas. La princesa reacciono de inmediato, y uso su magia para reparar el escudo. A pesar de que reparar un escudo mágico tan poderoso era difícil, aun así, lo hacía pues la otra opción era morir. Fue allí cuando Blazing soltó un quejido de dolor por el esfuerzo, y empezó a extender su escudo para repeler la espada. Bloody Sword reacciono, y rápidamente la tomó entre sus casos, y gracias a la fuerza aumentada de estos, pudo aplicar más fuerza para evitar el crecimiento del escudo. Pero aun con ese aumento mágico de fuerza, estaba usando todo lo que tenía. El príncipe no tardo en sentir el dolor en sus cascos por todo el esfuerzo que estos hacían junto a su cuerno, el cual también estaba dándolo todo.

No parecía que fuera a haber un ganador pronto. Ambos luchadores sentían como si esa batalla duraría por horas. Tanta era su determinación de ganar, que no se detendrían incluso si morían en esa lucha.

— ¡BASTAAAAAA!

Ambos guerreros escucharon un grito, y de repente un rayo celeste impacto en el punto donde la espada y el escudo chocaban. La fuerza de ese rayo provoco que ambos herederos perdieran la concentración, y sus energías se descontrolaron. El escudo se rompió, y la espada fue repelida. Los herederos fueron empujados fuertemente hacia atrás, pero un aura celeste los atrapó, y dejo en el suelo.

— ¡Por favor ya no sigan!

— ¿Pero qué….? — murmuró Bloody.

— No puede ser — dijo Blazing.

— ¿Esto es real? — dijo Spike

— ¿F…Flurry? — preguntó Fire viendo a la alicornio de cristal que había llegado de repente, colocándose en medio de ambos bandos.

Todos quedaron callados viendo a esa alicornio que brillaba como el cristal. Incluso Twiligth y Clever pudieron ver a esa pony desde las alturas. Todos estaban confundidos de que lo que veían, pero no había duda de que era Flurry Heart. Sin embargo, al llegar al suelo, la transformación desapareció. Flurry Heart volvió a ser la misma de antes, pero se veía cansada.

La alicornio en ese momento vio bien lo que pasaba. Tanto Bloody Sword como Blazing Armor estaban con heridas, pero no eran graves. En definitiva, no se comparaban a las de Spike y Fire, que estaban en un estado más crítico.

— ¿Flurry? ¿Enserio eres tú? — preguntó Fire Death haciendo un esfuerzo por enderezarse — Me tenías tan preocupado… aghhh — sintió el dolor en su herida, cosa que alarmó a Flurry.

— Hermano no….

— ¡No Flurry! — exclamó Spike también haciendo un esfuerzo por enderezarse — No vayas con esos asesinos.

— ¡Cállate bestia! — exclamó de nuevo el príncipe — ¡Estamos aquí para salvar a nuestra hermana! ¡No importa cómo!

— Por favor no peleen…

— ¡Ella no es su hermana! — exclamó una voz que se aproximaba, la cual resultó ser de Cadance — ¡Ella es mi hija!

— ¿Madre? — se sorprendió Flurry de ver a la alicornio mayor.

— ¿Qué…? — murmuró Fire, notando el parecido de Flurry con las alicornios de Equestria — ¡No sé qué truco sea este, pero no las escuches Flurry! ¡Nuestra madre es Shadow Rage! ¡Volvamos a casa con ella! ¡Solo tenemos que conquistar el imperio!

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¡Quítate del camino! — exclamó Blazing Armor molesta — ¡No sé qué rayos te pasó, pero no me importa ahora! ¡Quítate para que mate al asesino de mi padre!

— ¡Blazing espera! — exclamó Cadance poniéndole un casco enfrente a su hija.

Las palabras de su hermana hicieron reaccionar a Flurry, y volteó a ver a su hermano Bloody Sword, quien se había mantenido callado, con una mirada apartada. Flurry quiso encontrarse con sus ojos, pero el príncipe lo evitaba.

— Bloody… ¿es verdad? — preguntó Flurry con miedo a la respuesta — Enserio no quiero creerlo, pero necesito que me lo digas — siguió hablando y Bloody Sword la volteó a ver a los ojos — ¿Es cierto que me secuestraste de bebé y mataste a mi padre?

Esa pregunta dejo completamente paralizados a Fire Death y a Clever Dark, quien escuchaba todo desde su dirigible. ¿Enserio habían oído bien? ¿Su hermano había secuestrado a Flurry? El primer príncipe vio duda en los ojos de su hermana, pero también miedo. Él siempre supo que ese día llegaría, el día en que se descubriera una de sus mayores vergüenzas, y sabría que sería Flurry quien se lo preguntaría.

— Sí Flurry — respondió el príncipe con voz de lamento — Fue algo que no esperaba, pero eso no quita mi error. Yo maté a Shining Armor, y estuve involucrado en tu secuestro. Tu vienes de Equestria.

Flurry escucho esas palabras y sintió una tormenta en su mente. Incluso si ya había escuchado la verdad antes, una parte de ella aun creía en que hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que todo fuera un error, de que ella realmente viniera de Grum. Pero al final todo resultó ser verdad, su hermano enserio fue el asesino de su padre, y su secuestrador. Ella quedo callada y sin decir nada. Los otros dos confundidos fueron Fire Death y Clever Dark, quienes ahora sabían la verdad sobre su hermana, y el secreto de su hermano.

— Cariño, por favor — pidió Cadance con tono amable, mostrando su amor maternal — Yo te amo, por favor ven aquí. Así es como debió ser.

— Madre…

— ¡No! — exclamó Fire Death con dificultad desde el suelo se sentía confundido, pero de una cosa estaba seguro — ¿¡Qué importa de dónde vengas!? No me importa que no compartamos sangre. Tú… tú eres mi hermana. ¡La sangre no cambia eso!

— Fire…

— ¡Cállate príncipe de Grum! ¡Ustedes la secuestraron! — gritó Spike molesto también haciendo mucho esfuerzo desde el suelo — ¡Ellos son asesinos Flurry! ¡No solo mataron a tu padre, sino a miles de inocentes! ¡Ellos atacaron nuestro hogar! ¡Solo van a usarte! Aquí en Equestria está tu verdadera familia.

— Spike…

— Flurry — llamó Bloody Sword con tono de lamento — Cometí errores en mi pasado, participe en métodos cobardes, eso nunca cambiara, no importa la justificación. Sin embargo, yo te amo. En todo este tiempo te he amado como mi hermana. Fire y Clever no sabían la verdad sobre ti, yo lo oculte. Sé que no puedo compensártelo, pero quiero intentarlo. Seré un egoísta esta vez, y te pediré que vuelvas. Como hermano mayor no quiero que te vayas.

— Bloody…

El príncipe para mostrar señal de que no tenía malas intenciones, clavó su espada en el suelo. Eso en parte frustro a alguien más, a la princesa Blazing Armor, quien no pelearía contra alguien desarmado. La alicornio menor vio frustrada la situación, y clavo su florete en el suelo.

— ¡Escúchame bien! — habló Blazing — ¡Estoy dispuesta a confiar en ti! ¡Por algún motivo el Corazón de cristal te dio poder! ¡Ven aquí y demuestra que eres una pony a la que puedo llamar hermana!

— Blazing….

Flurry vio a su derecha, allí se encontraban las tropas de Grum, y sus dos hermanos mayores, ambos la llamaban con su mirada, y estaba segura que Clever Dark también debía estar en las líneas traseras. Ellos eran la familia con la que creció, y quería ir con ellos; pero… ella ahora había visto lo cruel que podía ser el reino de Grum, y las atrocidades que ha hecho a Equestria. ¿Podía enserio ir con ellos sabiendo eso? Ahora sabía que ellos no eran su familia de sangre.

A su izquierda estaban las tropas de Equestria, lideradas por Spike, Blazing Armor, y… su madre la princesa Cadance. Era la familia con la que debió haber crecido, pero todo eso no pudo ser por culpa de Grum. Eran su familia de sangre, y una parte dentro de Flurry quería ir con ellos y defender lo que consideraba correcto, y hacer justicia, pero… apenas y los conocía. Ir con ellos significaría alejarse de los hermanos que amaba. ¿Podría enserio ir con ellos sabiendo eso? Ellos no eran la familia que conocía.

— Yo…

La princesa sintió como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, esperando a que dijera algo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Esa batalla iba a continuar no importaba lo que hiciera. Ese poder en su interior no parecía que saldría pronto. No había salida, tenía que tomar una decisión. Una decisión que definiría el curso de su vida.

 **.**

 **Tan tan TAAAAAAAAN!**

 **¿Cuál será la elección correcta?**

 **Bye bye**


	10. Eleccion dolorosa

Capítulo 10. Elección dolorosa

Flurry sintió como el tiempo se había detenido para ella. Se encontraba en medio de sus dos familias. La familia de sangre de la que fue arrebatada, y la familia adoptiva que la crío. Eran un reino pacifico que solo se defendía y un reino de conquistadores. Su mente estaba en caos sobre lo que debía hacer. Los segundos se hacían horas para ella, mientras todos esperaban a que ella dijera algo. ¿Cómo podría volver a un reino despiadado como Grum? Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo podría abandonar a sus amados hermanos? Estaba en completa duda. Sentía como si todo se estuviera desvaneciendo en oscuridad, mientras su corazón le dolía. Apretaba sus ojos en frustración por tener que tomar una decisión tan difícil

Pero finalmente, la princesa abrió sus ojos vio a ambos lados una vez más. Todos esperaban a que ella hiciera algo. Su hermano Bloody y su hermana Blazing tenían sus armas clavadas en el suelo, indicando una pausa a la lucha, mientras que su hermano Fire y su masomenos primo Spike se encontraban gravemente heridos, pero consientes. También estaba su madre Cadance, quien la veía con completa preocupación. Flurry Heart regresó su vista al centro, y soltó un suspiro. Había tomado una decisión.

— Se lo que debo hacer

Flurry se giró a uno de los lados, y empezó a caminar, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Sus pasos eran lentos, y casi arrastraba los cascos. Su mirada era baja, sin ver hacia donde caminaba, pero si sabía a donde estaba yendo. Todos vieron en silencio lo que ocurría. La princesa casi sentía como si estuviera avanzando en el vacío hacia un destino incierto, pero que ella acababa de escoger por su propia voluntad.

Cuando Flurry dejó de caminar, se dio media vuelta y hacia el bando que no había escogido. Todos la veían con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente impactados. La princesa tenía la mirada baja y sin emoción, pero lentamente subió la mirada y observando el destino que había elegido.

—...

—...

—...

—...

—...

—...

— Flurry... ¿Qué... qué haces?

La princesa tenía la mirada baja y sin emoción, pero lentamente subió la mirada y observando a sus enemigos

— Lo siento... madre, pero no lucharé para Equestria — habló finalmente Flurry sin mucha emoción estando al lado de sus hermanos adoptivos.

Cadance no podía creer lo que veía. Nadie podía creerlo. Spike y Blazing quedaron sin palabras al ver como la joven alicornio se encontraba del lado de sus enemigos. Incluso Bloody Sword no podía creer eso. El único que sonreía era Fire Death por tener a su hermana cerca.

— ¿Flurry… por qué? — preguntó Cadance entrecortada con un tono que contenía su llanto — Ellos han matado a miles de inocentes, te secuestraron de bebé, ¡mataron a tu padre!

— ¡Ya lo sé! — exclamó Flurry dejando callada a su madre — Ellos no serán mis hermanos de sangre, pero yo los amo con todo mi corazón. Incluso con todo lo que hayan hecho, o todo lo que ha hecho Grum, no los abandonaré. Ellos son la familia que conozco.

— Flurry, por favor — suplicó Cadance al borde del llanto — Eres mi hija. Sé que debe haber una parte de ti que recuerde lo mucho que te amo.

Flurry se llevó un casco a su pecho, y soltó unas lágrimas mientras apretaba sus dientes. Si recordaba. Mientras estaba inconsciente vio memorias de cuando era bebé. Y no solo eso. También recordaba la bella voz de su madre que le cantaba en su cuna.

— Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada – dijo fríamente Flurry.

Cadance sintió como su corazón se partia en mil pedazos. Su hija, su amada bebé que le fue arrebatada, ahora la rechazaba, y prefería irse con los asesinos de su esposo, que destrozaron a su familia. La alicornio mayor sintió como sus patas le temblaban y se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo sentada, y sudando. Eso alarmó a Blazing Armor, quien fue a socorrerla.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! — empezó Blazing a sacudir a su madre para hacerla reaccionar, pero esta se encontraba con la mirada perdida, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, que su hija mayor la quisiera dejar. Cadance sudaba bastante, y se llevaba un casco al pecho, como si le doliera. Sentía como cada vez se le hacía difícil respirar, y también se le empezaba a nublar la vista.

— Mi bebé… — murmuró Cadance adolorida antes de desmayarse en los cascos de su hija.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó Blazing con algunas lágrimas, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes — ¡Tía Twiligth, mi mamá necesita ayuda! ¡Es su corazón!

Mientras tanto, Flurry veía impactada a su madre biológica con el corazón roto, y lo que parecía ser problemas de salud. No entendía que le pasaba, pero sabía bien que había sido su culpa. También pensó en ir a socorrerla, pero no lo hizo, pues Blazing le lanzó una mirada fría que la hizo quedarse donde estaba.

— "¡Blazing salgan de allí ahora mismo!" — exclamó Twiligth Sparkle desde lo alto del castillo del imperio — "¡Tienes que traer a Cadance y a Spike ahora mismo!"

— Blazing —murmuró Spike adolorido tratando de ponerse de pie — Saca de aquí a Cadance, yo trataré de detenerlos y de hacer reaccionar a Flurry — El dragón se puso de pie a pesar de la herida que le hizo Fire, Death, pero aun así se tropezó. La herida que tenía estaba sellada con cristal, pero este se rompió por el esfuerzo, haciendo que volviera a sangrar. Estando de rodillas vio a su prima grumana — Flurry, cualquier hechizo que te hayan puesto, tienes que resistirlo. Tu eres más fuerte que eso, yo lo sé.

La princesa apartó la mirada. El dragón pensaba que estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Sin embargo, bueno o malo, seguía sin ser la verdad.

— No hay ningún hechizo Spike — dijo Flurry sin verlo a los ojos.

El dragón gruñó con fuerza, aunque el esfuerzo lo lastimaba.

— ¡Malditos sean grumanos! ¡Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron! — quiso ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero el mareo y pérdida de sangre lo hicieron venirse para atrás. Sin embargo, un aura magenta lo envolvió, y vio que era de su prima — Blazing.

La princesa heredera del imperio de cristal vio con seriedad a los príncipes de Grum, pero soltó un suspiro de frustración, tratando de contener la ira que sentía. Debía apresurarse para llevar a su madre y primo al imperio, y regresar rápido a la lucha. Con mucho cuidado levanto a su inconsciente madre en sus cascos, y a su primo lo levito con magia. Ninguno de los dos le pesaba. Rápidamente se fue volando de allí, dejando a los príncipes de Grum solos.

Flurry Heart aún seguía impactada por lo que había pasado. Le preocupaba lo que pasaba con su familia biológica, y quería saber que había pasado con Cadance, pero ahora no podía.

Al mismo tiempo su hermano Bloody la veía incrédulo de que fuera con ellos, aun sabiendo que él había matado a Shining Armor, y sido parte de su secuestro.

— Flurry… yo…

— Vámonos — dijo Flurry con su tono apagado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó el príncipe confundido.

— Ya fue suficiente lucha por hoy. Solo quiero volver a casa. Quiero saber porque madre ordenó mi secuestro, necesito saber su lado de la historia.

— Flurry estamos muy cerca de conquistar el Imperio de Cristal. Si lo hacemos ahora esta guerra se acortará.

— Eso lo entiendo — dijo Flurry aun sin mucha emoción — Pero por favor, esto ya duro demasiado.

— Pero Flurry… — en ese momento Bloody se llevó un casco a su oído, donde tenía un comunicador por el que le hablaban — Bien — respondió el príncipe por el comunicador que traía, y luego saco otro de su armadura, el cual le acercó a Flurry con su magia — Clever quiere hablarte.

La alicornio tomó el comunicador, y se lo puso en el oído, ajustando la pieza para al habla justo al lado de su boca.

— "Hola Flurry" — se escuchó una voz seria del otro lado. No había duda de que era su hermana Clever Dark. Flurry volteó hacia atrás, y vio muy lejos a un dirigible en el aire, el cual le pertenecía a su hermana.

— Hola Clever — suspiró Flurry — ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

— "Lo escuche todo" — respondió Clever con su típica seriedad — "Ahora sé que no somos hermanas de sangre, pero creo que una parte de mí siempre lo presintió"

—...

Hubo una incómoda pausa. Flurry no estaba segura de lo que sentía su hermana menor. Siempre había sido difícil de leer, y el que se comunicaran de esa forma solo lo hacía más complicado. Pero finalmente la pausa fue llenada por Clever.

— "Te das cuenta de lo importante que es esta misión, ¿verdad? Madre nos envió a los tres a conquistar esta ciudad. No nos perdonara que fallemos. Tenemos que tomarla ahora. Estoy segura que refuerzos de Equestria se aproximan, y no nos conviene que nos rodeen."

— Lo sé Clever, por eso deberíamos irnos.

— "¿Qué no escuchaste? Madre no nos perdonara que fallemos."

— Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad, y aceptaré cualquier castigo que madre me dé — dijo Flurry con determinación — Lo mejor es retirarnos ahora mismo.

Hubo otra pausa, pero esta para Flurry fue de tensión, pues realmente le preocupaba mucho lo que fuera a decir su hermana menor.

— "Si tan solo mostraras esa determinación en una batalla" — respondió finalmente Clever, confundiendo a Flurry — "Yo no estoy a cargo de esta misión, no soy yo la que puede autorizar la retirada."

Al oír eso Flurry respiro hondo, y soltó una exhalación, para luego voltear a ver al verdadero líder de la misión, su hermano mayor Bloody Sword. Ella había entendido bien lo que Clever le había dicho, pues la conocía bien. Era su forma de decir, "si consigues el permiso no te detendré". El que podía autorizar una retirada total era el primer príncipe, quien se veía serio por la idea que tenía su hermana.

En ese momento se escuchó un tosido fuerte, y ambos voltearon a ver a su hermano herido en el suelo.

— ¡Fire! — exclamó Flurry viendo a su hermano en el suelo, muy herido por su pelea con el dragón.

El unicornio rojo de melena rubia respiraba con dificultad, y apenas abría sus ojos para ver a su hermana preocupada.

— Que alivio — murmuró Fire con dificultad mientras la sal que Bloody había colocado en su herida empezaba a perder su efecto, y sangre empezaba a salir — Estas bien.

— No hables, hermano — pidió Flurry con mucho temor.

— No importa lo que haya pasado, tu eres mi hermanita — sonrió el unicornio débil — Yo… yo te apoyo… no quiero que ninguno de ustedes siga luchando… — dijo cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

— ¡Fire!

Flurry sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho por el estado de su hermano. Aun respiraba, pero se encontraba muy débil. Ella podía sentir en su corazón la agonía de Fire. No se podía explicar cómo, pero podía sentir como si la apuñalaran en el corazón a ella. Sabía que su hermano estaba muriendo, y necesitaba llevarlo a atención medica ya.

Bloody Sword vio el estado de sus hermanos, y luego puso una cara de frustración.

— Clever, ordena a las tropas que se retiren. Una retirada total ahora mismo. Y preparen todo para atender a Fire — dijo finalmente Bloody, ganándose una mirada de Flurry. La princesa tenia algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por el estado de Fire, pero aun así esbozo una sonrisa para su hermano; quien, a pesar de estar con seriedad, puso una muy minúscula sonrisa para su hermanita.

— ¡DOMINAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escuchó un fuerte grito, y unos fuertes pasos en la tierra. Flurry y Bloody voltearon a ver como una pony se aproximaba corriendo hacia donde estaban. Parecía como una estampida, pero en realidad era una sola pony blanca. Esta cuando se acercó, rápidamente dejó firmes los cascos sobre la tierra, y uso la fricción para detenerse, derrapando un poco.

— ¿¡White!? — exclamó Flurry sorprendida — ¡Te dije que te quedaras allá!

— ¡No domina…! — exclamó la terrestre, pero se le acabó el aire, y rápidamente empezó a dar respiraciones por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, hablando conforme recuperaba su aire — ¡yo…! ¡Yo la seguiré a donde vaya!

— Pero White… aquí estarías a salvo. Nadie te trataría como un objeto. ¡Podrías llevar una vida feliz!

La terrestre dio unas respiraciones más, y luego vio sonriendo a su ama.

— Yo soy feliz estando con usted, Domina — dijo White con una sonrisa sincera a la que Flurry no pudo evitar regresársela. Enserio apreciaba la lealtad que tenía su amiga con ella.

En ese momento, la princesa reacciono de golpe, pues sintió que algo malo se acercaba, por una molestia en su corazón. Rápidamente vio en dirección al imperio, y vio como una figura salía rápidamente de allí, para dirigirse hacia ellos. A pesar de la distancia, y no poder bien quien era, Flurry de alguna forma la identifico.

— ¡Es Blazing! — exclamó sorprendida de que ya estuviera regresando tan rápido. La figura cada vez se acercaba más, pues volaba muy rápido — ¡Bloody tienes que sacar a Fire de aquí! ¡Yo la enfrentare!

— ¡De ninguna manera! — respondió el hermano mayor — ¡Es demasiado fuerte, tu no podrás contra ella! ¡Tú saca de aquí a Fire, será más rápido con tus alas!

— ¡Blazing me seguiría en el aire! ¡Ella me quiere a mí! ¡No quiero que nada les pase por eso!

— ¡Flurry, ella también me quiere muerto! ¡Ya luché contra ella, y no es algo para ti!

La princesa volteó a ver a su hermano herido en el suelo, quien se encontraba agonizando, y luego a la alicornio que se acercaba. Bloody estaba demasiado determinado, y aunque ella no lo supiera, él quería enfrentar a Blazing pues así sentía que debía ser, por sus errores. Estaba claro que no podía dejarlo luchar solo, pues ella quería apoyarlo, pero tampoco podía dejar a Fire, quien se encontraba en estado crítico.

Fue allí cuando Flurry vio a White, y sonrió al ver que la suerte les sonreía.

— ¡Clever necesito que aterrices el dirigible cerca de nuestra posición! ¡White llevara a Fire! ¡Bloody y yo ganaremos tiempo!

— ¿¡Que!? — exclamó White sorprendida, e incluso Bloody estaba algo incrédulo por eso, pues no estaba convencida.

— "¿Tu esclava? ¿Enserio piensas confiarle la vida de Fire?"

— Ella puede — dijo sonriéndole con confianza a la pony blanca — Y no es mi esclava, es mi amiga.

Flurry esperó por unos segundos la respuesta de Clever.

— "Esta bien, más vale que esa pony no falle. Aterrizaremos a 500 metros al este de donde están. Más vale que ustedes también se apresuren."

— Eso haremos — dijo confiada, y luego vio a su hermano mayor, quien soltó un suspiro, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Domina…

Flurry vio a White, quien se veía bastante insegura de lo que pasaba. Flurry no tenía tiempo que perder, así que se acercó a ella, y le sonrió confiadamente.

— White, por favor. Ahora te necesito más que nunca.

— Lo… lo que sea por usted domina — dijo la sirvienta aun insegura por la misión.

— Cuida a mi hermano, por favor.

La sirvienta vio el rostro sincero de su ama, que mostraba confianza, pero también preocupación. No era preocupación de que White fallara, sino preocupación por el estado de Fire Death. White vio al príncipe inconsciente en el suelo, quien tenía una herida que pronto sangraría más.

— Lo hare Domina, no fallaré.

Ambas fueron con Fire Death, y Flurry lo levanto con su magia para colocarlo en el lomo de su amiga. A pesar de que el corcel era más grande que ella, White no tuvo ningún problema cargándolo gracias a su gran fuerza. La herida de Fire sangraba un poco, y eso la hacía sentirse asqueada, pero se lo aguanto pues sabía que la vida del corcel peligraba.

— Llévalo a aquella dirección — dijo Flurry señalando a su izquierda una zona donde no había nada — Pronto llegara el dirigible de Clever.

— Bien, Domina.

La terrestre respiro hondo por los nervios que sentía, y se fue corriendo a velocidad moderada. Flurry y Bloody veían como se alejaban, y allí mostro todo el miedo que sentía de que algo le fuera a pasar a su hermano mayor.

— Suerte.

Luego de eso, Flurry fue con Bloody Sword, quien esperaba a que su enemiga llegara. Tenía lista su espada con su magia, y su escudo en su casco. A pesar de estar cansado aun podía luchar. Flurry por otro lado no había luchado, pero sentía algo incomoda su magia, pues esta se encontraba sobrecargada. Aun pensaba en aquella forma de cristal que tuvo antes, y trató de hacerla salir, pero simplemente no funcionaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pues aun había incomodidad entre ellos con toda la información que había salido a la luz. Sin embargo, no necesitaban decirse nada, pues tenían un objetivo claro. Ganar tiempo para que Fire llegara con la ayuda que necesitaba.

Finalmente, Blazing Armor llego a donde estaba, y aterrizo con fuerza en el suelo, marcando un poco la tierra. La princesa del imperio se veía seria, y veía con una mirada asesina a Flurry. Saco su florete y lo apunto a sus enemigos.

— Blazing… ¿Cómo está…?

— ¡Eso no te importa! — interrumpió Blazing antes de que Flurry preguntara por Cadance — Mamá tiene un corazón frágil. Todo por culpa de Grum. Y luego llegas tú y lo rompes. ¡Eres una asquerosa grumana!

Flurry sintió esas palabras. No le gustaba ser responsable del sufrimiento ajeno, y menos de la pony que le dio la vida.

— Lo siento Blazing, pero Grum es mi familia — dijo viendo con determinación a su hermana menor.

— Muere con ellos entonces.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Blazing voló rápidamente hacia su hermana mayor, con su florete al frente, lista para apuñalar a Flurry en el pecho. Flurry quedo paralizada por esa acción, y hubiera muerto, de no ser porque Bloody Sword se puso enfrente y bloqueo el ataque con su escudo. Entonces al príncipe trató de cortar a Blazing con su espada, pero esta es hizo para atrás.

 _—_ ¡Su pelea es conmigo princesa Blazing! _—_ exclamó Bloody con seriedad — ¡No lastimara a mi hermana!

— ¡Los matare a ambos! ¡Los dos son príncipes de Grum! ¡LOS DOS DEBEN MORIR!

Flurry disparó un rayo de magia contra Blazing. El rayo era potente, e incluso Flurry se sorprendió de que era más fuerte que los que ella normalmente lanzaba. Blazing sin embargo lo bloqueo sin problemas con un escudo circular.

Estaba claro que tenían una dura oponente.

* * *

White corría por la zona de batalla para llevar al príncipe a una zona segura. Iba rápido, pero debía tener cuidado de que el unicornio no se cayera, pues había zanjas, piedras, e incluso algunos cadáveres quemados. White se sentía horrorizada de que ponis hubieran muerto de esa forma tan horrible. No podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer tal barbaridad, pero hacia un gran esfuerzo por ignorar eso, pues literalmente llevaba a otra vida en su lomo.

Fire se encontraba inconsciente, y respirando con dificultad. Su sangrado aún era contenido por la sal que le había puesto su hermano, pero esta empezaba a disolverse, y cada vez la herida sangraba más. Fue allí cuando eso ya no funciono más. El movimiento provoco que la herida se abriera más, y Fire tosiera algo de sangre. White rápidamente siente como algo de esa sangre la había manchado, y también sentía algo de calor sobre su lomo, donde la sangre del príncipe caía.

— ¡Alteza!

White rápidamente se detiene y gira su cabeza para ver al príncipe, quien tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. El dolor lo hizo despertar, pero sin estar del todo consiente de lo que ocurría. Solo tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y apenas escuchaba palabras que no comprendía.

La terrestre supo que debía detenerse para revisar al príncipe. Con mucho cuidado lo bajo de su lomo y lo coloco en el suelo. Allí White vio el hoyo sangrante que tenía en su abdomen, y también vio cómo su sangre le había manchado el lomo. Por poco ella sintió que iba a vomitar y a desmayarse, pero empezó a respirar hondo para tratar de calmarse. Incluso se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas para despertarse completamente a sí misma. Luego vio al príncipe, que estaba muy mal.

— ¡Alteza por favor resista!

White no sabía qué hacer. Ella no sabía nada de primeros auxilios, y el príncipe cada vez perdía mas sangre. White por un momento intento usar sus cascos en la herida, y eso detuvo un poco el sangrado, pero también lastimaba al príncipe, y también sangre salía por su espalda, pues era un agujero.

El príncipe sentía como si fuera a quedarse dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez no podría despertar. White le gritaba para que se resistiera, pero él no comprendía las palabras. Apenas y distinguía una figura blanca y borrosa que cubría el sol.

— _Es verdad lo que dicen... los ángeles son blancos._

White cada vez se desesperaba más. No podía permitir que el corcel muriera allí. Él era el hermano de su ama, y no solo eso, a ella también le agradaba el corcel. No hablaba mucho con él. Pero siempre la trató con respeto, a diferencia de muchos otros. Para White eso significaba mucho, pues muchos siempre la habían tratado como basura. Ella no quería dejar que uno de los ponis que la trababa como pony muriera.

La terrestre vio entonces lo que había en su propio lomo y abrió los ojos como platos. Ella se había olvidado por completo de eso. White tenía unos vendajes rodándola en su lomo. Eran para tratar las heridas que se había hecho cuando estaba con Flurry Heart en el barco de Grum. Rápidamente uso sus dientes pasa deshacer la atadura de las vendas, dejando ver algunas costras y moretones.

White vio al cielo. Aún era de día. No estaban las estrellas a las que ella solía rezar. Ella quería un poco de esa seguridad extra, pero no la encontraba. Solo estaba el sol, y al no haber nada más, decidió rezarle a este.

— Por favor, que la vida del príncipe no acabe aquí.

Cuando se quitó los vendajes, empezó a envolverlos alrededor del príncipe. Estaban usados y manchados con un poco de su propia sangre, y algo de la de Fire que le había caído encima, pero no había otra opción. Con ellos logro cubrir la gran herida del príncipe y aplicarle presión para que no sangrara tanto. Al terminar, formo un nudo para que los vendajes estuvieran bien sujetos. No estaba segura de sí los había colocado bien, pero estaba segura que era mejor que nada. Estos rápidamente empezaron a mancharse de rojo, pero al menos evitarían que se desangrara demasiado.

— ¿Alteza? ¿Fire? — preguntó ella preocupada tratando de que el príncipe reaccionara.

La respiración del príncipe se alivió un poco y empezó a abrir un poco sus ojos. Su vista se aclaró un poco y lo primero que vio fueron unos bellos ojos plateados, pero se veían preocupados. Al aclarar un poco más la vista, pudo distinguir el rostro de White.

La terrestre sonrió aliviada al ver al terrestre abriendo los ojos. Al unicornio le alivio ver ese lindo rostro sonriente, pues sentía que todo estaría bien.

White escuchó el sonido de unas hélices a lo lejos, y se giró a ver como el dirigible de la princesa Clever Dark descendía en el punto indicado. Regresó su vista al príncipe herido y le sonrió.

— No se preocupe, lo pondré a salvo — aseguró White con tono amable poniendo de nuevo al corcel en su lomo.

Ella corría moderadamente de nuevo, por el estado de salud del príncipe. Fire estaba apenas consiente, sintiendo como era cargado, con movimientos un poco bruscos. No sabía del todo que pasaba, pero sentía que las cosas estarían bien. Para no caerse, él instintivamente rodeo sus cascos alrededor del cuello de la terrestre, quien sintió algo de confianza por eso.

En un par de minutos llegaron al dirigible de la princesa Clever Dark. Una rampa se desplegó del dirigible hacia el suelo, sirviendo como entrada. White rápidamente subió por esta, y adentro la recibieron varios ponis vestidos de blanco, pues eran médicos. Un médico unicornio tomó al príncipe, y lo coloco en una camilla. Al principio esta se sintió algo insegura que se llevaran a Fire, pero luego una voz la calmo.

— Tranquilo Dominus, se pondrá bien — dijo un unicornio azul que le hablaba a Fire en la camilla, pero este seguía medio consiente — Llévenlo rápido al área médica, e infórmenle a la princesa Clever que su hermano ya llegó.

Los médicos obedecieron, y una enfermera se fue a informar a la princesa. El unicornio entonces se acercó a la terrestre blanca, manchada de la sangre de Fire. Allí esta se sintió mareada, por todo lo que había pasado, y vomito asqueada por la sangre en su lomo

— ¿¡White estas bien!? — preguntó el unicornio viendo el horrible estado de la terrestre blanca — Buscare que un médico te ayude.

— ¡No! — respondió la terrestre cansada — Estoy… estoy bien — dijo ella tratando de contener su mareo — Esta sangre es del príncipe. Por favor, que solo lo atiendan a él.

El unicornio vio algo inseguro a la terrestre. Esa sangre no parecía que saliera de las heridas en su lomo, que estaban cerradas. Sin duda era la sangre de Fire. Aun así, era horrible ver a White manchada de sangre, que resaltaba más con su pelaje blanco.

— Bien, al menos date un baño, eso te ayudara con tus mareos.

— Muchas gracias T.L. — sonrió White pues el príncipe y ella estaban a salvo.

Sin embargo, aún estaba preocupada por la salud de Fire, y también por su ama, quien aún seguía afuera luchando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Flurry Heart y Bloody Sword seguían luchando contra Blazing Armor, quien los atacaba sin piedad.

Blazing se encontraba lanzando varias estocadas contra Flurry, quien daba rápidamente aleteos hacia atrás para evadirlas, pues no tenía un arma para defenderse. Flurry entonces esquivo una estocada, y se elevó para disparar un potente rayo contra Blazing, quien solo lo esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás. Sin embargo, allí la esperaba Bloody Sword con su espada cargada, pero esta usó su cuerno para sacar cristales del suelo, para hacer que Bloody retrocediera, y no pudiera atacarla de cerca. Solo lanzo un corte de magia a distancia, pero un escudo lo bloqueo. Flurry entonces fue al lado de su hermano, y vio como Blazing desaparecía su escudo.

— Blazing por favor, nos iremos. Por favor paremos esa lucha.

— ¡Ustedes solo mataran a mas ponis! ¡Regresarán y nos pondrán en peligro!

Blazing voló rápidamente hacia Flurry, pero esta vez la grumana creo un escudo celeste a su alrededor. No era tan fuerte como los de Blazing, pero aun así detuvo su estocada. Sin embargo, Blazing empezó a lanzar una lluvia de estocadas, que empezó a penetrar el escudo, forzándolos a retroceder.

— "¡Hermanos, Fire ya está aquí, las tropas ya están en los dirigibles!

— ¿¡Como está!? — exclamó Flurry preocupada.

— "No lo sé, lo están tratando en estos momentos" — respondió Clever — "Solo faltan ustedes. Vengan rápido… ¡carajo!"

— ¿Qué pasa Clever? — preguntó Bloody con seriedad, mientras esquivaba una estocada. Flurry allí disparó un rayo de magia hacia Blazing, quien lo bloqueo con un escudo, permitiéndole a Bloody retroceder.

— "Se están acercando tropas de Equestria al dirigible. Puedo perderlas en las montañas nevadas, pero debemos irnos ya"

Flurry vio a su hermano mayor, como si esperaba su aprobación para algo, y el corcel asintió sin decir nada.

— Clever, ustedes despeguen — dijo Flurry — Yo llevare a Bloody volando, nos juntaremos más adelante.

— "Bien, nos juntaremos en las montañas" — dijo Clever cortando la comunicación.

— ¡No irán a ningún lado! — exclamó Blazing con una voz más profunda y potente que antes. Llena de ira, Blazing empezó a sacar varios picos grandes de cristal del suelo.

— ¡Vamos! — exclamó Bloody mientras empezaba a correr para alejarse de los cristales.

La princesa de Grum voló hacia su hermano corriendo. Flurry se subió sobre el lomo de su hermano, y lo rodeo con sus cascos para sujetarlo. Justo en ese momento Flurry agito más fuerte sus alas y se empezaron a elevar poco a poco. No era la primera vez que hacían eso. En sus entrenamientos Flurry había aprendido como sacar volando a un pony sin alas. El impulso que el príncipe llevaba mientras corría ayudo a que fuera más fácil.

Se elevaron para esquivar los cristales, y decidieron dirigirse hacia las montañas donde podrían perder a Blazing, pero esta los seguía rápidamente.

Flurry volaba lo más rápido que podía mientras sujetaba a su hermano mayor de la cintura. Ambos veían como los dirigibles de Grum se empezaban a alejar, pero podían alcanzarlos gracias a la fuerza y velocidad de Flurry. Sin embargo, ese no era el problema, sino que el problema era la alicornio que los perseguía.

Bloody cargo magia en su espada y lanzo cortes de energía hacia Blazing, pero esta fácilmente los detenía con sus escudos.

— No puedo romper sus escudos de esta forma — se quejó Bloody frustrado.

Flurry intentaba concentrarse para que su cuerpo volviera a brillar como el cristal, pero no funcionaba. Ese misterioso poder no volvía a salir. Con ese poder podrían volar más rápido como cuando llego del imperio al campo de batalla, pero ahora no funcionaba.

— ¡Bloody préstame tu espada!

— ¿¡Que!?

— Tengo un plan, necesito tu espada.

— Flurry...

— Por favor confía en mí.

El príncipe no estaba seguro de si confiarle su arma a Flurry en una situación tan crítica, pero realmente no tenían alternativa. En el aire estaba en completa desventaja, y era gracias a Flurry que podían escapar volando. Flurry tenía una mirada de determinación, con un toque de súplica y desesperación en sus ojos. El príncipe vio su arma y luego a su hermana. Ella había confiado en ellos cuando los eligió a pesar de todo, y ahora era su turno de confiar en ella.

— Ten — dijo Bloody poniendo su espada frente a Flurry quien la tomó con su aura.

Flurry entonces voló hacia Blazing a pesar de que aun sostenía a su hermano.

— Bloody dispara.

El príncipe disparó un rayo mágico hacia Blazing, quien lo bloqueo con su escudo. Sin embargo, al recibirlo, Blazing vio que el rayo era realmente débil. Eso era porque no era la magia que Bloody utilizaba normalmente, pues su magia se especializaba con armas. Aun así, Blazing mantuvo su escudo activo, pues Flurry se acercaba a toda potencia hacia ella, con la espada de Bloody.

La espada de brillo celeste dio un fuerte impacto con el escudo de Blazing. El impacto fue potente, y provoco una leve vibración en todo el escudo circular, el cual no se rompía.

— ¿Qué es esto?

El ataque de Flurry era diferente al de Bloody Sword. Los ataques del príncipe estaban llevaban mucho filo e intento de asesinato, pero el de Flurry no tenía filo. La espada de Flurry estaba cubierta con magia de tal forma que el golpe no tuviera filo. Sin embargo, lo que faltaba en filo se cambiaba por fuerza.

Todo el impacto de la espada fue sentido por Blazing, quien no pudo mantenerse en posición, y el golpe de Flurry la mando varios metros hacia atrás en el aire, haciéndola gritar. Y a pesar de eso el escudo no se rompió.

Cuando finalmente logro frenar en el aire, Blazing desactivo su escudo, y vio furiosa a su hermana mayor, y empezó a volar rápidamente hacia los grumanos. Flurry mientras aprovechaba el momento para murmurarle algo a Bloody.

— ¿Listo? — preguntó la princesa luego de dar una explicación.

— Sí… — murmuró el príncipe no del todo seguro de la idea de su hermana, pero, aun así — Creo en ti.

La princesa sonrió ante ese voto de confianza de su hermano, y rápidamente cargo de nuevo la espada con magia. Flurry en ese momento arrojó la espada cubierta de magia contra Blazing. La alicornio no quiso arriesgarse a recibir otro fuerte impacto, así que la esquivo en vez de bloquearla. Cuando la espada paso al lado de Blazing

Bloody reconoció esa táctica. Fue la misma que había usado contra el general Blue Shade. Una técnica que permitía usar su espada para redirigir un rayo.

Blazing giro la cabeza abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese rayo celeste viniendo hacia ella. Era demasiado rápido para crear un escudo. La princesa rápidamente, y sin voltear su cuerpo, giro su florete hacia atrás, y uso la punta para recibir el rayo. Ella vio como el rayo se partía en 4 hacia las diagonales, evitando recibirlo. La táctica de Flurry la había sorprendido, pero necesitaban más que eso para vencerla.

Cuando el disparo acabó Blazing se volteó de nuevo hacia adelante para ver a sus oponentes, pero ellos ya no estaban allí. En ese momento la espada de Bloody Sword voló hacia más arriba, y Blazing encontró allí a los Grumanos.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Desde esa altura Flurry dejó caer a su hermano. La espada se dirigió hacia él, y él la tomó con su magia, cambiando el aura celeste por una roja oscuro. Bloody Sword dio varios giros hacia el frente para ganar más velocidad y potencia, para impactar con Blazing. La princesa en ese momento, creo un potente escudo con el que la espada de Bloody choco.

No había duda de que ambos grumanos atacaban diferente. Bloody daba filo a su espada, con la intención de cortar todo a su paso. Mientras que Flurry daba fuerza para repeler. Blazing aún estaba algo aturdida por el impacto que había recibido antes, y gracias a la velocidad que Bloody gano en el aire, su corte era bastante duro, empezando a quebrar el escudo de Blazing.

La alicornio menor gruñó con fuerza, pensando en que ese pony que la atacaba era el asesino de su padre. Y también pensó en Flurry, quien fue la causante de que su madre estuviera ahora mismo en tratamiento por un ataque al corazón. Odiaba esos dos. Quería matarlos para que su familia ya no sufriera. No le importaba que una fuera su hermana. Nada de eso importaba. Esa traidora merecía morir.

— ¡No subestimes a una princesa de Equestria!

La ira de Blazing le dio un impulso a su magia, y su escudo magenta brillo con más intensidad, y empezó a crecer. Bloody golpeaba con toda su fuerza, pero en el aire no tenía nada para apoyarse y aplicar fuerza con sus cascos y magia.

Bloody fue repelido con fuerza, y el golpe lo hizo soltar su espada que salió volando hacia arriba. El príncipe de Grum estaba aturdido en el aire, sin poder defenderse. Blazing rápidamente apunto su florete hacia Bloody, y se preparó para estocarlo antes de que empezara a caer.

Bloody Sword vio como Blazing Armor se preparaba para matarlo. No podía hacer nada para detenerla. Estaba en el aire y no tenía su arma. Incluso si intentaba moverse, no podría esquivar la estocada. Podía ver la ira de Blazing en sus ojos y dientes. Ella estaba solo enfocada en matar al asesino de su padre.

— ¡Muere asesino!

Fue allí cuando Blazing quedo sorprendida. Bloody estaba sonriendo. A pesar de que estaba a punto de morir, el príncipe sonreía. Esa sonrisa hizo que la princesa se molestara más. Lanzó su estocada con fuerza, pero justo en ese instante el cuerpo de Bloody fue cubierto por un aura celeste que lo jalo hacia atrás para evadir la estocada.

Flurry se dirigía rápidamente hacia Blazing, sujetando la espada de Bloody con su magia, haciéndola brillar como antes. Blazing quedo paralizada viendo como su hermana la atacaba. Su florete estaba en medio de una estocada fallida. Creo un escudo a su alrededor, el cual recibió el impacto.

— Lo siento Blazing – dijo Flurry cerrando los ojos, mientras le salía una lagrima, la cual cayó sobre el escudo de Blazing.

La espada chocó con el escudo, justo por arriba. No había filo en la espada, solo fuerza. Blazing pudo sentir como una gran fuerza trataba de mandarla hacia abajo. Intento mantenerse en el aire con su magia y alas. La alicornio agito sus alas con todas sus fuerzas mientras mantenía un escudo que empezaba a vibrar por el fuerte impacto.

Blazing salió disparada hacia el suelo, con su escudo aun activo, mientras gritaba por la caída. Intentaba agitar sus alas, y sujetarse con su magia, pero el impulso que Flurry había ganado cuando voló hacia ella era demasiado. Era demasiada fuerza. No podía detenerse.

En cuestión de segundos, Blazing impacto con fuerza en el suelo, levantando una cortina de tierra. Algunos soldados de Equestria seguían allí, y se acercaron a ver lo que había pasado. Cuando la cortina de tierra se despejo, vieron que un hoyo se formó en el suelo, el cual tuvo 5 metros de profundidad, y tenía la circunferencia del escudo. Todos murmuraban que podría haber pasado, pero quedaron cayados mientras algo salía.

Blazing salió del hoyo aleteando sus alas, y todos los soldados vieron alegres como su princesa había sobrevivido a esa tremenda caída sin recibir un rasguño. Estaban a punto de decir cosas grandiosas de ella, pero allí se fijaron que la alicornio se veía cansada. Respiraba con dificultad, y sus alas hacían movimientos muy forzados. Su escudo la había protegido, pero no pudo absorber todo el impacto.

— _Maldita seas Flurry_ — pensó la princesa cayendo al suelo. Todos los soldados se alarmaron por eso. Blazing seguía consiente, viendo como su hermana se marchaba volando con el asesino de su padre — Vas a morir... vas a morir junto a esos asesinos.

En el aire Flurry volaba alejándose de allí, de nuevo sujetando a su hermano del lomo. Flurry se veía algo apagada, por haber dañado a su familia de sangre. Sabía que seguían vivos todos. Podía sentir eso en su corazón. Sin embargo, sentía una molestia muy grande, como si una pieza de su corazón hubiera sido arrancada.

— _Sé que ustedes me dieron la vida, y sé que lo que hago es una traición, pero es la decisión que he tomado. Por favor perdónenme. Les prometo que buscare la forma de detener esta guerra._

Siguió volando hacia las montañas a donde se dirigían los dirigibles. Bloody se encontraba cayado. Estaba sorprendido de la hazaña que acababa de lograr su hermanita. Él sabía que Flurry no era débil, pues él la entreno, pero estaba asombrado de que la magia de Flurry ahora era más potente. Y también le asombraba lo buena que podía ser improvisando. Sin embargo, con toda la tensión acabada, quedaba otro problema que generaba incomodidad entre ambos. El tema del secuestro, que Bloody sabría que tendría que explicar.

— Flurry… — empezó Bloody con culpa – Estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas. Te prometo que aclarare todo lo que quieras saber.

— Después Bloody – dijo Flurry suspirando – Ahora me preocupa mucho Fire.

— Sí… a mí también – el príncipe sabía que podían hablar de eso en cualquier momento, pero su prioridad ahora era la salud de su hermano, quien estaba en un estado crítico – Solo quiero que sepas… que significa mucho para mí que vuelvas a casa. Enserio te quiero Flurry. Tu eres mi hermana, y te amo tanto como a Fire y a Clever.

La princesa sintió un poco de calma en la tormenta de su corazón al oír eso.

— Gracias hermano – dijo Flurry poniendo una leve sonrisa.

Siguieron volando, con incomodidad. Flurry no sabía que le esperaba ahora. Había decido vivir con un reino despiadado. Eso la hacía sentir muy mal. Sentía que no era lo justo. Lo justo sería ir con la familia con la que debió crecer, y ayudar a defender a un reino lleno de ponis inocentes que sufrían. Pero, aun así, no haría eso. Incluso con todo eso, no abandonaría a su familia adoptiva. Ella los amaba, no importaba que. Bloody, Fire y Clever eran sus amados hermanos; no importaba que no compartieran la misma sangre. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera ido con Equestria, pero se detuvo, pues sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta, y nada de eso importaba ahora.

La princesa había escogido su destino.

 **Y pues… esto acaba de pasar XD. Sip, Flurry escogio a su familia adoptiva, el camino de la conquista, el camino de la gloria, el camino negro, el camino… Okay, creo que ya entendieron XD**

 **Y pues… tengo unas malas noticias. Enserio escribir 2 fics es bastante duro con la universidad, pues son días muy duros. Solamente termino atrasándome con los 2 fics. Asi que me tomare un descanso de este fic. No se preocupen, no sera mucho tiempo, solo sera hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. Aun seguire con Reina Applejack. Creo que este es un buen momento para hacer una pausa, antes de la siguiente parte de la historia.**

 **Gracias por su comprension**


End file.
